


【授权翻译】说你爱我

by ayarainheart



Series: Tell Me You Love Me - 中文翻译 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伤痛/治愈, 冷暴力, 医生Castiel, 单相思, 平行世界 – 人类, 性暴力, 性虐待, 恐同, 恐同语言, 感情伤痛/治愈, 感情操纵, 提及自杀, 未解决的性张力, 肉体虐待, 警察dean
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 124,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: 深柜警官Dean Winchester在经历了和他前男友非常不愉快的分手后，他推辞了各种约会。就在这时，世界抛给他了一个难题——Castiel Novak医生出现了。他立刻爱上了这个极具魅力的男人，却发现他也有着不少自己的秘密。





	1. 薯条带来的友谊

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tell Me You Love Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507325) by [Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte). 



> Many thanks to Anna for letting me translate this beautiful story into Chinese!

在Dean的一生中，他做过许多愚蠢的事情。但是让Harvelle中尉把他和她女儿，Jo，撮合到一起，大约是最愚蠢的一件事。Jo人很好，也非常漂亮，他想，但看在见鬼的份上，她可是Harvelle的女儿！当服务员问他是否还需要另一瓶啤酒时，他点了点头，并且惊讶地发现，Jo也要了另一瓶。她扬起了一侧眉毛，好像在说，“你有种多嘴试试。”但他只是笑了笑，“嘿，我不是你妈。想喝什么就喝什么，Harvelle女士。”

“哦谢谢，Winchester警官，我想我会的。”Jo从桌子对面伸出手，问也没问就从他的盘子里偷走了一根薯条，“所以，说吧，你为什么让我妈给我们两个设局？”

“说实话？”Jo点点头，他微笑着继续说道，“她有点吓人。我估摸着，我们可以喝几瓶啤酒，吃点美味的食物，适当地聊一会儿。目前看来，我是对的。虽然，‘几瓶啤酒’很快变成了‘也·许·我·该·叫·辆·出·租·车·回·家’的境地，但这没关系。”他用手做了一个转向的动作，然后耸耸肩，喝完了他的啤酒。

Jo窃笑着，偷走了另一根薯条，“是啊，好吧……她不会伤害人的。”对于他表示怀疑地抬起了眉毛，她瞬间大笑起来，“怎么？她确实是。她只会说，但不会动手的。”Dean表示嗤之以鼻，她纠正了一下说法，“好吧，呃……比起动手，她更多是在动嘴皮子，行了吗？”

他点点头，却澄清道，“是啊，不过还是吓人。”当服务员把新鲜的啤酒送过来时，Dean对着她露出了一个微笑表示感谢。然后他举起了他的啤酒表示干杯，“致可怕的母亲们。”

Jo的笑声里带着惊讶，但她也同样举起了她的啤酒，“希望今晚不会演变成醉酒闹事。”当她再次从桌子对面向Dean的盘子伸出手后，Dean把他剩余的半盘薯条推向了她。

“阿门。”在双方友好的玩笑中，时间很快就过去了。Dean一度发现自己开始抱怨：“Jo，她还把我介绍给调度部门的Lisa和Carmen。别误会，Lisa很棒。但是Carmen？”Dean夸张地发着抖，“那女孩动手动脚的。”

“等等，她把你介绍给Carmen Lewis警官……还是行政部的前台Carmen Porter？”

Dean给了她一个眼神，“前台Carmen。”

Jo哼哼着，差点被她满口的啤酒噎到。看着Dean狐疑的表情，她试图在咯咯傻笑中向他道歉，“我很抱歉……那并不好笑，但是——”

Dean皱着眉，咕哝着，“多谢你的同情，Jo。”

她开始歇斯底里地大笑起来，差不多10分钟后Jo才能重新正常开口，眼泪都流到了她的脸上，“我很抱歉，不过Carmen在你报道的第一天开始，就迷上你了。她总是讨论着你‘不可思议的绿眼睛’和你是如何完美地‘撑起了你的制服’还有你那‘让人想亲上去的嘴唇’。”

他用惊恐的眼神盯着Jo，小声说道，“伙计，那个女孩好可怕！在餐厅的隔间里，她差不多坐在了我 **身上** 。然后在我开车送她回家的时候，她试图给我吹箫。我礼貌地拒绝后，她就开始不安。至少可以这样说，整件事都让我之后要去行政部时……变得很尴尬。”

Jo撅起嘴，调笑道，“哦可怜的宝贝。”

Dean轻笑出声，“去你的，Jo。”

金发女子对着他得意地笑了起来，反驳道，“你不是我的类型，Dean-o，但谢谢你今天请客。”

“什么叫我不是你的类型？我是 **每个人** 的类型！”Dean不得不承认，比起他含混不清、处在喝醉边缘的话语，他实际上要醉得更严重一些。但他现在很开心，和Jo聊天也很轻松。

“是啊，你当然是，罗密欧。我想，如果你有胸的话，你就会是我的菜了，小雀斑。但你是个男人，所以……就这样了。”

Jo的坦白让Dean吃了一惊。他陷入了沉默，嘴稍稍张开着。他不知道要说什么；他不确定他是不是真的需要说些什么，但是，哇哦……Jo是 **同性恋** ，而他怎么会 **没有** 发现？

“Dean？你还好吗？”他从他小小的惊愕中回过神来，紧张地笑了笑。因为他可以告诉她那件事，然后他就有某个可以吐露心声的人。但是，不，他是个超级胆小鬼，所以他保持了沉默。

“我以为你知道。”她温柔地低语着。

他清了清嗓子，微笑着，“呃，不，我不知道。”这份坦白突然让他感觉有点不自在，所以他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“亏我还是个警察，哈？”

Jo叹了口气，Dean意识到两人之间的气氛变得紧张起来，“如果我以为你是认真地想要和我约会，我就会向你坦白那件事，来缓解你的痛苦。但我差不多意识到我也不是你的类型。”Dean稍稍皱着眉，因为——搞什么鬼？他没有询问，而在Jo从桌子对面伸出手，覆上他的手之后，他用尽所有意志力才没有向那个魅力十足的金发女子坦白自己的内心。

“约会”的剩余部分有点不太自然，但总而言之Dean还是挺开心的。在相当一段时间内，他都没经历过这么快乐的约会了。所以，就算他不能和人上床，那又怎么样？约会并不是和性联系在一起的，而且……哦，他到底在开谁的玩笑呢？

他送Jo到了她的吉普车那儿，她正不停地叨叨着她目前在读的那本新书。Dean不知道他为什么要这么做，但他还是这么做了：他用双手捧住了Jo的脸，给了她一个吻。她倒抽了一口气，喉咙里发出了小小的叫声，推开了他，“Dean。”

Dean抬起一只手，在她能开口前阻止了她，“我很抱歉。不知道我是怎么了，只是……我们就假装刚才什么都没有发生，好吗？我今天过得很开心，Jo。不如我们就到这儿吧？”

Jo笑了笑，拍拍他的脸蛋，“好主意，罗密欧。我也很开心。如果你是个小妞，我就会邀请你去我那儿，进行某些女孩子和女孩子之间的羞羞活动。”

Dean哼哼着，翻了个白眼，“说到这个，我要回家了，Harvelle女士。”

他转过身，开始向着Impala走去，听到Jo在身后呼唤他时，挥了挥手。

“注意行驶安全，Winchester警官！下周一见！”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“嘿，Winchester！”听到有人喊他的名字，Dean转过身，看到两个来自缉毒部门家伙走进了更衣室，“听说周六的时候你和Harvelle中尉的女儿约会了？怎么样？她让你睡她了么？”

他的同伴爆发出一阵大笑，“伙计，我听说她喜欢女人。Dean没可能那么幸运的。”

“所以，告诉我们，Winchester……你操她了么？”

Dean用力关上了他的柜子，捡起了他的行李袋，“绅士是不会随便八卦的。”他把袋子甩到肩膀上，离开了更衣室。看到他们没有跟上来，感到一阵愉悦。他们继续大笑着，Dean可以听到他们咕哝着他在回避问题、就意味着他绝对没有和人上床。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“你知道的，你可以把真相告诉他们。”Dean正坐在他弟弟的厨房柜台上，而Sam正在炒菜。“谁在乎他们会怎么想？”

Dean瞪了他一会儿，“我在乎，好吗？我知道我不应该在乎，但我确实在乎，好吗？部门里依然是男人们的天下。如果我出柜了，我就可以和晋升SWAT的机会说再见了。他们永远都不会让一个男同性恋加入队伍的。”

他弟弟叹了口气，“你知道那是歧视，对不对？你可以起诉的，Dean。我甚至可以为你辩护……无偿的。”

“Sammy，我知道你的好意，但还是算了，好吗？我过来是希望你可以让我开心一点，而不是感觉更糟，伙计。我对着你和Bobby出柜了，难道还不够吗？”

“事实上你基本没有选择，Dean。我们在楼上撞见你和Jeff在一起时的高潮脸。我很庆幸我们没有冲进去，然后看到你正在吸某些别的东西。”

“老兄！”尽管他尝试了，Dean还是无法自控地涨红了脸，“你为什么要说那些见鬼的事情？！”

Sam响亮的笑声极富传染力，“为了看你现在的表情，伙计。那震惊的愤怒绝对值得我这么做。就像是我踢了一条小狗之类的。”

“你是个贱人，Sammy。”

“你是个混球，但是我依然爱你。并且我认为你应该把真相告诉Jo。她会是他们当中那个最不可能奚落你的。我是说，除了Andrea之外，你在那个部门还有其他朋友吗？”Sam关上了炉子，转过身看着他，露出了期待的眼神。

Dean从椅子里滑到地板上，转身打开了橱柜，拿出两只盘子。“嘿！我有朋友的！”

“说两个名字来听听，Dean。”Sam露出了他臭名昭著的婊子脸，嘲笑道，“别担心，我会等你的。”

Dean感到有点被冒犯，同时他思考着，把手搁在了银器抽屉上，“车辆调配部门的Ash，还有……”

“看？你只有两个朋友，Dean。你差不多是在害怕让任何人接近。自从Jeff抛弃了你，你就不一样了。更加封闭，更加——”

“够了！言情时间到此为止，Sam。Jeff没有‘抛弃’我。我们彼此同意分手了，好吗？现在，我们可以吃饭了吗，拜托？我饿了。”

Dean不得不承认，这段对话让他感到不舒服的原因就是——Sam是对的。和Jeff的分手严重地伤害了他，比他愿意承认的要严重得多。那原本是田园般美好的6个月。直到有一天，Dean突然造访，希望给Jeff一个生日惊喜，却发现Jeff和一个娇小的黑发女人睡在了一起。娇小的，黑发， **女人** 。那是Dean最后一次和Jeff说话。而在那之后，Dean就像回避瘟疫一样、回避着任何约会。他不想让自己陷入爱情，那只会再次伤害他。那也是他任由Ellen当媒人的唯一理由：这是安全的。Dean知道她永远都不会把他介绍给他真正会爱上的人，最终却落得一个伤心的结局。

“Dean？”他弟弟的声音里充满了担忧，“很抱歉我提起了他。那是——”

“省省吧，Samantha。对话到此为止。要么闭嘴吃饭，要么我就走了。”Dean把其中一个盘子递给了Sam，虎视眈眈地盯着对方，看他弟弟是不是敢继续这个话题。幸运的是，他没有。他只是接过了他给的盘子，盛上了两人份的炒菜。


	2. 你为朋友做的事

“嘿，小雀斑，你有时间吗？”

Dean从他正在输入的报告里抬起头，对着Jo皱起了眉，“你知道我讨厌那个绰号的，对不对？”他换来了一个淘气的微笑。他开始后悔承认了这点——因为Jo毫无疑问会更加频繁地使用它。

“我知道。你想说的是……？”

“你来骚扰我是有原因，是不是，Harvelle？我需要在Crowley把我的灵魂当作晚餐下腹之前把报告写完。”他的手指依然覆在键盘上，看到Jo没有回答，他重新开始打字。Dean知道她还站在那里，靠着他的桌子。他也知道，只要Jo准备好之后，她就会把她目前在想的事情说出来。

“那么，事情是这样的。”Dean稍稍抬起头，微笑着看着她拖来一张椅子，坐在了他身边。“圣约瑟夫医院的Anna想要和我在下班后一起喝点酒，但她会带一个朋友一起来。她说她的朋友‘状态不太好’并且——”

“所以你想让我去凑数，进行个尬聊的约会，这样你就可以和人上床？Jo，就算是你，那也太差劲了。”

Jo一拳打在他胳膊上，气呼呼地说道，“闭嘴，Winchester！我喜欢她，好吗？是那种——我·希·望·在·第·二·天·清·晨·和·她·一·起·共·进·早·餐——的喜欢。”Dean感到自己吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，他刻意地低下了头，来回避又一个拳头。“我以为你是我的朋友，小雀斑。”

Dean叹了口气，抬头看了她一眼，“我 **是** 你的朋友，Jo。那只是——”

“只是什么，Dean？你又不用和她睡觉。你要做的就是，别让她感觉自己是个电灯泡。说不定你可以玩得很开心，谁知道呢？”看着他朋友脸上充满希望的表情，Dean情不自禁地笑了起来。她向他眨眨眼，可怜兮兮地撅起了嘴。

Dean咬着嘴唇，点了点头，“好吧，我同意。但你这次欠我个大人情，Joanna Beth。”

Jo尖叫着，给了他一个拥抱，使得所有人都转身瞪向了他们。完全是Jo的作风——她站起来，轻蔑地朝他们挥挥手，“怎么？看什么看，伙计们？都给我回去工作！”看到没有人再继续偷听后，Jo表示非常满意。她再一次给了Dean一个拥抱，低声说道，“谢谢你，小雀斑。下班后见。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“那个女孩叫什么名字？”

Dean正在更衣室里换衣服，而Jo站在了走廊里，背对着他，“她的名字叫Cas，是急诊室的医生。”Jo突然不说话了。面对她的沉默，他抬起头，看到另一名警官走进了更衣室。Dean笑了笑以示礼貌，拉上了行李袋的拉链。他关上储物柜，确认他的衬衣下摆能遮住他腰上的枪，然后走向走廊，来到了Jo身边。

“准备好了？”

Jo点点头，从头到脚打量着他，不怀好意地笑了起来，“衬衫不错，帅哥。”

他对着她扬起一侧眉毛，耸耸肩，“怎么了？那是Sam送的礼物，好吗？你知道我不喜欢去做那些定制的狗屎玩意儿。我穿它是因为——”

“你弟弟给你买阿玛尼？该死，我还来得及当你走失很久的妹妹吗？”在Dean来得及开口之前，Jo环住了他的胳膊，“我是认真的，小雀斑。你穿上它看起来很不错，这个颜色很衬你的眼睛。”

“呃，”Dean不禁目瞪口呆，他花了几秒才作出回答，“谢谢。”

“别看起来这么惊讶，Dean，我有时 **可以** 做个好人。”她坏笑着，看着他为她推开了门，“你的车还是我的车？我还有必要问么？”

Dean举起了他的钥匙，大笑着晃了晃它们，“在你和你的梦中女孩勾搭到一起时，我可不要被困在那里，Joanna。”面对她的怒吼，他恶作剧般地挑了挑眉毛。用不了几步，他们就来到了Impala那儿。很快，他们离开了停车场，开上了联邦大道。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“你需要喝点什么，帅哥？”

Dean感觉有人碰了碰他的前臂，并且听到了一个声音：“我想她是在和你说话。”

他简短地瞥了一眼声音的主人，然后转向了调酒师，“哦，抱歉！呃……威士忌和蓝带啤酒，谢谢。”调酒师点点头，开始为他调酒。Dean笑着转过了身，“谢谢，我不知道她在和我说话。”

那个男人比他稍微矮一点点，正忙着发短信。他的拇指飞快地点击着屏幕，稍稍心不在焉地回答道，“是啊，好吧，我知道她没有在和我说话。”他的语调听起来有点自嘲，“我在这里站了差不多有5分钟了，她连看都没看我一眼。”

“老兄，这不可能！”Dean向着调酒师挥手，示意她回来，错过了男人抬起头看向他的瞬间。“嘿，我的朋友已经等了有一会儿了，你能给他加一杯吗？和我的单一起。”Dean顿了顿，转回头看向他，突然就说不出话了，他的下颚稍稍有点合不上——那个男人有着Dean见过的、世上最蓝的一双眼睛。

幸运的是，男人转向了吧台，所以他没能看到Dean目瞪口呆的模样。“伏特加汤尼，然后随便加点你们现有的东西，谢谢。”调酒师再一次离开了，蓝眼睛转回身，对着他露出了一个微笑，“谢谢你。”

“别客气。”Dean彻底愣住了。因为，他本以为男人的眼睛已经够漂亮了，没想到他的笑容更为出众。“星期三这里都很忙。女孩子们的夜晚，”他澄清道，“在我答应过来的时候，我完全忘了今天是星期几。”他们的饮料做好了，他把伏特加汤尼和比尔森啤酒的那一杯递给了男人。他对着调酒师大声喊道，“算在我的账上。”

她点点头，Dean转过身，男人开口说道，“你没必要为这个买单，我可以——”

Dean笑着打断了他，“就当是插队的补偿好了。无害不罚。我们扯平了，行不行？”蓝眼睛点了点头，跟着他穿过了人群。“顺便，我叫Dean。”

“很高兴遇见你，Dean。我的名字是——”

“CAS！这边！”Dean抬起头，看到一位漂亮的红发女子越过她的同伴挥着手。她身边坐着的，是正在微笑的Joanna Beth Harvelle。

“你是Cas？！”男人点点头，露出了好奇的表情。但是Dean忙着对Jo瞪眼，完全没有注意到他的这个表情。他向前倾身，在她耳边愤愤地低语着，“你说Cas是个 **女孩子** ！”

Jo耸耸肩，压低声音嘀咕着，“我搞错了，好吗？我没有确切地问过，那到底是不是女孩子。我只是以为‘Cas’是Cassandra的缩写。”Dean恼怒地哼哼着，翻了个白眼，注意到她无声地用嘴说着“抱歉”，然后露出了一个带着歉意的微笑。

“我错过什么了吗？”面对那个试探性的提问，Dean转回身面向了蓝眼睛——纠正一下——Cas。

“我，呃……”Dean清了清嗓子，闪烁其词，“在Jo邀请我一起过来的时候……她本以为你是女人。”

“她什么？”Cas看着Jo，然后是Anna，意识到了问题，“你告诉他我是女人？”

Anna看起来有点惭愧。“事实上我没说你是女人……只是……她告诉我，她会带Dean一起来。我听成了‘Dee’然后……”她的声音渐渐小下去，她优雅地耸了耸肩。“如果你想离开的话，我是可以理解的。”

Dean不想他离开，他真的不想。所以他把手按在Cas的肩膀上，“嘿，那没事。我们还是可以聊聊天的，对不对？”他尽其所能给了男人一个最灿烂的微笑，看到Cas点点头，他握紧了拳头表示胜利。“太棒了！”

两位女士大笑着，向里挤了挤，在这半圆的隔间里让出点位置。Dean最后坐在了Cas的对面，发现要不去盯着对方有点困难。男人喝了一口他的啤酒，抬起头，发现Dean正凝视着他。他给了他一个害羞的微笑，“说吧，Dean，你是做什么工作的？”

“我是，呃，”Dean清了清嗓子，看着Jo，因为这通常是人们不再和他搭话的点。他的朋友笑着，微微点点头，催促他继续下去。他用手擦了擦嘴，喝了一大口啤酒，飞快地答道，“我是警察。Jo告诉我，你是急诊室医生？”

Cas点点头，“没错。我刚刚结束了急诊医学的学术奖金。我来圣约瑟夫医院还没多久……之前我是在仁慈天使医院，但是——”

当他手机响起时，Dean稍稍吓了一跳，他举起手以示歉意，“抱歉，我以为我调了静音。”他从隔间里溜出来，把手伸到牛仔裤后袋里，拿出了手机，连看都没看是谁打来的，就接起了电话，“Winchester。”

当他意识到那是他弟弟打来的时候，他翻了个白眼， **“嘿，你在做什么，混球？** **Jess** **和我在做千层面，她坚持要叫你过来。”**

“我在十字路口酒吧，和Jo一起，”Dean抬起头，发现Cas正盯着他的枪。他把衬衫下摆向下拽着，盖过了那把手枪，“不管怎样还是谢谢你，Samantha。明天再见，好吗？”Dean没有等他回答，就挂断了电话。他确保手机调至了静音模式，然后把它重新塞进了口袋里。他回到隔间，道着歉，“我很抱歉。”

Cas盯着他的啤酒，没有抬头，“没关系，不用放在心上。”

Dean喝了一口他的啤酒，问道，“那你为什么离开了仁慈天使医院？”看到Castiel没有回答，他略微感到吃惊，“嘿，没事。你不用非得告诉我，我只是在寻找话题。我是个爱管闲事的混蛋，我猜，那是职业病。”

Cas简短地笑了笑，终于抬起了头，“我，呃……我和……另一名医生有点意见不合，既然‘谨慎即大勇’，所以我离开了。”

“伙计，你是认真的吗？”看到Cas点了点头，Dean扬起了眉毛，“我多半会把那家伙打翻在地，但是，嘿……那只是我而已。”他大笑着，发现Cas看起来似乎有点畏缩，他不禁皱起了眉。

“暴力不是解决一切的方式，你这个野蛮人。”

那刻薄的反驳来自于Anna，Dean抬起头，惊讶地盯着她，瞪大了眼睛，“我没有说要用暴力解决一切。我只是说——”

红发女子的嘴唇抿成了一条线，她生气地摇摇头，“我听到你说什么了。”Dean有点茫然，这到底他妈的发生了什么，但他确实注意到、Anna的手指不经意地握住了那个男人的手腕。

他喝了一大口啤酒，低声咕哝着，“张嘴吃东西，”在他会说出任何可能毁了Jo和Anna的约会的话之前，他溜出了隔间，“我要再去拿一瓶啤酒，有人还需要其他东西吗？”

Anna和Cas没有说任何话。只有Jo举起了她近乎空掉的玻璃杯，“能再帮我要一杯威士忌吗，小雀斑？”

Dean点点头，他看到Cas因为这个绰号而抬起了头，然后小心翼翼地回避了他的视线，转身走向了吧台。好吧，这个夜晚很快就变成了关于“跟·着·感·觉·走·然·后·说·不”的研习会，而他甚至都不知道，他到底见鬼的做了什么、才惹恼了Anna。一个轻浮的小玩笑，然后他就成了混账。作为Jo的陪衬时间到此为止了……也许他应该借故推辞，然后去Sammy那里——至少他会受到热烈欢迎。Dean把手机从口袋里拿了出来，这时他听到Cas的声音在他背后响起，“对于Anna我感到很抱歉。她有点……保护过度了。”

他转过身，耸耸肩，在拇指和食指间转动着手机，“别担心。嘿，很抱歉我不是你期待的那个人。你多半想着你会和某个热辣辣的小妞勾搭上，结果却遇上了我这个罗圈腿的野蛮人。”

Cas笑了起来，Dean发誓他的心都陷了下去，“你不是罗——”

男人突然不说话了，他歪着脑袋，观察着Dean的腿。

“是，我是的。相信我，你应该看看我不穿裤子的样子……就无法否认了。”Dean突然意识到自己刚才说了什么，瞬间脸红了起来。他抬起手摸着自己的后颈，感到一阵尴尬。他闭上眼睛，喃喃着，“难以相信我刚才居然这么说了。”

Cas露出了发自内心的笑容，“事实上，我也不能相信。一杯啤酒下去，你就已经要对着我脱裤子了。谁又知道我的‘约会对象’会这么随便？”

Dean后仰着脑袋，大笑起来。他抬起手捂住了脸，“哦我的上帝啊，能请你停下吗！你让我的脸都红了。我已经够窘迫了。”

“窘迫……对于野蛮人来说，真是非常有文化了。”Dean睁开眼，发现Cas正对着他微笑，眼角微微起皱。

“是啊……关于那个，”他不知道为什么，但Dean还是感觉他应该道歉，“如果我轻视了你的处境，让你感到了不安，我很抱歉。我有点鲁莽，但我是个好人，问Jo就知道了。说实话，我不是个暴力份子。”Cas又一次盯着他的手枪，Dean皱起了眉，“如果这让你感到难受，我可以把它放到我的车里。”

Cas抬起头，微微眯起眼睛，“抱歉，你说什么？”

“那把枪，”Dean解释道，“如果它让你感到不适，我可以把它放进车里。那没什么大不了的。我忘了有些人是不喜欢周围有武器的。对我来说，这就和我的衣服一样。大部分时间我注意不到它，但我发现你已经盯着它看了两回了。我只能认为：要么你是个警察小兔子，但我觉得你不像； **要么** 你就是不喜欢枪支。”

“那到底是什么？警察……你刚才怎么称呼它的？”

“警察小兔子。是指一个人，通常是女人，总是和警察们约会——只是因为他们是警察。”看着Cas脸上震惊的表情，Dean飞快地解释道，“这个词不是我编的！我只是在回答你的问题。所以……如果它让你感到不适，就告诉我，好吗？”

那个男人点点头，在他能开口回答之前，Jo扒住了Dean的手腕，抬头对着他坏笑着，“嘿，小雀斑……你能把Cas送回家吗？Anna邀请我过去，然后……”

“我，”Dean对着她眯起了眼睛，扬起了一侧眉毛，“当然可以，Jo。如果Cas需要搭个便车，我可以把他送回家。玩得开心点，好吗？”

Jo轻声惊呼着，紧紧地拥抱着他，“谢谢，Dean-o！”她转身面向Cas，对着他说，“很高兴见到你。和我朋友一起待在这里，他会让你玩得很开心的。相信我！”

“Joanna！赶紧滚出去，否则我就——”

“再见，Dean！”金发女子离开了，在人群里向他们挥着手，跟上了Anna。红发女子正看着他们，当她对上Cas的视线，她做了一个众所周知的“给我打电话”的动作，然后挥了挥手。随后她握住Jo的手，两人一齐走出了酒吧。

“现在就剩我们两个了。”Dean喃喃着。

Cas抬起头，迅速安慰他，“我可以叫出租车回家，Dean。”

“不用，伙计，那没事。我在想，你那个 **保护过度** 的朋友这样子抛弃你，甚至都没先和你商量一下，感觉还挺糟的。就这样而已。”他耸耸肩，从口袋里掏出了Impala的钥匙，“你是想离开呢，还是想去个什么别的地方？”

“我在想，也许我们可以去个……更安静的地方？这里让我感到头疼，那些烟也让我的眼睛有点难受。”Dean点点头，走向吧台准备付账。他掏出钱包，还没来得把卡拿出来，Cas已经熟练地签上了名字，“饮料我来请，小雀斑。”

Dean低吼着，转身走向了门。该死的Jo和她的大嘴巴！酒吧到停车场大约有两个街区的距离，两人一路沉默地结伴行走着。“那么，你住在哪儿，Cassandra？”

他们来到车旁，Dean把前臂搁在了车顶上，等着Cas的回答，“其实我的名字是Castiel……我住在哈莫尼高地住宅区的撒拉弗楼座（注）。你知道那是哪里吗？”

（注：撒拉弗[Seraphim]，既六翼天使。）

Dean点点头，“是啊我知道那是哪儿。过了那个大教堂……那座有着漂亮的彩色玻璃窗的教堂，对不对？”

“我们的三位一体圣母，是的，就是那个。”

Dean打开车门，坐进了Impala，伸手越过前座，打开了Castiel那边的门，“你有什么特定的想去的地方吗？还是说我直接开去你家就好？”他意识到，如果Castiel是他的约会对象，他的问题显然非常的冒昧。幸运的是，那个男人似乎没有注意到。

“我们可以直接去我的公寓。家里有啤酒，如果你想吃东西的话，我们还可以点外卖。我不是经常待在家里，所以我猜冰箱里没什么可以吃的东西。”

Dean温柔地笑了，驶上了大街，“伙计，我知道你在说什么。我工作也很忙，我基本不在家里吃饭。大部分晚上我在弟弟家吃饭，或者在我公寓旁边那幢楼的小餐厅里。他们有非常棒的汉堡，而且他们的派简直太他妈的赞了，差不多能吃到高潮。”

Cas笑了，用戏弄的语气喃喃道，“有这么棒，嗯？也许我们该去你家，然后你可以给我尝一块那‘使人高潮’的派。”

Dean飞快地转过头，瞪大了眼睛。Cas是在和他调情吗？他不太确定，Dean已经有一阵没有在意、他人是否在和他调情。但现在Cas正坐在他身旁，他近乎感到害怕、自己会有这种渴望。这个男人很帅，又风趣，倘若Dean没那么小心翼翼，他绝对已经爱上他了。如果他对自己坦诚一点，Cas完全就是他的类型——除了Dean不太确定、他到底是不是同性恋。可能他只是为人随和，而Dean误解了所有的暗示。那将会很尴尬，并且不是他目前状态下所需要的。一声咳嗽把Dean从遐想中拉回了现实，“你，呃……你错过了出口。”

“什么？”Dean一边减速，一边看着后视镜，“该死！我确实错过了。好吧，我现在感觉自己像个白痴。”

“你可以从下一个出口出去，然后转到天使坠落大街，那会直接把你带向撒拉弗楼座。不过那要开很久，因为那条路环绕着湖。”

驶离公路后，Dean调侃着问道，“这些大街的名字是不是都……”

“带着神圣的意义？是的。这片住宅区的标语写着‘小小的人间天堂’。”Castiel甚至在说话的时候用手比划了引号。

Dean试着不要笑出声（他确实有尝试）然后悲催地失败了，“那还真够俗气的。事实上，还有人为了那个而花钱？哇哦，就是，哇哦。他们的收入多半比我一年挣的还多。”他看见Cas耸耸肩，把Impala转向了天使坠落大街。他突然心血来潮地问道，“嘿，你在夜晚去过湖边吗？”

“没有。我一个月前才搬过来，并且，就像我说的，我很少在家。我甚至都不确定、这片湖是否在夜晚开放。”

“老兄，你现在和警察在一起！他们打算做什么，逮捕你？”

Cas结结巴巴地回应道，“我怎么知道。我又从来没有和警察一起约会过。他们会逮捕我吗？我的意思是，如果我们非法入侵的话？”

Dean开进了湖边的停车场，熄了引擎，倾过身诡秘地低语着，“别担心，Cassie，我不会让其他警察靠近你的，我是唯一会陪你度过今晚的警官。”他坏笑着，下了车，打开后备箱后，关上了车门。Dean绕到Impala的后方，把一条旧毛毯拿出来，递给了走到他身旁的Cas。“对于我的配枪你能适应吗？还是说你希望我把它留在这里？”

“我没事。”

“你确定？”看到Cas点点头，Dean抓起灯笼手电筒，关上了后备箱，“放松，Cas，这会很有趣的。来吧。”他向着湖岸歪了歪脑袋，开始向着湖边走去。

Cas跟在他后面，把毛毯铺在了这小小的岸边，“所以……你经常这么做吗？我是说，在晚上把你的约会对象带到湖边。”

Dean摇摇头，把手电筒放到了毛毯边上，然后坐了下来，发出一声轻轻的呻吟，“不，你是第一个，医生。我不和人约会。”他转身，对上了Castiel的视线，笑了笑。作为回报，Castiel给了他一个害羞的微笑。Dean把身体翻向左侧，用手掌托着他的面颊。“那么，把你的秘密都告诉我，Castiel医生。”

他的同伴慢慢地眨了眨眼，稍稍张开嘴，一声小小的、透不过气般的声音闷在了他的喉咙里，“我，呃，那个……我没有多少秘密，Winchester警官。”

看着Castiel脸上那被吓坏了的表情，Dean大笑起来，翻身仰躺着。他闭上眼，手指交叠放在肚子上，“嗯……我很高兴知道这一点。”他稍稍打了个哈欠，抬手用拇指和食指捏了捏鼻梁。

“如果你累了，Dean，你可以开车把我送回我的公寓。不用感觉你必须得逗我开心。你的任务是在Anna和Jo约会时，避免让我感到尴尬……并且，呃，那部分已经结束了。就我们而言。”

“你原来是知道的？关于这‘不·要·当·电·灯·泡’的凑对？”Dean稍稍睁开眼，看到Cas在点头。男人坐在那儿，胳膊环绕着他屈起的膝盖，他的T恤缩了上去了，露出了他的后腰。在他的牛仔裤腰带上方，有着一些浅浅的、几乎看不清的线条。Dean正打算坐起身，看得更清楚。这时，医生转过头，发现他正盯着那儿。他向后伸出手，就好像他刚刚才意识到他的皮肤露了出来，把T恤后摆扯了下来，转了个身把脸对着他。

“Anna的本意是好的，但有些时候她只是不知道何时该退出。”Castiel给了他一个不自然的微笑，侧躺下来，面向着他。“当一名警察，是不是和电影里看起来一样酷？”Dean知道Cas故意在转移话题，但他并不介意。

“有些时候是……其他时候，”Dean叹了口气，“其他时候，那是场噩梦。不过我依然爱我的工作。无法想象不当一名警察，我还能做什么。”

Castiel点点头，用手指抚摸着Dean露在外面的枪管，“你对着任何人开过枪吗？”他问问题的声音非常轻，几乎就听不到。当Dean睁开眼睛，看到Cas离他如此之近，他感到非常吃惊。他坐起身，把前臂搁在了膝盖上。

“我，呃……有过，事实上。我对别人开过枪。”Dean清了清嗓子，深深吸了一口气，“我和我的搭档在红宝石山丘遭遇过一次扰乱公共治安。”Dean忧伤地笑了，“你去过那里吗？”看到Cas摇摇头，他继续说道，“那里没有山丘，当然更没有红宝石。所以，尽管这样……Pamela和我坐进了我们的巡逻车，我们那个‘扰乱公共治安’的事件，结果是个毒贩在用钢管殴打他的隔壁邻居。显然，他的狗在她院子里拉屎了，她把它从篱笆上铲到了他的院子里。他去和她对峙，然后他，呃……他，”Dean再一次清了清嗓子，摇摇脑袋，“他走了过去，开始对着她嚎啕大哭。Pamela试着让他把钢管放下来，但他指责了她。她被那位女士院子里的橡胶水管绊倒了，当时他举起了钢管，我作出了反应。我开枪打了他。打了三枪，打在胸口上。他当场就死亡了。那名女士两天后在医院里去世了。”

在Dean **感觉** 到Castiel的触摸之前，他感受到了他的靠近。他手掌的温度似乎要灼烧他的上臂皮肤。他转过头，对着他微笑着。那个男人回了他一个微笑。在他知道将会发生什么事情之前，Dean向前倾着身，想要吻他。Cas离他近在咫尺——这时他的手机响了，一段巴赫的《托卡塔和赋格》回荡在湖面上。

两人都笑了起来，Castiel从口袋里掏出手机，接起了电话，声音温柔，“你好？”那个笑容瞬间从Cas的脸上消失了。“不，我不在医院……我5点就下班了……我也不在家……我知道现在是几点。”Cas抬头对上了Dean好奇的眼神，他站了起来，走开一段距离，继续着那个通话。对话的片段又传回到他这里，Dean非常努力地让自己不要去听对话的内容。

**“我在哪里无关紧要。”** Cas生气地低吼着某些东西，Dean根本听不到。 **“不，你不可以。”** 那个男人揉了揉他的眼睛，仰起了脑袋。 **“** **Al** **，拜托了……那不是，”** 他轻轻地发出了一声疲惫的叹息， **“……你拿去吧。”** Cas踱着步走到了15英尺外的地方，把石子踢进了水里，最终他大声呵斥道，“吃你那该死的药片去，Alastair，然后别他妈来烦我！”

Dean站起身，走到了Cas身边。他能看到那个男人的肩膀正在颤抖，他紧紧地抓着手机，用力到骨节发白。“Castiel？你还好吗？”Dean把手覆上了他的后腰处，吃惊地看到Cas躲开了他，眼睛里含着泪水。

“哇哦……是我，”Dean把双手举起来，做了个投降的动作，“……只是我而已。”突然，Cas扑到了他的怀里，贴着他的胸口，双手紧紧地抱着他，把他吓了一跳。Dean尴尬地拥抱着男人，一只手在他后背中间以画圆的方式抚摸着，表示安慰，然后温柔地问道，“你想聊聊这件事吗？”

身形较小的那个人摇了摇头，Dean听见他低声说着，“就抱抱我，好吗？”

他收紧了环绕着Cas的胳膊，点了点头，把下巴搁在他的脑袋上，“行啊，好吧。我可以这么做。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“谢谢你送我回家，Dean。”

他们正坐在Cas的公寓大楼外面，车没有熄火，“嘿，那没什么。我，呃……我今天很开心。”Dean想要问男人要手机号，但他还是害怕会被拒绝，“真遗憾我们没机会享用那些‘使人高潮’的派了，哈？”

Cas点点头，“是啊，一次高潮绝对会是这次约会更美妙的一个结束。”Dean瞪大了眼睛，握紧了抓着方向盘的手。因为他不能说那个，他真的不能。不能说俗气的搭便车台词……不，他不能这么说。虽然，在他能开口说任何话之前，Castiel就喃喃起来，“难以相信我的嘴里居然会蹦出那些话。我多半看起来像是某种饥渴难耐的——”

“嘿，别担心。你度过了一个艰难的夜晚。我会假装刚刚没听见。”Dean笑了起来，看到Castiel回给他一个微笑，他不禁心跳加快。

“我该进屋了，不到7个小时我就得去工作了。晚安，Dean。”男人一边说着，一边下了车，走向了公寓大楼。

“好啊，回头见。”Dean小声自言自语着。他看着Castiel，直到他走进了大楼。然后发动Impala，驶向了回家的路。


	3. 起床啦，Dean Winchester

床头柜上手机振动的声音，把Dean从睡梦中唤醒。他伸出手，摸索着它，接起了电话，声音因为没睡醒而显得有点粗糙，“你好？”

**“嘿，小雀斑，你要不要把那位性感的医生叫醒，然后提醒他，他一个小时前就该去上班了？”** 就Dean而言，他看了看时间……早上8点……Jo的声音听起来实在太活泼了。

“什么？”对Dean来说，现在要应付Jo，也实在太早了。她是那类需要咖啡才能应付的人。他把自己埋在被窝里，打了个哈欠。

**“我说……翻个身，然后叫你性感的医生新朋友起床。他上班迟到了。”** 他朋友的声音有点恼火，Dean也能在背景里听到Anna的声音，焦急地对着Jo低声说着什么。

“Jo，Cas不在这里。昨晚我把他送回了他的公寓，然后回家了。我现在自己一个人。”Dean慢慢开始清醒，对于他睡懒觉的机会被糟蹋了，他不止一点点感到不爽。“所以，能不能请你别再打扰我了？今天是我唯一的休息日。”

**“你说他不在是什么意思？他昨晚就没给我打过电话。我试着给他的办公室打电话，他们说他就没去上班。我试图打他的手机，但它一直转向了语音信箱。”** 如果要应付Jo还太早，那么要对付Anna和她的这种态度 **绝对** 是实在太早了。

“我不知道要对你说什么，Anna，但是昨晚我把他放在了他的公寓门口。”Dean彻底地醒了，也该起床了。他坐起身，揉了揉眼睛，再次打了个哈欠，“你有给他家里打过电话吗？也许他睡过头了，然后手机没电了？”

**“我已经试过了，电话没人接。** **Cas** **从来没有上班迟到过，所以我现在害怕极了。”**

“我确定他没事，Anna。”Dean下了床，走向卧室另一端，从衣柜里拿出一条牛仔裤。“这样，不如我去一趟那里，看看他的情况？那样会让你感觉好点吗？”他一边用肩膀和耳朵夹着手机，一边穿上了牛仔裤，系紧了它。

**“我已经出发了，”** 她的声音听起来心不在焉，非常紧张， **“我有备用钥匙。”**

“好的，呃，我们在那儿碰头。”Anna简短地回了一句，然后结束了通话。Dean把他的配枪塞进了他的牛仔裤后腰，然后穿上了衬衫和他的靴子。他拿起Impala的钥匙，走出了家门，飞快地冲下了几格阶梯，走向了大厅。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

当Dean抵达Castiel的公寓时，Anna的车刚刚驶入停车场。他熄灭了Impala的引擎，下了车，简短地挥了挥手，然后走向了大楼。一名穿着浴袍的女士正在遛狗，Dean对着她笑了笑以示礼貌。Anna和Jo跟着他走进了Cas住的大楼。大厅很小，Dean不确定他们要去哪一间，所以他让Anna带路，跟着她来到了二楼。

在过道里走到一半时，他听到了一声惊喘。275公寓的门稍稍半开着，Dean立刻进入了警察模式。在Anna冲进去之前，他抓住了她的手肘，挡在了她的前面。Dean拔出了他的手枪，转身看着女人，“待在这里别动。”说完警告后，他慢慢地推开了门，小心翼翼地进入了公寓，呼唤着，“Cas？我是Dean……你还好吗，伙计？”

小小的门厅那儿是安全的：Cas的钥匙和手机放在了门边的一张小桌子上，手机上不停闪烁的红灯，毫无疑问暗示了几个未接来电。Dean走进了整洁的客厅，角落里有一小堆盒子。餐厅在隔壁，唯一能分辨出那是餐厅的原因是：里面堆满了标记着“餐厅”的盒子。他走过厨房，注意到一个玻璃水杯被打碎在水池边的瓷砖上。Dean再次呼唤着，一边急匆匆地沿着走廊经过一间空荡荡的浴室，和一间他假设是客卧的房间。在走廊尽头的房间门外，他可以听到来自淋浴头的水声。Dean推开了门，他的血液瞬间凝固了。

这个房间被摧毁了——这是他唯一能想到可以描述它的方式。灯被砸到了地板上；角落里有张小桌子，它的椅子被翻倒在地；几个相框被打碎了，掉在地上，还有一台笔记本被砸成了两半，屏幕碎裂，落在床尾。Dean飞快地检查了房间和里面的小衣柜，最终转向了这间公寓里、最后一扇没有检查过的门。尽管Dean数次企图引起Cas的注意，淋浴头依然开着。他把门向着墙面推开，举起枪扫视着浴室。它是空的，除了——在淋浴间的地板上，坐着Cas，全身赤裸，以一种婴儿的姿势蜷缩成一团。

“CAS！”Dean把枪插回了枪套里，冲了过去，拉开了淋浴间的门。他关上了水，抓起一条毛巾裹在那个男人的肩膀上。“Cas，你听得到我说话吗？”他没有得到回应，但是Dean可以看见他胸口微微起伏。Dean感觉到了脉搏的跳动，而在他的手指接触到冰冷皮肤的那一瞬间，Cas就开始激烈地向他发动攻击，双手抓着他的脸和胳膊。“Cas，我是Dean。我不会伤害你的。我是来帮你的。冷静下来，伙计。”

啜泣声让Cas的身体显得破败不堪，想到他必须得束缚住Cas，Dean感到一阵痛苦。但他还是这么做了。他固定住Cas的胳膊，并且尽其所能用毛巾裹住他的身体。

“哦我的上帝啊！”Dean转过头，发现Anna站在门口，脸上露出了震惊的表情。

“打911，叫一辆救护车到这儿来。告诉他们我的名字和警徽编号，Anna！”红发女子吓了一跳，终于对上了他的视线，“去找Jo，然后按我说的做。拜托你了。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

在救护车抵达时，Dean因为一直抱着Cas，已经彻底湿光了。他的腿环绕着男人的身体，试图阻止他又踢又打。“嘘——Cas，没事了。你现在安全了。没人会伤害你了。我就在这儿。”Cas一边在发抖，一边在Dean怀里来回挣扎着。

“求你了……”

这是Cas在过去的10分钟里，唯一说过的话。他用某种痛苦的语调，一遍又一遍地重复着它。这句话的每一种意义，都挤压着Dean的心脏。Castiel听起来如此破碎不堪，让Dean感到万分无助，“嘘——Cas，嘘——”Dean把脸颊贴在Cas的头顶，然后闭上了眼睛，一滴眼泪从他的眼睑滑落。

“先生？能否请您站到一边，让我们给他做个检查？”Dean猛地睁开了眼睛，感觉到Cas的指甲抓挠着他的胳膊，他不由得低声哼哼着。两名医务人员正站在淋浴间；受到惊吓的Anna正在门外和一名穿着制服的警员交谈。

Dean点点头，对着怀里的男人低声说道，“嘿，Cas，救护车来了。他们需要给你做个检查，好吗？” 听到男人的呜咽声后，他温柔地安抚道，“没事的，Cas……我不会让他们伤害你的。我会在这里陪着你。”他得到的唯一回应，是一句轻轻的“我没事”，于是Dean温和地训斥了他，“你可不像没事的样子，Cas。你在这个淋浴间里坐了天知道有多久，你的皮肤像冰一样冷，你身上都是淤青。还有你的卧室，看起来像是刚刚经历过龙卷风。让他们给你做个检查，如果 **他们** 说你没事……”

他向下瞥了一眼，看到宝蓝色的眼睛正警惕地注视着两名医务人员。“我不想让他碰我。”那名男医务人员点点头，他的同伴——一位漂亮的黑发女子，名牌上写着“B. Talbot”——走上前来。Dean对着两名医务人员微笑着表示感谢，在感觉Cas靠着他放松下来后，欣慰地呼出一口气。

“你好，你是Cas，对不对？我的名字是Bela，我是来帮你的。我需要给你做个检查，可以吗？”Dean感觉Cas在他胸口点点头。当Cas允许Bela给他的生命体征做检查时，Dean对着他轻声说了些鼓励的话。“你能不能告诉我，发生了什么，Cas？”她的病人呜咽了一声“不”，Bela用温柔的声音继续说道，“没关系。你不用非得告诉我。那么，你有哪里觉得疼吗？你身上有不少淤青，我需要检查一下，是不是有哪里的骨头断了。”

“没有骨头断了。”这是Cas的声音第一次听起来比较正常。Dean低下头，注意到Cas脸颊上的划痕和他肿胀的嘴唇。“只有刀伤和淤青，我没事的。”

Bela点点头，用手电筒照了照Cas的眼睛，微笑着说道，“好吧，不过你能去一趟医院，然后拍点X光片吗？我非常确定，如果让医生给你做个检查，你男朋友的感受会好很多。”

Dean感觉到Cas在他的怀里僵住了，他纠正了那位女性医务人员，“我不是他男朋友。我们只是朋友，对不对，Cas？”男人点点头，然后轻轻地从Dean怀里挣脱，手指紧紧地抓住被浸湿的毛巾。Dean用手抹了一把脸，慢慢站起身，从架子上抓来另一条毛巾，把它披在较瘦的那名男子的身上。“你觉得你可以站起来吗，Castiel？还是说，你想让我帮你一下？”

“我能站起来，Dean。我又不是小孩子。”

那个回答有点无理。Dean举起了双手，走出了淋浴间，给Cas空间让他出来，假如他被绊倒的话，就随时准备接住他。那位男性医务人员——名牌上显示他叫A. Milligan——递给Bela一条厚毯子，裹在了他们的病人身上。Dean看着她护送着Cas到那个有着许多带子的担架处，两人把Cas推出了这间小房间。Dean依然待在浴室里，双手插在牛仔裤口袋里，仰起头，盯着天花板，想知道到底见鬼的发生了什么。

“嘿，Winchester？”传来一个非常熟悉的声音，Dean面向转弯处，看到了Carmen Lewis警官，正站在浴室外的走廊上。“你有时间吗？”

他点点头，正准备回答，这时一声惊慌失措的“DEAN！”从走廊另一端传来。Dean飞快地冲向了Cas害怕的声音源头，发现有一个便衣警官正试图询问他，这让他微微发抖。“嘿，Uriel！走开，伙计！让他先去医院做个检查，你再用问题纠缠他。”两名医务人员感恩地看着他，然后头也不回地继续向着前门前进。Uriel唯一的反应就是瞪了他一眼，竖起一根手指以示威胁。Dean挥手向他告了别，跟着担架走了出去。途中他停下告诉Jo，让她在他回来之前都待在这里，然后继续跟上了担架。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“他身上明显有性侵犯的迹象，但他拒绝让我们进行整套关于强暴的检查。他身上还有许多淤青，分别处于不同的愈合阶段，可他说他是在移动中撞到的。”那名医生——一位带着英国口音的蓝眼睛金发男子——顿了顿，然后把手放在Dean的肩头，“如果你想的话，你可以进去看看。他睡着了，但他有找过你。我猜你就是Dean？”

“是的。”Dean给了医生一个疲惫的微笑，低头看着自己湿透的衣服。这时一名路过的志愿者把一套医院工作服和一条毛巾塞进了他的手里。他接过它们，悄悄地溜进了Cas的房间。男人在蜷缩在一堆毯子下面，几乎看不到他的头顶。“Castiel？我是Dean。医生说，你在找我？”

床上没有反应，于是Dean利用这段时间把他湿漉漉的T恤拉过头顶，脱了下来。他迅速用毛巾擦拭着他的胳膊和胸口，然后飞快地瞥了一眼床，脱下了牛仔裤。他正在系工作服裤子的腰带时，听到了一声低语，“你 **的确** 是罗圈腿。”Dean抬起头，看见Castiel正在床上看着他，毯子裹在了下巴下面。

他紧张地笑了笑，调侃道，“不到24小时就看到了我不穿裤子的模样。恭喜你，Novak医生。”Dean穿过房间，来到床边，边走边穿上了工作服上衣。他把一张椅子拖到了床边，坐了下来，伸出一只手，把指背贴在了Castiel的前额，“好了，你感觉上暖和一点了，那很好。”看到Cas因为他的触碰、眼睛扑闪着闭上后，Dean笑了笑，用手指抚弄着男人的头发。

“我感觉好多了。身上还有点酸疼，但我会没事的。Balthazar说了没有任何骨折，而这个，” 他顿了顿，指指脸上的划痕，“不需要缝合。”

“呃，那太好了。关于其他事情，Cas……”

“什么其他事情？”Castiel的反应里充满了警惕，他稍稍后退了一点。Dean知道那位医生多半告诉了他太多他不应该知道的事情，但他看到了他的警徽。所以Dean猜想，这应该就是为什么他得到了法律上允许的、更多的信息。

他向前倾身，把前额靠在男人的前额上，他的手碰住了他的后脑勺，“Cas，你得让他们给你做一套关于强暴的检查。那是唯一可以让我们把那个对你做了这种事的家伙抓住的途径。我知道那——”

“你什么都不知道！Balthazar搞错了！没有人对我做过这种事！我摔倒了，然、然、然后在我摔倒的时候划伤了我的脸。其余的淤青是在移动过程中撞到的。就是这样。”Dean叹了口气，坐回到椅子里，看着他。Castiel正瞪着他，因为生气而绷紧了脸，“我希望你现在离开，Dean。”

“Cas，拜托了，让我帮助你。”

“我说了出去。出去，出去，出去， **出去** ！”Cas正对着他尖叫，脸涨得通红。他在床上翻了个身，背对着Dean，再次在毯子下面缩成一团。

Dean站起身，远离了病床。“好吧，我现在就走。但是，如果你需要任何帮助，”当Dean听到一声气呼呼的“我不需要”后，他顿了顿，收起了他的衣服。“好吧，如果你需要的话，我会把我的号码留给护士。”他转过身，从门口走了出去，与一名护士擦肩而过——那名护士显然是来查看刚才尖叫声的源头的。

 


	4. K19，请应答

“他怎么样了？”Dean喝了一口咖啡，抬头看着他的同伴。

Anna给了他一个忧伤的笑容，耸耸肩，“好点了。他回来工作了。”她一边说着，一边用手指玩弄着杯子里的茶包。他们正坐在圣约瑟夫医院隔壁大楼里的小咖啡馆里，Dean望着外面来来往往的人群。

“哦，那很好。我有一天顺路去他那儿探望了一下，但他不在家。”

“他目前和我待在一起。直到Balthazar宣布他可以开车了。”

Dean点点头，“我希望他可以回我电话。”他小声地说着这句话，拿起杯子又喝了一口咖啡。在经历了那个早晨之后，已经过去两个星期了，而自从Castiel把他从病房里赶出来，Dean就一直没有听到过Cas的消息。不是说Dean这边没有去尝试。他给Cas的手机拨了无数次电话，去他的公寓拜访了两次。要不是Jo说他表现得像“跟踪狂”，他多半会开车到圣约瑟夫医院去看看他。

“给他点时间，Dean。他会恢复的。我确定当他准备好之后，他会给你打电话的。”

绿眼睛男子点点头，听到肩膀上的无线电呼叫之后，从桌子那儿站了起来，“好吧，这就是我，该回去工作了。保重，Anna……替我向Cas问好，好吗？”

“好的，Dean。注意安全。”

Dean给了她一个标志性的微笑，“会的。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**“** **Dean** **！** **Dean** **，看着我！”**

那个声音仿佛是从隧道里向他传来，Dean试着坐起身，却被另一双手按住了。肩膀上的疼痛让他嘶吼起来，他眨眨眼，试着让视线变得清晰。他的头以一种令人讨厌的节奏抽动着，他正试图保持清醒。

**“** **Winchester** **！你被子弹打中了。你需要保持不动。别动，车正在路上。你穿着防弹背心真是太他妈幸运了，伙计。”**

缓缓地，Dean认出了他的搭档的声音，转向了声音的方向，“Pam？我看不见了。为什么我看不见了，Pam？！”对于自己的声音提起来如此恐慌，他感到非常吃惊，“Pam！我的眼睛怎么了？”

“嘿，嘿！你脑袋上割了条大口子，流了好多血。我在上面贴了个止血包，但你需要见鬼的冷静下来。救援已经在路上了，好吗？”Dean试着点头，一阵疼痛自他头部扩散开，他呻吟着，很快失去了知觉。

**“** **Dean** **……** **DEAN** **！”**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**“他的前额有一道巨大的割伤，轻微脑震荡和锁骨骨折，但他会好起来的。”**

Dean慢慢地苏醒过来，对于这个熟悉的声音，他皱起了眉头。他抬起手，发现鼻腔插着管子，半张脸被纱布所覆盖。他的手指笨拙而沉重。当他试图睁开眼睛时，光线使得他的脑袋感到一阵钻痛。那个声音，他需要和那个声音说话。他虚弱地呼唤道，“Cas？”

隔帘被拉开，Pamela瞬间冲到了他的身边，“Winchester！感谢上帝你醒了！”她的嗓门音量让Dean畏缩了一下，稍稍向后退开了一点。

“你好，Dean。”就是它——那个声音。数个星期以来，他都一直期待着听到那个声音，这几乎让他热泪盈眶。“你能为我睁开眼睛吗，Dean？”

“Cas，”他轻声低语着，睁开了眼睛。医生正低头凝视着他，头顶的灯光在他脑袋周围投下一圈光环。Dean迷迷糊糊地笑了，喃喃着，“我的天使……来救我了？”

Pamela震惊的笑声很快就被制止了，Cas平静地解释道，“那多半是止痛药的缘故。”

Dean伸出手，拍了拍Castiel的脸颊，“不是药的关系。你就是天使。你住在天堂里，记得吗？我发、发誓，不是因为药的关系。Cas？”

“怎么了，Dean？”

“可以给、给我一个亲、亲亲吗？”Pam轻笑出声，饶有趣味地看着两人的互动。“嘘！Pam-a-lamma，嘘——他很害、害羞！”Dean用一根手指抵在了她的嘴唇上，然后转向Castiel，撅起嘴唇，发出了响亮的咂嘴声，“过来。”他向着医生伸出了手。当Cas用嘴唇磨蹭着他的指背时，他不禁傻笑起来。

“这样，开心了吗？”

Dean轻轻点点头，微笑着，含糊不清地说着关于天使和亲吻的话。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

还有两天Dean就要出院了，期间夹杂了无数次Pamela对他的调戏——关于他明显神志不清地和那个“性感的蓝眼睛医生”调情的事情。他完全不记得被子弹打中和第二天早上醒来的事情。Pam向他保证，他没有做任何让他自己感到尴尬的事情，并调侃了Dean只和那位 **男** 医生调情，而不是和所有的漂亮 **女** 护士调情。对于这件事情，他的搭档永远都不会放过他的，但Dean发现自己并不在意。自从他在被枪击那天意识到、Novak医生一直在急诊室待命以来，他就一直在等待着和Castiel说话的机会。不幸的是，前来通知他可以出院的喜讯的，是那个金发的英国医生。自那之后，Dean给Castiel打了两次电话，都没有接通。明显那个男人在回避他，但Winchester家的人是不会轻易放弃的。他是绝对不会任由那个固执的男人无视他的。

“嘿，Dean，你饿了吗？”Sam的声音把他从沉思中拉回了现实，他转身面向厨房。“我做了汉堡，如果你想要一个的话。”

“当然，Sammy。不要那些甜甜的薯条，行吗？”

在受了枪伤之后，Dean一直和他弟弟住在一起。直到他恢复健康前，他都得休假在家。即便他回去工作了，在他的锁骨痊愈之前，他也得在办公室工作一阵。他的前额多了一道崭新的伤口，Jess开着玩笑说那会让女孩子们陷入疯狂，因为“小妞们喜欢伤疤”并且她们更加喜欢“受过伤的警官”。Dean试图对她的玩笑一笑了之，却发现自己做不到。她在他的太阳穴落下一个吻，咕哝着“可爱的医生也会喜欢的”。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“欢迎回来，小雀斑！”

“嘿，Jo。想我了没？”他的朋友给了他一个温柔的拥抱，点点头。对于能回到工作里去，Dean感到很开心。在过去的两个星期里，他在Sam的公寓里待得快要发疯了。确实，他需要有人帮他穿衣服，然后准备去上班。但是，至少Dean现在可以有8小时的逃脱时间。

“我有东西要给你。”Dean抬起头，看到Jo放在他临时办工桌上的泰迪熊，他大笑起来。它穿着一条小小的裤子，一件白色系扣式衬衫，外面套着白大褂：一只医生小熊。Jo坏笑着，拍了拍玩具鼓鼓囊囊的脑袋，“他还有个小小的名牌，看见没？”她指着了指那个小徽章，上面有一张非常小的Castiel的照片，“泰迪小熊医生。”

Dean的脸微微发红，对着他朋友笑了笑，“谢谢，Jo，我很喜欢它。”

“不客气。”她带着满脸坏笑，离开了这开放的办公区域，走向了她的部门。他转头看着小熊，笑着摇了摇头。能回到工作中真的太好了。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

在他受了枪伤之后的几个月里，Dean一共就见过Cas三次。

第一次是在宁静公寓的停车场里，和一名相当高的男人一起走向他的大楼。Cas看起来有点紧张，但是在看到他们两人接吻之后，Dean离开停车场，开车回了家。

第二次是在圣约瑟夫医院附近的咖啡馆里，又是和之前那个男人，这次他们牵着手。Dean走过了那家店，没有停下脚步。

下一次是在Anna的惊喜生日派对。他们的目光交汇了，Cas对着他笑了笑。他看起来似乎想要走过来和Dean说话，这时那个高个男人阻拦了他，把他拖出了公寓。Dean跟了上去（他发誓，他只是想确保医生没事），却发现他们在后面的台阶上，Cas跪在那里，含着那个男人的下体。

就在那时，Dean向自己保证，他会忘了这个可爱的蓝眼睛医生。因为，很明显Cas已经开始了新的生活。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**“** **K19** **，请应答。”**

Dean接起了嘎吱作响的无线电，应答道，“这里是K19，完毕。”

**“我们接到一起家庭暴力案件，地点位于哈莫尼高地住宅区，撒拉弗楼座** **1402** **，** **275** **公寓。”** 当他听到地址后，Dean感觉自己停止了呼吸。这不可能，一定是弄错了。当调度员重复了那个地址后，他艰难地吞咽着，猛地踩下了油门，试图尽可能快地赶到那里。

他的搭档回应了无线电，“调度中心，这里是K19。哈莫尼高地住宅区，撒拉弗楼座1402， 275公寓，已出发，完毕。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Dean甚至还没把巡逻车停稳，他就下车跑向了人行道，冲向了大楼，Pamela飞奔着跟在他身后。他一路爬到楼梯上方，Barnes警官终于跟了上来，一手按住他的胳膊，阻止了他，“Dean，搞什么鬼？这只是一起家庭纠纷而已。你知道我们多半连门都进不去。为什么跑这么快？”

“Pam，那是 **他的** 公寓。”

“他的？”Pamela疑惑地歪着脑袋，突然间，她明白了他的意思，瞪大了眼睛，“你爱慕的那位医生？”Dean对着她翻了个白眼，但还是点了点头，从她手里甩掉了自己的胳膊，匆忙地沿着走廊奔向Cas的家门。“Dean，等等！慢点。你必须保持冷静。别妄下结论，好吗？”

Dean根本听不进去：他已经在敲打275公寓的门了。“我们是警察！我们接到了911求救电话。开门！”无人前来应门，Dean转了转门把手。它上锁了，但走廊尽头的一位女性打开门向他挥了挥手。他跑了过去，认出了她：Cas被送去医院的那一天，她正在遛狗。“女士？”

“他在里面，警官。我听到喊叫声和打碎玻璃的声音。你必须得帮助他，否则那个男人会杀了他的。”Dean抬起头，看到Cas的公寓门打开了，依然是那个高个男子，站在门口的门链后面。那名邻居惊喘了一声，躲回了她的公寓里，拴上了门。

“晚上好，先生。我们接到一起关于家庭暴力的报告，就在您的地址。您是否介意让我们进去一下？”在Dean走过去的时候，Pam露出了礼貌的微笑，询问着那个男人。

“真的吗？哦，那一定是电视机的声音。我和我的同伴一起在看电影，我们一定是把音量开得太大声了。非常抱歉麻烦您一路到这里来，警官。”

男人想要关上门，但Dean把他穿着靴子的脚伸进了门廊，“我很抱歉，先生，但我必须坚持和住在这间公寓里的房客谈一下。如果您可以行个方便，可否请您呼唤您的‘同伴’到门口来，这样我们可以和他谈一谈，然后我们就会离开。”他在说谎，Dean是没可能不带着Castiel一起离开的，但那个男人没有必要知道这件事。

高个男子对着Dean眯起眼睛，然后低头盯着他的警徽，“我想我不得不拒绝，这位……Winchester警官。除非您有搜查令，否则您没有合法的理由进入我家。现在，请原谅我要失陪了，我们的晚餐正吃到一半。”他意有所指地看着Dean的脚——它阻碍了他把门关上。

公寓里的某处传来了一声微弱的 **“** **Dean** **，救我，求你了！”** 两名警官同时听到了那个声音，他们瞬间拔出了武器，“先生，请让开， **现在** ！”男人试图关上门，Dean怒吼着，用肩膀撞着它。两次撞击后，门框开始碎裂。两名警官破门之后，他们立刻冲进了公寓。在连着餐厅和厨房的走廊中间，站着Castiel。他瞪大了眼睛，正在颤抖，一把匕首抵在了他的喉咙处。他的行凶者正站在他的身后，一只手抓着身形较小的男子的头发，一边将他向后拖向了卧室。

“后退！我会杀了他的，我发誓我会杀了他的！”

Castiel正在哭，眼泪顺着他的脸颊滑下。他右手的手指沾满了鲜血，他的左手无力地垂在身侧。Dean绷紧了下巴，他向前迈了一步，眼睛紧盯着高个男子。“先生，请放开他。我会毫不犹豫向你开枪的。”Cas抬起头，稍稍向他伸出手，血淋淋的手指不停颤抖。他对着医生轻声说道，“没事的，Cas，有我在这里。”

听到那个昵称，那个男人吼叫起来，“你觉得你能得到他？他是 **我的** ！如果我得不到他，没人可以得到他！”

“打他……求你了……Dean，开枪打他。”Castiel的哀求让Dean皱起了眉，汗水顺着他的脸流淌而下。他的心跳声在他耳朵里砰砰直响。“别让他杀了我，求你了……”当他听到Cas的低语后，Dean艰难地吞咽着。

听到Cas的声音后，男人稍稍把匕首指向了Dean，然后翻转它、直直刺向了他的受害者。那便是两位警官所需要的：他们纷纷开了枪，一颗子弹打在了他的前额，另一颗打在了他的肩膀上。那具身体旋转着远离了他的受害者，瘫在了地板上。身形较小的那名男子跪在了地上，两只手紧握着刺入他右侧胸口的匕首。

Pamela确认了那个男人的状况后，开始呼叫车辆。而Dean正按着那个伤口，这时他听到了Cas轻声对他说，“别把刀拔出来……就……拿一条毛巾然后……”

“嘘，Cas……我知道……嘘，你别说话。车已经在路上了。Cas？Cas？！CAS！” Cas闭上了他漂亮的蓝眼睛，无力地张着嘴。Dean对着Pam大吼道，“车在哪儿？！”当医务人员终于出现时，他正把男人抱在腿上，“Cas，宝贝……睁开你的眼睛……别离开我……CAS！”

 


	5. 上帝，你在吗？是我，Dean Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章英文标题即为第四季第2集的标题（Are you there God? It's Me, Dean Winchester）。  
> Dean的阅读材料来自于Heckler & Koch（H&K，世界著名军火制造商）的 [美国官网](http://www.hk-usa.com/military_products/mp5_general.asp)。  
> 引用部分来自Lady Antebellum的《Need You Now》。

_“没有你_

_我无所适从_

_此刻我只需要你”_

 

“你需要吃东西，Dean。来吧，你下楼的时候我会陪着他的。”

“不，Sammy……如果他能醒来，我想待在他身边。”他的手指抚摸着将静脉输液器固定在Castiel手背的胶带。他抬头看着他弟弟，努力忍住即将滑落的泪水。“在他醒来， **在** 他醒来的时候。”他反复地点着头，似乎在自言自语，“他会醒来的，会醒来的，只要等着就行。” Sam叹了口气，捏了捏哥哥的肩膀。看到年长的Winchester倾身在Castiel手指上落下一个吻，露出了一个奇怪的表情。

“好吧，Dean。我会给你带点吃的。”临走时，Sam留下这句话，离开房间走向了电梯。

Dean吸了吸鼻子，抬手擦擦眼睛。“你必须要醒过来，Cassie……我们有这么多时间可以用来弥补，你知道吗？”他微微一笑，语气里带上一丝调戏，“在博物馆有个新展览。它叫作人体工程……我需要一位医生来给我当导游。你知道的……告诉我那些小卡片是否正确。下个月，在天使坠落湖，还、还有野餐……他们打算组织乘坐热气球。Anna说你喜欢热气球。我，我恐高得要死，但是为了你……我会和你一起上去的，Cas。”

他抬起头，倾身在Castiel的太阳穴吻了一下，嘴唇磨蹭着他的皮肤，一边说道。“睁开眼睛，Cas，求你了？就算为了我，好吗？哪怕是让我滚出去然后别再见鬼的打扰你……睁开眼睛看看我。让我再看一眼你那漂亮的蓝眼睛。”Dean用指尖描绘着Castiel的眉骨曲线，温柔地抚摸着他脸颊上淡去的伤疤，然后一直抚至他的下颚处。他轻声说着，“我爱你，你知道吗？我想，在我看到你的第一眼，我就爱上你了。所以，你得醒过来。我 **需要** 你醒过来，Cas。”Dean轻轻呜咽着，低下头，把脑袋窝在了Castiel的胳膊肘中间。

20分钟后，当他弟弟看到他时，就是这么个状态——Dean轻轻地贴在Castiel前臂的皮肤那儿打着呼。Sam不忍心叫醒他。相反的，他坐下来，同时照看着两个人。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“他受到的伤害相当小，Winchester警官。匕首避开了所有的致命器官和结构……我也没法告诉你，为什么他还没有醒来。作为创伤的后果，有些时候人们会缩回到他们自己里面去。我只是……我不知道该对你说什么。现在的决定权在他身上。他是唯一那个可以决定何时醒来的人。直到那时……”

那个英国医生，Balthazar，把手按在Dean的肩头，温柔地捏了捏。Dean点点头，给了他一个疲惫的微笑。“我会一直骚扰他，直到他醒过来。就算他醒来之后，第一件事情就是让我滚开。”

Balthazar轻声笑着，“如果他真的这么做，我希望那时候我能在场。之前我从没听他骂过粗话……那会是个可喜的变化。”

Dean微笑着，握了握医生的手，“谢谢你，医生。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Dean Winchester警官并不是一个信仰宗教的人，但那天晚上，他祈祷着。他不确定，只在他需要某些东西的时候祈祷，会不会让他成为一个伪善者。无论是与否，那都没有什么区别。他祈祷了许多事情，但最重要的是，他祈祷着，Castiel Novak医生能够苏醒。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“9毫米Heckler & Koch MP5冲锋枪的最初研发是在上世纪60年代中期，使用了和著名的HK G3自动步枪相同的延迟反冲操作系统。可靠、精确、易上手、维护简单并且安全——所有HK产品的优点都在MP5身上得到了凸显。在所有的射击模式下，从闭合螺栓位置处射击，使得MP5冲锋枪具有极强的精确性和可控性。超过40年的持续产品优化——”

“你在给他念武器规格书？”听到Sam的声音，Dean从他的学习指南里抬起头，看向了门口。他的弟弟一边微笑着，一边走了过来，递给他一杯咖啡。

Dean接过咖啡，轻轻地哼哼着，“是啊，好吧。我不会念诗，然后我正在学习。所以给我闭嘴。三天内我得参加SWAT的笔试。”第一口咖啡入嘴，他轻轻地呻吟着，缓缓闭上眼。

“你感觉怎么样，Cas？”Sam走到床前，弯下腰在昏迷不醒的人耳边悄悄说道，“他 **还是** 有浪漫的那一面的……藏在那‘谁他妈在乎’的硬汉警察外表下。你也许得灌醉他，才能发现那一点。”Dean大笑着，合上了他的学习指南，一脚踢向了他弟弟的屁股。Sam窃笑着向后躲开了，在他对面坐下。

“他现在情况很好。Meg说，当他们在巡视中对他进行评估时，他把手摆向了一边。她还说在他们替他翻身的时候，他露出了不同的表情。哦，还有，看这个，”Dean把书放到一边，将椅子拖向床。他把手指放到了Castiel的手指下面，问道，“嘿，Cas……你想再次握住我的手吗？”Dean等待着，当男人的手指缓缓地勾住他的手指时，他转头看向他面露微笑的弟弟。

“老兄！那太棒了！”

Dean点点头，像个傻瓜一样笑了起来。他抬起Cas的手，轻轻地吻着他的手背，“是啊。现在他需要做的，就是醒过来。我知道他在那儿。他只是在故意和我们捉迷藏。你说是不是，Cassie？”

Sam哼哼着，站起身，“好吧，我得回办公室去了。就是想着我可以过来看一眼。别忘了……今晚在我家吃晚饭。Jess正在做‘恶魔女王的披萨’，并且要求在医院环境以外的地方看到你。”他在门口停住了脚步，回头喊道，“再见，Cas！一会儿见，Dean。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“恭喜你，Winchester先生，你通过了。”当导师伸出手的时候，Dean竭尽全力绷着脸，让自己不要笑出来。“已经有很久没有人在考试中获得满分了。在你去安排下周三的体格检查之前，先去找一下Tessa。只有通过体格检查才有资格，否则他们是不会让你参加周五的枪械资格考试的。在那之后，你有一周时间来完成你的心理评估。”

Dean握了握男人的手，低下头藏起笑容，“好的，先生。我一路努力过来，就没打算要失败。”

“很高兴听你这么说。在你离开的时候把下一位叫进来。”

“谢谢你，先生。”Dean点点头，走了出去。他相当确定他可以通过——虽然满分只是锦上添花。直到他进入走廊，笑容都没能从他脸上褪去，“该你了，Davis。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

 **“我不相信他们居然让他进去了。”** 听到男人的声音，Dean愣住了。他向后靠着，闭上眼睛，任由水流冲洗他脑袋上的洗发水。他认得那个声音——那属于某个未通过笔试的警官之一。

 **“** **Davis** **，闭嘴。你生气是因为他能走到这一步，而你不能。我听说他在笔试中获得了满分，并且** **Jo** **说他轻轻松松地通过了体格检查。”“并且** **Jo** **说。”** Davis捏着嗓子嘲笑道，然后用正常的声音继续说道， **“一个见鬼的基佬进了** **SWAT** **小队……接下来还有什么？”“你是个混账，** **Davis** **，你知道吗？就算你通过了笔试，你也永远不可能通过心理评估。比起你这种带有偏见的人，** **SWAT** **还不如收一位‘基佬’。** ”

在他们离开更衣室后，两个声音都渐渐消失了，Dean关上了水，伸手拿了挂在附近的毛巾。他带着怒意擦干了脸，然后把它挂在了腰上。自从他们一起从专科学校毕业后，他认识Davis已经有4年了，而那个警官总是憎恨着他。Dean穿好衣服，在系靴子的时候，他的手机响了。他接起了电话，简短地说了句，“Winchester。”

 **“** **Winchester** **警官？现在方便吗？”**

“那要看情况，”他讽刺地说道，“你是谁？”

 **“我是** **Trick** **医生。我打电话是来提醒你，明天是心理评估的最后期限。** **Harvelle** **中尉向我保证你已经通过了筛选流程的所有其他部分。”**

他静静地叹了口气，揉了揉他的脸，“是啊，我知道。我只是……”

 **“听着，关于入队的事，如果你改变主意了，那也没关系。只要保证那是你的选择，** **Winchester** **先生。”**

“那到底是什么意思？”

 **“意思是，我也听到流言了。”** Dean闭上眼，感觉自己的下巴绷紧了。他知道，那只是时间问题，然后他的秘密就不会再是什么秘密。部门的心理医师已经听到过流言的事实，代表着它已经比他所预期的散播得要更广。 **“别让沙文主义获得胜利，** **Dean** **。明天中午前的任意时刻都可以来我的办公室，我们就开始这项评估，然后把它完成。”**

Dean呼出了他憋了好久的一口气，点点头，充分意识到Trick并不能看到他，“是啊……好的。如果可以的话，我会9点过去。”

 **“很好。到时候见，** **Dean** **。”**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“嘿，Sammy，”Dean正在Castiel的病房里来回踱步，他弟弟打电话邀请他过去享用鸡翅和啤酒。“不用，我很好。我在楼下的自助餐厅里吃过了。是啊，我在医院。我还能在哪儿？”

 **“就在想，也许你该从陪床的状态里休息一下。** **Jess** **想祝贺你进入** **SWAT** **。她说她已经很久没见过你了，所以她开始怀疑你是不是在回避她。”**

“替我向Jess道个谢，然后告诉她，没有，我没有在回避她。告诉她我在回避你，”听到弟弟的笑声，Dean顿了顿，“我还没正式进入小队，Sammy。如果你要问的话，我还需要得到部门心理医生的‘祝福’……是的，我已经约好时间了，所以别唠叨我。告诉她，不管是通过了还是失败了，我都会参加明天的晚餐。无论怎样我需要发泄一下。”

“祝贺你。”床上传来一个嘶哑的声音。

Dean立马转过身，在简短地向他弟弟说了声，“我得挂了，Sammy。”然后迅速挂断了电话。他飞快地冲到了床边，非常确定的、Castiel睁开了眼睛，“Cas？”

Castiel对着他笑了笑，虚弱地点点头，“据我说知，是的。”

他哽咽着露出一个微笑，眼泪在眼眶里打转，“哦上帝，Cas……你能醒过来真是太好了。”Dean握住了Castiel的手，把它贴在自己的侧脸。Cas用手指磨蹭了蹭Dean的脸颊，笑了起来。

“多久，”Cas清了清嗓子，继续说道，“我昏迷有多久了？”

“6个星期。已经6个星期了，自从——”

“你杀了他没有？”Dean眨眨眼，张嘴正要回答，却说不出任何话。Castiel转头看向他，再一次问道，“你有没有杀了Alastair？”

“我……Cas，我——”

“回答我，Dean。”Cas正盯着他，宝蓝色的眼睛让他没有勇气说谎。没有等到答案，他猜测道，“我就把那当作‘是的’。”Dean不确定，但那看起来、就像是Castiel对他感到恼火。他正打算道歉——为了某些他并没有感到后悔的事情——这时他听到了一句，“谢谢你。”

“什么？”

“我说，‘谢谢你’……救了我一命。如果你没有出现……”

“但我出现了，Cas。我只是对于没能更早赶到那里、而感到抱歉。”Dean在椅子里前倾着身体，脸贴在男人的身侧，热泪顺着他的脸颊淌下。就算他想，Dean也无法阻止自己静静地流着泪。Castiel的手梳理着他短短的头发，这时，那位黑发护士，Meg，走了进来。冷不防地，数名医生和专家一齐冲进来查看这位从昏迷中醒来的病人，引起了一阵骚动。


	6. 亲爱的Winchester先生

Dean在这张舒适的沙发上没坐多久，他就意识到，“叫我Gabriel”·Trick医生是个相当善于观察的小混球。在这一小时内，他们大部分的时间里都在谈论一些看起来很随意的狗屁玩意儿，但Dean相当确定这些根本……都不是什么随意的东西。他不知道为什么，但他一反常态地愿意对那个爱挖苦人的小混蛋开口。

“那么，告诉我，Winchester警官，为什么你等了这么久才来参加心理评估？”Gabriel看着他的表情充满了好奇，但依然谨慎。就好像他知道，通过提问题，Dean就会把他的那些狗屎事情倒出来——很 **大** 程度上。

Dean还给他一个谨慎的表情，“你知道为什么。”

那个烦人的小混球只是点了点头，在他腿上的棕色皮革文件夹上做着简要的记录，确认了Dean的猜疑。“我知道为什么……你也知道为什么，但我还是希望你能大声说出来。相信我，那将会起到很强的治疗作用。现在……为什么你等了这么久才来参加心理评估？”

Dean深深地吸了一口气，然后大声地将它呼出。他向后靠着，分开双腿靠在眼前的脚凳两侧。“我成为警察已经有4年了，在专科学校之前，我就一直想加入SWAT。我知道它是多严重的‘男人们的地盘’……并且……”

他深吸了另一口气，他的胃翻腾着，向自己催眠着他不会吐出来。Dean也许会在到家后再呕吐。见鬼，这样下去，他可能得去等待室的洗手间上个厕所——因为，如果他不得不在路边停靠，然后像条小狗一样把他的饼干都吐出来的话，那感觉简直太糟糕了。Trick医生得意地笑了笑，催促道，“继续……”

“我害怕作为同性恋会阻挠我加入小队，好吗？！”Dean的回答非常地尖刻，但他发现自己不在乎。这位心理医师是个得意洋洋的小混账，让“恶人Dean”出面对付他完全不过分——如果只是原则上的话。

“当你毫无意外地通过了所有的资格预审后，你却决定要毁了自己？为什么？”问题问得很温柔，也完全不是明知故问的样子。就差不多好像Gabriel感觉到Dean是有多接近于发飙。毕竟，他是名心理医师。他看着他，笔在纸上挥舞着，等待着病人的回答。

“因为我不想知道，我能加入小队，只是因为某些见鬼的平权行动。你知道的，我也清楚的，每个人都在这么想。让‘基佬·Winchester’加入SWAT小队，否则他的弟弟——那位律师——会将整个部门、多半连整个城市都告上法庭。那些都是狗屎……并且我不想被卷入其中。”Dean匆忙地说出了回答，那些话语颤抖着从他口中倾泻而出，只能被形容为“言语增多症”。他的供认让他无法呼吸，完全暴露。

“非常好，Dean。终于。完美的时间点——我再补充一句。你的时间到了。”Trick医生小心翼翼地盖上了笔帽，合上了文件夹。

就这样，拷问结束了。Dean尖刻地喃喃道，“你是个混蛋，你知道吗？你一直一直一直在施压，让我承认我最深的恐惧，然后，就像那样，我的时间到了。”他沮丧地呼出一口气，却诧异地感到放松和平静。

Gabriel点点头，“如果你愿意的话，我希望下周再见你一次。你有许多问题需要解决，但是我不明白他们要如何阻止你履行作为一名SWAT特警的职责。”男人对着Dean笑了笑，放下了他交叉着的腿。他向前坐了坐，把皮革文件夹塞到他的大腿和椅子之间。他把前臂搁在膝盖上，拍了拍手，紧盯着他。

Dean微笑着摇摇头，“我不知道，医生……我不擅长这些矫情的狗屎玩意儿。”他耸耸肩，笑了笑，开着玩笑道，“此外，你也不是我的类型。”

心理医师大笑着，站起来，向他伸出右手，“哦，Winchester先生，没有准备好去‘游乐园’的人是我。相信我，牛仔。”

Dean站起身，眼里依然含着笑意，握了握男人的手。他哼哼着将两条胳膊伸展至脑袋上方，轻轻地扭了扭他的肩膀。“牛仔？认真的吗，医生，你就这点能耐？”Dean扯了扯衬衫，盖过他的配枪，然后绕过了那张脚凳。到了出口处，他转过身，看到Gabriel好奇地盯着他。要不是他了解实际情况，他会以为那个男人在盯他的屁股。

“是啊，好吧。我会试着保持专业。”Trick医生含糊地耸耸肩，走向了门廊，“我的病人通常不喜欢被我直呼其名。下星期见，Dean。出去的时候顺便和Ruby约个时间。”就这样，Dean被打发走了。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“我等的快急死了，Sammy！已经一个星期了，什么消息都没有！”Dean四肢摊开躺在他弟弟的沙发上，光着的脚丫搁在扶手上，一边说道，“我很确定我通过了评估，但我还是得等着。我们有15人进行了申请，但只有2个空位。这整个‘待定’的事情，真是太痛苦了！我发誓他们是故意这么做的。”

他弟弟大笑着，拿出一个盘子，“来吃点饼干，你这个大宝宝。Jess做的饼干，有燕麦巧克力碎片和花生酱。相信我，它会让你感觉好点的。”

Dean放下了搁在脑袋上的胳膊，稍稍坐起身，拿起一块饼干，“你知道，她会把你养胖的。”他低声咕哝着，“正合你的胃口，你这个非正常发育的怪胎。”

Sam哼哼着，跺了一下脚，Dean向一旁挪了挪，好让他坐下。“你只是嫉妒你没有我这样性感的肉体。那没关系。嫉妒你的兄弟是件相当平常的事情。”听到Dean发出了快乐的、天·哪·这·饼·干·真·棒的呻吟，Sam咧嘴笑了笑，然后温柔地询问道，“那么，今天你去看过Cas了吗？”

Dean摇摇头，咽下了饼干，又往嘴里塞了另一块饼干。“你知道吗？我不确定他是不是想见我。在我和Trick医生的会面结束后，我去他那儿看了看，他正在接受理疗。然后，”年长的Winchester耸了耸肩，“在我打电话的时候，他的护士说，他正在睡觉。所以我过来了。”

“他当然想见你，Dean。别像个白痴一样。去看看他，我知道你想去看他。很明显你已经陷入爱情了。你只是太顽固了，而不愿意承认。”Dean转过头，发现他弟弟正用一种居高临下的表情看着他。“去……看……看……他。”每说出一个字，Sam都用手指戳了一下他的肩膀。

“好吧，好吧！”Dean微笑着躲开了，“我去就是了，老天啊！”他坐起身，抓起他的袜子和靴子，一边穿上它们，一边咯咯直笑。他弟弟站了起来，走向了厨房，Dean起身去拿他的外套。Sam走回来的时候，手里拿着一袋饼干，让他带上，Dean窃笑起来。Dean接过袋子，嘴角浮现一个微笑，“她对你太好了，Sammy。确保让她知道你有多爱她。”

说完，Dean向着门口走去。他弟弟对着他说了声再见，他停下脚步，挥了挥手，然后继续前进。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“你恢复得很好，Castiel。对于你的进展我很满意。这样下去，你很快就能出院了。”Balthazar顿了顿，把手放在他朋友的肩膀上，“有什么朋友可以和你住一起吗？或许那个救了你的可爱小警官？”

Castiel瞪了Balthazar一眼，摇了摇头，“Anna愿意让我和她住一起。那会更……方便一点。Dean现在有更重要的事情要操心，而不是照顾一个正在康复的情绪崩溃的医生。”

另外那名医生恼怒地翻了个白眼，“随你怎么说，Castiel。你一直都是个固执的讨厌鬼。你应该庆幸我爱你，你知道吗？”

“我也爱你，Balthazar。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

听到英国男人对爱的宣言，Dean止住了放在门上的手。让他非常诧异的是，Castiel也给了他相同的回应。英国医生的声音离他越来越近，Dean的心脏在胸膛里收紧，然后飞快地顺着走廊逃了出去，躲进了等待室。他的胸口正因为急促的呼吸而上下起伏着，并且他感到头晕目眩。Cas醒来后已经过去一周了，而他可能只见过他4次。他不想因为每天都去看他，而给他造成被围堵的感觉。

伴随着一声失落的叹息，他跌进一张椅子里，仰起脑袋，闭上眼睛，忍住不要流泪。“你的妈咪也病了吗，先生？”Dean睁开他含着泪水的眼睛，看到一位扎着辫子的小女孩期待地望着他。她大约5岁的样子，有着大大的蓝眼睛，嘴巴像是丘比特的弓。“我妈咪生病了，我很伤心。爹地说，如果我想哭的话就哭好了，没关系的。”

她的脸上充满了无辜，Dean诧异于她的眼睛颜色是和Castiel有多相似。看样子，就算是在等待室，警官也没有办法回避他。“不，我的妈咪没有生病，但我的一位朋友病了。他……”

小女孩爬到了他身旁的椅子上，平静地对他说，“你要保证自己告诉你的朋友，你有多爱他。爹地说，就算妈咪不能说话，她依然能听到我说话。所以她需要听到我对她说，我爱她。所以我说了。每次我进去的时候，都会告诉她我爱她。”对于她纯真的回答，Dean惊讶地轻笑出声。小女孩把一只手放在了他的胳膊上，然后把脑袋搁在了他的肩膀上。Dean闭上了眼睛，感受着她的陪伴所带来的安慰，一串泪水顺着他的脸颊滑落。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“嘿，小雀斑，这是给你的。”Jo在Dean面前挥舞着一个白色的信封。他朋友来找他时，他正在部门的健身房，做着一套引体向上。Dean看到信封正面警察局标志的那一瞬间，他站起身，充满期待地抓过了信封。信封从她手里被拿走的那一刻，Jo扬起了一侧眉毛，“那是什么？”

“哦见鬼，哦见鬼，哦见鬼，”Dean嘟囔着，用信封给自己扇着风，紧张地走来走去。“哦上帝，”他吸了一口气，转身瞪着Jo。“那是我的通知书。见鬼，我没法打开它。”Dean摇了摇头，把它扔到了附近一张重量训练椅上。他更快地来回踱着步，双手抱头，在健身房里引来了更多其他警官的好奇注视。

“ **哦哦哦哦哦！** 我来打开它！”Jo飞快地扑向了信封，脸上浮现一个大大的坏笑。

“ **不行！** ”Dean冲过去拿起了信，一手扶着额头。他猛地呼出一口气，撕开了信封，把通知拿了出来。他的眼睛扫视着信，阅读着它的内容，“亲爱的Winchester先生……在慎重的考虑后，等等等等……您向特殊武器与战术小队（SWAT）提出的申请……”他的音量渐渐低下去，然后垂下了那张纸。Jo充满同情地叹了口气，走上前去准备给他一个拥抱。这时Dean轻轻地说着，一个灿烂的微笑浮现在他脸上，“我通过了！”他重复道，声音里充满了震惊，“我入队了，Jo！我通过了，我现在是SWAT了！”

她的尖叫声震耳欲聋，在毫无警告的情况下给了他一个大大的拥抱。Dean以熊抱的方式把她举了起来，哈哈大笑着，感受着她在他脸颊上落下的表示喜悦的吻，“我就知道！我就知道你会通过的！哦我的上帝，Dean-o，祝贺你！我们需要庆祝一下！十字路口酒吧，今晚，我请客！”

Dean把她放了下来，小心翼翼地的把信叠好，重新塞回了信封里。“你请客？我会拒绝吗？走起，宝贝！”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“致Dean！祝贺你加入SWAT！”

Sammy的祝酒词迎来了一桌子的欢呼声。他弟弟正坐在Jess和一个来自他办公室的漂亮黑发女人（Dean猜她的名字叫Eve）的中间。Ash坐在Pamela和Jo的中间，脸上挂着一个大大的微笑。Andrea坐在Dean的身边，稍稍靠在了他身上，略微抬起身，在他脸颊上落下一个吻，以示祝贺。

当Dean看到Jo的表情亮起来之后，他转向了门口，艰难地吞了一口水。Anna正穿过人群，向着这间比较大的隔间走来，同时推着坐在轮椅里的、看起来很紧张的Castiel。“嘿伙计们，还有空间给两个人加点位置吗？”Jo飞奔过去，吻了她一下，红发女子笑得更开心了。

“你好，Dean。但愿我没有打扰你。”

Dean笑了，上帝啊，能听到这个声音真是太棒了。“没可能的，Cas。看到你出院真是太棒了。我本来想顺路去……”

Cas回给他一个微笑，稍稍垂下脑袋，“没关系，我明白的。你一直很忙。我听说现在大家正在排队向你表示祝贺。”他抬起眼睛，Dean感到他的心跳不禁加速。那双眼睛完全没有变过。当然，他的眼底有着黑眼圈，并且看起来相当疲劳，但Cas依然非常帅气。

“不是的，伙计。我不想让你感觉自己被追着不放。如果那是——”

“如果你追着我不放，我是不介意的，Dean。我更希望你能过来看看我。”他飞快地说完了这句话，就好像男人很害怕，在他能把话说完之前、自己会改变主意。Castiel说着，低下了头，不安地用手磨蹭着他的牛仔裤腿。

Dean伸出一只手，把它覆在了Castiel的双手上，用另一只手抬起了他的下颚，倾身入侵着他的个人空间。他低声说着，完全没有注意到整张桌子陷入了寂静，“这个怎么样？”他没有给男人回答的机会，就吻住了他。听到他的朋友们一边吹口哨一边鼓起掌，Dean在男人的唇间轻笑出声。


	7. 龙舌兰脱掉了我的衣服

Dean突然惊醒，为太阳穴的阵阵抽痛而呻吟起来。他翻了个身，趴在床上，把被单拉过头顶。一辆自动倾斜卡车的倒车声传来，他撑着前臂抬起了上半身。今天不是收垃圾的日子……他到底在哪儿——？

“早上好，Dean。”听到另一个男人的声音，他瞬间转过了头。Castiel正躺在他身边看着他，没穿衣服。“睡得好吗？”

他迅速低头看了一眼，意识到自己只穿了内裤。Dean在毯子下面扭动着，翻过身仰面躺着。他抬起胳膊搁在脸上，可悲地咕哝着——因为在昨晚的第三杯龙舌兰下肚后，他基本不记得多少了。在等了足足一分钟后，他才鼓起勇气问道，“我们有没有……”

“发生性关系？”看到Dean犹豫地点了点头，Castiel摇摇脑袋，“不，我们没有。但在你那边，不是说没有尝试过。你喝醉的时候……相当多情。”男人清了清嗓子，Dean放下了胳膊，稍稍转过头，对上了他的视线。

“哦，上帝啊……我做了什——”

“别担心，Dean。你做的一切让我感到很快乐。直到你开始脱衣服，”Castiel脸红了起来，咬着下嘴唇。发觉Dean靠得更近了，他抬起视线，伸手覆上了警官的面颊，轻声说道，“然后我阻止了你。”

Dean贴向了抚摸着他脸的那只手，对于胸口泛起的某种感觉，稍稍闭上了眼睛。他小声地问出了这个问题，近乎胆怯，“有那么糟？”像是在道歉般，他转过头，在Cas的手心落下一个试探性的吻。

听到温柔的轻喘声，Dean睁开了眼睛。他的同伴正用某种带着惊喜的目光盯着他，嘴巴稍稍张开。看到Cas舔了舔嘴唇，露出一个得意的微笑，他略微感到吃惊。Cas回答道，“不，并不糟糕，Dean。只是……令人吃惊。”

一个略带得意的微笑，并不是Dean所期待的表情，所以他顿了顿，思索着这其中的真实性。他知道、这么快就把Castiel带到床上，对他而言简直残酷到无法用语言形容。即便是醉了，Dean也本该记得那些事。那个男人是一段持续数年的虐待关系中的受害者。Dean虽然见过他背上的那些伤疤，但关于Cas遭受虐待的程度，直到现在、对他来说依然是个谜。这让他所说的话显得更为尴尬，“Cas……对于昨晚我很抱歉。我没有资格——”

“Dean。”听到他的名字，他停下了，紧接着被贴上来的嘴唇吓了一跳。那个吻是小心翼翼的，同时又带着一丝迫不及待。Dean正打算后撤，然后Cas舔了舔他的唇缝。他的喉咙深处传来一声呻吟，在他意识到之前，他已经仰面倒在了床上，双手环绕着Castiel的脖子。Dean已经有很长时间没有经历过这般热情了，当Cas退开的时候，他差点喘不过气。

“见鬼，医生……那简直……”

“相当的享受，我想我同意。”Cas的眼睛蒙上了一层雾气，嘴唇因为亲吻而略微肿胀。并且Dean非常确定、他可以感觉到贴着他胯部的勃起，但对于要不要更进一步，他非常地犹豫。Castiel一定是感觉到了他的犹豫不决，于是他开始沿着他的下颚线落下一串湿漉漉的吻。牙齿的轻轻触碰让Dean情不自禁向上耸动着臀部，呻吟出声。这时，男人轻声说道，“我的警官喜欢被人咬？很好。”

“我是你的？”这个问题本是带着调戏的意味，但在它被问出来的时候，却带上了一丝希望。Dean贴向了Cas，感受到自己的喉咙底部被牙齿轻咬着，不禁屏住了呼吸。听到他声音里带上的欲求，他感到有些尴尬，“Cas……”

“嘘……你只要享受就好。”他的手指在Dean的胸口游移着，然后一路向下。他的臀部像是有着自己的意志般，在床上扭动着。Castiel摊开手指，把手放在了他下腹的肌肉上，使得Dean呜咽起来。他的指甲玩弄着他的内裤腰带，让他的腹肌近乎痛苦地抽动着。他能感觉到男人贴着他脖子的嘴唇渐渐翘起，形成了一个微笑。当Castiel把舌头卷进他的耳朵里，他拱起了身体。

“操，Cas……我们不能……”

Dean想说的话，都梗在了喉咙里。Castiel啃咬着他的耳垂，吮吸着，将它含入他火热的嘴里。Dean已经有很多年没有在床上处于非主导的地位了，对于男人给予他的服务，他感到相当享受。他仰起脑袋，张开嘴，喘息着。Dean知道，如果Castiel这么继续下去，他脖子上一定会留下许多咬痕，但他不在乎。能让那双漂亮的嘴一路舔舐、吮吸至胸口——那感觉简直太他妈的棒了。

牙齿和嘴唇在两边的乳头上徘徊着，顺着小麦色的皮肤留下了粉色的痕迹。每一下小小的啃咬，都会伴随着舌头飞快的一下舔弄，就像是某种补偿。作为回应，Dean舔了舔嘴唇。胸口处传来的一下更加用力的啃咬，让他发出了嘶嘶声，双手紧紧抓着被单。Castiel稍稍向上瞥了一眼，然后低下头继续着。他在他的下腹处吮出一个淤痕。对于自己是如此喜欢这种感觉——被标记成Castiel的所有物——Dean感到有点诧异。“我永远都不会猜到，原来你这么喜欢被咬，Dean。你还喜欢什么？告诉我，我就会给你。让我知道，我需要做什么，能够让你开心。”

Cas的音色让Dean停了下来，他艰难地抬起了脑袋。对于Castiel看着他的方式，他感觉到了某些东西，然后Dean立刻坐了起来。男人稍稍退缩了一下——非常微小的一个动作，但是Dean注意到了。他抬起手，Cas的眼睛瞪大了，然后很快别过了头，嘴唇抿成一条线——差不多像是准备要接受殴打。Dean在内心咒骂着，然后小心翼翼地开口说道，“嘿，没事的。我不会伤害你的，Cas。我们不用做任何你不想做的事情。哪怕只是和你一起躺在这里，我就已经觉得很好了，好吗？”

Castiel的表情里带着怀疑，他舔了舔嘴唇，平静地对他说道，“昨晚……你说你等了几个月，为了能感受我的嘴唇是有多柔软。你还说，自从看到我在Anna的生日派对上‘给Alastair口交’，你就一直想知道，当你‘填满’我的嘴、把我‘操得魂不守舍’的时候，会是什么样的感觉。”

“上帝啊，Cas，”Dean打断了他，声音里充满了恐惧，“见鬼，我真的很抱歉。我……我昨晚喝得太多了。那不能算借口，但是如果我是清醒状态的话，我是绝对不会说那些话的。我很清楚你受了很多苦。”他用手捂着脸，手肘撑在两侧膝盖上，对于喝醉的自己是如此鲁莽、而感到无比恐惧。当然，他对Cas说的一切都是真切的，但那并不能减少他的罪恶感。

Castiel温热的身体贴上了他的身体左侧，Dean不情不愿地挪了挪，把脸搁在自己的胳膊上。他没法让自己面对Cas，所以当手指轻轻地梳理着他后脑勺底部的短发时，他感到非常吃惊。对于一位经受过这般虐待的 **受害者** ，却扮演着安抚 **他** 的角色，这简直太过了。Dean退开身体，把腿垂在床的一侧，前倾身体，用手指恼怒地揉着自己的眼睛。

对于Castiel在他肩胛骨中间的亲吻，Dean完全没有做好心理准备，“如果这能让你感觉好一点的话……在台阶上的时候，我想象着，那是你的老二。”他略微侧过身，瞪着Cas，试着弄清、他是不是在撒谎，但男人并没有说完，“每次他强迫我给他口交，我都想象着，我在伺候的、是你的老二。”

“Cas，别……”

“嘘……让我说完，Dean。我假想着，那些嘶哑的呻吟和咕哝声，是你发出来的。因为我想的是你，所以我表现得很热情，然后得到了表扬。你都不知道你无形中帮了我。如果我没有照他说的做，我就会被他殴打然后——”

“够了！”Cas瞬间安静了下来，Dean站起身，穿上了他的牛仔裤，系好裤带后，转身面向他。“我不需要听这些，Cas。那……好病态。”Castiel吞咽着，幽蓝到极致的双眼泛起了泪水，“ **他做的** 事情很病态。那太可怕了，并且我希望我能让你遗忘那份痛苦。”Dean向前迈了一步，用手抚摸着Cas的额头，弯下腰，在他被泪水沾湿的脸颊上落下一个吻，然后温柔地问道，“他就是那个强暴了你的人，对不对？”对于那个无声的“是”，他紧紧地闭上了眼睛，仰起头，将双手放在Cas的肩头。“那就是为什么你拒绝接受关于强暴的检查？”

“是的。”Castiel用双手环抱着Dean的腰，把脸贴在他裸露的腹部上，以一种近乎让人感到疼痛的力道拥抱着他。“那时，你冲了进来，发现了我……一直以来，那是我生命中见不得人的一部分。” Cas贴着他的肚子说道，火热的呼吸喷在他的皮肤上，“让你看到我这副模样……而你对我是这么有耐心。在我抓挠你的时候，紧紧地抱着我。我都还没对你说过谢谢。”

Dean温柔地安抚着他，“嘿……看着我。”Castiel抬起脸，牙齿咬着下嘴唇。对于这个男人——即便在这种情况下、也是如此的美丽，Dean感到异常震惊。“你没有必要对我说谢谢……你也没必要认为你必须报答我。在我们上床的时候—— **如果** 我们上床的话——那将会是因为 **你** 想要。而不是因为你感觉你欠我这个，好吗？”

Castiel点点头，犹豫地对他露出一个微笑，“我想再亲亲你，可以吗？”看到Dean点头表示同意，他笑得更开心了。随后饥渴的双唇贴上了他的，融入在深情的吻中。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“你回应了那个关于家庭暴力的呼叫？”对于Trick医生的问题，Dean点了点头。“在你听到地址的时候，你的第一个念头是什么？”

“我要如何让那个畜生付出代价。”

“万一你到那儿之后，发现Castiel不是受害者呢？”

Dean抬头看着心理医师，对于这个问题感到诧异，“我知道他不是施暴者。”

Trick在他的文件夹里做了个记录，催促道，“但是，如果你错了呢？你没可能知道他是受害者……对不对？”那支漂亮的银笔在他修长的手指间转动着，吸引了Dean的注意力。Trick医生注意到了他的不集中，立刻停下了手中的笔。

Dean耸耸肩，答道，“我看到了他背上的伤疤……在那次袭击之后的那天早上，我在现场。他是如此的害怕和崩溃。我的警察直觉还没 **这么** 糟糕……在我第一次看到Alastair的时候，我就知道他不是什么好货色。”

“那就是问题所在，对不对？”对于Dean疑惑的表情，他解释道，“你在责怪你自己，没有早点采取任何的措施。”

“我能做什么？Cas不回我电话；而每次我看到他的时候，他都和……那个 **畜生** 在一起。”他的下颚痛苦地紧绷着，抬头盯着墙上的钟，希望它能走得快一点。就剩5分钟了。“那会儿没有任何事情是你 **能** 做的，Dean。家庭暴力的受害者通常会拒绝接受正发生在他们身上的事情，一直到事情变得无法挽回。你做了你所能做的事情。”

可当他带着自嘲的语气开口时，Trick医生皱起了眉头，“我任由他推开了我，医生。我假装我是感觉在嫉妒，然后无视了脑袋里所有的警铃声。在Pam和我冲进那间公寓，然后我看到，”Dean的声音奔溃了，他不得不停下，“看到他那副模样？那么害怕，那么无助，”他吸了一口气，屏住了呼吸，闭上眼睛，让泪水不要流下来。“在我意识到那人已经死了之后，我还是对他开了枪，我——”对方的手表响了起来，吓了Dean一跳，他反而笑出了声，“抱歉医生，时间到了。”

响声停止了，他抬起头，Gabriel捏了捏他的膝盖，“把你想说的说完，Dean。”

他感觉到一滴眼泪顺着他的面颊滑下，他愤怒地嘶吼着，“我对Pam感到非常恼火。她不应该一枪打在他的脑袋上！死亡对他来说……”

“太便宜他了。你想要折磨他——就像他是如何伤害你的Castiel一样。”

“是的，真他妈见鬼！”Dean喘着气，因为愤怒而把脸涨得通红，搁在椅子扶手上的双手紧攥成拳。“他活该忍受痛苦、流血、体会成为受害者是一种什么感觉，”他顿了顿，吸了一口气，低声说道，“那个念头把我吓坏了。我之前从来没有这么……暴怒过。”

Gabriel点点头，拍了拍他的膝盖。“那种暴怒是正常的，Dean。你在乎的人被残忍对待，而你却无法得到公正。你所能做的，就是用行动告诉Castiel你有多爱他，然后希望那样可以帮助他痊愈。”

“Trick医生，很抱歉打扰你，但是你4点的病人已经到了。”Ruby的声音从对讲机里传来，带着一丝歉意。而Dean对于这般打断，倒是十分感激。

“谢谢你，Ruby。我很快就好。”心理医师转头看向Dean，微笑道，“如果你还想继续……我可以重新安排我的4点时间段。”

“不，没关系，医生。我需要来一瓶啤酒。但比起任何其他事情……我更需要见到Cas的脸。”他站起身，整了整他的制服，“在他回去工作之后，我就再也没有见过他。凌晨3点就起床参加SWAT训练，妨碍了我们的亲热时间。”

心理医师微笑着，把他送到了门口，“去陪你的医生一会儿吧，我们下周再见，Dean。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“Balthazar，能不能请你不要再偷我的薯条了？”在Dean看到Castiel之前，他就听到了他的声音。用不了两秒钟，他就来到了拐弯处，透过肩头看着那位医生开口道，“你真幼稚。如果你想吃薯条，就给自己买一份。”

当另外那名医生看到Dean出现在护士站时，他先是得意地笑了笑，然后撅起了嘴，“啊，Cassie……它们在你的盘子里，吃起来才更美味。”

Castiel粗鲁地哼哼着，咕哝道，“是啊，当然。你的意思是，那是我付的钱。我发誓，如果——”当Cas转头看到Dean靠在柜台处，饶有趣味地看着他们的互动，他不禁瞪大了眼睛。“Dean，”他的表情因为尴尬而绷紧了，问道，“你在这里做什么？”

Dean耸耸肩，两只大拇指都钩在他的武装带上，露出一个微笑。在听到Balthazar的咕哝声后，Dean感到非常吃惊，“Novak，如果你不想要他的话……我会很乐意从你手里把他接过来。”

那句发言给这位英国医生换来了一个怒视和一声恼怒的：“Balthazar！”

“干吗？！我可不是那个假装矜持的人，Cassie。如果我是你，我会把他带去我的值班室，这样他就能把我按倒在——”

“吃你那该死的薯条去，Balthazar！”Castiel猛地把盘子推向了他的朋友，然后伸出手揪住了Dean的领带，把他扯向自己。Dean吃惊地喘了一口气，跌跌撞撞地冲向了那位身形较小的男子。感觉到Cas的舌头伸入他的嘴里，他的眼睛忽闪着闭上了。Dean仿佛忘却了时间——直到女人们的咯咯笑声传来，他们才分开。目前，护士站那里有两位女护士，正兴致勃勃地观察着他们。

Balthazar正要把一根薯条扔进嘴里，他顿了顿，指向了走廊，“值班室往那边走，Winchester警官。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“真不敢相信我们这么做了！”Dean被推在了Castiel值班室的门板上，对于对方的亲吻中所带有的急不可耐，他感到十分诧异。

“Dean，闭上嘴然后帮忙脱掉这些东西，行吗？”他的问题里充满了挫败。Dean忍住没有笑出声，伸手揭开他厚厚的警员皮带，轻轻地把它扔到了地板上。“终于！”Castiel的手指飞快地解开了制服长裤的拉链，在Dean意识到之前，它们就已经堆在他的脚踝处了。

“Cas，你不需要做这个。我可以等的。那没关系……我们可以……哦， **该死** ！”Dean把两只手都撑在了背后的墙上，感觉到Castiel的嘴唇隔着他的棉质内裤紧贴着他，不禁将眉头拧到了一起。用力拉扯着松紧带的手指给他做好了心理准备的时间，然后舌头便顺着他的柱身由下至上舔了一下。

“我知道我不 **需要** 这么做，Dean……相信我，我 **想要** 这么做。现在请闭上嘴好好享受吧。”Castiel的声音因为性欲而显得低沉，欲求不满，并且，哦，是如此的美味啊。Dean闭上了眼睛，照他说的做了。当充满技巧的舌头沿着他肿胀的阴茎头部舔了一圈，他忍不住张开了嘴。这足以让他安静地呻吟起来。Cas的嘴被他跳动的肉柱填满了，声音听起来含混不清，“你尝起来真棒……我等了这么久才……”

“Cas，嘘……会有人听到的！”Dean低下头，焦急地哀求道。他顿了顿，睁大了眼睛。Castiel的嘴唇裹着他的下身，眼睛直直地盯着他，脸颊在吮吸的时候凹陷了下去。“哦， **操** ！”这是他唯一能说出的连续的话——因为他的整个大脑都 **炸开** 了。在Cas用嘴抚弄他，舔舐着、吮吸着的时候，他没可能去思考任何事情。他的腰部不规则地摆动着，抬起一只手覆在了自己的嘴上，希望能盖住他发出的声音。

Castiel的嘴唇向上移动着，将它们紧紧地包裹在充血的顶端，同时用手抚弄着。Dean在自己的手掌中呜咽着，因为他正逐渐变得崩溃。他被Cas的咕哝声和呻吟声深深迷住了，一阵过于熟悉的温暖散播至他的全身。“Cas……我……就要……”

Cas嘶哑地低语着，“我知道。我能感觉到你有多硬，Dean。”一股热意自他的囊袋扩散开来，温柔地挤压着、牵引着。Castiel的手正抚弄着他的整根柱身，Dean是如此的迷失，即便他有尝试，他也没有办法停下来。在那声淫荡的乞求中——“来吧，射在我嘴里。”——高潮在他体内爆发。他的视野一片泛白，紧咬牙关，呻吟出声，不再在意是否会有人听到。Castiel依然含着他，吞咽着，将他所有的精液尽数吞下，没有让任何一滴落到地板上。

他的嘴角浮现起一个慵懒的微笑，Dean小心翼翼地滑坐到地板上，淫荡地分开着双腿。Cas回给他一个微笑，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。“那么，告诉我吧，Winchester警官……我有没有给了你一次棒极了的口交？”他翘起的嘴唇暗示了Dean，Castiel非常 **清楚** 他自己有多棒。医生前倾着身体，羞怯地吻了吻他的嘴角，然后承认道，“我现在真的很想吻你。”

Dean把脑袋歪向一边，询问道，“那你为什么不这么做呢？”他的手指轻轻地描绘着Castiel的下嘴唇，另一只手勾住了他的下颚线，手指安抚似的在他后颈处打着圈。

“因为我刚刚，”他指了指自己的嘴，然后向下指了指Dean的腿间。

那个解释让Dean皱起了眉，伴随着一声恼怒的哼哼，他意识到——Cas多半从未被允许在口交之后与人亲吻。对于那个，只有一件事是他可以做的。他把男人拉向了自己，将两人的嘴唇贴到一起，贪婪地亲吻着。舌头卷曲着伸入了他的嘴里，舔舐着淡淡的、他自己的残留痕迹。直到Castiel的手机响起，Dean才放开了他。

“急诊室，我是Novak医生。”在他听着电话另一端的人说话时，他的脸上露出了一个小小的、尴尬的笑容。Dean抬起屁股，拉起了他的内裤。当他看到Castiel调皮地咬着他现在已经垂头丧气的老二周围的空气时，他不得不忍住想要大笑的冲动。他缓缓站起身，拉好了他的长裤。“给他两支吗啡，然后给矫正科打电话。”Castiel突然皱起眉，他把Dean的制服衬衫下摆向上推着，然后用中指描绘着Dean右侧大腿外侧凸起的伤疤。他用口型说了句“枪伤？”，Dean立即点点头，用拇指和食指比划了一个开枪的动作。“好的，我马上就过去。”

Castiel挂断了电话，把手机扔回了口袋里。Dean伸出手把他拉了起来，不情愿地问道，“要回去工作了，嗯？”Cas点点头，等他完全站起身后，安静地用手指小心翼翼地整理着Dean的制服。Dean在腰间栓好了武装带，再一次轻轻地吻了医生一下，向他保证道，“无论在什么情况下……你随时都可以吻我，宝贝。别忘了这点，好吗？”

作为回报，Castiel给了他一个害羞的微笑。“我会记住你说的……”Dean也笑了，因为那对他来说，完全没有任何问题。


	8. 没人说过爱是容易的

 

在Castiel醒来的那一刻，Dean就知道了：原本贴着他赤裸胸膛的轻松呼吸改变了节奏。他停下了用手指在另一个人裸露的后背上慵懒的抚摸方式。Dean将整个手掌摊开，覆在Cas的肩胛骨中间。Dean用鼻子轻蹭着他因为睡觉而变得乱糟糟的头发，“我知道你醒了。”感觉到贴着他皮肤的昏昏欲睡的哼唧声，他忍住了笑意。蝴蝶般的浅吻落在他的左侧胸肌上，他笑着躲开了。“住手！你知道我怕痒的！”

Castiel带着睡意的轻笑声，足以让Dean的下体起立，引起他的注意。“我没有意识到我的大坏警官原来怕痒……这将会是一个令我非常乐意去利用的弱点。”

“哦……所以现在，我是 **你的** 警官了？我看看这是怎么回事哈。昨晚你把所有的时间都用来陪 **Samantha** 了，而 **现在** 我是你的了？哼！”Dean假装生气地翻过身，把脸埋在枕头里，以隐藏他的笑容。

“Dean……De-e-ean…… **Dean** 。”Castiel在他的脊柱凹陷处落下了一连串的轻吻，Dean用尽了所有的意志力才让自己没有发出声音。直到他感觉自己的后腰被舌头飞快地舔了一下，他轻轻地喘息着，枕头把他大部分的声音都吞了进去。“你知道我很喜欢你，Dean……我以为你 **想要** 让Sam和我相互熟悉对方……他是个才华横溢的年轻人，我们俩昨晚的谈话让我感到非常快乐。我很抱歉我让你感觉被无视了， **警官** 。”

他们“正式”开始约会之后，在差不多过去了整整一个月的时候，Sam曾邀请他们两个一起去吃晚餐。当然，他弟弟几周前就开始频频暗示，所以当他们把这段关系“正式化”后，就很难对他说“不”。于是，在Castiel的坚持下，Dean终于同意了。在他们双方繁忙的日程里，两人只能零星地享受偷来的那些时光。但Dean的SWAT训练已经结束了，他们已经没有合理的理由再来拒绝Sam了。

所以，在一次令人筋疲力尽的13小时轮班后，Dean不情愿地让Castiel把他拽到了Sam的公寓，去吃晚餐——然后在他们争论关于哲学的问题时，被冷落在一旁。起初，听他们在晚餐时讨论尼采和萨特还算是挺好的一种消遣。但是Dean本来打算，当晚餐结束后，他和Cas会回到他的公寓，进行某些亲密活动——想都别想——很快，他发现那两人很显然都没有要结束对话的意思。Dean蜷缩在沙发的一端，就这么睡着了；而另外两个人一直谈到了深夜。当Castiel叫醒他，然后准备回家的时候，差不多已经是凌晨2点了。一到家，Dean已然累得什么都不想做了，就那样钻进了被窝里，立马就睡着了。

“你生我的气了吗，Dean？”Castiel的问题带着一丝谨慎，他的嘴唇磨蹭着他后背肌肉凸起的部分。在Dean能够回答之前，他的内裤被扯了下来，一直拽到了他的小腿处。Cas在他的肌肉上落下了轻轻的、充满玩味的啃咬，让他从自己的思绪中回过神来。然后他感觉到Cas的双手试探性地分开了他的臀瓣。那个动作让他转过了身，伸出手把Castiel拉向了自己。

Dean有注意到，一旦对方担心自己惹他不高兴了，他就会进入性爱模式——自发自动地尝试以提供性行为来“换取”他的原谅。起初是Dean太愚钝了，没有注意到这一点；但当他把这件事告诉Trick医生的时候，那个心理医师提醒了他。自那以后，他就更加留意Castiel的情绪变化，并努力地向这位医生保证：直到他做好准备前，他都不用向自己奉献任何东西。

“我没有生气，宝贝。”Dean伸手搂住Castiel，让他靠在自己的身侧，抬起手梳理着他深色的头发。他在他头顶落下一个吻，重复着刚才的话，“我没有生气。”Castiel把头埋在Dean的胸口，叹了口气，用嘴唇轻轻地磨蹭了一下警官的皮肤，以示回应。“我很高兴你和Sam聊得很开心。”

“但你没有一起开心。”Castiel平静的语调没有任何起伏，“我不应该像那样忽略你，所以我要道歉。”他突然抬起头，蓝眼睛透过深色的睫毛望着他。某种充满希望的表情填满了他们之间的空隙，“如果你允许的话……我可以补偿你。”Dean感觉到Castiel的手裹住了他半勃起的阴茎。当Cas的拇指掠过它的头部时，Dean不禁深吸一口气。

“Cas，停下……你——”

“你并不想让我停下，Dean。我能感觉到你正变得更硬，”Castiel舔了一下Dean的乳头，像只猫一样发出了呼噜声，“让我来给你舒服的感觉。”Dean弓起身，片刻地享受着Cas手掌的温度。对他来说， **不要** 利用Cas的渴望正变得越来越难。并且随着时间的流逝，Dean意志力开始动摇。“我会让你感觉很好的，宝贝，我保证。”

Dean用尽了所有的自控力，才让自己坐起身，从Castiel身边躲开，同时伴随着一声粗鲁的，“见鬼，Castiel！”他站起来，走过房间，来到了衣柜旁，“我不是他！你不需要通过性来换取我的感情！”Dean穿上了一条运动裤，转过身，毫不意外地看到Castiel的眼中浮起了泪水。他立刻对他刚才的爆发感到了后悔，走回到床边。当Cas在床头板那儿畏缩成一团，拉起被子盖住他裸露的胸口时，Dean不禁皱起了眉，“哦，宝贝，我很抱歉。”

“我从没说过你是他。我也 **从没** 把你比作过那个怪物！”Cas并没有在吼叫，他的声音带着某种平静的怒意，“那个一直在把自己和他作对比的人，是 **你** 。和一个死掉的人去竞争……然后让我感觉 **我** 才是有病的那一个！”

这就是了——Dean **总是** 会得到的那种反应——在温顺的外表下，近乎失控的恶意。他无法想象，在Alastair的残暴之下，Cas的生活会有多么不易。但是，成为这种反击的冲击末端，仍是相当令人受伤的。Dean弯下了一侧膝盖，然后是另一侧，跪在了床单上，慢慢地爬向了Castiel蜷缩着的地方。“宝贝……我很抱歉。”

他向着他漂亮的男人伸出一只手，却听到Cas怒吼了一声“别碰我”，于是他后退了一下。Dean把手放回大腿上，叹了口气，知道他今天剩下的时间里，所需要做的、就是重新尝试取回Castiel的信任。他们之间共渡的时光充满了一系列的亲密行为、和性有关的擦边球、痛苦的误解、以及充满泪水的道歉。“你没 **资格** 碰我！”

“好吧，Cas，我会让你单独待一会儿。”Dean爬下床，走向衣柜，取出他的运动鞋和连帽衫，“我出去跑一圈，在那之后——”

“我不在乎你去 **哪儿** ，Dean，只要我不用看到你的脸。”

Dean垂下了脑袋，脸因为痛苦而扭曲着，希望自己不要对那伤人的话作出反应。他知道Cas不是那个意思，但那依然刺痛了他。Dean最后顺着肩头瞥了一眼，离开了卧室，来到走廊，关上了身后的门。当他从木门后面听到Castiel的啜泣声，他凭借的是惊人的克制力、才没有让自己立刻冲回去。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“该你了，Winchester。”Dean最后看了一眼他的H&K MP5，走向了门口。“你总共有5分钟的时间来清理这3间房间。有2名嫌疑人，手持武器，还有1名女性人质。你的目标是带着毫发未损的人质逃离出口。准备好了吗？”

Dean扭了扭肩膀，平静地呼出一口气，点点头。在听到那声简短的“开始”之后，他推开门，扫荡着第一个房间。他向着第二个房间移动着，悄悄跟在嫌疑人的身后，飞快地解除了他的武器。女人正跪在房间的角落里，呜咽着。Dean在嘴唇处竖起一根手指。确保嫌疑人被铐住、不会有意外后，他示意那名女性走上前来，同时他穿过了房间。他从背后掏出另一副手铐，示意女人转过身。Dean飞快地铐住了她的手腕，然后走向了最后一扇门。他举起武器，走进房间，此时最后一名嫌疑人转过了身，举起了武器，Dean扳动了MP5的扳机。两个相同的黄色荧光斑点出现在男人的胸口中间，他跪了下来，胳膊举过了头顶。

把最后一个嫌疑人铐住、安顿好之后，Dean冲回第二个房间，把人质带了出来，走向了出口。那名女性跟在他身后，一起踏入了前庭。“时间到！”他的队长看了看女人的状态，问道，“她为什么铐着手铐，菜鸟？”

“我没法判定她真的是那个人质，还是只是某个漂亮的嫌疑犯。在我确认之前，我得把她铐起来，长官。”

中尉笑了笑，让步道，“考虑得挺周到。你可以放开她了。我确定Mills上尉对于你认为她是个美人这件事，会感到很高兴的。”

Dean的脸变得煞白，再一次打量了一眼那位女性。现在他能仔细地观察一下她的脸了，于是他认出了她。他松开了她的手铐，道着歉，“我很抱歉把您铐了起来，上尉。”

“没关系，这位……”她瞥了眼他背心上的刺绣名牌，念出了他的名字，“Winchester长官。”上尉对着Dean露出一个微笑，“如果你没有把我铐起来，我反而会感到失望的。”她转向中尉，问道，“他用了多久，Harris？”Harris中尉拿起了秒表，Dean非常诧异地看到秒表上显示他还剩下1分半钟多一点。当两名长官都给予他表扬时，他完全无法抑制住自己的微笑。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ 

“我不知道我还能做什么……我尝试了所有方法，但还是……”

“让我问你一个问题……如果你感到不舒服的话，可以不用回答。”Dean正躺在Trick医生那张无比舒适的沙发上，他抬起了头。“你和Castiel上床了吗？”

Dean目瞪口呆地望着这位心理医师，摇摇头。“还没有。每次就要发生的时候——这不是双关语——他总是试图为了某些他想象中的‘小小违背’而‘换取’我的原谅。”

Trick医生惊讶地抬起了眉毛，“3个月了还没上床？我好吃惊。”

Dean哼哼着，“去你的，医生。”

“不，我是认真的，Dean。针对他所经历过的那些，要接近他是非常难的。如果到现在、 **连** 上床都做不到的话，大部分人早就已经退出了。”

Dean用手揉了揉他的脸，轻轻地哼哼着，“我不是‘大部分人’，医生。”

“我很快就注意到了。”Gabriel往前坐了坐，建议道，“你得勾引他。”面对Dean狐疑的表情，他澄清着，“以 **你的** 方式来勾引他上床。晚餐，蜡烛，音乐……一瓶高档的红酒……保持轻松的对话，然后看看它会向什么方向发展。”

“如果他——”

“相信我，就算事态最终没能向着卧室发展，这样的约会至少会拉近你们两个的距离。别强迫它。当你们两个都准备好之后，就会自然而然发生性行为，并且那是值得的。”Trick医生笑了笑，Dean无法自控地给他回了一个微笑。

他们谈论着工作，剩余的时间飞快地过去了。在Dean离开办公室的时候，他感觉更加放松了。穿过等待室，他向着Ruby挥挥手，来到走廊，走向电梯。在他按电梯按钮的时候，他的手机响了。Dean把手机从牛仔裤的后口袋里勾出来，看到来电ID是 **CAS** ，情不自禁地笑了起来。他按下了电梯按钮，接起了电话，“嘿，帅哥，我正在想你。”

 **“恭维对我是没用的，小雀斑。”** 听到他的外号，Dean笑了笑，走进了等待中的电梯，按下了大楼大厅那层的按钮。 **“你在做什么？有时间和我一起吃午饭吗？”**

“为了你，我会挤出时间的，帅哥。”电梯里的女人飞快地偷瞥了他一眼，然后对那个昵称表示了讥笑，Dean挑衅地扬起了一侧眉毛。她转身面向电梯门，发出了一声表示恶心的哼哼，Dean翻了个白眼，“你在哪儿？我来找你。”

**“你知道德弗雷克斯在哪儿吗？”**

电梯开始减速，Dean抬起头，看着电梯门开启。他让女性乘客先出去，然后挡住门，让一对老年夫妇进入电梯。他们对着他笑了笑，他点点头，然后走出了电梯。“我想我知道。就是那个在第五大街和霍尔科姆大街路口的小咖啡店，对不对？”

**“没错。我会给我们定个座位，然后在店长那里留下我的名字，好吗？”**

Dean穿过大厅，推开了沉重的玻璃大门。他戴上墨镜，看了看两边的路况后，走上了人行横道线，一路向着办公楼角落的停车场走去。“听起来不错。一会儿见。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ 

“你好，我在午餐时间约了Novak医生。”Dean对着店长笑了笑，把墨镜塞在了T恤的V领处，在牛仔裤后口袋处擦了擦手。

那个漂亮的金发女郎——名牌上显示她叫Lilith——点点头，给了他一个随意的笑容，“这边请，Winchester先生。”Dean跟着她，穿过着小小的屋子，来到咖啡店后面的小露台上。“我们到了，先生。今天Charles会给您点单。祝您用餐愉快。”她对着两人笑了笑，走了回去。

Dean拖出了他的椅子，在坐下之前，亲了亲Cas的脸颊。“嘿，你。今天早上没听到你离开。我以为你还在工作？”他指了指Cas的衣服，随意地问道。

“我需要处理某些事情……然后我想你需要休息。你昨晚回来得相当晚，我不想吵醒你。”Cas拿起玻璃水杯，喝了一口，用蓝眼睛盯着他。

服务员过来后，两人纷纷转过了头，听他说着今天的特供餐品，然后Cas点了一份金枪鱼汉堡，Dean点了一份德弗雷克斯牛排。服务员微笑着在他们中间的桌子上放下一篮面包，然后去给他们拿饮料。

“是啊，工作很辛苦。”

“我发现了。你的小队负责了维克托里海茨的枪击案吗？”看到Dean点点头，男人伸手握住了他的手，“你认识那些牺牲的警官吗？”

冰茶被端了上来，Dean对服务员表达了感谢，喝了一口，“不，那两位都来自另一个管辖区。但依然让人很难受。”Cas在桌子上将两人的手指交握到一起，耐心地听着他述说着，“他们中的一个才 **刚刚** 结婚，而另一个还有一周就退休了。真他妈可惜。”他抬起头，对着Cas露出一个悲伤的微笑，稍稍捏了捏他的手。

“让你更加珍惜生命了？”

“是啊……珍惜生命，还有我的防弹背心。”Dean回答着，半是在开玩笑。“我们能聊点别的吗？”

Castiel点点头，然后剩余的午饭时光都很愉悦，两人都在谈论更令人愉快的事情。Dean知道Cas有了新出生的侄女和侄子，并且看到了一张又一张那对双胞胎——Michaela和Raphael——的照片。排开他对婴儿们的恐惧，Dean也不得不承认宝宝们真是太可爱了。两人决定分享一大块草莓大黄派。Dean不情不愿地让Castiel用叉子喂了他一大口甜点，但等他看到男人脸上灿烂的微笑时，他感觉这一切都是值得的。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“你在看什么？”Dean放下电子书，笑嘻嘻地看着Cas。男人的脸上带着一个富有魅力的微笑，正从床的另一侧向着他爬过来。“我从没想过你会是个技术宅……仔细想想，我从未设想过你会看书。”

Dean震惊地张大了嘴，“日你一万遍，Cas！我会看书的！”

Castiel贴着Dean裸露的肚皮，笑声因此变得模糊不清，“SWAT手册不算，Dean，枪械杂志和部件目录也不算。”

他把手指伸向了电子书，Dean抬手让他没法够着，坏脾气地咕哝着，“我看书的。我看了很多书，非常感谢。我本来有好多书、堆得到处都是，直到两年前我搬到了这里。这里的面积明显小了很多，所以我把我的大多数收藏都卖给了大街尽头的那家书店。”

“这就是为什么你买了电子书？”Cas正用嘴沿着Dean的肚子一路向着胸口亲吻着，新长出的胡茬轻轻地磨蹭着小麦色的皮肤。Dean扭了扭，医生因此抬起了头，把他布满胡茬的下颚搁在Dean的胸口。“决定要升级了？”

“啊……不是。事实上，这是Sam和Jess去年给我买的圣诞礼物。它预装了几本我最喜欢的书。”他得意地笑了笑，然后严肃地说道，“你根本不知道我有多喜欢《抢钱夫妻》，当我不得不为了这张特大号床卖掉它的时候，我觉得我仿佛就要去世了。”

Castiel大笑起来，飞快地在Dean嘴唇上落下一个吻，戏弄般地告诫道，“聪明的混蛋（注1）。”当Dean坏笑着把他拉向自己的身侧时，Cas并没有反抗。相反的，他把脸搁在了Dean肌肉发达的肩头上。

Dean把两人翻了个身，低头啃咬着Cas的脖子，哼哼着抱怨道，“我以为你喜欢我的屁股（注2），Novak医生。”在Castiel能够回给他一下啃咬之前，他听到了一声轻轻的呻吟。“你总是在摸我的屁股，即便是在公共场合。”

（注1&注2：Cas在【注1】处说了Smartass，Smart（聪明的）-ass（屁股），所以Dean才在【注2】处说起了自己的屁股（ass）。）

对于他的陈词，Cas轻轻笑出声，把手掌覆上Dean的屁股，小声回答道，“我 **确实** 很喜欢它。这是个很好的标本……要我说，一个完美的屁股？”

“哦——吼——哦……你现在开始拍我马屁了？你先是侮辱了我的智商，然后现在你在阐述我那令人叹为观止的臀部的优点？”看到Cas点点头，Dean低下头，吻了他，他急不可耐地把舌头伸进了他的嘴里。他加深了这个吻，伸出一只手固定住了Castiel的下巴。身形较小的男人正在颤抖，他的双手向下游移至Dean近乎磨损的牛仔裤的腰带上。在他抬起头的时候，他听到了一声难耐的声音。Dean带着某种掠夺性的微笑，舔了舔Castiel的嘴唇，“我喜欢你发出的小声音，宝贝。”

Castiel的脸涨得通红，他的眼皮在尴尬中颤抖着闭上了，“ **Dean** 。”光是那一个词，就足以表达了他狼狈的程度。作为道歉，Dean吻了他一下，然后坐起身。当Cas看到他拿起了电子书后，他犹豫地问道，“你就这样停下了？”

这个问题问得小心翼翼，并带有一丝怀疑，Dean飞快地安慰道，“不是，我只是打算给你看看我在读的书。就这样而已。”他的手指划过屏幕，然后把电子书递给了Cas，坐到了他身旁，把脑袋搁在了他的肩膀上。

对方的声音里充满了震惊——“《第五号屠宰场》……你在读冯古内特？”Castiel瞪大了眼睛看着他，嘴巴张大得像是卡通人物。

“如果你要问的话，我是在 **重温** 它。”Dean调皮地咬了一下Cas的肩膀，“你看起来很吃惊，Novak。”

“只是……呃……我……”医生显然一时不知道该说什么。对于他明显的苦恼，Dean正强忍着不要笑出来。他的样子太可爱了，甚至让他完全没有被冒犯的感觉。Dean发现自己爱上这位作家的书的时候，他自己也很震惊。但他就是喜欢了，并且那是Sam预装进电子书的书籍的一部分。“你把我吓了一跳，就这样而已。”

“我猜，是以某种好的方式？”

Castiel微笑着吻了吻他，贴着他的嘴唇说道，“一种非常好的方式，Winchester。”


	9. ……但它是值得的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 叙述视角稍稍有变化，这章是Castiel的视角。

工作人员正在为即将到来的病人做准备，整个急诊科都在忙碌着。当两辆救护车中的第一辆到达时，所有的创伤室都已经准备就绪。Castiel向前走去，听着医护人员的报告，对着他们指了指走廊另一端，“把她带去1号创伤室。”被绑在第一个担架上的，是一名肩上有枪伤的娇小女子。她痛苦地呻吟着，但依然有意识。Balthazar对着Castiel摆了摆手，看到他们接近创伤室后，接纳了第一名伤员。

第二名伤员是一位超过45岁的男性，上腹部中了两枪。Cas飞快地冲上前，帮助将担架顺着走廊引导至2号创伤室。其中的一名医护人员爬上了担架，跨坐在伤者身上，对胸部进行着按压。这名男性伤员的身上有很多血，并且眼睛呆滞、没有焦距，结果看起来不太乐观。十分钟后，小组停止了对这人的所有抢救措施。每个人都非常清楚：在他抵达急诊室前，他就已经死了。

Castiel飞快地洗了洗手，走向另一间被占领的创伤室。他及时地赶到了那里，看着第一名伤员被推向了创伤室的电梯，上楼准备给她做手术。Balthazar告诉他那位女性没什么大碍，她会完全痊愈，并且，在极大可能的情况下，她的胳膊只会留下极小的永久性功能损伤。

15分钟后，Castiel和其他的急救人员一起，站在那里看着新闻报道——电视上的新闻正在一幕和二幕间来回切换。报道的内容非常简要，但他知道，在市中心新改建的利维坦大厦的大厅里、有人质被劫持。几名武装人员把他们封闭在办公大楼里，开始提出各种要求。他们一直没有对任何人开枪，直到一名中年男子试图绊倒其中一名持枪男子，并夺走他的武器。在这突发情况中，结果却是一位女性被枪击中了。气势恢宏的大楼外面，警方层层包围了他们。Castiel非常确定，SWAT的介入只是时间问题。

“我确定他不会有事的，Cassie。”Castiel转过头，对着Balthazar点点头，然后继续咬着他的手指甲，双眼焦虑地盯着电视机。自从医院进入警戒状态以来，Novak医生的胃就一直拧在了一起。在第一波电话打进来之后，已经过去了将近30分钟了，而目前这情况没有任何要结束的样子。Cas惊恐地看着SWAT小队黑色武装的B.E.A.R.进入视野，后方跟着一个更为巨大的移动指挥中心。

他转过身，瞪着Balthazar，指指电视机，“你就 **非得** 说些什么，是不是？混蛋。”他的朋友难以置信地瞪着他，伸出手抚上他的后颈，把他拉近后，在他的太阳穴落下一个轻轻的吻。当SWAT小队从B.E.A.R.汽车的后面出现时，Cas深吸了一口气，然后任由他的同事对他低声说着一些安慰的话。他试着在屏幕上的这些人里找出Dean，但是小队成员都戴着头盔，每个人看起来都是一个模样。

记者正在报道，但Castiel完全听不进去，他专注于盯着屏幕上的那些人。小队的领头不知道在说些什么，他们点点头，然后画面突然就切换到了演播室的新闻主播身上，现场的画面很明显被警方切断了。Castiel感觉到Balthazar正把他拽向护士站，他任由自己被对方拉到某张椅子跟前，然后坐下。他一眨不眨地盯着新闻，确保自己不会错过任何事态的变化，10分钟对他来说就像是10小时那样漫长。

5分钟后，又进来一个电话，说是有两组急救小队正在路上，都是代码3（注）。而当新闻主播把现场记者通过耳机告诉她的情况转播出来时，Cas几乎就要晕倒了。

（注：代码3是一种紧急代码，告诉急救人员在打开车灯和警报器的情况下尽快赶到抢救室。）

 **“据报道，现场有** **SWAT** **警官倒下。在制服嫌疑犯的爆炸中，显然有一名** **SWAT** **警官已死亡，另外两名严重受伤。这两名警官目前正被送往圣约瑟夫医院进行治疗。在这困难时分，我们将为他们以及他们的家庭祈祷。”**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

第一名警官是一位42岁的、有着灰眼睛的男人，他的半边脸都没了。他正在大出血，有生命危险，在创伤外科医生接过手后，Castiel表示非常感激。这样他就能空出来，穿过走廊去帮助Balthazar处理另一名警官。这一位还醒着，他正在尖叫，没完没了地喊着无法理解的话。工作人员很难让他安定下来，于是Castiel走上前去，然后发现了原因——第二名警官的左胳膊不见了，在他本来应该是手肘的地方，现在只有不停向外涌出的鲜血。

“Stevens……Stevens，住手，老兄！他们正在试图帮忙，伙计！”男人的长官正试着让这位伤员冷静下来，却没什么用。男人突然从检查台上弓起了身，在一声窒息般的喘息后，死一般地安静了下来。“他死了吗？ **他死了吗？！** ”队长看起来手忙脚乱，Castiel上前去检查脉搏，在确认那人依然有脉搏后，他松了口气。他的脉搏很微弱，但依然还在。

Balthazar镇定的声音让对方安静了下来，“他还活着。只是止痛药开始起效了。”他的手在男人的伤口处动作着，发现左臂和左侧肩膀的伤口面积没有那么大，感到很欣慰。他说话的声音充满了鼓舞，但他依然专注于他的病人。男人没有要离开创伤室的意思，Balthazar温和地提醒道，“去通知你的队友，我想他们一定很担心。我们会尽全力抢救他的。”队长似乎是突然从思考中回过神来，然后点点头，走了出去，一边感谢着他们，声音颤抖、无法集中。

Castiel过去协助他的同事，仿佛是为了转移自己的注意力。另一名医生其实已经把情况很好地控制住了，终于将稳定下来的警官送去了手术室。他突然意识到，他从没想过要去问一下，死去的那名警官是谁。显然他并不是唯一一个意识到这一点的人——因为Castiel能听到Balthazar在外面的走廊上和另一名警官在谈话。他正用温柔的声音询问着他们遇难的同事。SWAT小队的指挥官回答了这个问题，但那并不是Castiel想要听到的。这只会让他的胆汁反流到他的喉咙里。

**“我们还没有通知家属。直到他的兄弟得知情况之前，我们无法透露姓名。”**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

大约在10分钟之后，Castiel依然在马桶旁边干呕着。当他听到指挥官用疲惫的声音冷静地回答了另一名医生的问题后，他就冲进了男厕所。在把自己锁在隔间后，Castiel对无法避免的事情做好了准备。他剧烈地喘息着，确定自己会把胃里的所有东西都吐出来。令人害怕的是，他干呕的时候什么都吐不出来，而他的胃却还在咕噜咕噜地翻腾着。

Balthazar的声音正顺着隔间的门传来，“Cassie，他没事的。他的指挥官确认了那个人不是他。所以能不能 **请** 你从里面出来？另外，如果你打算把你的饼干都吐了，你现在应该早就已经吐完了。”Castiel唯一能给出的回应就是一声虚弱的声音，艰难地吞咽着他喉咙里的结。他意识到他的朋友多半说的没错，于是他从隔间里走了出来，用手擦拭着自己的脸。他蹒跚着走到水池边，在水龙头下面挥动一只手，启动控制水流的运动传感器。Castiel正在擦脸，这时他听到了微弱的声音，从走廊的某处传来： **“** **Cas** **！……** **Cas** **！……** **CAS** **！！！”** 他很确定，他的脑袋一定是在戏弄他。但当医生再次听到这个声音的时候——这一次它听起来近了一点——他的胸中燃起了一丝希望。

他的同事推开了厕所的门，向外张望着，面带微笑向着Castiel急切地挥了挥手。Castiel飞奔了出去，双手不耐烦地退开了挡路的英国男子。站在走廊中央的，是Dean。他的脸上还有脖子上都是血，但却挂着一个大大的微笑——他是Castiel所见过的最非同寻常的人。

“Cas！”绿眼睛男子一看到他，就跑了过来，用双手捧住了他的脸，“我尽可能快地赶了过来。”Castiel观察着Dean的脸，从他左侧眉毛上的割伤一直到他沾满鲜血的左眼。他严肃地板起了脸，一边把Dean推进了检查室，对他的安抚表示充耳不闻，“宝贝，我没事。”

“我才是医生，Dean。并且你完全 **不是** 没事的样子！现在，我给你做检查的时候，你坐着别动。”他脸上的表情一定比他意识到的要更严肃——因为Dean一言不发地乖乖坐了下来。他对Castiel的检查几乎没有异议，只是在注射局部麻醉剂的时候畏缩了一下。很快，Castiel就缝好了Dean眼睛上方的割伤。剪断最后一根缝合线后，他把剪刀和针都放进了紫胶托盘。面对上前清理的护士，他对着她紧张地笑了笑。她把托盘拿走后，在托盘原本的位置留下了一块小小的敷料。他用低沉、温柔的声音说着，“我好害怕，那会是你。”

Castiel用手指小小翼翼地在伤口上方贴上一块小小的绷带，然后在纱布上面落下一个羽毛般轻柔的吻。这个亲吻让Dean微笑起来，他用同样温柔的声音回答道，“我知道。Cas……这就是为什么我尽快跑来了这里。我知道你会担心的。在现场我没办法联系你……并且我希望你们的人手能专注在Stevens和Malvich身上。”男人艰难地吞咽着，用双手捧住了Castiel的脸，拇指抚摸着他的下嘴唇。“见鬼，宝贝……我害怕极了。在医务人员给我做检查的时候，我的脑袋里只有尽快赶到你身边的念头。”

门被敲了一下，Castiel转过身，发现Balthazar正站在那里，对于打扰了他们的二人世界而感到抱歉。“我很高兴看到你没事，Dean。Cassie在这里都快发疯了，他甚至还爆了粗口。不得不说，我被逗乐了。”Dean温柔地笑了，咬着自己的下嘴唇，试图藏起这个笑容。

面对Castiel警告般的怒视，英国医生退出了房间，一边指了指手表。Dean皱着眉，看了看时间，问道，“四点钟有什么重要的事情吗？”

“我们有个会议……然后……我得在……5点的时候……登记离开。”警官正一下又一下地、调戏般地亲吻着他，所以他的解释听起来断断续续的。他试图无视来自恋人迫切表达的爱恋，却发现很难做到。“我必须得……走了，Dean……真的得走了。”Dean发出了一声听不清楚的“嗯……”然后继续亲吻着他，就好像他刚才白说了一样。要让自己从对方怀里离开，简直需要巨大的决心，Castiel低声说道，“我晚点去找你？”

作为回应，Dean充满戏弄地舔了一下他的上嘴唇，然后向后退开，脸上浮现了微笑。“我准备去找一下小队里的其他人，看看他们状态怎么样。在那之后，我们需要填写任务汇报和各种报告，然后我才能离开。但是，好啊。在我离开警局之前，你应该就已经到家了。去我家还是你家？”

Castiel甚至连想都没有想，“去你家。”Dean点点头，又亲了他一下，随后两个人一同离开了检查室，分别向着他们各自的目的地走去。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Castiel抬起头看着墙上的钟，稍稍瞪大了眼睛。当他意识到——距离上次他查看时间，才过去了5分钟，他感到一阵恼怒爬遍他的全身。他隔壁的座位传来一声低沉的笑声，他偷偷瞥了一眼他朋友。Balthazar正在一张纸上涂抹着什么。等他写完后，他把那张纸塞给了他。

 **_快住手，_ ** **_Cassie_ ** **_。你正在分散我的注意力。_ **

读了纸条后，他咬着腮帮子内侧，防止自己笑出声。然后写了一条回复，把纸条塞回给他的朋友。

 **_那就无视我，_ ** **_Balthie_ ** **_。看起来你也没在听讲的样子。_ **

Balthazar的回答，是一声像是透不过气的声音。Castiel再次看了一眼时钟，然后试着把注意力集中在主席台的医师身上，并假设着两人之间的“对话”已经结束了——他错了——那张纸条再一次飞入了他的视野。

 **_提醒你一下，你这个傲慢的小_ ** **_~~混蛋~~ _ ** **_笨蛋，我·_** ** _有·_** ** _在听课！_ **

Castiel哼哼着笑出声。当他看到另一名医生转头看向他们后，咳嗽了几声、来试图掩饰。他抬起手，遮掩着自己的微笑，写下了“骗子，骗子，裤衩烧光。”然后无所事事地在旁边画了一条被火烧着的裤子形状。他对了Balthazar露出了一个得意洋洋的小小坏笑，从水杯里喝了一口水，然后靠回到椅背上。用不了几秒，一张纸片飞到了他的大腿上，三个醒目的粗体字正瞪着他。

**_小屁孩_ **

他花了几秒钟来写好回复，然后前倾身体，把纸条丢在了他朋友的手机屏幕上面。

**_在 本该听讲的时候，我可不是那个正在玩《愤怒的小鸟》的人！_ **

Castiel完全没有做好心理准备，然后Balthazar用手指弹了一下他的太阳穴。他恼怒的惊叫声引来了好几个同事好奇的目光。Balthazar正在那里小声地偷笑着，他的整个身体都弯了下去。Castiel无意识地抬起手，揉了揉他的太阳穴，毫不意外地发现，纸条被塞回了他的大腿上。

**_我得让你知道，你正在让我从《愤怒的小鸟》里分散注意力。现在，请你不要再坐立不安、然后让我们被其他人注意到了，小天才。酷刑就快结束了。_ **

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Castiel懒洋洋地躺在Dean的沙发上，半是在观看电视上播放着的电影，这时，前门被打开了。从沙发扶手上抬起头，看到眼前的景象后，他笑了起来。Dean的身体面向着门转了一半，正胡乱摸索着试图关上它。他的左手拎着那个黑色的大号旅行袋，里面装着他所有的战术装备，它的份量让他的肌肉在白色T恤衫下紧绷了起来。

“我能感觉到你色眯眯的视线，Cas。”

他猛地抬起眼睛看向Dean的脸，然后把脑袋藏在了沙发扶手后面，因为盯着对方看、被抓了个现行而涨红了脸。Castiel无法控制自己。他喜欢看着Dean——无论他穿着什么衣服。听到包袋被扔在地上的声音，Cas冒着险从沙发扶手后面伸出脑袋偷看。Dean正站在电脑桌旁边，把他的外套挂在椅背上。当他弯下腰开始脱去靴子的时候，Castiel终于开口道，“哦，所以现在你就是故意的了。”

他的回答是一个沾沾自喜的大笑，随后Dean站起身，耸了耸肩。“嗯……也许吧，喜欢你看到的吗？”

“你 **非常** 清楚我他妈的有多喜欢你的屁股，Dean。”

在Castiel意识到之前，Dean跨坐到了他身上，那张性感的、笑嘻嘻的嘴唇里发出了某种可耻的笑声。“我喜欢听你说脏话，医生。”恋人的嘴唇磨蹭着他裸露的颈部曲线，Castiel弓起身，漏出一声窒息般的呻吟。“你总是如此的一本正经、循规蹈矩。”Dean装出某种 严肃的声音，模仿着他，“比如，‘Dean，我现在真的很想给你口交。’还有，‘如果我想要人为的满足，你可以接受吗？’以及我个人最喜欢的那句，‘Dean，如果你能让我给你深喉的话，我会很感激的。’”

Castiel尴尬地低吼着，抬起两只手，抓住了Dean的头发，将他向下拉向自己，在他的嘴唇上嘟哝着，“那你能不能他妈的把嘴闭上，然后填满我的嘴？”Dean的笑声被他迫切的吻所吞没，舌头激烈地伸进了警官的嘴里。他后退着，奚落道，“把你的鸡巴给我拿出来，混账东西。”

“见鬼，Cas。”Dean的声音里充满了敬畏，向后靠坐在自己的腿上，双手飞快地解着他的皮带。Castiel露出了一个淫荡的坏笑，一边解开了他的牛仔裤纽扣，拉下了拉链，把手滑进了他敞开的牛仔裤里。修长的手指包裹着他迅速膨胀的勃起，Dean喘着气说道，“每次你变成这副模样的时候，都让我爱不释手……”

“很好。”他低语着，用手揉捏着Dean，轻轻地抚摸着。他着迷于男人脸上的表情——如此坦诚、充满信任。Dean紧闭着双眼，脑袋后仰着，感受着Castiel的拇指抚过他肿胀的阴茎头部。他小心翼翼地从Dean身下挪开，然后抬起手放到唇边，舔舐着拇指上沾染的前液。对于突然间失去的触碰，Dean发出了某种抗议的声音，Castiel飞快地给了他一个吻，让他安静了下来。急切的双手剥下了Dean的T恤，饥渴的亲吻遍布在小麦色的肌肉上。Castiel的双手顺着Dean脊柱一路向下摸去，发现他的配枪依然别在他的后腰处，他稍稍向后退了一点。“你还带着你的配枪。”

“嗯？哦……抱歉，宝贝。我没想起来。”Dean把武器从枪套里取出，抽掉了弹夹。他把弹夹拉开，弹出了里面的圆弹，然后把所有东西都放在了咖啡桌上。“这样子……大坏蛋的枪不存在了。然后……我们进行到哪里了？”Castiel笑了笑，低下头，用舌头舔了舔Dean的下腹部，“哦对……就是这里。”

“Dean？”

“怎么了，宝贝？”他并没有回答他，只是向下滑去，用嘴唇裹住了男人的阴茎。Dean嘶哑的低吼声激励着他继续向下挪动着嘴唇。他努力地将整根肿胀的柱身吞入，在Dean动了动他的腰部时、稍稍地噎了一下。“哦，操，Cas……是啊……就像这样……”

对于男人口中溢出的一连串赞扬，并没有让他感到诧异。一系列几乎无法听明白的胡言乱语，完美地配合着Castiel充满爱恋的吮吸。他用牙齿的边缘轻轻地磨蹭着Dean膨胀的头部，感受到Dean的颤抖后，坏笑起来。他正在持续不断地渗出前液，和唾液混合到一起，掩盖着他性奋的状态。

“ **再用力一点** ……操，拜托，再用力，”Dean催促道，更快地耸动着臀部。Castiel很快就满足了他的要求，换来了一声低吼，“嗯……操，宝贝，就是那样。”他抬起眼睛，对上了那欲火中烧的翠绿视线，诱人地舔着他的嘴唇。Dean嘴角弯起的弧度让他笑了起来，因为Cas非常清楚，那张漂亮的嘴里会吐出些什么话，“在我射精的时候，我希望你的嘴包裹着我……想要看到你被噎着的时候、挣扎的模样。”

Castiel呻吟着，用嘴裹住了他肿胀的阴茎头部，眼睛向上瞥着，咕哝着某些下流、肮脏的话语，“那就给我吧……把它喂给我，就像我是那个淫荡的吞精者一样。”他舔过它的冠部，嘴唇紧紧地裹着柱身，然后Dean吼叫着达到了高潮。爆发出的精液打在了Castiel的喉咙深处，他热情地把它们全数吞下，手向上抚弄着，直至触碰到自己的嘴唇，看着他的恋人在他下方彻底瘫倒。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“吞精者？你是认真的吗？”Dean高潮后的声音，带着一丝愉悦，“真难相信你会这么说。”

两人半靠在沙发上，四肢纠缠在一起。Dean摊开着身体，躺在Castiel身下，依然穿着他的牛仔裤和内裤——算是吧。他们自膝盖下方的某处、直至脚踝都缠在一起。Castiel把脸埋在Dean的颈窝里，嘴唇蹭着他汗湿的皮肤，说道，“嗯……是的，但在刚才，你似乎挺喜欢我这么说的。要我回忆的话，你相当地喜欢。”

Dean大笑起来，声音色情却温暖。“我喜欢你对我说一些下流话。”Cas开心地哼哼着，感受着Dean的手指轻轻地梳理着他的头发。“那是如此的……”

“邪恶？”

“嗯哼，而且太他妈的下流了。”Castiel坏笑着，抬起头看着Dean。他任由自己长久地盯着他帅气的男人。Dean闭上了眼睛，但在他的盯视下，一只绿眼睛睁开了一条缝。他翘起嘴角，露出一个满足的微笑，问道，“怎么了？”

Castiel摇摇头，开心地呼出一口气，“没什么。”当Dean似乎是准备进一步发问时，他补充道，“我只是在想，我是有多幸运……能够遇到你。就这样而已。”

看到Dean的脸上闪过惊讶的表情，那双蓝眼睛眯了起来。“就这样？”Dean像是在自言自语，“‘就这样而已。’他说道。”Castiel哼哼着，笑出声，看着他，像是入了迷，“你真的非常清楚要如何让一个人感觉被……”

“被爱着？”如果惊讶的表情看起来很有趣，那么，因为诧异而陷入沉默的模样、则是更加令人满足。Castiel无法自控。那是值得的。他前倾身体，在那分开的唇间像一只猫一样哼哼着，“我爱你。”

“ **Cas** 。”

Castiel“嘘”了一声，示意他安静，然后重复道，“我爱你，Dean Winchester。自己想办法吧。”说完，他把嘴唇贴上了Dean的嘴唇，深深地亲吻着他，没有看到对方眼中浮起的泪水。


	10. 有些时候，你需要的只是耐心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **请注意本章有关于虐待的描述，这些内容可能对部分人来说非常的敏感。阅读时请小心。**  
> 引用部分来自Jessie J'的《Who You Are》。

_“不必逞强，没有关系_

_有些时候追逐本心很难_

_泪水并不意味着失败“_

 

他醒来的时候，流了一身的汗，喉咙里压抑着尖叫。他环视着他的卧室，努力地使自己的呼吸平稳下来，忍住了眼泪。一声几乎听不见的呜咽从他颤抖的唇间漏出。每一次他睡在自己的公寓里，噩梦总是会侵扰他。起初，他会很好地陷入沉睡， **大约** 能睡上3~4个小时的样子，然后他就会在一身冷汗中醒来。这就是为什么他讨厌独自一人睡在他那有着两间卧室的公寓里…… **那些回忆** 。

Castiel宁愿蜷缩在Dean公寓里的那张特大号床上。他正考虑着是否要穿上衣服，然后立即赶到Dean家里去。现在是……（他看了看他的床头柜）……凌晨1点，但对方看起来是不会介意的。他出城去参加训练研讨会了，两天后才会回来。Castiel注意到他的手机正闪着光。他翻了个身，靠近他的手机，抓起了它。主菜单告诉他，他有数条未读短信。他用拇指点击着屏幕，然后浮现起了笑容。那些短信都来自于Dean。

**_发信人：_** ** _Dean_** ** _收到时间：_** ** _22:45_** ** _我恨这个。睡不着。_**  
**_发信人：_** ** _Dean_** ** _收到时间：_** ** _22:55  Jameson_** ** _打呼。一直在打。_**  
**_发信人：_** ** _Dean_** ** _收到时间：_** ** _22:56_** ** _你完全不打呼噜。_**  
**_发信人：_** ** _Dean_** ** _收到时间：_** ** _23:01_** ** _准备试试能不能睡着……晚安。_**

短信都是非常简短的词，但在他读取短信的时候，Castiel仿佛可以听到Dean音调的变化。这让他轻笑出声。他看了看时间，犹豫了一会儿后，飞快地输入了回复。

**收件人：** **Dean** **发送时间：** **01:13** **很抱歉听到你睡不着。如果你能感觉好点的话，我也睡不着。我知道我不打呼，但是你打呼噜。希望你已经睡着了，还梦到了我。**

他几乎是瞬间就收到了回复，飞快地发来了一连串。

**_发信人：_** ** _Dean_** ** _收到时间：_** ** _01:14_** ** _没这个运气。_**  
**_发信人：_** ** _Dean_** ** _收到时间：_** ** _01:14_** ** _而且我没感觉好多少。你该睡觉了。医生需要休息。_**  
**_发信人：_** ** _Dean_** ** _收到时间：_** ** _01:15_** ** _我·不·打·呼·噜。_**

Castiel大笑起来，因为他非常 **清楚** ，这就是他会有的反应。自从他提起他的呼噜（顺带一提而已，因为那真的不是什么大事）Dean就一而再地拒绝承认。还向他保证，之前从来没有人抱怨过他打呼噜。

**收件人：** **Dean** **发送时间：** **01:16** **性感的警官也需要休息，亲爱的。**  
**收件人：** **Dean** **发送时间：** **01:17** **还有，是的，你确实会打呼噜。**  
**收件人：** **Dean** **发送时间：** **01:17** **非……常……响……的……呼……噜。**

他正在输入另一条消息的时候，电话响了。铃声稍稍吓了他一跳，然后他毫不意外地发现，那是Dean打来的。

**“我真的打呼噜很响吗？”** Dean的声音很轻，带着困倦。

“那没什么大不了的，Dean。如果我知道这会让你这么不安，我根本就不会提起它。现在，告诉我……为什么你睡不着？”

电话的另一端传来了一声轻轻的呼气声，然后是清嗓子的声音。在Dean终于开口回答的时候，他的声音听起来更轻了， **“床太大了。我想你。”**

Castiel吸了一口气，咬着嘴唇。对于那短短的两句话，他产生的强烈反应，让自己都感到了尴尬。当他开口回答时，他的声音非常的轻，“我也想你，亲爱的。”

Dean轻轻地呻吟着，传来了某种微弱的声音，他只能假设那是被子摩擦的声响。Castiel正打算问Dean，他是不是在做、Cas猜测他正在做的事情，但对方用一种温柔、近乎试探的声音说道， **“说你爱我。”**

如果要说、Dean身上不存在的东西，那便是试探。对此Castiel非常确定。事实是，他正被要求说出那三个字，对他来说意味着全世界。Castiel情不自禁，他微笑着照做了，“我爱你……爱你……爱你……爱你。”每一次他说出那句话，他的声音都会压得更低一点，直到他近乎用气音说出了那些话。

**“** **Cas** **……”** 对方的呼吸停滞了一下。听着Dean轻轻的呼吸声，Castiel几乎能看到Dean的表情。 **“上帝啊，宝贝……我真希望你在这里。”**

“我知道，Dean。我也希望你在 **这里** 。我知道那没什么用……但是……我，呃……我把某样东西塞进了你的包里。算是个礼物？”

**“你什么？”** 听到男友声音里的诧异，Castiel做了个鬼脸。他没能克制住一声小小的、压抑的声音，因为他无法相信自己所做的事情。现在想起来，那有点愚蠢。但此时此刻，它似乎算是个好主意。电话那段传来了模糊的、拉链被拉开的声音，然后是兴奋的脚步声。最终，伴随着一声窒息般的笑声，Dean回到了电话上， **“宝贝……你为我准备了你的《火星人马文》** **T** **恤？”**

“嗯……对啊？”Castiel不敢相信自己脸红了起来。Dean正在数千英里远的地方，而他就像个青少年一样涨红了脸，因为尴尬而把脸皱到了一起。

一声快乐的呻吟从电波中传来，当Dean重新开口时，他的音调里待着些微的嘶哑， **“它闻起来就像是你的味道，宝贝。”**

“我差不多就是这个意思，Dean。”

**“伙计，你真……太他妈的棒了。说真的，谢谢你。”**

Castiel满怀希望地问道，“我猜，这下你能睡着了？”他那位“高大、坚强的警官”发出了满足的叹息声、和一声安静的“嗯……哼……”。于是，Castiel心想，也许现在他也可以去睡会儿了。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“你知道吗，你今天一整天，脸上都挂着那个愚蠢的微笑。”Balthazar把一只手按在他的肚子上，“好恶心……请你停下。我得告诉你……我一点也不担心我会吐得你鞋子上到处都是，Novak医生。”

Castiel正坐在护士站，忙着过目他的记录表，这时，Balthazar走了过来。他的朋友做了个往垃圾桶里呕吐的动作，然后夸张地用柜台上摆着的小册子给自己扇着风。

“哦，少管闲事，臭脾气医生。”Meg对着Castiel眨眨眼，然后绕着Balthazar转了一圈，轻轻地用笔戳着他的胸口，“难道 **你** 就没有谈过恋爱吗？”

“请你停止用你的书写工具侵犯我好吗，梅斯拉？（注）……或者我会向他们建议，别让你在 **我的** 领地里加班。”

（注：这里原文是Meg-zilla，哥斯拉<Godzilla>的变形，巴叔是把梅姐比喻成了哥斯拉。）

“ **你的** 领地？”Meg和Castiel同时脱口而出，然后歇斯底里地大笑起来。英国医生瞪着两人，额外地冷笑了一下，不屑一顾地挥挥手，离开了护士站。

“呃，那真是……”Castiel擦去了脸上因为大笑而流下的眼泪，还在轻声偷笑着。

“嗯……是啊。幸好他是个很棒的医生，否则大家都会讨厌他的。因为他基本上……太……”她的声音渐渐轻下去，不知要用什么词。Meg茫然地在空中挥着手，像是在寻找准确的词来形容她的同事。她终于找到了那个词，“……过于 **自我** 了。”

一声奇怪的轻笑声传来，Castiel点点头表示同意，“是啊，这么形容他很适合。”

“所以，你的猛男警官什么时候回来？”Meg微笑着，一边看着他，一边将脑袋歪向一侧。

“一小时内我会去机场接他。”

“哦哦哦……那就是为什么你一直咧嘴傻笑个不停。”Castiel点点头，保存了对当前记录表所做的更改，然后继续查阅下一张。当他在几分钟后重新抬起头时，Meg已经不见了，可能是去查看病人了。在大约30分钟后，当他就快完成他最后那张记录表时，她又回来了，拿着一张中等尺寸的招贴牌。她身后还跟着两名护士，她们看似来似乎都对某些事感到相当地兴奋。Meg（显然是这个小团体的领头人）解释道：“所~~~以~~~我和女孩们给你做了个东西，你可以在行李认领处举着它。”等她宣布完，她夸张地掀开了那块牌子。Castiel低下了头，抬起手试图遮住他脸上浮起的红晕。 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

过了大约15分钟多一点，Castiel正等在行李认领处，那块手作的牌子摆在他的身旁。Dean的飞机正在开启登机口，早到了约莫10分钟的样子。他在原地跳来跳去，因为某些愚蠢的原因而十分紧张。这又不是他们第一次见面。但这是近四个月以来，他们第一次离开对方超过一个晚上的时间。

手机的振动将他从思绪中拉回现实。Dean说好的，会在下飞机后，经过出口、靠近行李认领处时给他打电话。Castiel无视了电话，举起了牌子。他的手机差不多是立刻就再一次振动起来。他再次把它转向了语音邮箱，然后四处张望着，试图先找到Dean的身影。乘客们正向着行李传送带走去，当人们看到他的牌子后，更多好奇的眼神投向了他。

Castiel看到Dean在自动扶梯上，手机贴在耳旁。他能分辨出那个电话是何时（再一次）转向语音邮箱的——因为Dean皱起了眉头。他从人群中挤出一条路，一边目不转睛地盯着屏幕。Castiel向前走了几步，在距离对方大约10英寸远的时候，Dean抬起了头。他看着那双引人注目的绿眼睛盯着接机牌看了一会儿，然后又重新看向他的脸。Dean把那个巨大的行李袋扔到了地上，冲向了前方，脸上露出一个大大的微笑。

“我会给你看我的‘特殊武器’的。”他贴着他轻启的嘴唇喃喃着，然后给了他一个近乎令人窒息的热吻。 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

一双有力的胳膊搂住了Castiel，他把脸埋在了Dean的肩头。“那么，告诉我吧……是谁做了那个牌子？因为我 **知道** ，你是不可能自己去做 **那玩意儿** 的。”Dean指了指靠在衣柜镜子那儿的接机牌。

“你居然好意思暗示我不会做那东西，我表示非常生气——”

Dean的声音里充满了狐疑，“那上面全是小心心和闪片！就算是你，也没那么Gay，Novak。”Castiel假装露出受到嘲弄和侮辱的表情，然后“不小心”用手肘撞了一下他男朋友的肋骨。“嗷嗷嗷——啊——嗷嗷嗷！”Cas眯起了眼睛，并试图让自己看起来充满威胁（基本没有成功）。Dean揉了揉他被撞到的那一侧，撅起了嘴，对着Cas露出了人世间最可怜巴巴的狗狗眼。

他憋了10秒钟后，终于绷不住笑出声，“你就是个混球。你知不知道？你应该庆幸我爱你，野蛮人。”Dean邪恶地嘻嘻笑着，跨坐在他腰上，然后在他脸上还有脖子上落下一个个湿漉漉的吻。

“哦老天啊！住手！你流了我一身的 **口水** ！”他试着翻过身，来躲避那个口水制造机，但Dean（很明显）要强壮很多。于是Castiel很快就仰面躺在那里，被190磅的德克萨斯男人压在了身下。他夸张地呻吟着、喘着气，“能从我身上下去吗，你这个胖胖！重死了！”

Dean故意倒抽了一口气，“我才不胖！我那都是肌肉！”像是为了证明他说的话，他将Castiel的两侧手腕都按在了他的脑袋上方，扬了扬眉毛，然后弯下身，在他的肩膀上吮出一个吻痕。

突然，一切就不再充满乐趣。一股冰冷的寒意在他身上蔓延，他艰难地吞咽着。Castiel能感觉到他的心跳在他耳边砰砰作响，他的呼吸正变得越来越紊乱。他知道，他见鬼的 **知道** ，Dean根本 **不清楚** 有什么发生了变化。Cas之所以会知道，是因为，他很确定、如果Dean发现了这个变化，他就会停下在他脖子那儿舔弄、吮吸的动作。Castiel颤抖地吸了一口气，呜咽着呼唤道， **“** **Dean** **。”**

Dean抬起了他的头，立刻从他身上翻了下来，松开了他的双手，“Cas……告诉我，出什么事了。”警官的声音里充满了恐惧，他正瞪大眼睛看着他。Castiel努力地试图呼吸，却只能摇摇头，在Dean想要拥抱他的时候，举起了一只手。“宝贝，告诉我……发生了什么？”他收回了伸向他的手，紧握成拳，而Castiel感觉他的惊慌变得愈发严重了。

Dean注意到了这一点，松开了他的拳头，摊开双手，同时后退到了床尾处。“是不是因为我按住了你的手？”眼泪顺着Castiel的脸颊滑落，他能够做出的回应，仅仅是点点头而已。他看着Dean的脸因为痛苦而扭曲起来，无法开口的事实让他感到一阵心痛。于是他尽全力做了他能做到的事情：他颤抖地伸出了一只手。

他的手被Dean用双手握住，温柔、安慰般的亲吻轻轻地磨蹭着他的手指关节。Castiel感觉他的恐慌渐渐平息下来，他呻吟着说了一句， **“求你了。”**

“求我什么，宝贝？……告诉我，我要怎么做才能帮你？”

他能做到的，只是用嘴型比划了一句 **“抱住我。”** 感谢上帝赐予了他这位美好的绿眼睛男子……Dean就这样照他说的，抱住了他。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Dean的声音里满是温柔，“你想谈谈这个吗？”

Castiel被包围在强壮、令人舒适的怀抱中，他很清楚他应该说“好的”，但他所能轻声说出的，只是“不要。”

Dean抚慰般一圈一圈地按摩着他的后背，在他的头顶处说道，“好吧，宝贝。我们没必要讨论这个。”感觉到一个亲吻落在他的头发上，Castiel闭上了眼睛。

时间一分一秒地过去，他们没有任何人开口说话。唯一的声音就是头顶呼呼作响的电扇。偶尔会有只狗在外面吠叫，但是在公寓里面，几乎是完全的沉寂。Castiel窝在Dean的怀抱里，脸贴着他的同伴正穿着的《火星人马文》T恤的蓝色棉料上。他的脸稍稍依靠在对方的胸膛上。

大约过了10分钟之后，Castiel终于鼓起勇气开口，“曾经，在我们上床的时候，他会用手按住我。”

Dean发出了一声痛苦的回应，“宝贝，别。”

“嘘，Dean…… **我** 需要告诉你……你 **有权** 知道。”他偷偷抬头瞥了一眼，哀求道，“什么都别说……就……就听我说，好吗？”

Castiel感觉到对方点点头，然后他深吸了一口气，“你知道吗？一开始，那就和其他的‘正常’关系一样。他很浪漫，很细心……不遗余力。大约是过了8个月，他就变了。起初是一些小事……像是更频繁地打电话，随时随地给我发消息。随着时间的推移，情况变得越来越糟。”

“我去上班，然后在我抵达医院的时候……他就已经打电话过来了。事情到了这个地步，只能由我来给他打电话——用固定电话打给他，在我到达医院和离开医院之前。”一个闷闷不乐的微笑在他脸上浮现，他把脸更深地埋进了Dean的胸口。“相当悲哀的是，对此我没有异议。那很可悲，我知道，但我那时就是那样。直到有一次我忘了打电话。”

“他出现在了医院。当然，在众人面前，他是那个‘完美男友’。说他很担心、我可能在上班途中出了什么事……但等我下班回家后……”Dean收紧了抱着他的胳膊，Cas感觉、要让自己不继续说下去，似乎很难。

“他，呃……在我把门锁上之前，他就扑了上来……大吼大叫着，说我是有多么的考虑欠周，说我是个‘自私的小皇后’。然后我笑了，试着佯装无事，他就打了我一巴掌。我回了他一个巴掌，结果他反手又打了我一下。幸运的是，那没有在我身上留下任何痕迹。我把那次当成了偶发事件，就这么无视了……直到它再次发生。”

“我在做晚餐……我不记得那是什么场合了，但我打翻了一瓶红酒，它洒得到处都是。我把现场打扫干净了，一切都不会有问题。除了——我太专注于擦拭红酒，然后我烧糊了蒜香面包。他对此发表了一些意见，我开玩笑地说了句‘随你吧，我在做饭的时候喝掉了一整瓶红酒’……你差不多能猜到事情之后会怎么发展。”

“那是他第一次用拳头揍了我。我的眼睛上有一团淤青。当我回去工作的时候……我不得不告诉所有人，我在打壁球的时候被砸到了。在那之后，他，呃……他学会了不要殴打那些会让人看到淤青的地方。耳光已经成为了过去式，后来都是些拳打脚踢。”

“我学会了要如何反应，如何注意自己的举止，这样我就不会被殴打。事情稍微好转了点。他变回了原来的他，充满爱意、细致周到，甚至可以说、还有一点懊悔。我再次感到了快乐。 **我们** 再次变得快乐。他建议让我搬去和他一起住——因为事情又变得‘正常’了，我就同意了。我早就该知道的。”

“那时，我们在圣诞派对上，Balthazar——他的本色——喝得醉醺醺。我要去拿我们的外套，然后Balthazar在槲寄生下堵住了我。Alastair看到我们在接吻，然后他就发作了。他是如此的恼火……我跑过去追他，试图解释。最终在停车库里追上了他。”对于那份回忆，Castiel紧紧地闭上了眼睛。

“他强行把我按在了车后座上……他说那是‘重新对他的东西宣示所有权’。哦上帝啊，Dean……他做了一遍又一遍，我缩成一团，回去的一路上都在哭。连续好几天我都没办法坐下。然后事情就发展成：我们的性生活不再‘普通’……每一次都充满了暴力。我就躺在那里，承受着。因为如果我反抗……情况就会变得更糟。我不太记得他到底做了些什么……在他强暴我的时候，我开始陷入昏迷，宁愿就这样缩回到我的脑海里。”

“就是那些事……那些性暴力，造成了一切。它摧毁了我。我再也没法像个正常人一样。那开始影响我的工作。我变得健忘、无法集中注意力、还有妄想症。当人们问我还好吗，我会攻击他们。那就是为什么我离开了仁慈天使医院。我的主治医生指责我是个瘾君子，我就抓狂了……用一连串贬义的称呼骂了他。”

“幸运的是，他们还是给了我辞职的机会。Balthazar在圣约瑟夫医院向我提供了担保。在一次相当严格的面试后，他们雇佣了我。Anna第一眼看到我的时候，就知道了所有情况。她曾受到过长达6年的家暴，所以她在我身上看到了所有的迹象。有一天我请了病假后，她……和警察一起出现了在我家。”

“他拿了一盒裁纸刀，把我按在身下，同时他……”

Dean终于失去了耐心，他哽咽着，愤愤不平地说了一句，“你的那些伤疤。”

Castiel点点头，终于抬起头看着他，“是的。”他颤抖地伸出一只手，抚摸着Dean的额头，“那就是为什么我从不光着上身走来走去……那是个令人尴尬的提醒，提醒着我是多么的脆弱。”

“哦，宝贝，”Dean用双手捧住了他的脸，坚持道，“你并不脆弱。你根本一点都不脆弱。我可爱的、漂亮的你……有了你之后，我就再也不想回到从前，还有……”

“嘘，Dean，”他将手指覆在那颤抖的双唇上，平静地说道，“那一天，Anna救了我……她让警局拘留了他。他被判了13个月的刑，却只执行了9个月。因为表现良好而被释放了。那时，我已经搬走了，并且换掉了我的电话号码。但他出狱后，还是找到了我。”

“他变得不一样了，甚至可以说，变得正常了。那很可怕。作为假释的一部分，他参加了愤怒管理课程，并且必须住在位于监狱和上课地点中间的、有着宵禁时间的房子里……直到他能证明他表现得‘有多好’，然后他们允许他拥有了自己的公寓，假释官会每周过去查看一次。”

“那是我遇见你的三个星期之前。他开始在工作时给我打电话，恳求着要见我……这样他才能向我证明、他现在表现得有多好。我不知道他是怎么弄到我的号码的，但他开始给我打电话、发短信……”

“之后的事情，你都知道了。”Dean吻了吻贴在嘴唇上的手指，引来了对方的一个微笑，“你总是对我这么好……你根本不知道。要让你接近我是如此地容易。还有，关于性……上帝啊，Dean……关于性方面，你是如此有耐心。我就想……谢谢你。我高大、强壮的警官……谢谢你。”

Dean笑了，小心翼翼地问道，“我可以吻你吗？”

Castiel靠向了他，撅起了嘴唇，“过来吧，警官……吻我就好。”对方哼哼着笑出声，温柔地将他拢在怀里，贴上他的嘴唇，落下一个谨慎、却充满甜蜜的吻。


	11. Dean Winchester，绝佳男友

“谢谢你。”面对那个好奇的表情，他清了清嗓子，澄清道，“谢谢你把这些告诉我。我知道要让你这样坦白自己是件相当艰难的事情……那……那对于我来说意义重大，你是如此地信任我。”看到Castiel什么都没说，Dean低下了脑袋，喃喃道，“就这样而已。”

“‘就这样而已？’”Cas环顾四周，看着那些想象中的“观众”，然后用某种戏弄的语气重复了他的话。“‘就这样而已，’他说道。”

Dean大笑起来，把Castiel拉向自己，让那个较瘦的男人蜷在自己身侧。当Cas再次开口时，那轻到几乎无法让人听见，“ **我** 才是那个应该谢谢你的人，Dean Winchester。为了这一切。”

这个回应是如此的正式……如此……典型的Cas式回应。Dean只得更紧地拥住了Castiel，亲吻着他。他不得不深吸一口气，尝试了两次后，才成功地小声说出一句，“不客气，Castiel Novak。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

他们在床上，相互依偎着，大约就这样过了两小时。Castiel断断续续地靠在他的胸口打着瞌睡，这似乎让Dean完全没有办法不抱住他。他的右胳膊紧紧地绕在Cas的腰侧，左胳膊环在他的肩膀处，让Dean能够把男人窝在他的下巴下方。他无意识地用脸颊磨蹭着Castiel的头发，他很长一段时间内都没感觉身体有这么放松了。他感觉Cas在他怀里抖了抖，不知道在做什么梦，轻轻地在那里呜咽着。Dean用左手托住了Cas的后脑勺，温柔地安慰着他，手指缓缓地梳理着他的黑发。

听到他的声音，Castiel瞬间平静了下来，用脸磨蹭着他的胸膛。一声带着睡意的喃喃， **“嗯……我的英雄，”** 传来，Dean很快意识到Cas的硬挺贴着他的胯部，以一种极具暗示性的方式用力地磨蹭着他。 **“让我说声谢谢。”** Dean翻起了白眼。当Cas抬起一条腿，跨在他的腰上后，Dean不禁绷紧了下巴。这个姿势，能让这个尚在睡梦中的男人在磨蹭中保持平衡。

他颤抖地吸了一口气，试着控制他飙升的荷尔蒙——当然，是因为Castiel把腿紧贴着他的胯部，更加用力地来回蹭动着。一声相当温软的呜咽从他唇间溢出，Dean轻声呼唤着Cas的名字，温柔地唤醒了他。

Castiel缓缓地醒了过来，身体贴着他摆动着（以某种严格来说、一点也不性感的方式，见鬼！），伸着懒腰。因为睡眠而变得乱糟糟的头发向着各个方向支棱着，沉重的眼皮下是钴蓝色的眼睛——但Cas依然是Dean见过的最漂亮的人。“嘿，瞌睡虫。睡了个好觉？”

“嗯……是的。我做了个和你有关的、相当美妙的梦。”Cas对着他露出了一个微笑，带着害羞、和某种正面的暗示。

Dean装出若无其事地问道，“哦，是吗？”

Cas对着他点点头，牙齿咬着下嘴唇，而Dean感觉自己现在宛如圣徒——因为，该死的，那太他妈的性感了。“天已经黑了，我独自一人，走在回家路上。有抢劫犯试图抢我的钱包，于是你冲了出来。你救了我。”Cas坏笑着，渴望地舔了舔嘴唇，温柔地呻吟着，“然后你操了我的屁股……就在那里……趴在蝙蝠车上。”

Dean张大了嘴，结结巴巴地说道，“我、我、我是蝙、蝙蝠侠？”

“嗯……”Cas伸展着四肢，挑逗般地对着他微笑，“……哼。”Dean咽了口水，看着他的男朋友趴跪在那里，然后跪坐起身，“你甚至都没用蝙蝠侠的安全套……你就……在那辆闪亮的黑色轿车上操了我，没有戴套。”Castiel的脸突然亮了起来，就好像想起了某些事，“嘿…… **你** 确实有一辆闪亮的黑色轿车，Dean。”

“Cas……”

作为回应，Castiel低下了他的头，磨蹭着他的喉咙底部。当Cas的手开始沿着他的大腿内侧、移向他迅速勃起的阴茎时，Dean几乎要把自己的舌头咽下去。Castiel贴着他的耳朵，像只猫一样发出了呼噜声（见鬼的 **呼噜声** ……天知道他 **能** 像猫一样呼噜？！），“告诉我，Winchester先生，你是蝙蝠侠吗？”

“见鬼，Cas……”Dean就要对Cas说，是的，他就是他那该死的蝙蝠侠……他所需要做的就是让那甜美的屁股翘在空中，然后占有它……就那样一下下用力地摆动他的臀部，直到他射在他的身体里。那些话已经到了嘴边，就在他的舌尖……

然后他的寻呼机响了。

“该死的鸡巴阻挠者，蝙蝠侠。”Dean瞪着Cas，对于“鸡巴阻挠者”这个词、就这样从那平时朴素而正经的嘴里冒出来，而感到震惊。Castiel爬下了床，从柜子上面拿来了那个冒犯人的东西。因为，好吧……Dean还没法走路。Cas爬回床上，带着一个厚脸皮的微笑，把寻呼机递给了他。

Dean翻阅着信息，嘟囔着，挪到床边。他把那件《火星人马文》T恤从头顶上脱下，虔诚地把它摆在踏板上，然后走过房间，从柜子里拿出一件黑色T恤。他正在穿那件T恤，这时他的手机响了，“混蛋……我来了，老——天——啊！”

“这是Dean的手机。”Cas正以打坐的姿势坐在床的正中央，Dean的手机贴着他的耳朵。“他就在这里，是的。”Castiel歪过脑袋，听着电话里的那个人说话。“他收到了，是的。”

Dean穿上了他的鞋，飞快地向着床这边冲来，这时Cas问道，“他没有吗？”同伴脸上的微笑简直美好到不真实。所以就算Cas开口对他这么说的时候，他都无法相信，“你不用去了。Harris中尉让我对你说，‘过个好周末。’”

“把手机给我，Castiel。”看到对方撅起了嘴，Dean得意地笑了起来。但对方没有多问什么，就把手机递给了他，“我是Winchester。”

**“** **Dean** **，对于寻呼机的事我很抱歉。执勤官没意识到你** **3** **小时前才回到镇上，所以无视它就行。过个好周末。带着你的医生去好点的地方转转，那是命令。”**

“遵命，长官！”Dean微笑着挂断了电话，把手机和寻呼机都扔在了床上。他拍了拍Cas的大腿外侧，“来吧，性感医生，快起床。我带你出去吃晚饭，那是Harris的命令。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“来吧，Cas……那会很有趣的！我保证！”面对Castiel难以置信的表情，Dean改变了策略。他撅起下嘴唇，颤抖着，甚至扑扇起了他的睫毛，“ **求** **~~** **你** **~~** **了？** 就算是为了我？”

“呃……你真可悲。那真是相当的悲哀……”

“ **宝** **~~~** **贝……** ”Dean打断了他，声音里带着撒娇，并且毫无疑问的烦人得要死。但那是值得的——因为Castiel终于带着某种恶心和轻微不安的表情、投降了。

“ **行了** ！好吧！我答应就是了！”

Dean在空中挥舞着拳头，大喝一声，“耶！”他甚至扭了几下屁股以示强调，然后差不多是蹦蹦跳跳着跑开了。“别担心！我会挑一首好歌的！”他开始浏览歌曲清单，同时听到了Castiel在对自己喃喃着什么。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

5分钟后，Dean正把Castiel一路拖上小舞台，而另一个人正在尝试最后的挣扎，“亲爱的……卡拉OK？说真的，这不是什么好主意。我在这方面非常糟糕。”Dean不得不承认，Cas看起来确实是吓坏了，并且他有考虑过让他的同伴摆脱困境，但晚餐时的4瓶啤酒已经主宰了他。

“宝贝， **相信** 我！我有让你失望 **过** 吗？你会表现得很棒的，来吧。”Dean把麦克风递给Castiel，指了指屏幕，“只要把歌词念出来，然后让自己开心就好，好吗？”

这首歌开始的时候很轻，渐渐的，音乐慢慢变得响亮，直到能够被辨认出来。当熟悉的旋律从扬声器中飘出，Dean在空中挥舞了一下拳头。他摆动着舞步，向着他那被吓坏的同伴靠近过去，并且用手势比划着，毫不在意他是否让自己出了洋相——他唯一在意的，就是让Castiel放松下来。

Cas拿起了麦克风，艰难地吞咽着，瞪大了眼睛，“站起来……回到街上。享受时光……抓住机遇。”声音稍微显得有点单调，Castiel摇摇头，继续唱道，“经历了很多，现在我才重新崛起……独剩一人和他求生的欲望……”

Dean微笑着，用手裹住Cas的手指，握住了麦克风，一齐唱道，“有很多次，发生得太突然。你为了荣耀而放弃了激情。不要再追逐过往的梦的路上迷失。为了让梦想延续，你必须为此斗争。”

如果他的微笑是某种暗示的话，那么，伴着合唱，Castiel开始投入到歌曲中。在他们合唱的时候，他甚至变得 **表情丰富** 。在Cas暗示的时候，Dean接过了麦克风。看到他男朋友做出凭空弹吉他的动作、露出某种嘲弄般的神情，他忍不住大笑起来。

观众们一起合唱起来，Castiel终于看起来放松了下来。当最后的副歌开始时，Dean和Cas就像傻瓜一样在舞台上跳着舞。伴随着音乐，屁股左右摇摆，脑袋前后摇晃。歌曲结束后，两人纷纷大笑着，几乎无法呼吸。人群鼓起掌来，Dean夸张地鞠了一个躬，然后指指Cas，暗示他也得鞠个躬。

“伙计！刚才 **太棒了** ！简直他妈的可以载入史册！”他们从舞台上跳了下来，Dean笑得停不下来。刚才激动人心的表演所产生的内啡肽依然没有散去。Castiel点点头，任由自己被拽过去，亲吻着。“操，我爱你。”看到对方露出的震惊表情，Dean才意识到自己刚刚说了什么。Dean无法相信自己就这么醉醺醺地把第一次“我爱你”、在一间昏暗的卡拉OK酒吧里说了出来。从Cas脸上的表情看来，他也无法相信。Dean深深地吸了一口气，靠近对方，低语道，“我们出去吧。”

 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“所以，是啊……我是个蠢蛋，在酒吧里把我的第一句‘我爱你’给说了出来。在一间该死的卡拉OK酒吧！我就是个怪胎，Sammy。”

他弟弟翻了个白眼，试图安慰他，“伙计，Cas知道你爱他。至于你是在哪儿、还是在什么时候说了那句话，这无关紧要。重要的是你把它说出来了。”

“哦，闭嘴……你真是个姑娘，我发誓。”

Sam给了他一个标志性的Sammy牌婊子脸，嘲弄道，“我是姑娘？我可不是那个操 **男** 医生屁股的人，大男子警官先生……哦，嘿，你才是‘那边’的人。”

“我才没有操……闭嘴，Sammy。”Dean皱起眉，继续做他的引体向上，他目前正在进行的速度让他咕哝起来。他瞪着他对面的墙壁，所以没有注意到他弟弟脸上那个恍然大悟的表情。

“等等……你没有……你们两个还没有…… **Dean** ，已经差不多五个 **月** 了！对你来说都破纪录了，我·连·五·次·约·会·都·等·不·了·先·生。哇哦……我被……”

Dean咬牙切齿地哼哼着，“闭……嘴！”他躺回到地板上，擦去了脸上的汗水，纠正道，“事实上，只有四个月。不过，是啊，那是如此艰难——”

Sam笑了，喃喃着，“我猜也是。”

他震惊地瞪着他弟弟 ，看到他弟弟开始脸红后，简直要吓坏了，“哦老天，Sam！快停下。你有时候就是头猪，你知道吗？Jess知道你对男男上床的事情这么好奇吗？”

“相信我，我没有好奇，混球。只是对于你等了这么久、感到非常吃惊。仅此而已。你一定很爱他。”Dean看着他弟弟把杠铃放回它原来所在的地方，然后转过身面向他，“我为你感到高兴，Dean。你值得像Cas这样的人。Jeff不过是个没脑子的漂亮男孩。”

Dean狐疑地眯起眼睛盯着他弟弟，终于还是笑了，“谢谢，Sammy。”

然而，肥皂片时刻没有持续太久。下一秒，Sam带着戏弄的语气问道，“那么，告诉我，你们这对爱情鸟唱了哪首歌？”

“Eye of the Tiger。”

Sam大笑起来，一路走向了浴室，让Dean感觉更放松了。他激动地讲述了昨晚他们可笑的举动，然后，突然之间，在他的世界里，一切又变得美好起来。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Dean飞快地跑来跑去，试着让一切都进入完美状态。桌子已经布置好了，上面有点燃的蜡烛，公寓剩余的灯光都调暗了。他（再一次）检查了一下那瓶红酒，忍住不要再摆弄他的领带。他紧张地用手指整了整蓝色条纹衬衫和黑色西裤。

晚餐已经做好了，目前正放在烤炉里回温，所以现在Dean没什么别的可做的，只能等待。他甚至都没注意到、他正伴随着立体声里的音乐一起哼唱着。门那里传来的钥匙声突然让他的神经紧绷起来。

门打开了，Dean站在那里，而Castiel带着某种极度疲倦的表情走了进来。他从男朋友手里接过那个公文包，倾身吻了一下他的嘴唇，“欢迎回家。”

Castiel只是咕哝着一些牢骚话，然后绕过了Dean的身体。看见公寓里目前的状态，他瞬间愣住了。医生转过身，眼神变得柔和下来，“哦，Dean……你做了晚餐？”

他点点头，牵起Castiel的手，带领他走向摆着蜡烛的桌子。“六个月纪念日快乐，宝贝。虽然，我想它应该被称为‘足月纪念’，如果你认——”

“哦，闭嘴，Dean。”Cas拧了拧抓住他领带的手，把他拉向自己，戏弄般地用嘴唇在他唇边徘徊。“我不确定你是不是还记得。”Dean笑了，Castiel用舌头轻轻地舔了舔他的下嘴唇，不禁令他轻轻地呻吟出声。

当他开口回答的时候，声音听起来像是喘不过气，“我当然记得。”Dean很快就忘记了对话的走向，因为Castiel空着的那只手正摸索着他的裤裆前侧，并且，不得不老实地说，这对他的 ~~鸡巴~~ ……大脑产生了巨大的破坏。“我想让它变得特殊一点。”

“你让每一天都变得很特殊，Dean。我不需要蜡烛、或是音乐、或是红酒……见鬼，我甚至都不需要美味的晚餐。”他胃里的咕噜声飞快地背叛了他刚刚说的话，于是他补充道，“好吧，晚餐还是需要的。你打算喂我吗，Dean？”

Dean微笑着，在那得意的嘴唇上落下一个吻，“如果你想的话，我甚至愿意为你切好你的食物。”Cas哼哼着，听起来非常满意。Dean情不自禁大笑起来，“找个舒服的位置坐下，我去把盘子拿来，我们就能开动了。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“晚餐棒极了，Dean，谢谢你。”Castiel对他微笑着，站起身，绕过餐桌走向了他。Dean将他的椅子推了回去，正打算站起来。这时Cas摇摇头，把手搭在他的肩膀上，示意他原地不动。Dean用嘴型说了句“不客气”，看到Cas跨坐到他大腿上后，咯咯笑了起来。他的男朋友用手捧住了他的脸，亲吻着他——轻柔的、挑逗的亲吻，让Dean忍不住想要更多这样的吻。他用两条胳膊环住Castiel，看着男人抬起头，说道，“我没有给你准备礼物。”

Dean摇摇头，安慰道，“我不需要礼物，宝贝……我已经有你了。”

“嗯……嘴真甜。”看到Dean稍稍耸耸肩，Cas弯下身，在他耳朵下方落下一个吻，轻轻地低语着，“但是，我确实有东西可以给你。”

“是吗？”Dean对着他露出了他最为好色的坏笑，“那是什么？”

Castiel的脸变红了，他站起身，向着卧室后退着。Dean看着Cas将他的医院工作服从头顶拉过，然后扔在一旁。他突然说不出话来。他想要跟上去，说实话，他真的很想。但Cas开始脱他的内衣，这让Dean完全无法移开视线。看到Castiel裸露的胸膛，他变得口干舌燥。即便在过了这么久之后，Cas依然很少会让Dean看到他不穿衣服的样子，所以这算是某种表示欢迎的款待。当Castiel开口时，他稍稍吓了一跳，对方的声音听起来低沉嘶哑，“到床上来。”

在对方能把那句话说完之前，Dean就站了起来，追着Cas一路顺着走廊走去。他的同伴对他露出的笑颜、充满了暗示；他的笑声嘶哑、预示着某种糟糕的事情。当他向他伸出手时，Cas后退了一步，对他摇了摇手指。又走了几步之后，他们来到了卧室。Dean艰难地吞咽着，无法将视线移开，看着Castiel将他的工作裤系带解开，然后脱下它们（连同内裤一起），扔到了地板上。“Cas，我们不是必须要这么做。”

一根手指贴上了他的嘴唇，制止了他的话。“我想这么做，Dean。你根本不知道我有多想要这个。我有这么一个火辣到极点的男朋友，他还这么有耐心、充满爱意，以及，我刚才说火辣了吗？”Dean给贴在他嘴唇上的手指来了个戏弄般的亲吻，然后得到对方一个飞吻作为回应。“你曾开玩笑说，我色眯眯地盯着你，但是Dean……对于你，我根本看不够。我喜欢给你口交……你在我嘴里的那种感觉……上帝啊，那令人上瘾。我希望我能够亲吻……舔舐……品尝……吮吸……啃咬你的每一寸皮肤，但是你知不知道，我最想要什么？”

在Castiel说话的时候，他的手指一刻没停过，所以Dean现在被抽去了领带，衬衫钮扣散开着，半挂在他的肩头。他任由Cas把他的衬衫彻底脱掉，然后低声说道，“你想要什么，宝贝？”

纤长的手指解开了他的裤子，然后缓慢地将它从他的臀部上剥下，“我想要感受你插到我的里面。我想要在你用力抽插的时候看着你的脸，看着你快要射精的样子。”

Dean站在那里，一丝不挂，下体淫猥地在两人之间摆动着。他捧住Castiel的脸，用一个近乎可以留下淤痕的吻封住了他的嘴。感受到手指开始抚摸他悸动的肉柱，一声呻吟自Dean的喉间溢出。他的爱人知道要如何让他陷入疯狂，所以，他很快就开始摆动臀部，操弄着Castiel的拳头，贴着对方的颈窝，气喘吁吁地呻吟着。拇指抚过他溢出前液的顶端，Dean的膝盖弯了弯，几乎要跌到地板上。Castiel轻笑出声，再次重复了刚才拇指的动作，在每次向上抚弄的时候，把拳头在顶端处收紧。Dean带着几乎无法控制的性欲，颤抖着；Castiel发出了那些动听的声音。但他却停下了动作，歪过脑袋，“你确定吗？”

“我不确定、我是否能在不被触发的情况下完成这个……但我想试试，Dean。”

他点点头，轻声说道，“我会温柔的，宝贝，我发誓。并且，如果你需要停下的话，我们就停下。”

Castiel对着他露出一个微笑，点点头，将他和自己一起拖向了床上。“我知道你会的，亲爱的……我相信你。”Dean吻了吻他的嘴唇，听到对方像猫一样发出了呼噜声，忍不住贴着他的嘴笑出声，“别再废话了，拜托。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Dean贴着Cas的皮肤，微笑着，嘴唇滑过他胯部尖锐的线条，舌头舔过他的肚脐，然后打了个圈，“Dean…… **求你了** ！”Castiel的身体正在他身下扭来扭去，皮肤发红，“别再戏弄我了，亲爱的……我需要……”Cas剩下的那些话不用明说。Dean选择在那一瞬间、用手握住了Castiel的勃起根部，并将他含入了嘴里，脸颊因为吮吸而凹了下去。

他小心翼翼地上下摆动着脑袋，用嘴唇紧紧裹住它，品味着那最初的味道。他抬起眼，松开嘴，离开了那里，用舌头舔着Castiel的阴囊，然后向前端舔去。Cas的手紧紧地攥着床单。看到他把腿分得更开、更方便让他动作后，Dean笑了起来。他温柔地用舌头舔了一下，诱哄道，“翻个身，宝贝。”

Castiel艰难地抬起他的头，遵从了Dean的指示，把脸埋进枕头里，“你没必要这么做，亲爱的。”Dean吻了一下他翘起的屁股，示意他安静，双手温柔地捏着他的臀肉，向他保证这是他想要做的。来自他舌头的第一下舔弄，从Cas那里引出一声充满快意的呻吟。但当他开始沿着脊椎舔舐后，Dean感觉到Cas在他身下绷紧了身体，喃喃着令人心碎的话，“我的那些伤疤。”

“嘘……相信我，宝贝。”

面对那句温柔的“我相信你”，Dean笑了笑，然后在Castiel后腰处的第一条伤疤那儿、落下了一个吻，用舌头描绘着它，接着吻了下一条伤疤。听到一声急促的呼吸后，他继续亲吻着另外几条伤疤，用手来回抚摸着Cas的背脊。他进行得很慢，轻轻地在每一条淡淡的伤痕上落下亲吻，最终在那条位于两侧肩胛骨之间的伤痕处、留下最后一个吻。Dean蹭弄着Castiel的脖颈，作为回报，医生转过头，撅起嘴给了他一个吻。“我爱你。”

“嗯……我也爱你，宝贝。”

Cas把脸埋在枕头里，试图掩盖他脸上的红晕。Dean轻笑出声，依次亲吻着每一块椎骨，直到对方在他身下变为一滩来回扭动的肉体。 **“** **Dean** **！”**

Dean向前爬去，越过他的身体，伸手拉开了床头柜的第一层抽屉。在听到那声显然是润滑剂瓶盖被打开的咔嗒声后，Castiel扭了扭他的屁股。他沾湿了自己的手指，然后在他爱人两侧苍白的臀肉间的缝隙处挑逗着，享受着Cas弓起身、迎向他的触碰的那副景象。当他用中指摩擦着他的穴口时，对方的呼吸颤抖了起来。Dean飞快地问道，“需要我停下吗？”

“操，别停！继续！”他受到了点惊吓，然后大笑起来，转动手腕，把一根手指的指尖顶入了Castiel的里面。他的屁股瞬间抬了起来，迎向了他的入侵者，“再来，求你了……”Dean将他的手指插得更深，然后缓慢地撤退出来。感受到那美妙的屁股向后顶弄时，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“Dean，别停下。”

“我没打算停下，相信我。”Dean慢悠悠地开拓着恋人的身体，一根手指变为两根手指。很快，Castiel就变成了膝盖跪在床上、手肘撑在床单上的姿势。“你表现得非常好，宝贝……你根本不知道你现在含着我的手指，看起来有多性感。操！”

一声哽咽的，“再来，”传入他的耳中，Dean百分之两百地表示愿意服从。Castiel撅起了屁股，像是在证明、他有多么地信任他。“我可以再承受几根手指，Dean……别担心，我要比——”

当三根手指插入他的身体、弯曲着蹭过他的前列腺后，Cas便不再说话。“喜欢那样吗？那就是你想要的？”Castiel用力地点点头。Dean的勃起贴着恋人的大腿后侧，正流着前液。而他依然等待着，耐心地用手指开拓着那个向他发出邀请的穴口。“还要？”

Castiel撑起身体，跪趴在那里，然后向后坐在小腿上，伸出胳膊，搂住了他的脖子，“我想要的、不止是你的手指，Dean。”Cas的眼睛蒙上了一层雾气，然后他的嘴角浮现起性感的得意微笑。他用某种调戏的语气说道，“如果你现在能操我的话，我会很感激的。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Dean微笑着，亲吻着他漂亮的、受过伤害的爱人，郑重地说道，“无论我们进行到什么程度，你随时都可以让我停下。”Cas躺在那里，对着他露出了微笑，弯曲着两腿，大大地分开着。面对Dean的宣言，他抬起了腰身，把一只手伸向两人的身体下方，引导着Dean来到他的穴口处。Castiel的身体动了动，伴随着一声呻吟，便接纳了Dean。他的脑袋向前倒去，Cas抬起一条腿，绕在了他的腰上，这个动作使得Dean进入得更深。“操，Cas……”

“嗯……哼……差不多就 **是** 这个意思，亲爱的。”Dean气喘吁吁地笑着，向后挪了挪臀部，绿眼睛紧紧地凝视着蓝眼睛，然后重新向前推进。“哦，操我！再来……求你了，亲爱的，继续……哦，圣母啊，就是这样！”Dean温柔地抽插着，当他开始哀求后，把一只手垫在了Castiel的屁股下面，“见鬼……对……就是那样。”

谁又会知道，Cas在床上是个吵闹的家伙？从他嘴里冒出的那一串污秽不堪的话语，极大程度地让Dean性奋了起来，但他不得不提醒自己，要放慢节奏——无论他是有多么渴望、去用力地撞击他恋人的身体。他看着Castiel在两人的身体间撸动着自己，又在向前往自己的手心里抽插、和向后迎向Dean的阴茎之间来回切换。

用不了多久，他们的身体就因为汗水而变得黏腻。Dean咬着牙，忍住想要射精的冲动，紧紧地闭上了眼睛，他的呼吸变得参差不齐。而Cas在突然之间，大喊着射了出来。对于Cas的身体紧紧裹住他的那种感觉，他显然没有做好准备。在一声嘶哑的哭叫声中，Castiel的身体向上弓起。见鬼，Dean显然无法控制住那份用力抽插的冲动，更深地顶弄着他，以迎合恋人的节奏。Cas将两条腿都缠在了Dean的腰上，伴随着他的每一下抽插、摆动着自己的臀部。很快，他就绷紧了身体，深深地向前顶了一下，感受着来自下体的第一波冲击，“该死——啊！”他抿紧了嘴唇，终于得到了让他足足等了六个月的……那种神圣的感觉——将他的所有倾注于恋人身体之内。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean和Castiel在卡拉OK酒吧唱的歌是Survivor乐队的《[ **Eye Of The Tiger**](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=21699108)》，他们的表演的灵感来自于[ **这里**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsyMtYoSkC0)。


	12. 我们都有各自的心魔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **请注意**这章提及自杀，可能对部分人来说相当艰难。阅读时请小心。  
> 引用部分来自Jason Mraz的《I Won’t Give Up》

_“当我凝望你的双眸_

_仿佛看到了夜晚的星空，或是美丽的日出_

_它们是如此的深邃_

_有如古老的繁星，我明白你经历了很多_

_才到达你现在的位置”_

 

“你感觉怎么样？”Dean正用手指梳理着Castiel后脑勺的头发，声音依然带着性爱后的深沉和嘶哑。Cas把他的右脸颊、还有他大部分的上半身都枕在了Dean的胸口。

一声带着睡意的、含糊不清的“疼。”便是他得到的回答。Dean艰难地吞咽着，沉重而痛苦。他还在试图组织语言，来作为某种回应。这时，Castiel开了口，“不过，是 **好的** 那种疼。你知道的，‘ **哦** 你把我操得 **好爽** ’的那种疼……就是我的感觉。”他的恋人顿了顿，抬起头，眼睛依旧半睁半闭着，嘴唇因为亲吻而略显肿胀，他轻轻地发出了一声快乐的呻吟，然后说道，“你好好地把我操了一顿。”

“呃……我……呃-哼-嗯……”

他说不出话。做爱之后的Cas，显然是枕边话的王者，因为Dean根本就哑口无言。他陷入了不知所措的状态，并且，他猜想，那显而易见——因为Castiel咯咯笑了起来，“哦，你看看你……这难为情的样子。就好像你不知道你在‘操屁股部门’有着‘令人疯狂的技巧’。”

“Cas！”Dean终于能够发出声音了，“我不敢相信你居然用‘操屁股’这个词来形容我们刚才做的事情。”

男人笑了起来，声音柔软却又放纵，“甜心，我能用任何词来形容它。”看到Castiel挪动着、跨坐到他大腿上，Dean局促不安地扭了扭。Castiel温柔地前后晃动着臀部，指尖在他裸露的胸口随意地画着圈，一边说道，“上床……性交……操屁股……无论我怎么称呼它，都改变不了那个事实。本质上，我知道那到底是什么……”Cas把两只手平放在Dean的胸口中间，就在他的心脏上方，然后向前倾身，低声说道，“……做爱。”

Dean稍稍将脑袋从枕头上抬起，给了Castiel一个轻轻的吻，以相同低沉的声音说道，“你真有一张下流的嘴，Novak。”

“嗯……承认吧……你喜欢我说下流话。知道我舒适到足以说出那些下流话，你很享受。就像现在……就算你很震惊，我依然能感觉到、你有多享受。“仿佛是为了证明，Cas用手指沿着下侧、一路抚摸着Dean迅速充血的勃起。“能把你那‘一本正经的医生’变成‘性欲高涨的异教徒’，简直让你性奋不已。你就承认吧。”

那手指还在抚弄他的阴茎，这让Dean感觉很难集中注意力，于是他把Cas的双手手腕都抓了起来。“我，呃……是啊，好吧。你和我待在一起感到很舒适，我很开心。我只是不希望你有那样的想法——认为你 **需要** 说那样的话。我并不 **需要** 听到这些。你问我喜欢听吗？哦 **见鬼** 我当然喜欢，喜欢得不得了。但是，我希望你能做你自己……而不是你想象中的、我希望你成为的那个人。”

Castiel长久地盯着他，久到Dean以为他说了或者做了错误的事情。他放开了他的手腕，正打算撤回前言。这时Castiel前倾身体，给了他一个飞快而深情的吻，然后喃喃道，“也许我就是这么下流的一个人。你有想过吗？”

Dean非常地震惊，并且无法自控地在脸上显露出来， “我……没想过。老实说，我从来没想过。”他让那个念头浸入脑海里，最终伸出手，用手指抚摸着对方的嘴唇。那太难以置信。对于这个念头——也许，循规蹈矩的Castiel Novak医生，确实是一个纯正的性感尤物——很难与他迄今为止所了解到的形象匹配起来。

“别想太多，Dean。”这句话的严肃性，很快被随之而来的微笑削弱了，“我能感觉到你分析过度了。相信我，当我说我就是这样的人时，是没有滤镜的、真真切切的。你对我简直耐心到无以加复，而我……我已经准备好重新成为 **我自己** 了。这5年以来，我只能扮演成他人希望我成为的模样。”Castiel向前伸展着身体，Dean紧紧地把他抱在胸前，嘴唇在他头发上落下一连串的吻。

“因为我太爱你了。”Dean惊讶地发现，自己的声音竟然有点哽咽，迫使他停顿了一下，然后继续说道，“一想到我有可能会伤害你，我就非常抗拒。我没办法处理这个……成为诱因……如果我做了什么引发了你的恐慌，我没有办法接受。那就是 **为什么** 我会过度思考。我只是——”

听到Cas的低语声，他便停止了说话。“我知道……会变好的。至少，Anna是这么说的。我不得不相信它。在那之前……你做的一切都没有错，Dean。所以，相信我，如果我说了糟糕的下流话，那是因为我想要这么说。”Dean轻轻地用手拍了一下Castiel的屁股。发现这个动作收获了一声小小的呻吟，他相当地吃惊。Cas扭了扭屁股，然后作为回应，Dean也挪了挪他的臀部。“答应我一件事，亲爱的。”

“任何事，宝贝。”

“不要有所保留。我们不知道有哪些是我能做的、哪些是我做不到的……除非我们去 **尝试** 。相信我，我可是有 **相当多** 的事情、渴望能和你一起做，或者，渴望能 **对** 你做。”

Dean咧嘴笑着，轻轻地挠了挠Castiel的后背，指甲稍稍擦过皮肤。Cas舔了舔嘴唇。看着那双漂亮的蓝眼睛颤抖着闭上，简直让Dean着迷不已。“哦，是吗？”他唯一得到的回应，便是飞快地一下点头。当他的指尖划过Cas的两侧臀部时，Cas轻轻地吸了一口气。

“比如？”Dean坐起身，啃咬着Castiel胸口的苍白皮肤，双手覆在恋人的后腰上，牢牢地抱住他，让他摆成一个舒服的姿势。

“就……某些事情。”

那个回答带着气音，因为性欲而显得有些哽咽。于是Dean把Cas抱得更近，让两人的身体完美地贴合到一起，“告诉我。”他知道，在他提问的同时，舔弄、吮吸Castiel的脖颈曲线，是不公平的——因为那个地方是这个男人的弱点。但Dean现在显然根本见鬼的没法去在意。“举个例子……我就做给你看。”

Castiel歪过脑袋，将更多的苍白皮肤暴露在Dean眼前，然后害羞地低声说道，“抓我的头发。”

Dean扬起了一侧眉毛，但Cas闭上了眼睛，所以他看不到。然后Dean伸出手，他的手指攥成了拳头，温柔地扯了一下，“就像这样？”Castiel见鬼地 **呜咽** 了起来，于是Dean更用力地拉扯着，感觉对方产生了反应、全身都颤抖了起来。“我那一本正经的医生喜欢被抓头发？很高兴知道这件事。”

此刻Castiel嘴唇上扬的弧度，充满着某种淫荡的预示。还有他的声音， **哦上帝啊他的声音** ，“我身上有很多事情，你还不了解，Dean。”

“操，宝贝。”

Castiel再次舔了舔他的嘴唇，这一次，他没有中断过两人的眼神接触。Dean发誓，他仿佛能感觉到那舌头包裹着他的阴茎的滋味。“好。”那单独的一个字，让他陷入了迷失。但在他能够提出问题前，Cas挪动着，拿来了润滑剂，期间一直用双眼注视着他的眼睛。Dean看着他往手心里倒了一些润滑剂，然后呻吟起来。那只手消失在Cas的背后，让Dean移不开视线——他痴迷地看着Castiel为自己做着扩张，面部表情还因此抽了抽。

Dean在Cas的嘴唇上落下一个吻，然后被对方以难耐的渴望回吻着。“你很享受哈，宝贝？”

“嗯……我会很享受的。给我点时间，我就能让你神魂颠倒，Winchester。” 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

 “哦操，Cas……就这样……就……哦该死……宝贝求你了……别停…… **他妈的别停下** 。”

Castiel笑着，声音拂过他的耳旁，“不会这么快停下的，亲爱的。”Dean几乎处于语无伦次的状态，他的胳膊紧紧地抱着他的同伴，双手都垂在Cas的臀部上，感受着对方激烈而迅速地骑乘着他。

“你感觉太他妈的棒了。在你射精的时候，我想看着你的眼睛。”

他向后仰起脑袋，喘息着、呻吟着。Castiel前后摆动着臀部。虽然他几乎没怎么动，但那感觉……太、他、妈、的、美、妙、了。

Cas用一只手抓住了他的脸，贴着他的嘴唇嘶吼着，“我说了，在你射精的时候，看着我，该死的。”Dean强迫自己睁开了双眼，忍住了一声尖叫——因为Castiel正那样……地晃动着他的屁股。

他甚至还没有时间来警告他，高潮突然就这么爆发了，他的世界碎成了无数的碎片。Castiel用双手捧着他的脸，温柔地笑着。Dean的胸口剧烈起伏着，下体处传来的剧烈抽搐几乎让他感到痛苦。Castiel打着圈摆动着他的臀部，Dean发誓，他就这么昏了过去。那感觉可真是棒极了。 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“你还活着吗，帅哥？”

Dean把脸更深地埋进了Castiel的颈窝里，含糊不清地咕哝着。他们依旧直直地坐在床的中央，Cas的两条腿环绕着他的腰部。“啊啊啊啊啊……我把我的小警官弄坏了吗？”

Dean哼哼着，“不，你没有。我只是在享受事后时光。”Cas窃笑着，然后Dean飞快地补充了一句，“如果你告诉任何人、我说了刚才那句话，我是绝对不会承认的。”

“你当然不会承认。我高大、强壮的警官可不是什么小软萌。他非常有男子气概，非常坚强，非常阳刚，非常……”

“哦，快闭嘴，Cas。”Dean话语中的严厉语气，很快被他落在对方嘴唇上的吻所中和了。Castiel忍住了笑意，稍稍吮吸着他的下嘴唇，然后站了起来。Dean看着他全身赤裸地走过房间， 然后消失在浴室里。他听到了水流声，随后是浴帘被拉上的声音。几分钟后，他坐起身，走向门口，透过不透明的浴帘，观察着Cas的身影。

“如果你想的话，你可以和我一起洗澡，Dean。我不会咬人的。”对方顿了顿，然后继续说道，“除非你希望我咬你。”

他憋出一声笑，然后从门框上起来，从浴帘旁窥探着，“我不确定你是否需要私人空间来……你知道的，洗掉那些——”

“Dean，进来吧。我正在洗去工作带来的疲劳。今天是漫长的一天……我只想感受热水淋在我的皮肤上。仅此而已。”Castiel对他露出了一个微笑，然后把毛巾递给了他，“替我洗一下后背？”

“如果你确定……”

“给我进来，否在我再也不给你口交了。永远都不。”

他投降了。Dean走进淋浴间，从Cas手里接过毛巾。他用毛巾抹了一把男朋友被淋湿的后背，轻柔地擦洗着。Castiel单手撑着浴室的墙壁，在Dean擦洗的时候，弓起了脑袋。男人发出了一声满足的叹息。每当他用沾满肥皂的毛巾擦拭的时候，那个声音就会变得更明显。“你是在呼噜吗？”

一声轻轻的、几乎无法听见的笑声从Cas那里传来，随后他说道，“也许。我一直很喜欢这样。”Dean笑了，擦洗着两侧的屁股，随后把肥皂抹在了他的臀肉上。“它多少会让两人之间看起来更为亲密。”当Dean的手指滑入Castiel的臀缝中央——温柔，却又彻底——对方喘着气发出了一声轻轻的呻吟。Cas小心翼翼地转过身，在Dean被打湿的肩头飞快落下一个吻，以示鼓励。“换我来？”

“我自己就行。你不用——”

Castiel打断了他的话，试探性地问道，“我想这么做，Dean。让我给你擦洗后背，好吗？”

“嗯，好的，Cas。”Dean把毛巾递给了他，然后转过身，把两条前臂都撑在瓷砖墙上。一个轻柔地吻落在了他的肩胛骨中间——显然，对此他完全没有做好心理准备。

“放轻松，”Castiel的声音带着温柔的责备，“你把 **我的** 伤疤都亲了一遍……所以这是公平的，对不对？”Dean咕哝着，表示赞同。毛巾沿着他的脊柱向着他的肩膀挪去，擦洗着他的右肩，然后是左肩。“我没意识到原来你有这么多伤疤。这个是怎么来的？”Cas用拇指抚摸着他左肩处那个锯齿状的伤痕。

“十几岁时的一场车祸。我，呃……Sammy和我，陪着父亲一起开车转悠，结果被一辆半拖车变成了丁字牛排。那次……”Dean讽刺地笑着，摇摇头。“他们事后告诉我，有一片金属插进了我的后背……就像是翅膀之类的东西那样。”

毛巾移到了他的左侧，然后来到他臀部上方，指尖轻轻地挠着他涂抹着肥皂的皮肤。“那就是你一直在健身房做肩膀练习的原因……来保持你的机动性。”Dean没有回答，因为Castiel并没有在提问，他几乎是在大声地自言自语着。那些手指抚摸着他右侧一道弯曲的伤疤，然后用肥皂涂抹了他的腰右侧，“这个呢？它看起来像是刀伤。”

Dean点点头，“那是大学的时候，一次酒吧斗殴。一个男人正在殴打一个我认识的女孩，我出手阻挠的时候……这么说吧，他喝醉了，还是个懦夫。那个混蛋等我来到停车场的时候，拔出了刀子。幸运的是他没有刻意隐藏自己，当他靠近的时候我听到了他的动静，然后在他……‘咻’的一声划下来的时候挪开了位置。”Dean做了一个切割的动作，然后转身面向Castiel，举起右手，把掌心对着他，“那一次也在这里留下了伤疤。我，呃……试图从他手里抢走那把刀。”

Cas在他的手心里落下一个吻，“我高大、强壮的警官。总是在拯救他人，是不是？”Dean耸耸肩，Castiel得意地笑了起来，调戏道，“我打赌你腿上那个枪伤，也来自于某次英勇的救援行动。”

他露出了一个苦笑，闭上了双眼，“我也希望是那样。”Dean无法忍住眼眶中浮起的泪水。即便在过了这么久之后，那份记忆依然令人心痛。他的下嘴唇微微颤抖着，Dean不得不清了两下嗓子，才强迫自己开口说道，“我……呃……那天，我没有救下任何人。”Castiel用双手捧住了他的脸，拇指抚摸着他的面颊，以示安慰，“我的朋友……他，呃……开枪打了自己。就在我的面前。枪伤是来自于……”Dean深深地吸了一口气，艰难地吞咽着，“在他扣动扳机后，他倒在了地上，枪又走火了一次。”

Castiel用一个纯洁的吻抚慰着他，“很抱歉我问了这个问题。”

Dean摇了摇头，“恋人间需要坦诚相待，对不对？”Cas点点头，只是抱着他，听他继续说道，“我最好的朋友自杀了，因为——在他告诉我，他爱上了我的时候……我当着他的面嘲笑了他。我就是个彻底的混蛋。”Dean痛苦地吸着气，“他会死，那全是我的错。他……”Dean的声音轻了下去，没法把话说完。

“嘘，宝贝……那不是你的错。来吧，让我帮你擦干净，然后回到床上去，好吗？”Dean抽着鼻子，点点头，绷紧了下巴，忍住了想要抽泣的冲动。Castiel把他拉到淋浴头下方，双手温柔地冲洗着他身上的肥皂泡，期间没有说任何一句话。那很奇怪——让Cas来照顾他，让Dean感到很怪异，并且他忍不住笑出了声。Castiel关上水龙头后，抬起了头，一脸谨慎地盯着他。

“我没事，Cas。真的。”听到自己的声音是如此的平静，Dean对自己感到非常自豪。他甚至设法露出了微笑——一个假笑——尽管如此，那依然还是个微笑。Castiel走出了淋浴间，递给他一条毛巾，然后转身开始擦干自己的身体。Dean很高兴他没有停留在那儿。对方亲了亲他的脸颊，然后走回了卧室。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“很抱歉我破坏了你的心情，Dean。我不是故意的。”

他们在床上相互依偎着，Dean的背紧贴着Castiel的胸口。现在差不多已经是凌晨4点了，而Dean只是瞪着床对面的墙壁。他的眼泪早就干了，但Cas依然紧紧的抱着他。Dean并不确定Castiel是否还醒着，直到他听到男人刚刚开了口。差不多过去了两小时，期间，两人谁都没有说任何话。“你知道吗，他死在了我的怀里。”Dean感觉搂着他的胳膊收得更紧了，“在他临死前，他说的最后一个词……就是我的名字。”

“Dean……停下。这不是你的错。你需要……看着我。”Dean不情愿地转过身，面对着Castiel。“你得意识到，有些人已经崩坏了……没有任何东西帮得了他们，即便是爱。用这件事来指责你自己，是没有意义的。那不会让他起死回生。”Dean张开嘴，愤怒地想要反驳，但Cas用一个吻、制住了他的话。那个动作甜蜜、又充满了希望，“我们都有各自的过去……但是我们要面对的，是现在、还有将来。那样才有意义，亲爱的。在那之后，你做了这么多的好事，别让一件坏事使它们蒙上阴影。”

Dean疲倦地微笑着，感觉自己的肩膀被晃了晃，“你对我太好了，医生。”

Castiel调皮地摇晃着他的肩膀，“你说的没错，小警官。”那个昵称让Dean笑了起来——这一次，是真正的微笑。“就是那个笑容。我有没有告诉过你，在我们相遇的第一晚，是什么吸引了我的注意力？”

“无所谓。反正你忙着发短信，根本就没注意到我。”

Cas大笑着，鼻子都皱了起来，“我在给Anna发短信， **谈论着** 吧台那儿的那个有着雀斑的火辣帅哥。”他的男朋友在床上向他靠近了点，抬起一条腿，勾在了他的腰上，牢牢地将他固定在原地。

Dean试着不要露出那个尴尬的微笑，然而却失败了。“你绝对 **没有** ，骗子。想法不错，但这行不通。你就一直在疯狂地发短信。”他模仿着Castiel的动作，用手指点击着他的手机屏幕。

“哦是吗？想要证据吗？”Dean扬起眉毛、撅起了嘴，表示不相信。Castiel的声音里带着一丝傲慢，“我给你看看。”Dean看着他转过身，溜下了床，离开卧室，一路顺着走廊走去。不到5分钟，Cas就回来了，手里抓着手机。他的脸被小小的屏幕照亮了。Dean伸出手，把手指钩在Castiel的睡裤裤带上，将他拉向自己。“哈……看见了吗？读读这些短信，然后准备泪流满面吧，悲观的家伙。”

 

**发信人：** **Anna** **收到时间：** **20:12**  
**我的饮** **~~** **料** **~~** **呢，** **Cassss** **？**

**收件人：** **Anna** **发送时间：** **20:13**  
**还在等。显然我是个隐形人。**

**收件人：** **Anna** **发送时间：** **20:13**  
**至少这里有个小美人。**

**发信人：** **Anna** **收到时间：** **20:14**  
**具体一点。**

**收件人：** **Anna** **发送时间：** **20:14**  
**棒极了** **:-)** **雀斑、让人移不开眼的屁股、还有适合口交的嘴唇。**

**发信人：** **Anna** **收到时间：** **20:14**  
**^.^**

**收件人：** **Anna** **发送时间：** **20:16**  
**绝对是个直男。**

Dean瞪着屏幕，然后抬起眼，难以置信地问道。“你把那天晚上的短信存下来了？”Castiel点点头，爬回了床上。“我是小美人？”

面对这个问题，Cas翻了个白眼，“是的，自大狂先生。别表现得就好像你不知道自己是个火辣的宝贝一样。”

“我……嘿，等一下……你提起了我的屁股，还有‘适合口交的嘴唇’。”Dean试着让自己看起来气呼呼的。

Castiel打断了他，“如果你往前翻的话，我 **先** 提到了你的微笑！”

Dean还在喋喋不休，他们的声音相互重叠着，“ **还有** ……你以为我是直男。看来 **某些人** 的Gay达需要维修一下了。好好地修一修。”

“才不要。”Cas摇摇头，径直闯进了Dean的个人空间，嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇，“我已经有我想要的那个人了。”Dean久久地说不出话来，因为Castiel一直亲吻着他，仿佛他就是自己世界里的唯一。 


	13. 你承诺给我天堂，却将我推下地狱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题来自于Bon Jovi的歌曲《You Give Love A Bad Name》。

“小~伙~鸡~们！”Jo高举双手以示胜利，原地转了个圈，伸出两根中指指向Sam，“我 **赢** 了，混球！”Dean和她击掌欢呼着，然后她回到了座位上。看到他弟弟的表情，Dean大笑起来——那个表情简直是无价的。

“小~伙~鸡~们？”Sam的声音充满了困惑，“说真的，你是 **谁** 啊？”

Jo站起身，迎向Sam的脸，“我现在是队里那个踢你屁股的女英雄，温妮宝贝。”Dean差点被自己的啤酒给呛到。他弯下腰，无声地张着嘴，气喘吁吁地大笑着。当他抬起头时，看到Jo正模仿着“女子铆钉工”的姿势，试图威吓他的巨人弟弟。

Sam转头瞪着他，眉头拧到了一起，声音里稍微有点惊讶，“温妮宝贝？说真的，Dean……你从那儿找来这个 **怪胎** 的？”

“怪胎？！你居然有胆这么说，大脚怪Sam！你到底是什么呀……就像是……十三英寸这么高？”Jo咆哮着，原地跳来跳去，对他眯起眼，以示威胁。

Jess大笑着，向后仰起脑袋，Sam转身震惊地瞪着他的女友。金发女孩用无辜的眼神看着他，坏笑着，“怎么了？宝贝，我喜欢她。她很有趣！”

他们四个在当地的保龄球馆，第四局比赛正进行到一半。要说Sam和Jo的第一次见面是非同寻常的，还是轻描淡写了点。当Dean发现Cas要值班而没法参加时，他邀请了这位娇小的金发女郎。当他弟弟看到Dean的保龄球搭档时，他发出了嘲笑的声音，这显然是个错误——因为自那之后，用Jo的话来说，那就像“大金刚”一样。

Dean承认，自从他和Castiel开始约会之后，他就在某种程度上忽视了他的朋友们。他只有在工作的时候才会和Jo待在一起。即便那样，那也只是很短暂的时间。直到今天，他才意识到自己有多想念她。当Dean询问她，是否愿意成为他的保龄球搭档时，她看起来非常地开心。

他真的很享受他弟弟和他最好的朋友间迅速形成的嘲讽比赛。那见鬼的有趣极了。当Jess在他身边坐下时，Dean抬起了头，“她就像鞭炮一样。Sam根本就没有机会，对不对？”

Dean摇摇头，把啤酒端到嘴边。“没有。一旦Jo-Beth决定要吵架，那就会一直吵到结束。她就像是闻到骨头味的猎犬。”Jess咧嘴笑着，和Dean碰了碰啤酒瓶，然后喝了一口。“啊哦……被逮住了。”

“Winchester！别和敌人鬼混到一起！！”Jo正盯着他们，于是他就像是避开瘟疫一样、从Jess的身边挪开了。Jessica咯咯笑着，看着Dean跑开，然后对金发女子吐了吐舌头。他的朋友眯起了眼睛，Dean飞奔过去，将她扛到肩膀上，开玩笑般地拍了拍她的屁股，然后把她放了下来。“嗷！你这个恶霸！把你的怪癖留在卧室里，小雀斑！”

后几场比赛很快就过去了，每个人（尤其是Dean）都对Jo异常精准的命中率惊叹不已。他玩得很开心。啤酒让他感觉很好、很放松，亲友们的陪伴也非常的棒。Dean站起身，从桌上拿起空掉的啤酒桶，轻轻地敲了敲它，然后问道，“有人想要啤酒之外的东西吗？” 女士们点了玛格丽特酒，Dean点点头，转身走向吧台。星期五夜晚提供“半价啤酒”，所以这趟来回需要一点技巧才能完成。当他把啤酒桶放到吧台上之后，他对着酒保笑了笑，“再来一桶，然后来一罐玛格丽特，谢谢。”

她接过酒桶，眨眨眼睛，“当然，小帅哥。”

Dean轻笑着，从口袋里掏出了手机，查看是否有新消息。结果是一条新消息都没有，对此他一点也不吃惊。周末是急诊室最忙碌的时间之一。他叹了口气，把手机塞回了他牛仔裤的后口袋里。

“嘿，你看起来可真美味。”Dean转向了声音来源，扬起了眉毛。那是个高大的家伙，一头金发，嘴角挂着一个自以为是的微笑。“无论是哪个让你失望了的人，都该被枪毙，小美人。如果你是我的，我是不会让你离开我的视线范围的。”

Dean忍不住了，他大笑起来。诚然，金发大高个先生是很有魅力的，但这家伙的过分自信让人感到恶心。Dean一直都不喜欢这样的人。“你这套把戏有用么？”

男人思考了一秒，嘴角浮现起一个贱兮兮的笑容，然后问道，“那个，你和我说话了，不是吗？”

Dean弯起了一侧嘴角，缓慢地眨眨眼，眉毛上挑得几乎要碰到他的发际线，“说得好。”酒保选择在那一瞬间带着他的酒走了回来。Dean拿起他的酒桶，当她询问他需要几个杯子时，做了个“4”的手势。“加到账单上，Ava。”她点点头，然后调戏般地对他飞了个吻，“谢谢，美人。”

Dean从吧台上抓起杯子和酒罐，想也没想就转身从金发大高个先生身边走开了。他早就该知道，“所以……你打算告诉我你叫什么名字吗？还是让我就这么称呼你，小点心？”

“听着，我没兴趣。我是和朋友一起来的。”

“找你自己的猛男去，金头发！”Jo从Dean的身后出现，嫉妒般地用胳膊环上他的腰。而Dean从没有这么乐意看到她。她抬起头，然后微笑着轻声说道，“嘿，宝贝。我想你了。”然后将他拉向自己，给了他一个彻底地、几乎能刺痛扁桃体的吻。当她结束这个吻时，那个男人已经不见了。她坏笑着，拍了拍他的屁股，“你看起来好像需要帮助。不用谢我。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

咖啡的味道将Dean从睡梦中唤醒。他翻了个身，眯眼看着床头柜上的闹钟。伸手揉揉脸后，他坐起身。毯子滑下来，堆在了他的腿上。现在是早上八点多，Dean宿醉了。他把双手伸过头顶，打了个哈欠，这个动作最终让他的两条胳膊落在了身体两侧。他的左手碰到了一具温暖的身体。Dean愣住了。他的手碰到一具温暖的、 **赤裸的** 身体。在床上，和他一起。他转过身，瞬间他的心都悬了起来。他坐起来后，不仅仅是让毯子堆在了他的大腿处，也暴露了那个和他睡在一起的人。Dean立刻就认出了那个独特的天使羽翼纹身。是Jo。为什么…… **见鬼的为什么** **Jo** **会没穿衣服睡在他的床上？！**

金发女子向着他翻了个身，让Dean惊慌起来。他几乎是从床的一侧摔了下去，落在了硬实的地板上。而事情总是会变得更糟：这时，卧室的门被打开了。他们同时转过了头，看着Castiel走了进来，手里端着早餐托盘，脸上挂着大大的微笑。蓝眼睛男人在门口停下了脚步，当他看到眼前的一切后，笑容便消失不见了。Dean充满恐惧地看着他，看着托盘从Cas手里坠落，摔在了地板上。

“Cas，等等！我可以……”Dean被绊了一跤，低吼着将自己从被子上扯开。他转身对着Jo嘶吼着，“把衣服穿上。”然后跟着Castiel跑了出去。Dean打开前门时，意识到自己还穿着昨晚的牛仔裤。 **好迹象。** Castiel就快要走到二楼了，Dean沿着楼梯飞奔了下去，追在他身后。“Cas……宝——”

Castiel没有停下，他甚至都没有放慢速度，只是顺着他的肩头回应道，“别用‘宝贝’来称呼我，你……你……你这个 **混蛋** ！”Dean听到大厅门被推开的声音，跑到了一楼，刚好看见Cas沿着庭院走向停车场的身影。Dean跟着他走了出去，为了追上他而跑动起来。现在外面是华氏50度（摄氏10度），他毫不在意自己没有穿上衣，还光着脚。他唯一在乎的是——在Castiel上车之前追上他。

他在停车场追上了他，Dean用手抓住了Cas的手肘内侧，哀求道，“Castiel，停下，求你了。”他气喘吁吁的，因为用尽全力而透不过气来。他也不确定，在他终于追上医生后，他能期待些什么。这显然 **不是** 他想要的——Cas转过身，狠狠地、扇了他一巴掌。Dean震惊地踉跄了一下，喘着气，张大了嘴，“Cas……”

“别。就……别说话。无论你有什么样的 **借口** ……我都不想听。”Castiel试着从他手里挣脱开来，但Dean飞快地作出了反应，更用力地抓住了他。Cas刻意看着Dean抓着他胳膊的手指。“你最好放开我。现在。”

“Cas，求你了，宝贝……”Dean感觉眼泪正在眼眶里打转，他没有办法阻止它们。他 **非常** 确定，他没有和Jo上床。“和我说说话，求你了。”

Castiel的表情很严肃，下巴紧绷着，用单调的语气重复道，“我说了，放开我。别让我再重复了。”Dean吸了一口气，缓缓地放开了他的手，喃喃着道歉的话语。“你知道的，如果你……早一点提出来的话，我是可以接受的。对于开放式关系，我没有这么介意，Dean。我是相当开明的，但事实上，你……”

“宝贝，我没有——”

“闭、嘴。”Cas举起一根手指，瞥了他一眼，眼神里透露着厌恶，“现在是 **我** 在说话。你闭嘴。你站在那里，听好了，漂亮的小男妓。”听到Castiel声音里强烈的情绪，Dean蹒跚着后退了一步。“我早就该知道，你简直好到不真实，完美先生。”Cas冷笑着，“是啊，没错。你和完美简直相去甚远。那一切都是谎言吗？”Dean摇摇头，再次向着Castiel伸出手，对方后退了一步，“怎么？在你知道了操我是什么样的滋味后，你就失去兴趣了？我对你来说就是这个？某种见鬼的征服？”年长的Winchester再次摇了摇头，努力想要忍住他的眼泪，下嘴唇不住颤抖。

Dean只能盯着他，在听到了Castiel的下一句伤人话后，瞪大了眼睛，“让我们看看、要让那个破碎的小医生屈服，需要多少时间……是这样吗？”大滴大滴的滚烫泪水顺着Dean的脸颊滑下。听着Castiel对他的大声斥责，他依然什么都没说。他发怒的样子看起来很可怕，他义愤填膺，蓝眼睛伴随着每一个字闪烁着。Castiel向着Dean靠近了一步，Dean后退着，在对方嘶吼的时候发了一下抖，“谢谢你唤醒了我沉睡的性欲，混球。我保证会告诉下一任、你的感谢信应该发到哪儿。”

他一直忍在那里的呜咽声终于倾泻而出，紧接着是某种近乎语无伦次的胡言乱语，“Cas，求你了。我……我们……什么都没发生。我们去打保龄球了，然后喝了太多的酒。Jo把她的钥匙丢在某个地方了，然后我让她住在我家。我说的是实话。”Castiel看着他的表情、充其量是难以置信。

“他对你说的都是事实，Castiel。什么都没有发生。我是纯粹的拉拉，‘漂亮男孩’显然不合我的口味。这是女同们的信仰。”Dean转过身，而Jo就站在路边，伸出了三根手指。

“就好像你们会有不一样的说辞一样。显然你会——”

“听着，你这自以为是正人君子的小蠢货。”Jo瞪着Castiel的脸，出手推了推他的胸口正中。黑发男人踉跄着后退了一步，但Jo依然不依不饶。“在你跟前的这个人？”她停下了怒吼，然后指指Dean，“他深深地爱上了你，你这道貌岸然的小皇后。他 **永远都不会** 做任何伤害你的事情。他容忍了你这么多糟心的事情……这么有耐心，结果是为了什么？为了你就这样在第一次矛盾爆发时放弃他？他值得比你更好的人，虽然他爱你。”

Jo撇了撇嘴，露出了厌恶的表情，“你知道他被他的同事殴打过吗？他们试图把他打成‘正常人’，而不是什么同性恋……为了‘部门的改善’。因为他是个‘同性恋怪胎’，会靠意淫某个‘破碎的医生’而给自己打飞机。哦……”当他朋友大笑起来时，Dean皱起了眉头——那个声音听起来是如此地残忍无情，“从你现在的表情来看，你并不知道这件事情。好吧，恭喜你，傻蛋医生，你刚刚把你生命中最美好的事物给摧毁了。”

Jo弯下腰，从站在人行道上的Castiel手里拿走他的钥匙，小心翼翼地把Dean公寓的钥匙从钥匙圈上取了下来，“你再也不需要这个了。”她语速飞快，Dean能感觉到、她几乎没有把它们拼凑到一起。“走吧，Dean。在你感冒之前，我们赶紧回屋吧。”他的朋友向他伸出一只手，Dean伸手握住了它。当她的手指紧紧地抓住他时，Dean艰难地吞咽着。Cas试图向他走来，Jo挡在了两人之间，“省省吧，医生。在事情变得更糟之前，赶紧从这里滚出去。记住，你才不是唯一那个因为偏见而受到伤害的人，混账。拿去吧。”Jo转过身，把Castiel的钥匙扔进了庭院的喷泉里。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

在他哭泣的时候，Jo正抱着他，他的脸贴在了她的胸口，“我们什么都没做……对不对？我没有对他撒谎，对不对？”他们一起蜷缩在沙发上，裹着一条毛毯。

“不，宝贝……你没有说谎。我们只是在睡觉。我发誓。”她的手抚摸着他的头发，她的声音和她的触碰一样充满了安慰。“他没有权利对你说那些话。那简直狼心狗肺。我很抱歉，他假设发生了最糟糕的情况。”

Dean脸色煞白，语无伦次地说着，“我可以给他打个电话，然后向他解释。他有时间来冷静下来。他、他、他现在会听我说话的，对不对？我是说，他必须得知道我永远都不会——”

“哦，宝贝……别。你才不是那个需要道歉的人。他是那个大发脾气的家伙。他对你说的那些话……”Jo擦拭着他的脸，手指温柔地拂过他的面颊，“……你不值得被那样对待。没人值得那样。”

“但……”他抽噎着吸了一口气，“我爱他。”Jo的面部表情扭曲了，看着他崩溃的样子，她的嘴唇抿成了一条线，“没有他我就活不下去了，Jo。他是我的全世界。我……我……”他发出了某种可悲的声音，然后Dean突然又被她用胳膊搂住了。

“嘘，甜心……没事的。”她的手安慰似地抚摸着他的后背，在他的脊椎处打着圈，“你会熬过去的。我发誓。”

她对他笑了笑，然后Dean向后坐了一点，伸手摸着自己的鼻子。他双眼红肿，他头痛不已。生活是、如此的、糟心。他看着他的手机，事实上，他控制不住自己的手、想要抓起它，然后给Castiel打电话。“这比Jeff还要糟，”Dean低语着，看到Jo疑惑地皱起眉，他解释道。“这份痛苦……比我和Jeff分手的时候还要糟糕。”Dean苦笑着，“那一次，我是那个走进房间，然后看到我爱的男人和别人在一起。”

Jo表示嗤之以鼻，“Dean，你抓到他的时候，他正把鸡巴捅在别人的身体 **里** 。这一次情况不太一样。如果Castiel没有这样妄下结论，这一切都不会发生。他只需要再待一会儿，就会发现你还穿着裤子。”

“那好蠢。所有的一切混乱都好蠢。”Dean知道他的声音听起来很任性，但他根本无法在意。他用双手揉着脸，叹了口气。“他多半会因为假设最糟的情况而在责怪自己。换作我，我也会这么做。当然，我经历过这种情况。感觉并不好。那种……发现自己‘无法满足’对方的感觉，非常的可怕。在我抓到Jeff和那个女人的时候，我像个呆子一样愣在原地。动不了，也说不出话……我就站在那儿，看着他们，感觉时间都停滞了。他们甚至都没注意到我，直到我离开房间。因为我撞到了门边的桌子，然后灯倒了下来。”

“甜心，别……”

Dean笑了笑，继续说着，无视了她的打断，“我从没告诉过别人这些。但是，站在那里，看着他一下又一下地操着她……我那时……”他吸了一口气，然后缓缓地呼出来，“我 **喜欢** 那样。看着他们，让我从震惊中回过神来。我站在那里，看着他们，然后发现自己变硬了。如果他开口的话，我也许会加入他们。”

Jo捧着他的脸，用手指抚摸着他的下嘴唇，“那没什么错，Dean。我是说，见鬼，这就是为什么色情片行业这么赚钱。人们喜欢看这些。我想，在某种程度上，人人都喜欢。无论他们承不承认，那根本无关紧要。”

“我要怎么做，Jo？”

他的朋友耸耸肩，“我希望我能知道答案，小雀斑……但我并不知道。你们两个必须谈谈，然后认定今天发生的一切是否可以被原谅。我的意思是……这是你们的感情，不是我的。如果换作我？我会生好几天气，然后我会冷静下来，开始后悔我说过的那些糟心话。”

“是啊。”Dean点点头，躺回到沙发上，双手搭在他的肚子上。他渐渐开始泛起睡意，这时，他的手机响了。在他能坐起身去拿手机前，Jo抓起了它，看着手机屏幕。从她抬起眉毛的模样来看，Dean猜那是Castiel打来的。他伸出手，示意Jo把手机给他。当Jo表示鄙视地撅起嘴唇后，他扬了扬眉毛。“把手机给我，Jo。这样我就能度过这一切，无论是以哪种方式。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

当Dean沿着走廊来到他的卧室时，手机已经不响了。他本打算把手机搁在床头柜上，然后回去客厅那儿。但在他把手机放下前，它又响了起来。Dean坐在床边，向后躺下，“你好？”

“请不要挂电话，Dean。”

“你想怎么样，Castiel？”Dean知道他想要什么，但他想听对方亲口说出来。在医生听到Dean称呼他的全名时，电话的另一端传来了一声急促的吸气声。一分钟过去了，对方一句话都没说。然后又过了60秒，Dean开口道，“听着，要么你说点什么，否则我就要挂电话了。”

“求你，别……我只是，我想和你谈谈，但不是通过这样的方式。我能上来吗？”

Dean皱起眉，“上来？你还在楼下？”他看了看手机上的时间，“已经过去一个半小时了，Castiel。为什么你见鬼的还在停车场？你知道吗？不行。我不在乎你为什么还在这里。你走吧。回家去，让我一个人静静。我现在……没有办法面对你。”

“如果你是这么想的话，”Cas的声音很安静，很崩溃，“那我就走了。”

Dean听到电话被挂断了，便放下了手机。他盯着屏幕，显示着通话已结束，Castiel微笑的脸映入了他的视线。他用尽了所有自制力，才没有把手机扔向房间的另一端。


	14. 没人应该独自受苦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **本章含有同性恋角色被一群恐同人士殴打的描述，可能对部分人来说相当反胃。阅读时请小心。**  
> 引用部分来自Bob Dylan的《Positively 4th Street》。

_“我真希望有那么一次，你能设身处地地替我想想_

_而就在那一瞬间，我可以成为你_

_是的，我真的希望有那么一次，你能设身处地地替我想想_

_你就会知道，看见你是多么的令人生厌”_

**_-_ ** **_五个月十六天之前_ ** **_-_ **

Dean仰起头，任由水流冲洗着他的脸和身体。他已经洗完澡了，但依然逗留着，想要抗拒回家。不是说他不想回家——因为今天是漫长的一天，而且他也累了——但是他不想见Castiel。他已经3天没见过医生了，Dean很想他，但他犹豫着要不要告诉他发生了什么。他4天的禁闭已经结束了，他正打算在第5天的时候休假。之前的两个晚上，当Castiel问他，能否在他医院的值班结束后去他家过夜，他用借口搪塞了过去。没什么说服力的借口，但依然是借口。

第一个夜晚，他说自己太累了，不能好好地陪他。Cas听起来有点失望，但还表示了理解。昨天晚上，那个谎撒得很艰难。Dean脱口而出，说自己食物中毒了，这让Castiel的医生本能警觉了起来。他提出要过来“照顾”他。Dean对自己的肠胃状态进行了一次相当形象的、绝对令人感到恶心的捏造，加上一声极度尴尬的哀鸣，才阻止了Cas过来。

他只需要再坚持3天。之后的3个晚上，Cas都要上班。所以要不让他看到那些淤青，是很容易的。3天之后，Dean就不会觉得这么痛，也就不会出什么状况了。Castiel喜欢依偎着他。在他睡着的时候，他简直就是只人形蜘蛛猴，总是不顾一切地紧紧粘在Dean的身上。老实说，Dean很喜欢他这样。但他现在就算是一个人睡在床上，也会觉得不舒服。再加上一个Castiel的话，就会让他更加没有办法睡个好觉。

热水很好地缓解了他酸痛的肌肉。Dean转了个身，让喷头对着他后腰的右侧。一阵微小的疼痛传来，他咬紧了嘴唇，紧紧闭上了眼睛。两天前那个夜晚的记忆在他脑海中浮现，他努力消除着胸中因此涌起的愤怒。他依然不能相信，他就这么让他们偷袭了自己。他接受的训练本该让他表现得比这要好，好很多。Dean将这一切怪罪于那14小时的长时间值班。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_-_ ** **_五个月十八天之前_ ** **_-_ **

毒品组需要SWAT的支援，以便在一次高级别的突袭中执行逮捕令。但在最后一刻（当然）法官却改变了主意。在检察官设法让另一位法官签署逮捕令之前，还剩四个小时的时间。他的小队在三小时前就已经结束任务了，但Harris中尉主动提出让他们留下，以免将下一轮值班时间搞得一团糟。嘿，Dean并没有在抱怨。现在已经算加班了，宝贝。更多的加班意味着更多的钱。更多的钱意味着他和Castiel可以进行更棒的约会。更棒的约会意味着一个非常开心的Castiel——那简直好比在胜利中加入了美味的酱汁。

当他们终于结束后，小队的其他人很快开始计划在尼温区碰头，那个地方位于市中心，舞厅和酒吧在那儿不会被认为是降低品格的地方。显然，这是“晨星”开业的周末——那个最新的热点场所。让他的队员失望的是，Dean真的没有心情来面对嘈杂的重低音和频闪灯，所以他恳求了离开。在答应了他们下次和他们一起去之后，队员们终于放他走了，同时用善意的态度嘀咕着他是有多么的“妻管严”并且“乐在其中”。

Dean飞快地洗完了澡，开始穿衣服。他正在收拾他的行李袋，这时，一个枕套被套在了他的脑袋上。考虑到现在的时间点，Dean错误地假设更衣室里只有他一个人。他似乎是犯了一个小错误，但这很快就变成了可怕的疏忽。在他能作出反应前，枕套被栓在了他的脖子上，刚好能够阻止他把它扯下来，但又不至于会让他窒息。起初，他以为那是某个愚蠢的SWAT恶作剧仪式……直到那些拳头落了下来。

第一拳打在了他的肋骨上，顿时让他感到呼吸困难。第二下拳头落在了他的脊柱根部，他因此痛苦地哼哼着。Dean盲目地挥击着，拳头砸到了某个人的下巴，然后第三拳打了上来。他在枕套底下笑出声，后退着贴上了储物柜，向前伸出一只手。从脚步声和呼吸声来判断，他猜对方有两个人，也许是三个人。当他开口的时候，对于自己的声音是如此地镇定，Dean感到非常骄傲，“如果你们现在住手的话，我就当这一切从没发生过。赶紧走开，我就不会报告这件事。”紧接着，第一脚踢在了他的膝盖上。他设法用前臂挡住了第二脚，然后一拳打在了某个人的腹股沟处，阻止了第三下踢过来的脚。

在这之前，袭击者一直保持着沉默，但他的第二下拳头让第三个踢过来的人丧失了战斗力，于是他开启了嘲讽模式。一连串诋毁的话冒了出来。那很刺人，但都是他以前听过的侮辱话： ** _同性恋，假娘们，鸡奸者，娘娘腔，基佬，吸鸡巴的，变态_** 。他们一遍又一遍地说着，相互的声音重叠着，让Dean无法分辨。他们愉悦地告诉他，揍他是为了“治好”他的“疾病”，还是为了“部门的改善”。他被侮辱了，被殴打了。最终，当他以为他们终于结束了，恶意最深的一句话冒了出来：“我听说你是某种心地过于善良的同性恋变态……听说你通过操崩溃的医生来满足你的老二。你就是那样让自己的老二站起来的吗，小兔子？你真可悲。”

在一声像是警告的嘶吼—— **“有人来了！”** ——之后，就像那样，袭击就突然结束了。这时，Dean正剧烈地喘着气，枕套伴着他的每一下呼吸、贴在了他的嘴唇上。他让自己窝在了两排储物柜中间的角落里，这样那些袭击者无法从背后攻击他。出口的门被用力关上的声音让他一阵耳鸣。他深深地吸了一口气，然后皱起了眉。他听到外面走廊里有人在打电话的模糊声音，然后那个声音越来越响、越来越近，直到门被推开。Dean试图继续向着角落里缩去，屏住了呼吸，希望那个人能够快点尽快完事然后离开。

储物柜被打开和关上的声音回荡在整个房间里，然后脚步声开始向着门口走回去。再有几步这个人就会从他身边经过。脚步声突然停下了，一个男人的声音温柔地喃喃着， **“等一下。我晚点再打给你，宝贝。”** 一秒、两秒之后，那个声音开始更为响亮地呼唤着，“Dean？嘿，你在里面吗？”Dean紧紧地闭上了眼睛，抬起手抓挠着栓在他脖子上的枕套，绝望地想要在那个人靠近之前把它拿下来。他的指甲摸不到打结的地方，他开始感到恐慌。“嘿，Dean？你没把柜子锁上。Dean？”每说出一个词，那个男人就靠得越来越近，直到——“哦我的上帝啊， **DEAN** ！”

男人在他的正前方，枕套的材质模糊地透出了他的身影。Dean的生存本能掌控了局面，他坐起身，蹲伏着，将后脚跟和手指撑在地上。他的声音在发抖，带着些微的怒火，勉强发出了一声低沉的嘶吼，“别……碰我。我对 **上帝** 发誓，如果你敢再次靠近我，我他妈的会杀了你。”

“Dean，伙计……我是Jameson。嘿，冷静。我不会伤害你的，来……”听到某些东西从对面的地板滑向他的声音，Dean歪过了脑袋。“那是我的折刀，你可以用它来割开枕套。我不会靠近你的。”Jameson后退着，冷静地告诉他，“它在你的左腿处。”Dean狐疑地摸向了那把刀，在他摸到它后，握紧了刀柄。“你拿倒了，转一圈然后从左边打开。”

Dean按照Jameson的指示操作着，把刀在手里转了个圈，然后转动手腕，刀刃便滑了出来。他指了指对方，以示威胁和警告，“继续说话，让我知道你在哪儿。”Jameson（他想他的名字应该是Richard）开始背诵字母表，同时Dean小心翼翼地用刀片切开了绕在他脖颈处的枕套。在另一名警官背到L-M-N-O-P的时候，他终于成功地把枕套扯了下来。他眨眨眼，让视线变得清晰，然后第一件事便是望向了Jameson，对方正坐在20英寸外的长凳上。Dean将刀折了回去，慢慢地站了起来，将它握在手心里，递向了对方，“谢谢。”

Jameson谨慎地看着Dean，就好像他会突然跳起来一样——Dean假设无数人会这么做。但他不会，他很顽固。另一名警官点点头，向前倾身接过了折刀。他把它塞回他的后口袋，视线没有离开过Dean的脸，“不客气。”Dean站在那里，一条胳膊捂着他被打伤的那一侧，毫不意外地听到了下一个问题，“介意我问一下、发生了什么吗？”

Dean谨慎地吸了一口气，然后愤怒地抽着气。他试图用幽默的口气来进行，但他干巴巴的笑声让他没法幽默起来。他喃喃道，“他们试图给我‘再教育’。”Jameson扬起了眉毛，然后Dean澄清道，“明显今天是我的‘幸运日’。我的号码出现在了‘同性恋清扫乐透大奖’上。耶！”他夸张地笑了笑，然后对着Jameson举起了两根手指。“所以，是啊，你刚刚帮助了一名基佬。恭喜你。”

“伙计，别……”Richard（Dean现在确定这是他的名字了，因为它被刻在了刀柄上）做了个奇怪的表情，然后摇摇头，低头用手捂住脸。当他再次开口时，他的声音听起来含混不清，“听着，我知道你是同性恋。你多少认为你可以说那些浑话，因为你是那些人的一部分，但你能不能……不要用这么政治错误的语气？我觉得那有点冒犯。”

Dean大笑起来，当疼痛从他腰侧扩散开来后，他不禁呻吟起来。Jameson看着他的表情充满了愤怒，于是Dean严肃地说道，“抱歉。”对方依然直直地盯着他，不高兴地扬起了眉毛，“只是……从没听过哪个直男让我更加政治正确一点。”

Richard耸耸肩，坐了回去，“是啊，好吧，我有两个爸爸。我的一生里，我从小开始就一直听着这些狗屁话长大。原谅我，我觉得那一点儿也不好笑。”Dean伸出一只手，以示歉意。另外那名警官会意地点点头，然后温柔地问道，“所以，你看到是谁袭击了你吗？在……之前。”他比划了一下被套上头套的动作，而Dean摇了摇头。“认得出声音吗？”

“认不出。在他们开始说话的时候，我已经被殴打得失去了方向感。那些声音差不多混到了一起。”Dean在Jameson跟前坐下，两腿跨在长凳两侧。紧绷的后背让他拧起了眉毛，于是他试图调整到一个更为舒适的姿势。

Richard·叫我Rich·Jameson看起来对他的答案震惊不已，“那些声音？有几个人？”

Dean心不在焉地耸耸肩，“两个，或许是三个？我不太确定。不管那也没什么关系。不会有人出手干预的。我还好好地活着，所以在这个世界里，一切都会照常，不是吗？”

Rich站了起来，拍了拍牛仔裤上的灰，从长凳上拿起他的手机，“你会大吃一惊的。这个部门里有‘同志警官行动联盟’，Dean。如果你想加入的话，我们每周四晚上8点会在6楼的会议室碰面。”他掏出了他的钱包，打开了它，一边说着，一边拿出了某样东西。“我不会逼你说出更多的细节，但是如果你想谈谈的话，这个，”Dean接过了Jameson递给他的名片。“你甚至都不用谈论今晚发生了什么。就……如果你想交个朋友的话，我随时都在。好吗？”

绿眼睛抬起后，对上了对方的眼睛，试图判断他的真诚程度。Richard合上钱包，把它塞回了牛仔裤里。他没有看着Dean，没有催促，也没有试图让他相信他的真心。他只是……站在那儿，多少是种令人安心的存在。Dean终于露出了微笑，“谢谢，Rich。我会考虑一下的。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_-_ ** **_（袭击事件）两个月之后_ ** **_-_ **

“说真的，伙计， **不** ！我才 **不要** 吃那个，绝 **不** ！”Dean大笑着，推开了Rich，紧紧地抿着嘴唇。他飞快地绕着自助餐台转了一圈，匆忙地向着吧台后退着。

“拜托，伙计！！拓展一下你的味觉！”Jameson没有轻易放弃。他正追着他，对来自准新娘派对上其他人的注视表示视而不见。他终于在吧台不远处逮住了Dean，把一份看起来相当恶心的食物举到了Dean的嘴边。Jameson的语气就像是一位父亲正在训斥不听话的孩子：“ **Deannnn** 。”

Winchester用嘴型说了个“不”然后牢牢地抿住了嘴。Richard站在他正前方，用那个食物戳了戳他的嘴唇。Dean摇摇头，嘟哝着“呃，不”，一边死死地咬着嘴唇。他早就该知道Jameson很狡猾，但在Dean意识到事情发生之前，他早就忘了这一茬。他捏住了鼻子，试图屏住呼吸。Rich眯着眼睛看着他，以示威胁。Dean憋了5秒钟后，终于忍不住大笑起来。Rich趁这个机会把食物塞进了他嘴里，然后用手指捏住了他的嘴唇，“你敢吐出来试试，Winchester。咽下去。”

Dean小心翼翼地咀嚼着，就算Jameson捏着他的嘴，他也忍不住得意地笑起来，喃喃着，“我经常咽下去。”

Rich窃笑着，翻了个白眼，“在我说出那句话后，我就 **知道** 你会这么说。”Dean扑闪着眼睫毛，举起了双手，掌心向前。“手抓食品到底有什么不好？”

“Rich，老兄……它们看起来就像是迷你的阴道。”Jameson发出了嘲笑的声音，然后走回了自助餐台，拿起了另一个迷你乳蛋饼。他盯着它看了一会儿，然后Dean走上前来，把他手里的乳蛋饼转了方向，指了指，“看到没？ **现在** ，仔细地看一看。”Dean扬起了一侧眉毛，看着Rich张大了嘴，然后讥笑道，“呃……我告诉过你吧！”Richard耸耸肩，然后把迷你乳蛋饼扔进了嘴里。Dean做了个鬼脸，低声说道，“老兄，它们看起来就像是含有 **奶油** 的迷你阴道！”

他的朋友咯咯笑出声，拿起了另一个乳蛋饼，可疑地打量着它。“你觉得他们是故意这么做的？”

Dean露出了若有所思的表情，“你又不知道拉拉们会做些什么。”Rich大笑着，随意地拍了一下他。Dean笑得更开心了，然后神秘兮兮地对他说道，“嘿，等我结婚的时候，我要做一些带着 **鸡巴** 头的小香肠，和形状下流的冰棍……还有……”Dean顿了顿，思考着，然后不怀好意地笑起来，“长条的松饼……填满奶油的长条松饼。嗯……一定很好吃。”他夸张地发出了呻吟声，然后摸了摸肚皮。“等不及了。”

“哦，伙计……你真是个恶趣味的家伙，你知道吗？”Rich又拿起一块乳蛋饼，然后及时地放下了它，“呃……一旦你看到了那个，你就不能 **当作没看到** 了。混球。”Dean大笑着，走到一边，拿起了一块覆满巧克力的奶酪蛋糕，露出了得意的坏笑，完全没有感到任何的羞耻。“嘿，你为什么不带你男朋友来？如果能见到他该多好， **多不容易** 。”

“呃……Cas不怎么适应……”Dean抬手指了指周围，强调着他们所在的这个大厅，“……这类宴会邀请的事情。他更喜欢待在家里。”

“啊……我明白了。你应该带他参加下次的庆功会。我相信他会——”

Dean摇摇头，加强了语气，“不，绝对不行。”

“为什么？”Rich盯着他，然后他似乎明白了什么，瞪大了眼睛，“等等。别告诉我你还没告诉他……”Dean涨红了脸，垂下了脑袋。“ **Dean** **！为什么啊？** 那不会让你看起来不一样，那只是……”他的朋友叹了口气，摇摇头，“你知道吗，这不关我的事。我是你的朋友，好吗？我接下来要说的，没有任何指责的意思。你想做什么就做什么，但是瞒着他那件事？将来会让你尝到后果的，这是迟早的事。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_-_ ** **_现在_ ** **_-_ **

“所以，你从没告诉过他？”Gabriel靠在他的椅背上。而Dean再一次躺在那张特别舒服的沙发上，腿搁在扶手上，双腿交叉着。

“没有。”

“为什么？”Trick医生喝了一口咖啡，把杯子放到一边，继续催促道，“你认为这会让他看不起你吗？”

“没有，医生……我只是……我太专注于帮助他解决他的问题，所以我不想用我的问题来给他增加负担。Rich说得没错。那个秘密确实让我承担了严重的后果。非常严重。我是说，Jo不应该说那些，但……”

“你说的没错。Joanna没有权利说那些话， **特别是** 在那种情况下。那次争吵是发生在 **你和你男朋友** 之间的，没有任何其他人。”Dean叹了口气，非常清楚地知道、心理医师说的一点都没错。但知道并不意味着他听到那些话的时候、就会感到更轻松。“关于这件事，你和她正面对峙过吗？”

“谁，Jo？”Dean看着Gabriel，皱起了眉，“你在说什么？”

“关于介入的事情。如果她没说那些话，Castiel会走开吗？如果她不在那儿，你会把他推开吗？或者，你会让他上来和你谈话吗？见鬼……如果她没有躺在你的床上，差不多全裸，整件事根本就不会发生。”Trick医生脸上的表情让Dean感到有点不舒服。仿佛他能感应到一样，心理医师移开了视线，再一次拿起了他的咖啡杯。

“我知道她只是想要帮忙，但是，是啊……几天后，我确实指责了她。我试图给他打了两次电话，但在我第三次试图打电话的时候，她抢走了我的手机……然后我受够了。我爆发了……把整件事都怪到了她头上。埋怨她让一切都变得更糟……埋怨她本来想要帮忙、却弄得乱七八糟。她承认她错了，并且还对Castiel道了歉。”

“哇哦。令人敬佩。那你呢？在那个早晨之后，你和他说过话吗？”

“就像我说的，我给他打了两次电话，都转入了语音信箱。我给他发了邮件，甚至去了他的公寓。见鬼，在那个家伙拿着双刃剃刀割开我的脸的时候？那天，他在急诊室值班，不过，呃……Balthazar给我缝合了伤口，告诉我应该再给他几天。那种心痛的感觉依然很强烈。”

“那已经多久了？一个星期之前？”

Dean点点头，“是啊，距离我们吵架，已经过了两个星期了。他还是不愿和我说话，而我现在他妈的痛苦极了，医生。就连队员都注意到了。Harris说我应该花点时间处理个人问题，直到我能够集中精力。”Gabriel伸出手，拍拍Dean的脚踝，以示安慰。“我好想他。我睡不着，也吃不下饭……就是……”

“那就告诉他，Dean。让他听你说话。别再不安了。别表现得不耐烦，也别大吼大叫……好好谈一谈……就你们两个。如果你想的话，可以在公共场合。但你必须坦诚相待……对于所有事。从你告诉我的情况来看，他和你分享了很多他的痛苦。那需要非常大的勇气。至少，你应该对他同等程度地以礼相待。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Dean在医院的停车场已经坐了10分钟了，低头瞪着手里的手机。他的拇指来回抚摸着绿色的呼叫按钮，Castiel的脸正微笑着看着他。他深深地吸了一口气，按下了按钮，把手机举到耳朵旁。铃声响了两次，然后直接转向了语音信箱。Dean听着Cas的声音，可悲地叹了口气。就算他听到的是预先录好的语音，他也觉得很高兴。

**_“这里是_ ** **_Castiel James Novak_ ** **_医生的语音信箱。如果你有紧急情况，请挂断电话，然后拨打_ ** **_911_ ** **_。其他情况请留下你的名字和电话号码，我会在第一时间给你回电话。谢谢你，希望你度过愉快的一天。”_ **

这条信息是多么典型的 **Cas** 式留言，这让Dean微笑起来。他挂断了电话，抬手揉了揉眼睛。告诉自己，他不会……再一次哭泣。他的手机发出了哔哔声，Dean低下了头，吃惊地发现 **CAS** 发来了一条新消息。他的胸中瞬间涌出一阵愉悦，然后他犹豫地点开了消息。

**_发信人：_** ** _CAS_** ** _收到时间：_** ** _15:43_**  
**_我在开会，_** ** _Dean_** ** _。_**

**收件人：** **CAS** **发送时间：** **15:44**  
**抱歉，我不打扰你了。**

**_发信人：_** ** _CAS_** ** _收到时间：_** ** _15:44_**  
**_我_** ** _15_** ** _分钟内就能完事。如果你想的话，一会儿给你回个电话？_**

Dean愣住了。 **如果我想的话？！我当然想！** 他飞快地输入了一句显然是更……保守的回复，然后屏住了呼吸，期待地等着回应。

**_发信人：_** ** _CAS_** ** _收到时间：_** ** _15:46_**  
**_那我在圣约瑟夫医院的咖啡馆和你碰头？_** ** _4_** ** _点_** ** _15_** ** _分怎么样？_**

Dean无法控制住激动的微笑，给了肯定的答复。他咬着嘴唇，呼出了他一直屏在那里的一口气。

**_发信人：_** ** _CAS_** ** _收到时间：_** ** _15:48_**  
**_一会儿见，_** ** _Dean_** ** _。_**

他转动了插在点火开关里的钥匙，驶离了他的停车位，嘴唇上浮现出一个紧张的微笑。就算他提早超过15分钟抵达咖啡店，也不会有人知道。Dean取走咖啡后，坐在了前侧窗口的位置，手指敲打着小餐馆的桌面，一边倒数计时着Castiel的到达时间。


	15. 没有宽恕的爱情，是没有意义的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开头的引用部分来自Florence + The Machine的《No Light No Light》。非常棒的歌曲。在写这段剧情的时候，我一直循环播放着这首歌，然后忍不住流下了眼泪。我希望这首歌也能给你们带来一样的感觉。*微笑*  
> 第二段的引用部分来自Nine Inch Nails的《Closer》。

_“如果我告诉你我所做的一切，你会离我而去吗？_

_如果我告诉你我如今的模样，你还需要我吗？_

_只因那是如此的容易，对着众人宣告_

_但那是何等的艰难，我的爱人，要大声地对你说出它”_

 

当Castiel走进小咖啡馆的时候，Dean试图让自己看起来不要那么激动。他随意地（但愿如此）抬起手，向他打着招呼。然后清了清嗓子，试图不要在医生脱下外套的时候盯着他。“你好，Dean。”

他好想念那个声音。 **哦，上帝啊，他是有多想念他的声音。** “嘿，Cas。”Dean把一个马克杯和一个小盘子推向了Castiel的桌子那边，微微笑了笑，“我，呃……我给你点了香草拿铁和你喜欢的那种布朗尼芝士蛋糕。希望这些可以。如果不行的话……我可以……给你去买……”

Castiel从桌子对面伸出手，用指尖磨蹭着Dean的手背，以示安抚。那个动作很短暂，却直直地击中了Dean的胸口。他的心脏因为 **渴望** 而抽痛起来，那一瞬间，Dean意识到，他愿意做 **任何事情** 来挽回Castiel。“没事的，Dean。谢谢你。”Dean深深地吸了一口气。他的心怦怦直跳，并且不止一次地怀疑道：10分钟内喝了两杯咖啡是不是个糟糕的主意。他感到很不安，甚至还有点恶心。他的眼睛在这小小的咖啡店里转来转去，因为他没法让自己对上Cas的眼神。还不行。他的一条腿不停地抖动着，桌子因此稍稍晃动着。“放松，Dean。我不会在这里发难的——如果这是你正在担心的事情的话。”

Dean抬起了头，通过Cas的马克杯边缘对上了他的眼睛。这是两周来他们的第一次眼神相遇，并且这感觉棒极了。那双蓝眼睛看着他，就好像他是被关在笼子里的动物。Dean注意到，Castiel看起来非常的……疲倦。他整个人都透着一股疲惫不堪，Dean痛恨自己给对方带来了任何形式的压力。“我知道。那就是为什么我会，”他清了清嗓子，紧张地别开了眼睛，“我是说，我知道的。”

Cas小心翼翼地放下了马克杯，拿起了他的叉子。他用手指转了几下叉子，然后叉起一块蛋糕，塞进了嘴里。他发现Dean一直看着他，便扬起眉毛，放下了叉子，“你要来点吗？”Castiel用叉子指了指盘子，“它的味道真不错。你应该尝一尝——”

Dean突然脱口而出，“我很抱歉。”他吞下了喉咙里的苦水，壮着胆继续说道，“我那时……我做了很多欠考虑的事情……”他深深地吸了一口气，继续说道，“我应该告诉你那些事情。应该由 **我** 来告诉你，而不是Jo。我只是……我不想用我的问题来给你增加负担。就算没有我的那些事情，你就已经有足够的问题需要面对了。”

Castiel覆上了他的手，而他正在那里撕扯他的纸巾。“嘿，看着我。”Dean抬起了视线，用力地吞咽着。“Dean，我明白为什么你没有告诉我。像那样的事情……是很难向别人开口的。你想想，我又是花了多久、才向你坦白我的过去。那个早晨所发生的一切，这件事是最令人伤心的。”Cas顿了顿，抬起一只手，轻轻地抚摸着他脸颊的缝合线。Dean颤动着闭上了双眼，听到Castiel用某种平静的声音说道，“那时，我在想——也许你不相信，我能够帮你度过你的痛苦，就像你那时帮我走出我的阴影一样。”

Dean瞬间睁开了眼睛，伸手握住了Cas的手，将他的手贴向自己的面颊，“宝贝，不是的。”他皱了皱眉，纠正道，“我是说……Cas，不是的。”

Castiel低下头，害羞地微笑着，“你知不知道……你是唯一一个用‘宝贝’来称呼我的人？”Dean摇了摇头。“嗯，是的。在相当长的一段时间里，一直都没有人用‘Cas’或者‘James’以外的名字来称呼我。我想念那个称呼。我想念 **你** 。非常非常想你。我已经——”

“Cas，”Dean并不愿意打断他的话，但如果他不这么做的话，他就永远也没法把他想要说的话说出来，“那天早上……当我醒来的时候，我并不确定是不是什么都没发生。我醒来后，看到Jo，简直快吓坏了。我那时很确定，我做了某些愚蠢的事情，某些能够破坏我们感情的事情。”他深深地吸了一口气，用手背蹭了蹭嘴唇，“我花了点时间才意识到，我还穿着牛仔裤，我的皮带也依然扣得好好的。那就像是被扇了一巴掌，比喻意义的。但是你必须得知道，我 **永远都不会** 对你出轨的。永远。这是件明智的事情吗？当然不是，但是……”

Dean哽咽地笑了笑，伸出手揉了揉自己的脸。当他的指甲碰到他脸颊的缝合线时，他露出了一个痛苦的表情。Castiel伸出手，将他的手握在了手心里，“Dean，我相信你。”

“就，让我说完，好吗？”Cas点点头，端起他的拿铁咖啡，喝了一口。Dean露出了感激的微笑，“我记得那天晚上我们在打保龄球，走向停车场的时候，Jo发现她的钥匙不见了。一定是从她的钱包里掉出来，掉在保龄球馆了。我建议她暂时住在我家。等我们到家的时候，我去卧室拿出了一套被子和枕头。当我把沙发铺好的时候，她在浴室洗澡。我记得我坐在床边等待着……然后等我再次醒过来，就是第二天早晨了。我一定是在床边睡着了，然后在感觉寒冷的时候迷迷糊糊地爬进了被窝里。”

Castiel微笑着，“我知道。Jo告诉了我，那天发生了什么。她来找过我，解释了那天晚上发生的事情。甚至告诉了我，当她从浴室里出来时，你半个身体垂在床边。她说你已经在打呼了，睡得死死的，完全叫不醒。所以她给你盖上了被子，然后爬上了床。她发誓她睡觉的时候穿了一件你的T恤，但她可能后来把它给脱掉了。因为，对比外面60度不到（摄氏15度不到）的温度，你把家里的温度调得‘比地狱里还热’。”

Dean用拇指磨蹭着Castiel的指背。他在那儿坐了一会儿，享受着这份细微的触摸，“我很抱歉……当你进门的时候，你看起来那么开心。然后你看见了我们，你的表情……哦上帝啊，Cas……我愿意付出一切来撤回那个表情。我是说，本来我们要在床上吃早餐。你原本在工作了一整夜之后，给我带了 **早餐** ，还 **端到床边** 来……你简直棒极了，你知道吗？”

Castiel摇摇头，因为自我厌恶而露出了痛苦的表情，“我没这么好。那天，我对你说了些非常伤人的话。”他的眉头皱到了一起，继续说道，“开门看到那副景象？哦……老天……你要相信，那真的很让人受伤。我甚至没法让自己不去想这件事。我就……本能地反应了。”Castiel深吸了一口气，抿起了嘴唇，“我的大脑短暂地空白了片刻，然后飞速运转起来……具象化了所有 **可能** 发生的肮脏细节。要是我能冷静下来思考一下，我就会——”Cas悲伤地自嘲着。“但是你跟了上来，而我那时没法面对你。我没有预想到你会追上来。我需要个人空间，所以当你追上我的时候，我感到了走投无路。所以……我对你发动了攻击。我想要狠狠地伤害你，就像你伤害了我一样。也许那是一种防御机制，我不知道，但那没能让事态好转。我说的那些话……”

Dean耸耸肩，安慰道，“我听过更糟的话。”

“但不能是从 **我** 嘴里说出来的，Dean！”Castiel的声音很轻，但带着一丝焦虑，脸上露出了痛苦的表情。医生试探性地伸出手，捧住了他的脸颊，Dean发现自己情不自禁地蹭向了他的手心。“你不是什么混蛋，也不是什么男妓。”Cas调戏般地补充道，“也许，是个漂亮的男孩，”他的声音变得严肃起来，“但绝对不是男妓。”

Dean轻笑出声，他的脸皱到了一起，显然是非常的尴尬。“我可 **不是** 漂亮男孩。”他低下了头，手指拨弄着装着甜味剂的小罐头。“我相信我是混蛋，但不是什么漂亮男孩。”

Cas微笑着，示意他安静，“哦，闭嘴吧，你很漂亮。”Dean脸红了起来，咕哝着，这个反应让Castiel轻声笑起来。Dean将视线从他拨弄着的甜味剂、移动到Castiel脸上，然后飞快地重新垂下眼睛，手指继续忙活着它们无意义的举动。Cas笑了，“那就是我爱你的原因之一。你完全不知道自己的外表是有多好看，也不知道你是如何影响着你周围的人。”

Dean弯起嘴角，露出一个害羞的微笑，调戏着说道，“你这么说就是为了脱下我的裤子而已。”

Castiel窃笑着，“别再引我笑了。如果你一直逗我笑，我永远都说不完我必须得说的那些话。”Dean用嘴型比划了一个“抱歉”，然后Cas吸了一口气，神情略微扭曲，继续说道，“我，呃……我说的和做的那些事，是无法被原谅的。我无法相信自己打了你耳光。”蓝眼睛的男人稍稍皱了下眉，然后又重复了一下这个动作，“虽然那些侮辱的话……其中有一个是特别的。”Castiel把手伸向了他的外套，开始在口袋里翻找着什么。“上个星期，我发现了这个。它让我想起了你，所以我买下了它。当时，我甚至都不知道，我还有没有机会把它送给你。”他拿出一个砖红色的小盒子，把它放在两人之间的桌子上，手指在盒子上搁了一会儿，然后把它推向了他，“如果你不想要的话……”医生紧张地清了清嗓子，然后开了个玩笑，“你不用 **非得** 带戴着它。我就是……就像我说的，它让我想起了你。”

这份解释，只让Dean对于盒子里到底是什么、感到更加好奇。他伸出手，微笑着。他用手指抚摸着盖子，轻轻拨弄着右下角的装饰。盒子上系着黑色和金色的丝带。Dean一直不擅长在接受礼物的时候好好表现——他不知道要做出什么样的反应。所以他沿用了他的惯用手段：幽默。他用指尖掂起小盒子，夸张地压低声音说道，“盒~子~里是什么呀？！”

Castiel皱起了鼻子，大笑着。Dean得意地笑起来，抽开了丝带，掀开了盒子的盖子。他将金色薄页纸放到一边，准备去拿里面的礼物。他无意识地倒抽了一口气。躺在盒子中央的是一个深棕色的皮革手环，前方系着一块刻着字的银片。他抬起眼睛看着Castiel，发现对方的微笑渐渐消失了，“你不喜欢它？我、我、我可以把它收回去。”Cas拿走了丝带，向着盒子伸出手。“来，给我……”

Dean从盒子里拿走了手环，大声念着上面的刻字，“ ** _‘爱并不是找到一个完美的人。爱是完美地看到一个不完美的人。——_** ** _Sam Keen_** ** _’_** ”他微笑着，拿起那个手环，在银片上面落下一个吻，“Cas……我很喜欢它。谢谢你。”Castiel依然看着他，似乎对心存希望感到害怕。这时，Dean在桌上摊开手臂，卷起了他的袖子，露出了手腕，“帮我一下？”医生隔了好一会儿才反应过来，不过他最终还是把手环帮他扣好了。Dean用手指虔诚地描绘着上面的刻字，重复说了一句，“我喜欢它。”

Castiel的拇指来回轻轻抚摸着Dean的脉搏处，然后将两人的手指交叉到一起，“我很抱歉我打了你耳光，亲爱的。我非常地抱歉……”Cas的声音哽住了，他低下了头，“你能原谅我吗？”

Dean歪过脑袋，注视着眼前这个漂亮的男人。Castiel害羞地抬起了他蔚蓝色的眼睛，没怎么对上他的视线。Dean思索着，抿起了嘴唇，接着嘟起了嘴，然后又把嘴唇抿成了一条线。终于，大约在5分钟之后，他点点头，嘴角浮现起一个调皮的微笑，“这大约需要几年的时间……”

在Dean打量他的时候，Cas看起来很不舒服。他略微皱了一下眉，然后小心翼翼地回给他一个微笑，问道，“哦，是吗？需要几年？”

警察轻声哼哼着，思考着，举起一根手指敲打着嘴唇。他暧昧地闪烁其词，“哦，要我说的话……五年，十年……也许需要更久。”

Castiel夸张地倒抽一口气，震惊地倒回在椅子里，“整整五 **年** 都要忍受你 **打呼噜** ？”他做了个鬼脸，然后咬着牙发出了嘶嘶的声音，“嘶……我不~知~~道……那要损失多少睡眠时间。”

Dean哼哼着，表示受到了冒犯。他大笑着皱起了鼻子，“又想了想……应该是要十年。”Cas惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，模仿了一个往脑袋上套绳子的动作。“哦，我的天哪……”Dean忍不住轻笑出声，“你真是不可救药。”

Cas露出了他那个调皮的小小坏笑，耸了耸肩。他的表情突然清醒过来，然后不情愿地问道，“所以……就像这一样让人开心的，认真地说，我们没事了？”

“我要说，我们正在努力。我们还有很长的路要走。不过，是啊……”Dean点点头，“我们目前没事了。”他指了指吃了一半的蛋糕，说道，“你也许会想把它打包带走。”Castiel对着他露出了疑惑的表情。Dean对着他勾勾手指，嘴唇蹭过他的耳朵，调戏般轻声说道，“和我一起回家？”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_“你让我更接近上帝，_

_你是我活下去的理由”_

 

Castiel用鼻子蹭着Dean的颈窝。他们正一起窝在沙发上，紧挨着对方，Cas躺在对方的身上。不是说，警官愿意承认、他们正 **依偎** 在一起，但他们已经在那儿躺了2小时了。他微笑着，收紧了环着较瘦男人的胳膊，轻轻地呻吟着，“我想念你在我怀里的样子。”

“你有吗？”Cas的声音带着一丝戏弄，Dean舔舔嘴唇，若有所思地环视着屋内。医生抬起头，注意到了他的表情，在Dean的下颚下方落下一个吻，差不多是像猫一样呼噜了起来，“现在，到底是谁想脱掉谁的裤子？”

年轻男子在他太阳穴那儿吻了一下，用严肃的语调模仿着他，“我一直想要脱掉你的裤子，Novak。”Cas窃笑着，抬起身体，迎上了Dean的视线。他倾身去吻他，期间没有移开过视线。在Castiel的凝视中，带着令人震惊的强烈感情，所以在他们彼此分开时，Dean已经硬得不像话了。“见鬼，宝贝。那真是……”Dean没法继续那个念头，他只能艰难地吞咽着，盯着对方。

Cas得意地笑了，一个完全的“我·是·捕·食·者·你·是·我·的·猎·物”的得意微笑，简直让他无法呼吸。他从未在他恋人的眼睛里见过这样的眼神，这让他感到吃惊。Castiel坐起身，跨坐在Dean的大腿上，将脑袋歪向一边，“我非常想你。”Dean伸出一只手，钻入了医生的手术服里，将浅蓝色的布料向上推去，直到他意识到，Castiel没有穿着他平时的内衣。这份改变让Dean抬起眼，看向了男人的脸。Cas好奇地微笑着，问道，“怎么了？”

“没什么……我只是……你通常不会不穿你的内衣。我只是，”Dean耸耸肩，“感到吃惊，也许吧。”

“人是会变的，Dean。我们不是因为个人对衣服的选择而被划下定义的。拿你自己来举例吧，”绿眼睛疑惑地眯了起来，“由于某些原因，你选择不带你的配枪。”Dean感觉自己瞪大了眼睛，并且正要询问、医生是怎么知道的，而Castiel继续说道，“这件T恤太紧身了，我不可能不注意到你的枪，而且你把衬衫的扣子都扣上了。如果你带着武器，你是不会把扣子扣上的。”

对于这份解释，Dean微笑着，轻轻耸了耸肩。他覆上了Castiel按在他胸口的手，将手指交缠到一起。“我知道你不喜欢它。我是故意把它留在枪盒里的。”

Cas点点头，“那是有原因的。今天不行，不过，总有一天，我会告诉你为什么。”Dean点点头，将两人的手移到嘴边，挨个亲吻着Cas的指节，一边用眼睛注视着对方。医生开心地呼了一口气，最终说道，“今天有个用药过量的病人，在我们给了她活性炭 **后** ……她坐起身，吐了我们一身。我把那件内衣丢了。因为，就算我没把它丢了，”Cas皱着眉头，“我也没可能再把它穿在身上。”

“呃……你是说你全身都被……”

Dean露出一个表示恶心的表情，让Castiel感到非常好笑，“没有，你这傻瓜。我洗澡了。洗了两次。在我回家之前，我都会至少洗一次澡。你见过急诊室里都会有些什么样的状况吗？”Cas夸张地颤抖着，然后得意地笑起来。在他看得到Dean脸上震惊的表情后，他的笑容消失不见了。“怎么了？”

让蓝眼睛男人十分吃惊的是，那个问题带着一丝胆怯， “这里，对你来说，是‘家’？”

Cas笑了，声音里带着安慰，“你是指你的公寓吗？”Dean说不出话，所以他只能点点头。Castiel贴向他，用脸颊蹭着他的下巴，就像是猫咪用气味标记的动作。他用沙哑的声音呻吟着，“任何有你在的地方，就是家，Dean。我们在一起已经差不多8个月了。”Dean坐起身，将对方紧紧拉到怀里，抬起双手捧住了他的脸。他们的嘴唇贴到了一起，牙齿轻轻地撞击着，舌头迫切地纠缠在一起。Cas将胳膊环在他的肩头，双手紧攥着衬衫的布料。在他意识到自己在做什么之前，Dean把Cas拽到了自己的大腿上，然后站了起来。男人中断了这个吻，将双腿紧紧地环在他的腰上，大声地喊了一句，“该死！”

“嘘……我抓着你呢，宝贝。不会让你摔下去的，”Dean磨蹭着Cas的嘴唇，缓缓地向着卧室走去，“如果你需要我……停下的话……现在就告诉我，因为我……”

环绕着他的胳膊和双腿又稍稍紧了紧；在他耳边低语的那个声音带着纯粹的性欲，“把我扔在床上，然后狠狠地操我。”一声呻吟自他耳廓旁飘过，然后，“让我在床上撅起屁股，然后用力地插进我的里面，让我一整个星期都能感觉到它。”Dean艰难地吞咽着，尴尬地推开了卧室的门，而Castiel依然在他耳边像只猫一样呼噜着，“让我看看，你到底有多想念我紧翘的小屁股。”Cas的呼吸明显地变得急促起来，对他说着调情的话（他是没可能否认他做了什么的），瞳孔扩散着。“让我狠狠地射出来，混蛋……我需要这个。我非常非常地需要这个。”

Dean瞪大了眼睛，吃惊地张大了嘴，“Cas……”

Castiel将双腿落到地上，向后跨了几步，任由Dean注视着他把衣服全部脱光。等他全裸之后，他转过身，爬上了床，用手撑着上身，跪趴着，转过脑袋，透过他苍白的肩头看着Dean，“别逼我自己先开始， **警官** 。”Cas向后伸出一只手，用手指在他臀缝间抚弄着，撅起了臀部，迎向自己的手指。这番景象简直令人迷醉，Dean舔了舔嘴唇，用笨拙的手指脱去了他的衬衫。Castiel对他露出了那个他一贯在床上才有的得意微笑，然后低下头，将脑袋埋在了床单里，向上翘起屁股，开始玩弄自己。当他把牛仔裤脱到一半时，Cas开口说道，“那是给我的吗？”

Dean彻底脱下了他的牛仔裤，用手掌抚摸着自己的勃起，声音里带着强烈的性欲，“还用问吗？”Castiel发出了沙哑的笑声，然后翻了个身，仰面躺在床上，大大地分开了双腿，淫荡地在床单上扭动着他的臀部。

“你这该死的……调戏人的……小家伙。”

Cas坏笑着，用双手抓着自己的大腿，向上抚摸着，一边发出了呜咽声，“我从来不调戏人，Dean。”他的双手覆上了他的腹股沟，使得绿眼睛落在了那已经被唤醒的性奋上，“如果我真的调戏了……我总会达到目的。”Castiel的双手顺着他的腹部向上抚摸着，开始玩弄自己的乳头，屁股向着两侧扭来扭去。Dean完全无法把他床上这个淫荡的家伙、和他认识的Cas联系起来。

他脱下了他的内裤，爬上了床，将自己的身体覆上了Castiel的身体，彼此的胯部密切地贴合到一起。“我喜欢你变成现在这副模样……这么的无拘无束。谢谢你？”

Castiel歪过了脑袋，“谢我什么？”

“谢谢你爱着我……谢谢你让我爱着你，还有，就是……”Dean低下头，轻声说道，“我爱你，Novak。”

“我也爱你，Winchester。”Cas用脸颊磨蹭着Dean的脸颊，调戏道，“言情时间到此为止了……我们可以开始做爱了吗，嗯？”Dean大笑着，点点头，热切地亲吻着他。


	16. 你的触碰让我失控

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：  
> 是啊……所以，这一章没有什么实质剧情。它基本就是无脑的啪啪啪。  
> 我提醒过你们了。如果嘿嘿嘿不是你的菜，你可以跳过这章……别担心，你不会错过什么重要的剧情。还有，这章也明目张胆地将某种瑜伽姿势用在了性爱过程里。  
> （译者小声地说道：真的会有人跳过滚床单不看的吗？……）
> 
> 章节标题来自Joi的《Lick》。  
> 引用部分来自50 Cent的《Candy Shop》。歌曲中的黄段子大概暗示了，这章会有多糟糕。  
> Castiel唱的那首歌来自于Air Supply的《Without You》。

_“你想要怎么做，你说了算_

_如果你提不起气氛，那就让我来”_

 

Dean吃惊地大笑着，将Castiel翻了个身，用他的腰部将他固定在床上。他呻吟着，感受着恋人的牙齿啃咬着他的下嘴唇，腰部向上顶着他的腹股沟处。Cas松开了他的嘴唇，向后平躺着，他的瞳孔因为性欲而扩散着，眼睛蓝色的部分缩成了细细的一个环。“总有一天你会把我弄死的，你知道的，对不对？”

Dean给了他一个自我满足的小小坏笑，然后点点头。他倾下身，亲吻着医生，但故意避开了他的嘴唇，戏弄般地在周围亲来亲去，“呃——是啊……但你会带着一个大~大~的微笑死去的，对不对？”Castiel对着他眯起了眼睛，Dean伸出舌头舔了舔医生的上嘴唇，低下头在他耳边低吟着，“你会以一副放荡的、汗津津的、浑身充满精液的混乱模样去天堂……而当圣彼得问你，你是怎么死去的时候……你会回答说，‘在高潮中死去的，彼得。’”

Castiel倒抽了一口气，大笑着向后退去，嘴巴因为震惊而张得大大的，他伸出手穿过Dean的头发，将他的脑袋向着自己扯去，“哦我的上帝啊，Dean……那可真是……太……太…… **亵渎神明** 了！我不能相信你居然——”

Dean一边说着，一边在Cas的唇上落下一个又一个轻柔的吻，声音里充满了暗示，“宝贝，我早就因为成为同性恋而要下地狱了……还不如索性享受这段旅程。”

“我听说上帝对性取向完全漠不关心。你可能是想被卷入到现在的事情当中，Winchester。”Dean咯咯笑着，默默地亲吻着他，舌头在恋人口中探索着。Castiel用双手抚摸着他的肩膀、直至他的后背，指甲经过之处留下了淡淡的粉色印记。Dean满足地哼哼着，抬起了脑袋，Cas玩闹般对他晃了晃手指，“你真是个下流的男孩，Winchester先生。我应该打你的屁股，因为你太邪恶了。”

绿眼睛闪烁着、带着一丝笑意，一边露出了嘲讽的神色，“嗯……说到做到，你要说到做到哦，Novak医生。”Dean很喜欢让Castiel大感意外，而从他男朋友脸上的表情看来，男人相当地震惊。他的反应是完全值得的：漂亮的蓝眼睛瞪得大大的，丰满的嘴唇微微翘起。他垂下脑袋，在Cas的颈窝处磨蹭着，啃咬着他耳后的皮肤。“记得我们说好的吗……除非我们去尝试，否则我们是不知道你能够进行到什么程度的。”

Castiel的身体后退着，盯着Dean的脸庞，“什——？”

“嘘……”他的嘴角挂着幸福的微笑，一边轻声说道，“我的意思是……如果你想打我的屁股，那就来吧。我不介意的。如果那是你的情趣之一，放手去做，宝贝。”他啃咬着Castiel耳垂，低吼着，腰部贴着对方摆动着。Cas呻吟着，用双手抚摸着Dean的屁股，用力地捏着他的臀肉，“哦，操，宝贝。你喜欢那个设想？告诉我实话，医生。”

Castiel低吼着，令人诧异地爆发出一股力量，将他们的位置翻了过来，双手扣着Dean的两侧手腕。他的脸上蒙着一层勉强克制的性欲，一边倾下身，磨蹭着两人的脸颊，温柔地像猫一样呼噜着，“首先，我还有许多其他的事情，想要在你的屁股上尝试，亲爱的。”

Dean吞下了想要倒抽气的冲动，气喘吁吁地问道，“比如？”

抬头看着他，警官对于他的男人看起来是如此的堕落而感到相当愉悦。Cas嘴角翘起的弧度简直令人着迷，随后，Castiel伸出舌头，充满诱惑地舔了舔他被亲肿的嘴唇。这个动作是如此地处心积虑，使得Dean完全说不出话来。Cas很清楚自己正在做什么，于是他倾下身，用嘶哑的声音低语道，“ **几个月** 以来，我都一直想舔它、想用手指扩张它，然后操一操你那完美的屁股。”

Dean的呼吸窒住了，他颤抖着呻吟道，“你是认真的吗？”Castiel点了点头，“为什么你从来没说过？”

Castiel耸了耸一侧肩膀，平静地说道，“我一直都是下面那个……没有例外。”他垂下了脑袋，脸颊发红，“我不确定你会不会……”Cas顿了顿，吸了一口气让自己冷静下来，然后继续说道，“你对我这么……有耐心。我不想因为这样……而越界……”

“嘿，”Dean从Castiel松懈的手心里挣脱了自己的手，然后抬起手。他捧住了Cas的脖子，拇指抚摸着他的下颚边缘，“宝贝，看着我。”当他的恋人终于把头抬起来后，脸上露出了非常害羞的表情。“你只要开口就好。”

“你说真的吗？你会让我……”Dean点点头，Cas的整张脸都亮了起来，“真的？”

Dean大笑着，稍稍坐起身，这个动作让他腹部的肌肉挤到了一起，“是的，真的，你这个傻瓜。我想说的是，我们已经有一段时间了。但是……你想这么做，已经有多久了？”

Cas咬着他的嘴唇，别开了视线，“和你一起之后？呃，自从你那次小小的脱衣舞表演。”Dean皱起了眉头，Castiel温柔地详细解释道，“你的SWAT庆功会那晚。你和我一起回家了，记得吗？”

“是啊。”Dean闭上了眼睛，重重地向后倒在床上。他用把两条胳膊都搁在了脑袋上，尴尬地呻吟着，“我对着你跳了脱衣舞？”

Castiel咯咯笑着，耸耸肩，“也不算是，但那 **是** 我第一次有机会好好地看到了你的屁股。因为你的配枪，你几乎从不把衬衫塞在裤腰里，但那天晚上……”Cas清了清嗓子，“你脱掉了你的衬衫，还有牛仔裤……你的屁股简直惹人犯罪，Dean。”

他放下了胳膊，把脑袋歪向一边，“什么……为什么？”Cas对他做了个明显是“你知道的”的表情，让Dean大笑出声，“它可没那么紧，宝贝。另外，就像你说的，我总是把衬衫下摆放在裤腰外面。”他亲了亲对方的胸口中央，温柔地哀求道，“原谅我好吗？”

“哦……我不是在抱怨，Dean。我爱你的屁股，还有你的牛仔裤。”Cas开心地呻吟着，“那条裤子值它那200美元的价格。”他磨蹭着Dean的嘴唇，调戏道，“我从来没有想过……你会在一条牛仔裤上面花这么多钱，但我很高兴你买下了它。你成功了，亲爱的。虽然，就算你衣衫褴褛，你也依然性感得没边。”

Dean大笑着，“相信我，我会为了一条裤子花这么多钱，连 **我自己都** 很吃惊。第一条裤子是Jeff送我的礼物。因为，用他的话来说，我对他来说，还不够‘时髦’。”他耸了耸肩，承认道，“我很喜欢那条裤子，于是我又买了一条。我只知道，他买那条裤子，就是 **为了** 凸显我的，就像你说的，‘完美的屁股’。”Cas微笑着，用嘴型比划着“我也会这么干”，然后Dean脸红了起来，“别这样。”

Castiel看他可怜，便顺从了他的要求。他在Dean的大腿上挪了挪他的屁股，对他说道，“不过，我要告诉你，我的另一半回答……我一直想知道，我的机动性，只是出于好奇，还是别的什么。”Dean一边听着他说话，一边用手指轻抚着Cas裸露的大腿，稍稍擦过他腿上的汗毛，手指经过之处、留下了一连串的鸡皮疙瘩。“从来没有人愿意让我……”Dean用手握住了他，温柔地抚摸着，打断了他的思路。

Dean稍稍捏了捏他，然后松开了他的手，看到Cas因为失去触碰而呜咽起来，露出了得意的笑容。他抬起一只手，舔了舔他的手心，然后重新开始他温柔的抚摸，只是为了欣赏Castiel脸上的反应。每一种触感都带来了不同的表情，“就像我说的……你只要开口就好，宝贝。明白吗？”

Cas点点头，用牙齿咬着下嘴唇，半垂着眼睛。他低吼着说出了他的回答，“明~白……哦，操，当然！”他颤抖地吸了一口气，哼哼唧唧着，“但不是今晚……今晚，我想……”

Dean挥动了一下手腕，让Castiel的话梗在了喉咙里。绿眼睛男子微笑着，捉弄着他，“怎么，宝贝？你还是想要让我狠狠地操你一顿？”

Castiel温柔地呜咽着，点点头，紧绷着脸，几乎无法控制自己的情绪，“不是想要……是 **需要** 。”他把双手撑在了Dean的胸口，屁股迎着他的手掌蹭动着。他发出的呻吟简直令人沉醉，“我需要这个，Dean。我需要你来提醒我，我是有多喜欢被占有…… **求你了** 。”这些话吓了Dean一跳，他抚摸着对方的手抖了抖——因为Castiel突然睁开了眼睛，意识到自己刚才说了什么。他愣住了，露出了害怕的表情，“抱歉……我不应该……我不是这个意思……我只是——”

Dean坐起身，在Cas能够逃开前，将用双手抱住了他，“放松，宝贝。冷静下来。”Castiel的身体非常僵硬，但伴随着Dean安慰的语气，他慢慢地冷静了下来。“我希望你能坦诚地面对我。”蓝眼睛透过深色的睫毛偷瞄着他，只瞄了他几眼，便又垂了下去。终于，他用一次微弱到几乎无法察觉的点头，作为了回应。“那是你想要的吗？真真切切的？不是再胡说。我需要你说真心话，因为——那 **也** 是我的情趣之一。”

他就这么大方地承认了，Dean将嘴唇抿成一条线，屏住了呼吸。在就像是过了永远这么久之后，Castiel点了点头，露出了不安却又期待的表情。他将两人的额头贴到一起，亲吻着他。Dean飞快地笑了笑，声音中带着一丝紧张。Cas微笑着，动作柔软地贴着他的胸口扭动着，就和他往常调戏他时的姿态一样，像猫一样发出了呼噜声。那个慵懒的笑容渐渐变为某种即将到来的邪恶事物的预示。随后，伴随着惊人的柔韧度，Castiel向后倾斜着身体，直到他的肩膀平放在床单上，身体在搂着他的胳膊上弯成了一个弧度。Dean试探性地伸出一只手抚摸着眼前紧绷着的苍白色肌肤，向前倾身，在距离他最近的那块皮肤上落下一个吻。Cas稍稍动了动他的屁股，便从Dean的大腿上滑了下来，翻过身跪趴着，垂下脑袋，脸蛋贴着床单。

“Dean……”

“怎么了，宝贝？”

他说话的语气带着一丝哽咽、和一丝难耐。Castiel的身体正以一种他未曾见过的节奏来回摆动着，Dean彻底被眼前的景象迷住了。他甚至都不知道Cas可以用那样的方式摆动身体，并且也没注意到自己惊讶得一句话都说不出，直到他的男朋友轻轻地笑出声，说道，“不管你信不信……肚皮舞，还有瑜伽。”

Dean低吼着，向前扑向了他，这个动作惊动了Castiel，让他大笑了起来。“操……每当我以为、你不能更性感的时候，你就在我身上扔下一颗炸弹？混球——”他向着医生的后背发动了进攻，啃咬着那里的皮肤，沿着他的腰臀和肩膀留下了浅浅的咬痕。Dean挪了挪身体，打开了床头柜。当抽屉掉到地板上时，他差点就一起从床上摔了下去。等他回到Castiel身边后，医生像个婴儿一样蜷缩成一团，贴着床单狂笑着。Dean训斥了他，但声音里没有任何责骂的意思，“不许笑！”

“我很抱、抱、抱、抱、歉、歉、歉……就是、是、是、你……你，”Castiel哼哼着，最终咯咯傻笑起来，“你、你、你差不多就……”Cas抬起头，抿起嘴，清了清嗓子，“你、你到、到底有没有拿到你想、想拿的东西？”他的肩膀无声地抖动着，几乎无法忍住笑意，脸颊带着泪痕。

Dean拿起一串安全套、和一瓶润滑剂，露出了胜利的笑容，扬了扬眉毛。他低下头，淫笑着，压低了声线，“现在你可以把那该死的屁股翘起来了。”

Castiel艰难地吞咽着，挪动着身体，直到他像只青蛙一样趴在那儿，“像这样？”

Dean将嘴唇贴上Cas的后腰，一只手按着他的臀部。他啃咬着那片皮肤，温柔地说着，“如果我说了、或者做了任何会触发你的事情……就让我停下，好吗？”Castiel点点头，Dean向后靠坐着，用手轻轻地拍了拍他的屁股，“抬起来，宝贝……稍微往上抬一点点。”对方立刻就照做了，Dean笑了起来，“往上……就到这里。”他用拇指拨开了润滑剂，倾斜瓶子，倒出液体，让它们顺着Castiel的臀缝流淌而下。对方的身体因此颤抖了一下，让他对这种感觉爱不释手。

当他的第一根手指抚上那圈肌肉时，传来了一声呻吟，Dean坏笑着，再次用指肚磨蹭了一下。作为回应，Castiel的腰动了动，手指紧紧地攥住了床单。伴随着他的每一下戳弄，Cas的阴茎在被单上留下了前液。Dean用他的手指开拓着他，显然，他的节奏慢了点——因为Castiel跪直了膝盖，向后伸出手，用胳膊环住了他的脖子，低声嘶吼道，“我想要你 **操** 我，Dean。”他的脸上充满了难耐的性欲，“我不想被温柔对待。”Cas向后摆动着臀部，迎向了Dean的身体，用嘶哑的声音哀求道，“ **Dean** **。** ”

就这样，Dean的自制力飞出了九霄云外。他低吼着，向前扑去，使得Castiel的脸埋进了床单里。男人惊讶的叫声被蒙在了床单里，同时Dean覆上了他的身体，一只手撑在床上。Cas发出了难耐的小小呻吟，撅起了屁股，像是发出了邀请。于是Dean终于伴随着一声粗嘎的低吼，捅进了他的归属之处。Castiel尖叫出声，表情拧到了一起。他撑起四肢，在Dean向前顶弄的时候，向后迎向了Dean的胯部。“那就是你想要的？”

“是、是的……来吧……让我成为你的。”伴随着Dean的抽插，他同时向后摆动着臀部，毫不避讳地迎合着他的每一下节奏，一边对他胡言乱语着，“嘶……哦就这样……就是……那儿……”那些糟糕的话语像是没有尽头，从那平素害羞的嘴里不断涌出。Dean的双手牢牢地捏着Cas的肩膀，快速而用力地操弄着他。他都没有意识到自己在说些什么，直到Castiel回应了他，“我是你的……你的屁股……只属于你的……不属于任何其他人。”他用牙齿啃咬着Cas的后颈，不在意他是否会在平时暴露在外的皮肤上留下痕迹。现在，整个世界都可以看到，Castiel Novak医生是属于Dean Winchester的。

Dean深深地顶进了他的身体，即便这样，Cas依然在哀求着、想要更多。“你真是相当地喜欢哀求，对不对？”Castiel在哭叫中挤出一句 **“是的”** ，于是Dean充满占有欲地咆哮起来，“告诉我，你需要什么？”医生用嘴唇无声地比划着 **“你”** 。“只要我？”Cas急切地点点头，眉头拧到了一起，露出了痛苦的表情——Dean非常了解那个表情，“你会为了我射出来吗，宝贝？”Castiel再次点点头，一声难耐的“ **求你了”** ，让绿眼睛变得愈发晦暗起来，“你想射出来？那是你想要的吗？”对方用嘴型简单地比划了一个词： **“需要”** 。随后，他向前倾身，给予了准许，“为了我射出来吧。”

Castiel紧紧地攥着床单，骨节发白，身体变得僵硬。随后，他全身都颤抖了起来。就在Dean以为、他是不是把他逼得太过了的时候，他在Cas的耳边轻吹了一口气，使得Cas尖叫出声，一股浓厚的精液射在了毛毯上。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

伴随着温柔的吻落在他左侧胸口的触感，Dean醒了过来。他紧闭着双眼，假装还在熟睡。Castiel向上蹭着他，一路蹭到了肩膀，于是Dean将脑袋转向另一侧，依然没有睁开眼睛。听到Cas轻声唱着歌，Dean差点笑出声。 _“‘_ _I can't li-i-i-ive…if living is without yo-o-ou.  I can't gi-i-i-ive.  I can't give any mo-o-ore.  Can't li-i-i-ive…if living is without yo-o-ou.  Can't gi-i-i-ive, I can't give any mo-o-ore._ _’（如果生命中失去了你……我就活不下去。我无法给予，无法再给予更多。如果生命中失去了你……我就活不下去。我无法给予，无法再给予更多。）”_ 面对那声带着调戏的话语，他确实笑了出来。“我知道你醒了，骗子。”

他带着睡意轻笑出声，收紧了搂着Castiel腰身的胳膊。他稍稍睁开一点眼睛，翻过身面对他，手覆在床单下面、光溜溜的屁股上，“我怎么露馅了？”

Cas微笑着，更深地向着他的怀抱里拱了拱，温柔地调戏道，“呃……你的呼噜声停下了？”Dean猛地睁开眼，大笑起来，将他拉向自己，牢牢地抱在怀里。Castiel哼哼着，然后点点头，“没错。就是这样。嗯哼，时间差不多了，虫虫。一个小时前我就想尿尿了。”

他疑惑地皱起了眉头，“虫虫？”

Castiel坏笑着，从床上滑了下去，飞快地在他嘴唇上亲了一下，“是啊，虫虫。‘爱抱抱的虫虫’的简称。”面对Dean的嘲讽，他用调戏的语气说道，“你睡着的时候特别粘人。每次我试图拿开你的手，你都会抱得更紧。”

Dean看着他穿过洒满阳光的卧室，“就你会说话，Novak！”他一边撅着嘴，一边翻了个身，窝在了被单下面。他咕哝着，“我才不粘人。”Castiel在浴室里面大笑出声。隔着关上的门，他的声音显得非常轻。当他的手机响起时，Dean用脸蹭了蹭枕头，伸出手去拿手机。是一条来自他弟弟的图片信息。他打开消息后，哼哼了起来。在照片里，Sam把手放在了耳朵边上，比划了一个“给我打电话”的动作。Dean正要准备打电话，这时传来了马桶冲水的声音，于是他把手机放回到床头柜上。

“是谁发的消息？”Castiel从浴室里走了出来，脸上露出了好奇的表情。Dean掀起被单，表示了明显的邀请。而当他看到Cas反而拿起了他昨天穿的牛仔裤时，便撅起了嘴。他看着他在没有穿内裤的情况下，穿上了牛仔裤。

“Sam是个呆子。他给我发了一张‘给我打电话’的图片消息。”Dean打了个哈欠，翻过身趴在床上。他试图让自己听起来气哼哼的，“你可以随便借我的裤子穿，蓝眼睛。”

Castiel扯下了毛毯，蹭着他的脖子，“起床了，虫虫……我们去吃早饭。”Dean轻轻地嘟囔着，于是Cas轻声说道，“想一想……咖啡。”看到他动也不动，Cas伸出手在他的肩胛骨间抚摸着，“好吧……我本来不打算告诉你这个的……想把这当作一个惊喜，但你现在就像个小兔崽子。”Dean抬起头，表现出了好奇。“你很喜欢去那里吃晚餐的那家店？他们早餐的时候提供派。”他瞪大了眼睛，Cas咧嘴笑了起来，“嗯？有兴趣了是不是？”

他瞪了他一眼，但还是爬了起来，慢悠悠地走向了浴室，用手揉着脸。在Dean进行他的晨间日常时，他能听到Castiel在卧室走来走去的声音。而等他走出浴室后（感觉更加清醒了，非常感谢），床上多出了一条新的亚麻被单。Cas正坐在床上，穿着Dean灰色的AC/DC的T恤，拇指飞快地在手机上比划着。这件T恤在Castiel身上明显有点大，但如果Dean老实承认的话，他很喜欢看Cas穿着他的衣服。当他被对方发现他正盯着他时，Dean扭过了头，迅速地穿好了衣服。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

10分钟后，他们坐在雅座里，两人都挤在了座位的同一侧。Dean正试图决定，他是要点“新品上市！早餐派！”，然后加上培根，还是香肠。服务员带着他们的咖啡走了回来，Dean充满感激地对着她笑了笑，充满热情地喝上了第一口。“谢谢，Mina。”

她笑了，“男孩们，想好点什么了吗？”

Dean发出了一下弹舌头的声音，正努力地准备做决定，这时，Castiel却开口了，让他吃了一惊，“请给我一小块胡萝卜蛋糕，给他一份早餐派加上培根。”Mina点点头，去给他们下了单。

“该死，颐指气使的混球先生，你怎么不替我点单呢？”

Castiel大笑起来，狡猾地点点头，“明明是因为、这 **是** 你的裤子，才导致了这种结果吧。”Dean哼唧着——显然这是Cas预期中的反应，于是他便吻了他一下。


	17. 放飞自我

Castiel挪了挪手里的包，努力地想要把Dean的公寓钥匙从钥匙串上挑出来。他差不多两小时前就在联系Dean了，但到现在都没联系上。今天是星期三，并且他相当确定Dean今天休息，虽然他也有可能弄错了。这已经不是他第一次在查看Dean贴在冰箱上的日程表时、把日期给弄错了。Castiel差点就把装满杂货的袋子掉到了地上，但他还是设法在最后一秒抓住了它。伴随着一声沉默的低吼，他终于打开了门。门打开的一瞬间，Cas因为听到Dean的声音而愣住了。

那个轻笑声有点晦暗，带着暧昧的性意味， **“你打算给我口交吗，宝贝？** （注：原文的give head既有“随心所欲”的意思，也有“给人口交”的意思，显然这里Cas听成了后者，但Dean的本意是前者。） **”** Cas还没有走到屋子里面，所以他知道，这句话不是对着他说的。他并没有听到“对方”的回应，而等Dean再次开口后，Castiel推测，他是在打电话。Cas几乎能 **听到** 他男朋友说话时带着的得意微笑， **“别欲擒故纵了……你知道你想要的。”** Castiel艰难地吞咽着，闭上了眼睛，稍稍把前额靠在了门框上。别再来一次。背叛的感觉直直地击中了他的胸口。Dean保证过他永远都不会这么做的。 **他发誓了。** 然而他现在，独自一人在家，在休假日，和别的什么人进行着电话性爱。Castiel不想偷听，但他控制不住自己。他原地不动，听着Dean用他上床时的声音在和别人对话。Castiel绷紧了下巴，对于每一个词都感到更加的恼火。那句带着惊讶的抽气声—— **“** **Richard** **！你这个小贱人！你是用这张嘴亲吻你老妈的吗？”** ——终于让Cas彻底推开了门。

Dean正坐在沙发上，面朝着电视机。但当他听到前门的声音后，他转过头，对他笑了笑，“嘿，宝贝。我以为你今天要上班呢？”

Castiel把购物袋放在了入口处的桌子上，对于自己没有用力把门摔上，而感到非常自豪。Dean向前倾身，把某样东西放到了咖啡桌上，然后站了起来。他绕过了沙发，Cas注意到他没穿上衣，光着脚丫，他牛仔裤的纽扣也解开了。看到Dean的脸上毫无罪恶感，他的内心升腾起一股怒火。更别说，他嘴角那自以为是的微笑，简直让情况变得更糟。

就在警官快要走到Castiel跟前时，他大笑了起来，“去你的，Rich。”Cas皱起眉，终于在Dean抬手的时候注意到了他的耳机。Dean用手捂住了他的右耳，“我才 **不是** 妻管严！赶紧他妈的给我闭嘴，然后我就能给我男朋友一个打招呼的亲亲。”Castiel的眼睛瞥向了客厅， **看** 向了电视机。在那一瞬间，他感觉自己就像是这个星球上最白痴的那个家伙。Dean用双手捧住了他的脸，呢喃着，“嘿，宝贝。”然后吻住了他。

那个是蜻蜓点水般的吻，面对耳机里小小的声音，Dean大笑着向后退开了。 **“呃呃呃呃呃呃，老兄，给我静音！！我都听见口水声了！”** Dean的脸上露出了邪恶的得意微笑，然后他平静地对着那个声音宣布道，“你真的想听口水声？我可以现在就跪下，然后——”那个声音发出了一声尖叫，让Dean大笑起来，然后对着Cas喃喃道，“这样就能让他闭嘴了。”

Castiel轻笑出声，指了指挂在客厅墙上的大平板电视，“这就是你在你的休假日、而我又刚好上班的时候做的事情？和朋友一起打电子游戏？”

Dean露出了不自然的表情，看起来有点不好意思。“老实说，已经有一段时间了。但这个游戏，Rich曾向我保证，我一定会喜欢，所以……嗯？”他又重新开始和“Rich”说话，脸上露出了分神的表情，“是啊，好吧，明天见，Jameson。”他取下了无线耳机，穿过客厅。Dean拿起手柄，飞快地将菜单拉到底，关掉了XBOX 360。他把手柄和耳机都扔在了沙发上，然后走过来取走了他手里的购物袋。面对他的沉默，Dean问道，“你还好吗，宝贝？”

Castiel苦笑着摇了摇头，“你不会想知道，当我走进来的时候，我在想些什么。”Dean皱起了眉头，停下脚步，越过肩头看着他。Cas用双手抹了把脸，“当我走进来的时候，你听起来就像是，呃……”他跟上了Dean，双手撑在吧台上，“听起来就好像你在和别人电话性爱。”

“电话性爱？和Rich？！宝贝，他是个直男。”Dean大笑起来，脸上充满了不带恶意的狐疑。他打开冰箱门，把牛奶和莴苣放了进去，“你怎么会这么想？”

Cas坐在吧台凳子上，把脑袋搁在前臂上。他充满羞耻地喃喃着，“我，呃……我进屋的时候，你在问他，要不要给你口交（注：原文这里是give head）。”

“什么？！”Dean转过身，目瞪口呆地看着他，“我没有！我永远都不会……”他看到绿眼睛突然瞪得大大的，想必是意识到了原因，“我是在谈论 **游戏角色** ，Castiel！”突然被称呼全名，让Cas发了个抖。然后Dean绕过吧台，用双手捧住了他的脸，“我是在对着游戏胡说八道。哦，宝贝……你一定是……我很抱歉。我们已经过去那个坎了。我永远都不会这么对你的。 **永远都不会** 。”在Dean说话的时候，他的嘴唇蹭着他，他们的呼吸混到了一起。Cas就这么任由自己沉溺其中。

“我知道。只是……”他的嘴角被轻轻地亲了一下，“你用了你 **做爱时的声音** 。”对于自己的声音听起来就像是在呜咽，Castiel感到无比的羞耻。

“不，我没有……等等……我没有什么 **做爱时的声音** ！”

Cas对他露出了某种表情，然后哼哼着，“有啊……你有。非常明显。”Dean大笑起来，摇了摇头。“你的声音会变得很低沉、充满诱惑……并且你的口音会变得更明显，还有，”看到Dean轻笑出声，他涨红了脸。“好吧，你现在明显乐在其中。我闭嘴了。”

“别~~~啊……你在谈论你喜欢的糟糕话题时，你总会变得很慌乱，我喜欢你这副模样。听到你留意到了这些，我很开心。就像之前的某一天早晨，你给我的‘闻起来不像Dean’的评价。我花了好久才意识到，那是因为我换了沐浴露。就是……”Dean耸耸肩，“从来没人留意过我用的 **沐浴露** 味道。”Castiel把脸埋在Dean的肩头，感到一阵窘迫。“相比之下，我会 **注意到** 一些关于 **你** 的小事，就显得很 **正常** 。”

他好奇地抬起了头，“比如？”

这下，轮到Dean捂住他的脸了，因为尴尬而显得声音浑厚，“别逼我告诉你。我注意到的事情很奇怪。”Cas用胳膊搂住了恋人的腰，转过脑袋磨蹭着他的耳朵。听到对方发出了像是小猫喵喵叫的声音，他咧嘴笑了起来。Castiel什么都没说，他就这么一直抱着Dean，直到对方开口，“好吧。我能够分辨出：什么时候，卖水果的女士会经过医院门口。那个时候，你……尝起来不太一样。”

Cas笑了起来，“告诉我……我尝起来是什么样的？”

“现在到底是谁乐在其中了？”他抬起手，轻轻地挠了挠Dean的后脑勺，让对方发出了愉悦的呻吟声，“好吧，好吧……你尝起来一直是甜甜的。但是，如果你那天吃了水果，你尝起来就更甜了。我很喜欢。”

“我很高兴知道这件事。”

于是，Dean开始滔滔不绝——他似乎没法让自己停下来，“你闻起来一直像是肉桂和阳光……在你感到非常开心的时候，你的眼睛会略微呈现蓝绿色；而在你生气的时候，你的眼睛会变成深蓝色。”

Castiel贴着Dean的颈窝，微笑着表示称赞，“这些你都注意到了？”

Dean亲吻着他的额头，点点头，“还有更多别的事情，但是，没错……这些是比较明显的。说起来，我打算做午饭了。你饿了吗？”Cas点点头。“我今天有点犯懒……那就……三明治？”

“没问题。介意我借一下你的毛衣和T恤吗？”Castiel从柜台上偷了一颗葡萄。Dean站在冰箱前，弯下腰，将需要用的食材一件件拿出来。

Cas从凳子上滑了下来，走过去把剩下的杂货摆到一边。Dean站直了身体，将他赶到一边，“你去换衣服，我来做午饭。”他刚穿过半个客厅，这时，他听到对方大声喊道，“我不知道你为啥不在这里放几件你的衣服。见鬼，我们应该住到一起。”

Castiel的呼吸窒住了，他确信自己是听错了，然后飞快地穿过了客厅。当Dean再次开口时，Castiel耳中的轰鸣声、几乎让他无法听清他说的话。“我是说，如果你想的话。Cas？宝贝？你听见我说话了吗？”

**_他叫我搬进来？就像那样？就像在谈论、他想在三明治里放些什么一样？_ **

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“他让你搬去一起住？”Balthazar的声音充满了震惊。Castiel点点头，他的朋友便追问道，“你怎么回答的？”

“我假装没听见他说话。我还能怎么办？他不是真的有这个意思……我是说，他不可能真的这么想的。对不对？”两位医生正在尼温区的一间小酒吧里喝酒。Dean今天轮到了连班，而Castiel不想一个人待着，所以他们就来到了这里。

Balthazar叹了口气，伸出手握住了他的手，“Cassie……你和他在一起已经，多久来着……六个月？”面对Castiel的纠正，他补充道，“哦，好吧，差不多九个月了。那差不多是……事情发展的正常过程。见鬼，Christian和我在一起两个月后，我们就同居了。”

Castiel哼哼着，“那不一样。”他举起了玻璃杯，贴着杯缘微笑着，指了指金发男人，“ **你** 就是想和你的小男孩离得更近而已。”Balthazar耸耸肩，没有要否认的意思。“这个……对我来说不只是性爱。”面对他朋友表示被冒犯的笑声，他安慰道，“我不是说你和Chris的关系是单纯建立在性爱上的，但我们都知道你对于承诺漫不经心。”

“亲爱的，我不是‘漫不经心’……你这个自以为是的小家伙。”他举起一只手来阻止Castiel的插嘴，“我到死都爱你，Castiel，但你过多地让社会规范来支配你的生活了。恋爱应该是充满 **乐趣** 的。恋爱轻松吗？不，通常不怎么轻松。但是，假如你一直都在担忧那些‘如果……要怎么办’的话，你会错过一些事情的。如果你像我猜想的那样爱他的话，你就应该……让你自己好好地享受这段关系。”

“哇哦，Sebastian医生……这可相当有诗意啊。我确信你已经受够了。你已经没有后路了。”Balthazar发出了嘲讽的声音，然后用手肘撞了撞他，拿起杯子喝了一口自己的饮料。“谢谢你，Baz。”他的朋友歪过脑袋，就这么看着他，嘴角浮起了一个小小的微笑。Castiel回给他一个微笑，无意识地低下了头。

他差一点、就没听到Balthazar的低语声，“为什么我们就不行？”

Cas抬起头，发现对方正盯着他的玻璃杯。“我们已经过去了，Baz。原因你知道的。”他顿了顿，任由自己的脑袋向后靠在身后的墙上。“你想要的东西，我给不了你。”

“是啊，好吧……我是个傻瓜。”

Castiel叹了口气，伸手握住了他朋友的手腕，温柔地捏了捏，“也许我们在床上很合得来，Baz……但我们还是更适合当朋友。”

另外那名医生轻笑出声，大声地自言自语着，“我们在床上可 **是** 相当火辣的，是不是？”他举起杯子，喝光了剩下的饮料，“他知道我们两个的过去吗？我是指，你的警官。”Cas摇了摇头。“觉得我丢脸？”

面对Balthazar略微受伤的音调，他稍稍皱了皱眉。他非常真诚地回答道，“绝对不可能，Baz。只是我还没机会提起而已。我们能走到这个地步，而没有过多地谈论我的前任们，不是由我来决定的。但我想，这多半和最近发生在我们身边的闹剧有关。”Balthazar表示赞同地点点头。

“现在，不如我们离开这里，然后去那个你喜欢的老电影院？我们可以看一些糟糕的外语电影，然后你可以对那些角色的台词进行胡编乱造。就和以前一样。”

Balthazar大笑起来，离开了卡座，伸出一只手。Castiel毫不犹豫地握住了他的手，手指交握在一起，让他的朋友露出了微笑。“那就走吧，我想，我今天想看一部法语电影。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“你是认真的吗？”Dean抬起了头，Castiel澄清道，“在你问我要不要搬进来的时候……你是认真的吗？”

两人正窝在Castiel的沙发上，看着电视上某一部糟糕的恐怖片。Dean的后背靠在Castiel的胸口下方、肚子的上面，他的脑袋搁在Cas的胸口上。Castiel的胳膊搭在Dean的肩膀上，双手玩弄着这个比他小几岁的男人脖子上的项链。“如果我不是认真的，我就压根不会问你；但是如果你觉得还是太快了，那也没关系。我刚刚意识到……你的租约到十一月底就结束了，对不对？”Castiel哼哼着，表示肯定。“你差不多、每周在这里待多久来着？两天？不过，就像我说的，如果你不想的话，是没关系的。” 他可以看出Dean在试图装出一副若无其事的样子，但他的声音听起来有点不愉快。

“你不觉得那太快了吗？我是说……我不想让你觉得，你 **必须** 得让我住进来。”发现自己的语气听起来是如此可悲地充满希望，Castiel感到一阵自我厌恶。

Dean气冲冲地坐了起来，“你认识我的时间已经够久了，知道我不会因为‘我认为我 **必须** 这么做’，才去做这件事。我之所以问你，是因为我想这么做。但如果你觉得这样很奇怪的话，就他妈的忘了我说过那些话。”

Castiel看着Dean穿上了他的鞋，站了起来，于是他说道，“你要去哪里？”

“回家。我不想和你吵架。如果我继续留在这里，我会说一些我不该说的话。”

“Dean，”Cas坐起身，伸手勾住了Dean的短裤腰带，“别走。留下来？好不好？我……”对方温柔地喊了一声他的名字，打断了他的话。他贴着男友裸露的腹部线条，轻轻呢喃着，“我需要你留下来。”

“不，你不需要。”

“不，我需要。”Castiel向后仰起了脑袋，轻声说道，“你想不想知道，为什么我会害怕给你一个‘好的’作为回答？”Dean点点头，右手抚摸着他的侧脸，一边听他说道，“我在这个家里，根本睡不着。我基本上没法独自一人在我的床上入睡。有些时候，在你值夜班的时候……我会偷偷溜到你家，这样能让我感觉离你近一点。”抚摸着他的脸的手停止了动作，Cas稍稍转过脑袋，磨蹭着那只手，“我不想让你觉得，我搬去和你一起住，是想要防止自己做噩梦。我不想让你觉得我在逼迫你。”

“宝贝……”Dean用拇指描绘着他的眉毛和发际线，“我永远都不会那样想的。我喜欢和你睡在同一张床上。能够在你身旁醒来，是世界上最美好的事情之一，仅次于把你抱在怀里入睡。我叫你搬进来，是因为我想要你在这里……在所有的时间里，都能在我身边。你不会‘逼迫我’的。相信我。”

Castiel在他小麦色的皮肤上落下一个吻，“那么，好吧。”

Dean稍稍退开身体，声音里带着狐疑，“‘好吧’是指‘好的你会搬进来和我一起住’，还是……”

Cas笑了起来，“是的。我会搬进来和你一起住。”

突然，一个激动的德克萨斯汉子扑到了他的腿上，胡乱地亲吻着他的脸，“哦老天……你是什…… **你是谁啊** ？你到底是谁，你对我的男朋友做了什么？”他扭动着，试图让自己不要笑得太用力，但是Dean正不停地亲吻着他的脖子和肩膀，“老天爷啊，宝贝，你等着提出这个想法已经有多久了？”

“说实话？”

Castiel哼哼着，轻声喃喃道，“别，你可以骗我。”等他正式开口时，他的声音响了几个分贝，“是的，当然要说实话！”

“几个月吧。”他惊讶地张大了嘴。Dean轻笑出声，“吓到了，嗯？”

“让我猜猜看……八月初的时候？”

Dean用一种轻蔑的眼神瞪着他，“当——然——不——是——，不是在我们第一次上床之后，你这个色狼。”

Castiel扬了扬眉毛，表示不相信，“没关系的……你就承认吧。你在品尝了一口这火辣的小屁股后，你就上瘾了。”Dean大笑起来，嘴唇磨蹭着他的左耳，“一旦你发现它裹着你的鸡巴的感觉是如此美妙之后——”

“事实上，是在那之前。”Cas后退了一点，好让自己注视着他的眼睛。那句话重重地击中了他，“我想，应该是六月就开始了，大概吧？我一直都没有开口，因为我不确定，你是不是想要这么做。”Dean耸耸肩，亲吻了他的鼻尖，“我不太确定，你是不是想离开这间宽敞的公寓，然后搬去我那个只有一间卧室的公寓。”

Cas用手指抚摸着Dean的嘴唇，“我本想让你搬来和我一起住的，但是……”

“这里残留了太多的回忆？”Castiel点点头。Dean抱紧了他，仔细地思考之后，说出了自己的建议，“那么，你先搬来和我一起住。等到三月份我的租约结束了，我们可以找一间更大的房子。带有洗衣机/烘干机的那种……”听到他在说出自己的设想后、发出了愉悦的呻吟，Cas不禁轻笑出声。“这样我就再也不用去那个讨人厌的洗衣间了。哦……也许可以找联排别墅，或者单独的公寓？这样，我们就能有个小院子？”

“不如……我们晚点再商量这个？现在……”他充满暗示地扭了扭眉毛。Dean大笑着，向后仰起脑袋，Castiel扑向了他，抬手抓住了恋人的头发。Cas捧住了他的脑袋，吻向了Dean漂亮的嘴唇。那天晚上，他们甚至都没来得及走进卧室，但双方都对此毫不在意。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Castiel扯了扯Dean的手，但他男朋友一动不动，双脚牢牢地粘在人行道上。他的眼睛瞥了一眼门口，然后又看向他，问道，“我们干嘛要来这里？” 光天化日之下，这对小情侣正站在一家相当不起眼的成人用品店外面，Dean看起来似乎觉得很丢脸。到这家店来完全是计划外的事情，Castiel差不多都快忘了这个地方。在花了大半个上午和一部分下午的时间在街上闲逛，然后又逛了逛橱窗之后，他真的准备要回家了。他们本来是在找一家Sam提起过的店，那时，Cas注意到了那明显的店面。他拉着Dean穿过了马路，然后对方才注意到、他们这是要去哪儿。

他温柔地提示道，“你说过，你愿意尝试新鲜事物，Dean。你还记得吗？”看到他点点头，Cas给了他一个温柔的吻，“那么，来吧……我想给你买点东西。”

“现在可是大白天，Cas！”他压低着声音，气哼哼地说了这句话。

Castiel翻了个白眼。“甜心……我们在一个大部分都是同性恋的社区里。没人会在意两个男人到一家性用品商店买……东西。”Dean脸红了起来，呈现出一种相当可爱的颜色，终于任由Cas把他拖进了商店。开门时的叮当声让绿眼睛男人吓了一跳，Castiel轻声说道，“放松。”

就算Dean对这个地方小小的门厅和居家的感觉感到吃惊，他也没有表现出来。在离他们刚穿过的深蓝色大门大约十英尺的地方，还有第二扇门，有一个女人走进了一间小小的由树脂玻璃封闭的收银台，“欢迎来到但丁的店铺，这是你们第一次光临吗？”

Castiel摇摇头，“呃，不是……我以前来过这里，虽然已经隔了一段时间了。”Dean对着他露出了震惊的表情，他刻意地无视了他，走向了收银台。Cas从他的牛仔裤后袋里掏出了他的皮革钱包，拿出了他的ID卡，微笑着递给了那位女性。“你可以把他加到我的卡上，”他指了指Dean，轻声说道，“他很害羞。”

那个漂亮的金发女人点点头，把他的ID卡放进一个小活页夹里，然后指指一扇小门，示意他们进去。“进去吧，购物愉快。”

Castiel推开了门，摆摆手，对着Dean做了个“你先请”的动作。他们一进到房间里之后，Dean肉眼可见地放松了下来，双眼四下打量着店铺，“哇哦。这个真是……哇哦。”

他笑了起来，“你本来期待是什么样的？充气娃娃和一些下流的道具？”带着雀斑的脸颊浮起了一层红晕，证明这恰恰就是Dean原本所期待的。Cas把他们的购物袋摆在了柜台上，让金发女子拿走了它们，然后表达了感谢。他把寄存单塞进了口袋里，然后对着男友低语道，“只有最好的东西才配得上我的帅哥。来吧……我想知道我要给你买些什么。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

金发女子，Amy，开心地宣布道，“您一共消费了287美元43美分。现金还是刷卡，Novak先生？”看到Dean的表情，Castiel忍不住笑了起来，然后把信用卡递给了她。她露齿一笑，将他的卡片在读卡器上划过，“您需要收据吗？”他摇摇头，看到她对着Dean说起了悄悄话，便发出了哼哼声。“大部分第一次来这里的人都会有这样的反应，先生。相信我，在我第一次卖出商品的时候，我也有一样的反应。但是，你要相信我……那是值得的。”Amy点点头，撕下了票据，把它放在柜台上，让Castiel签字。“那个玩具本身是……”她清了清嗓子，夸张地扭了扭身体，“这么说吧……它拥有终身担保，是有原因的。”

Castiel签完了票据，把它递回给她。她把他的信用卡和ID卡递给了他，然后他将卡片塞回了钱包里，同时她替他们包好了他们买的商品。袋子上没有任何装饰：黑色哑光，顶部露出一点深蓝色的薄纸。Amy把袋子连同他们的其他购物袋一起，放到了柜台上。Cas接过它们，礼貌地说道，“谢谢你。”

她目送他们离开，表示友好地挥了挥手，“感谢您在但丁的店铺购物，期待您的下次光临。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“我还是不敢相信，你居然在我的屁股上花了差不多300美金。”Dean从司机的位置上瞥向他。面对他的措辞，Castiel表示嗤之以鼻。“说真的，Castiel……那些东西我们都要用到吗？”

蓝眼睛医生伸出手，表示鼓励地拍拍Dean的大腿，“亲爱的……距离你上一次当下面那一个，已经有多久了？一年还是两年？”

Dean嘟囔着，“四年……差不多五年了吧。”Castiel扬起了眉毛，没能控制住自己的表情，然后Dean便注意到了。对此，他表现出了沮丧和愤怒，“干吗？！我告诉过你，已经有好久了！是你想要这么做的！”

“嘿……冷静下来，Dean。我只是……哇哦。”警官稍稍瞥了他一眼。“为什么隔了这么久？”

他耸了耸肩，回答道，“大部分和我约会的人……他们最想要的，就是让一名警官干他们。他们只是想要被支配、被占有……还有，相信我，这会让我感到兴奋。就像我对你说过的，这是我的情趣之一。其中有一个人，只有在我穿上警察制服的时候，他才硬的起来。”Castiel猛地吸了一口气，艰难地吞咽着。“你正在想象那副画面，是不是？”

“我……呃……”Cas清了清喉咙，最终承认道，“如果我说‘没有’的话，那我就是在撒谎。你提供的那副画面……相当的生动。”Cas舔了舔嘴唇，摸了摸他的下巴。他们驶入了Dean的复合公寓的停车场，这时，Castiel轻声说道，“你确定你想这么做？”

Dean停在了他的车位上，然后熄灭引擎，在他的座位里转过身，面向了副驾座，“宝贝……你都买了那些准备用品了。这是件好事，因为，见鬼，我早就没有任何那些玩意儿了。在我搬到这里之后，我把它们全都扔了。”看到绿眼睛里露出的期待，Castiel露齿而笑，“那么，我们走吧……你的老二现在有个约会要参加。”


	18. 不是我所有的前任都住在德克萨斯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题改编自George Strait的歌曲《 All My Exes Live In Texas》

“哦甜心……我不知道你做了什么，但是……别……别停下！”Dean的双手在床单里紧攥成拳，他的屁股垫在枕头上，两条腿都架在Castiel的肩膀上。一阵含糊不清的笑声贴着他裸露的大腿传来，Dean恼怒地低吼起来，“不许笑！那不是——操嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！”Castiel选择在那一瞬间，用舌头卷过他穴口那圈敏感的肌肉，轻轻地戳探着，然后又缩了回去。Dean呻吟着弓起了身体，他恼怒的小情绪暂时被遗忘了。

“耐心点，小Winchester……”

Dean哼哼着，抬起两只脚丫，搁在了Castiel的后背上。等他开口时，他几乎无法忍住声音中的笑意，“在你舔我屁股的时候，你引用了《星球大战》的台词？你是认真的吗？”

Castiel在他被唾液湿润的穴口上方呼出一口气；Dean发誓，他可以听到他声音中狡猾的笑意。他正准备说些什么，但紧接着，那舌头又回到了刚才的位置，玩弄着他的穴口，“嗯……没有。事实上，我引用的是《功夫》里的台词。”Dean发出了低沉的呜咽声， **他见鬼地发出了呜咽声** 。Cas正磨蹭着他的阴囊，火热的鼻息喷在他早已发烫的皮肤上。

“宝贝……求你了……让我……哦！饶了我吧！”Castiel温热的嘴唇突然裹上了他的一侧阴囊，轻轻地吮吸了一会儿，随后让它自行从他嘴里滑落。Cas再次重复了一下这个动作，这一次的吮吸变得稍微用力了点，让Dean喊叫起来，“哦，操——哦，嗯……”他的恋人含着他，轻轻地笑了起来，然后稍稍抬起头，任由重力让那球体从他唇间滑出。Castiel的嘴挪向了他的另一侧阴囊，温热的潮湿触感让他尖叫着喊出了男友的名字。一声温柔的哼哼贴着他的皮肤传来，Cas用牙齿的边缘非常非常轻地蹭了一下他的皮肤。随后，Cas的嘴从他身上消失了，Dean沉甸甸的阴囊闪烁着唾液的光泽，感觉彻底被无视了。

他完全没有预料到对方会提出这个问题——“左边这个真的要敏感这么多吗？”——他的恋人用鼻子蹭弄着他的阴茎后侧，等待着他的回答。Dean能做的，只是点了点头。Cas像小猫一样轻轻地舔了舔左边那个，随后是右边，露齿而笑。“有趣……”他根本没时间来思考、对方的这句话到底是什么意思。因为Castiel的嘴唇紧紧地裹住了他的两侧囊袋，急切地吮吸着。Dean发誓他仿佛看到了星星——他真的看到了星星，然后他就这么射了。他身体里的每一块肌肉都收缩了起来；整个射精的过程中，他都在尖叫。他的高潮非常的吵闹、粗暴，快感直冲大脑。

几分钟后……或者几天后……Dean分辨不出来（那好像也没啥区别），他颤抖地抬起手，拍了拍Castiel的脑袋。医生正跪坐在他的两腿之间，慢悠悠地舔去他肚子上的一片混乱；但在感受到Dean笨拙地拍了拍他之后，他抬起了头。“你还好吗？”Dean点点头，傻呵呵地笑了起来。Cas调戏道，“你真他妈可爱，虫虫。”

Dean气哼哼地瞪着他，“不，呃……我才不可爱。 **你** 比较可爱。”

Castiel轻笑出声，爬向他，贴着他的身侧蜷缩着，温柔地取笑道，“那是一次相当壮观的高潮，亲爱的。没想到你居然能叫这么响。”Dean把手指举到嘴边，示意他闭嘴，结果他又咯咯笑了起来。Dean迷蒙地闭上了眼睛，所以他没意识到Cas正在做什么，直到一根手指轻轻地在他臀缝间推了推。“你介不介意，如果我……”

“不~介~意……来、来吧，宝贝。”Castiel的手指非常温柔，却充满坚持。Dean大大地分开了双腿了，给了Cas足够的空间来探索。“用你的手指来……”他抬起手，在空气中比划了一个手势。当Castiel瞬间就明白、他想要说什么的时候，Dean发出了低吼声，“嗯……没错……就是那里。”

“我知道我在做什么，亲爱的。你只要放松就行……让我来照顾你。”

“嗯……你确实……在照顾我……感觉真棒。”当Castiel的手指在他的褶皱处施压时，Dean扭动着臀部，咬住了他的下嘴唇，“宝贝……”

“嘘……放松……”Cas的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，飞快地亲了他一下，然后坐起了身。Dean猛地睁开了眼睛，看着对方用润滑剂沾湿了他的手指。Castiel抬起头，发现他正看着他，便露出了微笑，用嘴型比划了一句，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你，Cassanova。”他没有多想，就顺口说出了这个绰号，Cas的眼睛亮了起来，一个得意的微笑取代了刚才那个笑容。他向前倾身，亲吻着他，随后那些手指又回到了他身上，挑逗着他。Dean抬起手，抓住了Castiel的后颈。伴随着他的指尖戳弄着他的后穴，Dean贴着他的嘴唇发出了呜咽声。

Cas中断了这个吻，呼出一口气，“别绷太紧，亲爱的……放松……我不会伤害你的。你相信我吗？”Dean点点头，试图让自己放松。等他放松下来后，Castiel的指尖穿过了第一圈肌肉。房间里传来了粗粝的呻吟，Dean花了一秒才意识到：那是 **他的** 喉咙发出的声音。

Castiel是个充满耐心的恋人，他缓慢地开拓着他的身体，手指小心翼翼地，却又非常地彻底。他的手指弯曲着、撑开着他，这种感觉要比Dean记忆中好太多。那已经过了太久了。他的脚后跟陷入了床单里，支撑着臀部的晃动。Cas正贴着他的胯部磨蹭着，可当Dean伸出手想要帮他释放时，Cas摇了摇头。相反地，他选择翻过身趴在了那里。Dean稍稍撅起了嘴，轻声说道，“你不想让我……？”

“现在的主角是你，亲爱的。你只要享受就好。”Dean亲了他一下，然后将掌控权全权交给了他的恋人。他很快就变得只会在那里发出各种声音。没有话语，只是……在发出声音。他的整个身体就像是着了火，Cas正对他低语着什么，温柔的鼓励话语，透过欲望的迷雾传入他的耳中。Dean正准备要求Castiel用手指以外的东西操他，这时，对方转动着手腕，屈起了手指，按在了他体内的某个点上。他弓起了身体，蜷起了脚趾，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。那些手指摩擦他前列腺的感觉简直要令人发疯。他正在缓慢地崩溃，无法连贯地思考。“看着我，Dean……在你射精的时候，你要看着我。”

他顺着Cas的声音转过了头，表情因为极乐而扭曲了起来。他的声音失去了控制，不停颤抖，“求你了……宝贝…… **求你了** ……”Dean不知道他在为了什么而求饶，但Castiel知道。他的恋人将他另外那只手和他交握到一起，让他可以把注意力集中在这上面，类似于某种联结。Dean用他的胳膊勾住了Castiel的脖子，他们的前额贴到了一起，他几乎是在抽噎，胸口上下起伏着。他的双眼时而瞪大着、时而快速颤动着。Cas贴着他的嘴唇笑了起来，Dean贪婪地亲吻着他。

Castiel笑着向后退去，轻声说着，“我爱你……爱你……爱你……爱你。”其间，在他脸上落下了一个又一个轻轻的吻。Dean正向着最后的巅峰奔去，他急促地呼吸着，而Cas依然在低语着，“我好爱你……我漂亮的绿眼睛男孩……我可爱、性感的警官。”Dean发着抖，轻声地呢喃着几不可闻的“求你了”。Castiel在他耳边低吼了一句，“你是我的！”随后，Dean就这么交代了。高潮的快感剧烈地冲刷着他的身体，让他变得无法无呼吸。Castiel亲吻着他，咽下了他在高潮时发出的声音。但Dean感觉到对方的身体贴着他颤抖着，知道Cas也射了，他未经触碰的阴茎埋在他的身体之下。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Dean翻了个身，向着Castiel伸出了手，可他的手却落在了冰冷的床单上。他睁开一只眼睛，非常确定地意识到——他正独自一人躺在床上。Dean坐起身，环顾着四周，然后打了个哈欠。他揉了揉脸，然后听到Cas的声音从隔壁房间轻轻地传来， ** _“他睡着了。你要给他留个言吗？”_** 短暂的停顿之后，Castiel对着打电话来的人说道， ** _“我向你保证，他会收到留言的。”_** 又是一阵停顿，然后， ** _“好吧，如果是那样的话，你可以在其他时间再给他打电话，或许在某些更合乎情理的时间里。再见。”_**

他扬起了一侧眉毛，然后从床上滑了下来，在走出房间的路上顺便穿上了他的内裤。走廊十分昏暗，他花了几秒才意识到，Castiel正在厨房里，瞪着Dean的手机。“嘿，宝贝……是谁打来的？”Cas吓了一跳，把手机掉在了地板上。Dean冲上前去，用手捧住了他的下颚，“抱歉，我没想到会吓着你。”

“我吵醒你了吗？”

Dean摇了摇头，“没有，空着的床弄醒我了。我伸手想抱抱你，可你却不在。”他弯下腰，捡起了他的手机，翻阅着来电显示。当他发现有3个未知号码的来电之后，他皱起了眉头，“是谁打来的？”

Cas耸了耸肩，“我不知道。他不肯说。说实话，他听起来醉得不轻。”在Castiel说话的时候，Dean在那双蓝眼睛中看到了一闪而过的妒意，“我无视了第一通电话，因为那时我在你怀里躺得正舒服。第二通电话彻底把我吵醒了，所以我爬下床，想要在它把你吵醒前、把手机调成静音。等我找到你的手机后，他已经挂断了。我正要重新回到床上，这时铃声又响了，所以我接起了电话。”

Dean打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰，然后问道，“那人想干什么？”他看到Castiel又一次耸了耸肩。“他没说？”

“那人说他找‘大咪咪’，我告诉他，这里没有叫这个名字的人。之后，他就变得……粗话连篇。”听到那个外号之后，Dean瞬间愣住了。他揉了揉脸，试图掩盖他的反应。但显然已经太晚了。“你认识这个人。”

Dean沉重地叹了一口气，“是啊，我认识。”他没有多说一句，希望能避免两人吵起来。但Cas正用那样的…… **表情** 看着他，于是他还是开了口。“那是我前任。那个出轨的家伙。”Castiel扬了扬眉毛，伸手勾住了他的内裤裤腰，将他拉向了自己。“很抱歉那个电话吵醒了你，宝贝。”Cas用胳膊搂住了他的腰，亲了亲他的下巴。

“这是为什么？”

“因为你对我说了实话。你明明可以撒谎的，但你没有。谢谢你。”

“不用客气。现在我们可以回到床上去了吗？目前是凌晨两点，没几个小时我就要去上班了。”Castiel点点头，两人一齐沿着走廊走向了卧室。他们很快又陷入了熟睡。Dean搂着Cas的身体，把脸埋在他的颈窝当中。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“他给你打电话了？在过了这么久之后？真的吗？”Sam的脸上充满了难以置信。两天之后，他们一起在他弟弟公司附近的餐厅里享用午餐，“他想干什么？”

Dean耸耸肩，“我不知道。他差不多是在凌晨两点打来的。Cas说他听起来像是喝醉了……并且态度挑衅。”Sam喷了一口水，Dean扬起了眉毛，“真有魅力，Sammy。”

他弟弟用亚麻布餐巾轻轻地擦了擦嘴，咳嗽了几下，清清嗓子后说道，“是Cas接的电话？怎么会这样？”Sam依然在咳嗽、擦拭他的嘴唇，一边等待着回答。

“他在我家过夜。电话吵醒了他，所以他起床准备把手机静音。然后那个电话第三次响了起来，他就接了。就这么简单。”Dean咬了一口他的芝士汉堡，慢悠悠地咀嚼着，盯着他弟弟。

Sam正盯着他，“你给他回电话的时候，他说了什么？”

Dean塞了一嘴的食物，一边说道，“我没给他回电话。他用某个未知号码给我打的。没有留下消息或者号码。他就是喝醉了，给我拨了号，然后挂断了。太蠢了。”

他的弟弟点点头，“特别是在多久？两年之后？”Dean哼哼着，表示他没说错，然后又咬了一口汉堡。“他一定是在某个地方看见了你。或者看见了某些事情，让他想起了你。谁知道呢？这好像没什么要紧，对不对？你现在正和Castiel在谈恋爱。”Sam笑了笑，Dean点点头。“那么，就这样把。如果他还打电话过来，无视他就行，告诉他别再打来了。如果他不听劝，你可以再换一次手机号。”

“呃……又是这种闹剧。操！”看到餐厅瞬间变得安静，Dean皱起了眉头。他瘫倒在椅子里，然后带着歉意大喊道，“抱歉！”Sam大笑着，继续吃着他的烤鸡，摇了摇头。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“嘿，大咪咪！好久不见！”

Dean走进消防队，面对他的判断力，他挤出一个微笑，然后握了握那个向他打招呼的、个子非常高大的男子的手。他被给予了一个熊抱，然后被举到了空中。“见鬼，伙计！放我下来！”Dean试图让自己的声音透露出反感的情绪，却反而听起来像是被逗乐了。他被放了下来，然后他拍了拍高大男子的肩膀。“你最近怎么样，House？”

那家伙耸了耸肩，“哦你知道的……还是不同的日子，一样的糟糕。”Dean大笑起来，点点头表示同意。“所以，你来这里做什么，伙计？”

“我来找Jeff。他在吗？”

他看到某种表情在对方脸上一闪而过，感到稍稍惊讶。House清了清嗓子，点点头，“是的……他在这里。我最后看到他的时候，他在厨房里。”Dean向他表示感谢，然后男人继续说道，“听着，大咪咪……我知道我没资格说这些，但是，呃……”

“哟，哟，哟。看看是谁来了。你是来见我的吗，宝贝？”

Dean转过身，看着他的前男友向他走来。他侧身躲开了那个拥抱，当对方企图再一次抱他时，他伸出手阻止了他。“我已经不再是你的‘宝贝’了，Jeffrey。你做出了选择。我来这，是叫你别再给我打电话了。我不知道你是怎么拿到我的号码的，但你最好删掉它。”

“哦，拜托，大咪咪……这不是你的本意。”Jeff撅起了嘴，向前走了一步，把自己的胸口贴上了Dean的手掌，“你永远都不会对我说‘不’的，记得吗？不过，说服你说‘好’总是最棒的部分。你是不是在等这个？等我来说服你？”

当Jeffrey伸手去摸他的脸时，Dean向后退了一步，拉开了两人之间的距离。那位消防员向前跨了一步，再次伸出手。Dean用一只手捉住Jeff的前臂，把他向前拉扯，然后将他翻了个身。他把手压在Jeff的后背上，正好卡在胳膊和肩膀之间的位置，同时利用对方向前的冲力，Dean推了他一把，将他的胸口压在了一排储物柜上，手臂固定在改良过的扶手上。他向前倾身，在Jeff耳边恶狠狠地说道，“我最后警告你一次。别再给我打电话，别再给我发信息，也别再给我发照片了。”

Jeffrey大笑起来，试图挣脱开来。“否则，你就会怎么样，宝贝？你就会逮捕我？”当Dean对他的肘部施加压力时，他咕哝了起来，“呃，我都忘了你是有多喜欢把我呼来唤去。”他舔了舔嘴唇，呻吟道，“你想要的，宝贝……是更加粗暴的东西？怎么，你那位帅哥医生没给你你想要的？也许我该再拜访他一次？”

Dean感觉一阵寒意彻骨。他低吼着，威胁道，“你别把他拉扯进来，Jeffrey！我是认真的！你敢靠近他，我就……”

House向前走了一步，温柔地警告着，“嘿，大咪咪……放开他。一对一的话你可以随便处置他，但是……”面对他的停顿，Dean抬起了头。剩余的正在值班的消防员们都跑出来张望，到底是什么引起了骚动。“你为什么不放开他，然后离开这里呢？”

Dean松开了Jeff的胳膊，后退了一步，把手举在了空中。他走向出口，用手抹了抹嘴，“是啊，好吧，我这就走。很高兴再次见到你，House。”

那位高个消防员笑了笑，点点头，“我也很高兴见到你，大咪咪。只是现在的情况不太好，真是太可惜了。”Dean点点头，转过身，走出了消防队。他驶离路边的时候，在后视镜里看到了Jeffrey。他的前男友正站在人行道上，得意地微笑着。当他发现Dean正看着他时，他抬起手，给了他一个飞吻。Dean迅速汇入了车流，使得Impala的轮胎发出了尖叫声。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“我要见Novak医生。”正在打电话的护士抬起了头，举起手指示意他安静，然后继续对着电话里的人说着什么。Dean解下了腰带上的徽章，在她眼前晃了晃，语调变得危险，“Novak、医、生、在、哪、儿？”

“Winchester警官！”听到自己的名字，Dean抬起头，环视着周围。他看到金发医生正站在20英尺开外的地方，“你在找Cassie？”

Dean点点头，迅速沿着走廊向着那名医生走去，“Sebastian医生，他在哪儿？我要见他。我试图给他打电话，但都转去了语音信箱。拜托了，那非常重要。”

Balthazar向前跨了一步，温和地说道，“他正和病人在一起，Dean。”他稍稍歪过脑袋，好奇地问道，“一切还好吗？你看起来有点……紧张，我的孩子。”

Dean把警徽夹回了原位，强迫自己对他笑了笑，“是啊，一切都很好。我就是……想见见他，拜托了。”

Balthazar盯着他看了几秒钟，仿佛在思考着什么。随后，他点了点头。“跟我来。”Dean跟着他穿过走廊，来到了一间空着的诊疗室。他停下脚步，好奇地四下张望着，正打算问他们在这里是要做什么的时候，对方开了口：“听着，Winchester警官……我不能在每次他不回你消息或者电话的时候带你溜进来。Castiel非常 **忙** 。也许你没有注意到，但他是一名 **急诊室** 医生。”

“听着，医生……我知道这件事。我只是……”

“需不需要我提醒你，上一位经常在Castiel没空的时候出现的男人是谁吗？”Balthazar给了他一个意有所指的表情，然后指了指门，“现在，我会转告Cassie，你来过了。但是，还是请你离开。”

“Balthazar，求你了……我只是……我需要见到他。我的前——”

“Dean？”听到他的名字，他转过了身，看到Castiel正站在门口。“Balthazar……发生什么事了？”Cas在两人之间来回打量着，露出了皱眉的表情。

Dean飞快地跑上前去，用双手捧住了Castiel的脸，“你没事……哦感谢上帝。我好担心。”看到对方一脸震惊，Dean亲了亲他的嘴唇，闭上了眼睛，低声呢喃道，“你没事……你没事……你没事。”他的声音很轻，手指梳理着他的头发。

“我当然没事！你为什么会这么想？”Castiel越过Dean，看向了Balthazar，而对方只是耸了耸肩。“发生什么了？”Dean用胳膊搂住Cas的身体，紧紧地抱着他，把脸埋在他的颈窝里。“你在发抖，亲爱的。发生什么了？拜托，Dean，你吓到我了。”

Dean抽了抽鼻子，揉了揉脸，后退了一步，“我只是……我需要见到你。我……”他清了清嗓子，给了他一个伪装的笑容，“我就是想你了。就这样。”Castiel给了他一个表情，明显表示他不相信，Dean深深地吸了一口气。Balthazar咳嗽了几声，转过身——显然他们忘了另一位医生还在场。“我去找Jeffrey了，”面对Cas的表情，Dean举起手，示意他不要说话。“我是去告诉他，别再给我打电话，然后他……他说他来找过你……我很害怕他可能说了什么或者做了什么，所以……我必须要亲眼确认你没事。”

“他没有。”Castiel摇摇头，然后愣住了，瞪大了眼睛，“等等……Jeffrey？他是消防员吗？”Dean点点头，Cas嘲讽道，“那真是……那位消防员以前是你男朋友？”Dean只能再点点头，然后Castiel笑了，“哇哦……你真的降低了你的标准，是不是？”Dean皱起了眉头，Balthazar也同样皱着眉，Cas发出了哼哼声，“我只是……哇哦，Dean……他很健壮。和他比起来，我简直骨瘦如柴。”

Dean亲了亲他，前倾身体，在他耳边说道，“我们可以锻炼你的肌肉，宝贝……我还是对这个更有兴趣。”他把一只手覆上Castiel的心脏位置，看到医生涨红了脸，便笑了起来。

Balthazar绕过他们，关上诊疗室的百叶窗，嘟囔着，“你们两个家伙有20分钟时间，好好利用吧。”随后就从门口溜了出去，顺便带上了门。Dean轻笑出声，再次亲了亲他的男友。他正要对Castiel说，他身上没有安全套的时候，有人飞快地敲了敲门，随后一只手从门缝里伸了进来。Balthazar的声音里明显带着得意洋洋的笑意，他的食指和中指夹着一片小小的东西，“你知道的……以防万一，你没带这个。”

Castiel的脸涨得更红了，“Baz！”

Dean露齿而笑，伸出手接过了那片铝箔包装的东西。“你不会碰巧还有……”看到一管润滑剂从门缝里塞进来后，他忍不住大笑起来。“谢谢你，医生。”

“不客气。”Balthazar嘟囔着，“不，我是说真的。永远，都别再提起这件事。”

门关上后，Dean开始拉扯Castiel医院工作裤的束带。“转过去，宝贝。”天蓝色的裤子堆在了医生的脚踝处，内裤被稍稍扯下，刚好可以让Dean摸到他想要的部分。Dean抽出了他的衬衫，然后解开了他的牛仔裤。他打开润滑剂，湿润了自己的手指，看着Castiel转过身。医生抬起手，把双手手掌都覆在了门板上。Dean轻声呢喃着，用手指磨蹭着紧致的入口，“真听话。”

Cas叹了口气，向后撅起屁股，迎向了他的手指，轻声地低吼着，“别调戏我，Dean。”

他转动着手腕，发现Cas的身体如此轻易地接纳了他的手指，不禁呻吟起来，“见鬼，宝贝……我昨晚把你操得这么棒吗？”

Castiel向后倾身，把脑袋搁在了Dean的肩膀上，温柔地说道，“一直都是。”

Dean轻轻地笑着，把第二根手指插入了恋人的身体，在转动手腕的时候紧紧地盯着对方的脸，探寻着Castiel喜爱的那种节奏。“你真是太他妈的漂亮了，宝贝。”Cas呜咽着，向后晃着屁股，他紧翘的小屁股撅得更高了。Dean后退了一点，抽出手指，用牙齿咬开了铝箔包装袋。Castiel发出了某种表示抗议的声音。Dean低声喃喃着，飞快地解开了他的牛仔裤，给老二套上了安全套，然后用剩余的润滑剂抹了它一把，“我知道，宝贝。再给我一秒钟，我就——”

他剩下的话都不用说出来，因为Cas用胳膊勾住了他，使得Dean的阴茎头部贴上了他湿润的穴口。他瞥了Dean一眼，露出得意的笑容，屁股向后拱了一下，用嘴型比划了一句： ** _“用力操我。”_**

Dean抓住了他的腰身，向前顶去，在第一下戳刺中让自己进入到深至卵蛋。他的嘴唇贴着Castiel的脖子根部，牙齿啃咬着他的皮肤，一边在他男朋友身体里驰骋着。Castiel发出了一声短促的闷哼，Dean伸出手，捂住了他的嘴，盖住那个声音，“嘘——宝贝。”他的腰部摆动地又快又深，粗暴地抽插着，每一下都顶到了Castiel的前列腺。门上传来一下轻轻的敲门声，蓝眼睛瞬间瞪大了。Dean深深地捅入了他的身体，低吼着，阴茎在那火热的紧致内里抽搐着。他的声音因为高潮而绷得紧紧的，从牙缝里挤出一句话，“稍微等一下。”

Balthazar的声音听起来含糊不清，“我知道我把你们的时间缩短了几分钟，不过你们真的得快一点。7分钟后会送来一个多处外伤的病人。”

Castiel向后伸出手，抓住了Dean半裸的屁股，捏了捏他的臀肉，轻轻地向后摆动着臀部。他颤抖地呼出一口气。当Dean把手从他嘴上拿开时，他轻声说道，“我爱你。”

他在Castiel肩膀上的咬痕处落下一个吻，从恋人的身体里滑出后，发出了呻吟。“我也爱你，宝贝。”Cas轻轻地喘着气，转过身，把肩膀靠在门上。他弯下腰，想要把裤子穿上。这时，Dean阻止了他，跪在了地板上。Dean用嘴裹住了Castiel的阴茎，脸颊因为吮吸而凹陷下去，一只手飞快而用力地撸动着。

Cas急切地喃喃道，“我们不用这样……嗯……哦，圣母啊，你的嘴。”

Dean慢慢向前，鼻子贴在了Castiel勃起根部的毛发处，含着他吞咽着。第一股精液打在他喉咙深处的触感让他稍稍噎了一下。他的眼睛泛起了水汽，挣扎着让自己的嘴唇紧紧地裹住他，但Cas的臀部向前拱了拱，Dean后退了一点，无声地咳嗽着。他轻轻地吸了吸鼻子，向后坐着，抬头看着他那喘不过气的恋人。

又传来一声敲门声，Balthazar的声音听起来有些焦急，“还剩2分钟，男孩们。赶紧收拾好。”Dean轻笑出声，站了起来，用他丢在一旁的T恤擦了擦脸。Cas重新穿上了他的工作裤，用颤抖的手指系好了束带。Dean清理着他们造成的混乱，丢掉了垃圾，微笑着拉好了他的牛仔裤拉链。当他可以重新见人后，Castiel打开门，看到Balthazar就站在那里，不禁倒抽了一口气。金发医生来回打量着两人，然后若有所思地发出了啧啧声。他拿出一片口香糖，咂了咂舌头后，把它递给了Dean。

绿眼睛不禁瞪大了，他问道，“你怎么知……？”

Balthazar得意地笑了，靠近了他，“你的眼睛红红的，并且你在流鼻涕。”

Dean用手里的T恤擦了擦鼻子，看了Cas一眼。他们看着彼此笑了起来，然后转向Balthazar。两人中还没有谁来得及开口，救护车到达的声音让他们把话都咽了下去。Dean在Cas嘴唇上落下一个吻，对他说，“我爱你，宝贝。”

Castiel露出了笑容，但在第一台担架出现后，他又切换到了医生模式。Dean观察了两人一会儿，欣赏着他们在一起共事的和睦景象，随后出门走向了Impala。


	19. 给你弟弟打电话，Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 引用部分来自Christina Perri的《Jar Of Hearts》。

_“我知道我不能再近你一步了_

_因为后悔指日可待_

_你可知我的灵魂不再依附于你_

_你失去了我对你的挚爱“_

 

“对于今天的事，我很抱歉。我不知道我是怎么了。”Dean的声音很轻，近乎害羞。他的脑袋正搁在Castiel的大腿上，绿眼睛四下转悠着，却不敢去看恋人的脸。Cas的左手搁在他的头顶处，右手撑在他的胸口上。Dean的双手轻轻地握着Castiel的右手。

“你不需要道歉，亲爱的。你觉得我有危险，所以你的本能爆发了。这种反应是相当正常的……在你的爱人受到威胁的时候，反应会更加剧烈。”Dean捏了捏Cas的手，然后点点头。Castiel温柔地试探道，“是什么……让你这么担心？他说了什么？”

Dean艰难地吞咽着，终于抬起眼，对上了Cas的视线。“他……我去消防队找他了。我不该去的，但我想去某些公开的地方见他……某些他无法大吵大闹的地方。如果我让他来见我，他会把那当作是一次约会，并且我……我不希望让他这样想。”

Castiel表示理解地点点头，什么都没说，就…… **坐在那儿** ，相信Dean会在他准备好的时候开口。“他依然试图表现得像是我要把他约出去。试图拥抱我，说了某些狗屁话……在他试图抓住我的时候，我作出了反应……我就，”他深深地吸了一口气，然后呼了出来，“把他推向了储物柜，然后……”Dean感觉Castiel的身体在他下方变得僵硬起来，便飞快地表示了安慰，“不是的，宝贝……不是那样子。我让他服从命令，然后他……他说他要 **再次** 拜访你。突然间，让他远离我的事情就变得不重要了。更重要的是，要找到你，然后确认你没事。”

Cas的拇指在他裸露的胸口画着圈，以示安慰。Cas的胸中涌起一股情绪，让他略微哽咽，问出了下一个问题，“你担心他会伤害我？”Dean点点头，转过脑袋磨蹭着Castiel被T恤覆盖的肚皮。“你冲进来，就是为了确认我没事？”

Dean的回答在衣物的遮挡下显得有点模糊，“是的。”

Castiel的脸上充满了担忧，但他依然问道，“你觉得他会做什么，Dean？”

“我不知道！”Dean坐起身，挪动身体跨坐到对方腿上，双手捧着他的脸，“Jeff会……变得喜怒无常。他……很冲动，所以我很担心。我害怕他会伤害你。我不知道，如果你出了什么事，我会做些什么……我会……”

“嘘……我没事呢，亲爱的。我就在这里。”Castiel伸出手，抓住了Dean短短的头发，轻轻地扯了扯，“看见了吗？我是真实存在的，并且我哪儿都不会去。如果那个霸道的小畜生想要生出什么事端，让他来吧。”Cas毫不在意地耸耸肩，“就让这个嫉妒心旺盛的戏精试试，看他没有没本事离间我们。你是我的，并且我是不会放开你的。”

Dean艰难地吞咽着，震惊于Castiel的话语中所包含的热度。“见鬼，Cas，每当我以为你不能更性感的时候，你总会突破极限。我喜欢你每次都能让我大吃一惊。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_“听说你到处探寻我的下落，如果你能够找到我_

_但我已经成长得足够强大，不会再跌回你的怀抱_

_我已如同行尸走肉，你现在却想再次要我回来”_

Dean听到了他的手机铃声，咕哝了起来，从被子底下伸出手，向着床头柜摸去。他的手指刚刚触及他的手机，Cas便从他手里拿过了它，在他耳边低语着，“嘘，继续睡觉。我来接电话。”

他感觉肩头被亲了一下，便笑了起来，蹭了蹭枕头，口齿不清地嘟哝着，“没事的。如果是工作电话，就告诉他们，我嗝屁了。”

Castiel轻笑出声，翻下了床，把铃响不止的手机举到了耳边，“这是Dean的手机。”片刻沉默后，他说道，“他现在没空，我可以给他带个口信吗？”听到他男友如此正式的回答，Dean忍不住笑了起来。他听到卧室门被关上，随后，门的另一侧传来一声模糊不清的， ** _“是的，我是‘他的医生朋友’。你为什么这么问？”_**

Dean匆匆忙忙地坐起身，从床上跳了下来，飞快地跑向卧室门口，差点被自己给绊倒。等Dean终于跑出卧室的时候，Castiel的声音正向着客厅远去。“我相信，他告诉过你，不要再打电话过来了。”Dean冲了过去，伸出手要抢过手机。但是Cas摇了摇头，抬起手抓住了Dean的手腕。Dean又试了一次，但他再一次回避了他。不知道Jeff说了什么，让Castiel皱起了眉头。随后他竖起一根手指，明确地做了个“你·敢·抢·手·机·试·试”的手势。他们注视着彼此，Cas用一种强硬的语气低声说着话，完全不像是Dean深爱的那位乖巧的医生，“Jeffrey，我建议你找别人来度过这段时间。Dean已经开始了一段新的感情。我建议你也这么做。”说完，Cas挂断了电话，伸出手，把手机递给了他。

“我……呃……嗯，”Dean一句话都说不出来，他笑着摸了摸他的手机，然后低下了头，抬起另一只手揉了揉他的后颈。他舔了舔嘴唇，再次笑出声，依然不知道要说什么。等他抬起头后，看到平日里温顺的Castiel露出了得意的坏笑，刻意用眼睛扫视着Dean的裸体。手机铃声再次响起，打破了这份沉默。他飞快地接起了手机，同时依旧盯着Cas，“我是Winchester。”

**_“哦太好了，终于是_** _你 **接的电话，而不是那个一本正经的小蠢货。”**_ Dean绷紧了下巴，正打算说什么，这时，Jeff哭诉了起来， ** _“为什么他总是接你的电话，_** ** _Dean_** ** _？我就想和你说说话而已。他就这么没安全感吗？都不愿让你和我_** _说话 **？”**_

看到Castiel在他跟前跪下，将他半勃起的阴茎吞入到他温暖的、极富技巧的嘴里，Dean扬起了一侧眉毛。“Jeffrey，我告诉过你不止一次了，别再打电话给我了。”包裹着他的嘴唇让他感觉有如在天堂，Dean难以相信他居然对他的前男友说了这样的话：“现在，我要失陪了。有一张相当美妙的嘴正需要我用精液填满它。再见。”

Cas向后退去，大笑了起来，用手温柔地抚弄着，用嘴唇挑逗着被唾液沾湿的顶端。那双可爱的蓝眼睛闪烁着喜悦的光芒。当他的牙齿边缘轻轻蹭到顶端那层敏感的皮肤时，Dean差点就要摔倒在地上。“你要填满我的嘴吗？纠正一下，你‘ ** _需要_** ’用精液填满我那‘ ** _相当美妙的嘴_** ’？”

Dean点点头，伸手梳理着恋人的头发，嘴角浮现起微笑，“是的。对于这件事，你有什么问题吗，医生？”Castiel缓缓地摇摇头，嘴唇蹭过他的阴茎顶部。“很好。我们是回去卧室呢，还是你打算——”

Dean还没来得及把话说完，Cas就选择在那一瞬间用嘴唇熟练地将他吞入。他很庆幸墙壁离得他很近，否则他一定会因为摔在地板上而留下一块壮观的淤青。目前，他的肩膀撞到了墙壁上，Castiel正在给他深喉，伸出舌头舔着他的阴囊。Dean忍住想要往前戳刺的冲动，在Cas的嘴唇后退、手跟着嘴唇一起抚弄的时候，忍不住呻吟出声。

**然而** ，他的手机， **再一次** 响了起来。Dean咆哮了起来，“我说了别再给我打电话了，你这蠢货。”当Castiel再次将他整根吞入时，他张开了嘴，在快感中闭上了眼睛。他的脑袋撞到了身后的墙上，让Dean不禁皱起眉头。

电话的另一段传来了一声困惑的， ** _“_** ** _Dean_** ** _？”_**

他勉强地作出了回答，“哦，嘿，Sammy……我能晚点给、给、给你回电、呃……哦，宝贝……”

**_“我的老天啊，_ ** **_Dean_ ** **_……你是在做爱吗？”_ **

Dean只能微弱地说出一句“没有”，随后Castiel站起身，拿走了他的手机。他用嘶哑的声音冷静地宣布道，“Samuel，他会给你回电话的。不过，我不敢保证他能有多清醒。我正打算通过吮吸阴茎把他搞到神志不清。”电话里传来一声饱受惊吓的 ** _“_** ** _CAS_** ** _！”_** ，然后Castiel把手机抛向了地板另一侧，重新用嘴唇裹住了他。世界的其余部分正在离他远去，因为Castiel确确实实真的通过吮吸阴茎把Dean弄成了神志不清的状态。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_“我花了很久才平复一切_

_回想起如何点亮眼中的希望”_

Castiel正用手指抚摸着他的脸，某种敬畏的表情在他脸上显现出来。Dean不太习惯被人这样仔细地审视，所以他扭了扭身体，感到一阵尴尬。Castiel轻轻地说道，“我喜欢你的眼睛。”Dean脸红了起来，盯着他的男朋友，脸上浮现起愚蠢的微笑。“它们是某种最令人叹为观止的绿色。”Cas亲了亲他的嘴唇，然后继续着他的观察。“你的雀斑也很好看。”这一次，Dean大笑了起来。当Castiel的手指抚过他的面颊和眼睑时，他缓缓闭上了眼睛。“你为什么要笑？”

Dean半是撅起了嘴，回答道，“因为我讨厌我的雀斑。它们让我看起来就像是十岁小朋友。”

这次，轮到Castiel笑了，“宝贝……你的身体，没有任何一寸看起来像是十岁小朋友。相信我。就算你撅起了你那迷人的、看上去很好吃的嘴唇，你依然看起来十分爷们。”Cas吮吸着他的下嘴唇，轻轻地啃咬着。这个动作让Dean呻吟起来，轻轻地发出了咯咯笑声。“即便是这个可爱的‘性感咯咯笑’，也显得十分成熟。”

Dean哼哼着向后退去，这一次真正地撅起了嘴，“我才不可爱。”

Cas把他拉了回来，坏笑着点点头，向他保证道，“不，你很可爱。你是个可爱得不得了的小混蛋。”他向前靠近他，就好像他发现了某种秘密，眼睛偷偷地左右移动着，然后说道，“……而且，你是我的。”Dean又一次脸红了起来，贴着Castiel的嘴唇比划了一句： ** _永远都是你的_** 。 “永远？”他点点头，绿眼睛因为愉快而闪闪发光。“嗯哼……我想，我会记住你说的这句话的，Winchester先生。”

他的那句：“请务必不要忘记，Novak医生。”被一个吻所中断，他用舌头舔着医生的唇缝。亲吻结束后，他们的额头相贴，彼此都气喘吁吁，感到一阵眩晕。当Castiel扬起一侧眉毛，询问他，他们是否永远都起不了床的时候，Dean冷静地澄清道：“我们本来 **已经** 起床了，记得吗？”他用一种玩味的责备眼神瞪着他的蓝眼睛同伴，“我们之所以又回到床上，都是 **你的** 错。”

Castiel假装出难以置信的模样，张大了嘴巴，“你居然抱怨做爱？”

“我永远都不会那样说的，宝贝。就是……别在我们还在床上的时候抱怨那件事。”Dean抬起头，瞥了一眼床头柜，“现在已经差不多上午十点了，你对今天晨间的活动投入得和我一样积极。”Castiel窃笑着，啃咬着Dean的下颚，使得Dean笑着向后退去。“住手！你要是继续这么做，我们就 **永远** 也起不了床了。这样的话，Sam会派搜救队过来，然后发现我们一丝不挂地躺在床上，浑身是汗，像性狂热者一样发着情。他有钥匙的，宝贝……他会就这么闯进来，然后……”Cas吮吸着他的一片皮肤，让Dean呻吟起来，气喘吁吁地嘟哝着，“甜心宝贝上帝啊！我爱你的那张嘴。”

Castiel挪了挪，直到他的下巴撑在他交叠的双手上，而他的双手正搁在Dean的胸口。“那么，我们就起床吧。我会给你做早饭，这样你就能取消‘搜救队’。或许你弟弟有某些重要的事情要告诉你。”

Cas扭动眉毛的方式，让Dean不得不起了疑心，于是他问道，“嘿……你是不是知道什么？”Castiel耸耸肩，翻了个身，双腿从床的一侧滑下，然后走向了主浴室。Dean坐起身，对着他离去的身影大喊道：“Castiel James Novak！给我回来！”他向着门走去，走到一半的时候，那扇门被关上然后上了锁。Dean惊得下巴都要掉了，他用手拍打着那扇门的木头表面，“开门，Castiel。”

在门的后面，Cas的声音听起来模糊不清，他平静地催促道：“给你弟弟打电话，Dean。”

Dean眯起眼睛，转过身，一丝不挂地穿过了公寓。他弯下腰，捡起手机，按下了Sam的号码。当他的电话转入语音信箱的时候，他又试了下他弟弟的办公室电话。接待员很快就把电话转到了Sam办公室，他弟弟还没来得及打招呼，Dean就脱口而出，“Cas知道了什么我不知道的事情，Sammy？”

**_“早上好，_ ** **_Dean_ ** **_。我很高兴_ ** **_Castiel_ ** **_没有把你吸到神志不清……不过，你的礼貌，好像没有幸存下来。”_ **

“Sammy！”Dean的声音里充满了恼怒。“别再这么混球了，赶紧告诉我。”

他弟弟的笑声是发自内心的，导致他需要冷静一下，才能继续说话， ** _“他并不知道……我第一个电话是打给你的，混球。他之所以会猜到，是因为之前我请他帮过忙。”_**

“SAMMY！”Dean的声音是某种近乎窒息的叫喊，“你可以不要再打哑谜了吗？！赶紧他妈的说出来，你这个小贱人！！”

**_“好吧，好吧！我，呃，我向_** ** _Jess_** ** _求婚了。”_** Dean瞪大了眼睛，他抬起头，发现Castiel正沿着走廊向他走来，嘴角挂着一个小小的坏笑。他在他跟前停下了脚步，期待地歪过了脑袋。Dean听到Sam深深地吸了一口气，才继续说道， ** _“……并且，她答应了，_** ** _Dean_** ** _。”_** 他弟弟低语着，声音颤抖， ** _“我要结婚了，伙计。”_**

Cas正看着他，比划着手势，让他赶紧说些什么。Dean伸出一只手，示意Castiel和他击掌，近乎尖叫起来，“我的天哪，Sammy！恭喜！”Cas拍了拍他的手掌，随后Dean大笑起来，快乐的情绪自他身上扩散开来。“哦，我的上帝啊，伙计……那太棒了。我真他妈为你高兴。”

他能听到Sam在电话另一头咧嘴笑起来， ** _“我打电话给你，是想叫你当我的伴郎，_** ** _Dean_** ** _。这对我来说意义非凡，真的。”_**

“哦，Sammy……”Dean无法相信，在他开口回答的时候，他的眼睛里浮起了泪水，“……我当然愿意当你的伴郎。没问题的。”Cas伸出手，拭去了Dean的眼泪，飞快地亲了亲他，“我真为你高兴。”

**_“你已经说过一遍了。”_ **

“闭嘴，贱人……你有没有想过，我这么高兴，是因为你终于找到一个人，可以让我不要再一直看到你那张丑兮兮的脸了？”

某个人在背景里说话的声音，打断了Sam的笑声， ** _“嘿，呃……我必须挂了。_** ** _5_** ** _分钟内我要参加电话会议。这个星期五的晚饭，我的未婚妻……”_** Sam咯咯笑出声——他见鬼的居然在咯咯笑， ** _“想让你们两位见见她的家人。”_**

“当然可以，Sammy。回头见。”Dean挂断了电话，一脸惊讶地说道，“我的弟弟要结婚了。”

Castiel抱住了他，贴着他的头发低语道，“嗯哼，他是要结婚了。恭喜他吧，伴郎。”


	20. 爱是如此疯狂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 引用部分来自ZZ Top的《Sharp Dressed Man》，稍微做了改动。  
> 章节标题来自P!nk的同名歌曲。

_“他们纷纷狂奔到我面前_

_因为每一个男孩都对穿着帅气的男人如痴如醉“_

 

“唔呃……我 **必须** 得打领带吗？”Dean非常清楚，他正在哭唧唧地抱怨，但他根本不在乎。他讨厌西裤。他讨厌正装衬衫。但是最重要的是？Dean见鬼的讨厌领带。他们是来自魔鬼的邀请，放到地球上来折磨男人。他低头盯着那个讨厌的东西，暴躁地露出了生气的表情，引得Cas笑出声。

“是的，Dean。你必须打领带。”他男朋友用平静的声音责备了他。面对他的回答，Dean深深叹了一口气。因为Dean只是随意地系了个温莎结，所以Castiel正在替他整理衣服。他不认为Cas真的会让他就这样离开公寓，因为那是完全不可接受的。在Castiel整理衣服的时候，Dean的嘴角向下撇去。Castiel扯了扯他的领带，训斥道：“Dean Winchester，可以请你不要再动来动去吗？！”

面对这份训斥，Dean撅起了嘴，但还是照做了。他将双臂交叉在胸前，这个动作使得Cas恼怒地呼出一口气，停下动作，引导Dean把胳膊放到身侧。Winchester家的兄长，又一次，呜咽起来：“这太 **蠢** 了！为什么 **我** 必须得打领带？是 **他** 要娶他们的女儿！又不是我！”

Castiel， **又一次** ，温柔地解释道：“因为，你是伴郎。难道你不想给他们留个好印象吗，亲爱的？”Dean不情愿地点点头。Cas浅浅地笑了笑，像是在自言自语：“如果让你自己来打理的话，我可以非常确定，你会穿着牛仔裤和T恤出场。”Dean做了个鬼脸。Cas扬起一侧眉毛，看他敢不敢否认。他确实无法否认，但Dean以前去过这家餐馆，它对穿着要求相当随意。然而，那里确实有着某种上流社会的气氛。Castiel向他保证，在一个美好的场合下，比如：会见未来的姻亲，一定会选择楼上那种更加正式的用餐区域。他最后一次调整了领带，然后把他向前扯了扯，用亲吻阻止了Dean接下来想说的任何话。

那是一个飞快的、浅浅的吻，但还是达到了效果。等Cas放开他后，Dean正傻兮兮地微笑着。他低下头，深深地吸了一口气，成功地阻止了自己想要拉扯衣领的冲动。Castiel从他的姿态里看到了他的企图；在他抗拒了那份冲动后，Cas露出了笑容。等Dean开口的时候，他的声音近乎羞怯：“我爱你。”

Cas回给他一个微笑，把垂在黑色细条纹衬衫前的深灰色领带抚平。“我也爱你，小哭包。如果这可以安慰你的话，你现在看起来非常帅气。”看到Dean的脸颊上迅速飞起红晕，Castiel轻笑出声。“为什么每次我赞美你的时候，你总是要脸红，亲爱的？你应该知道你很有魅力。我告诉过你无数次，其他人也对你说过，再加上那无以计数的爱慕者。然而，每次我提醒你这个事实，你还是会脸红。”

Dean耸耸肩，拉直了Cas早就完美打理的领带，只是为了让他的手做点什么动作。“我不习惯被这样关注。”Castiel露出一个不以为然的表情，Dean纠正道：“好吧。我不习惯被人赞美，好吗？这让我觉得不自在。和人们的普遍看法相反……我很害羞。我只是……”Dean又一次耸耸肩，轻轻地叹了口气。

Castiel微笑着，轻声地说道，“我知道，亲爱的。你宁愿对自己令人印象深刻的魅力视而不见。”Cas后退了一步，欣赏着他的身影，夸张地呻吟起来，“嗯哼。”Dean轻笑出声，向前跨出一步，用嘴唇磨蹭着男朋友的耳朵。“我们该出发了吗？不想在这次晚餐上迟到。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

晚餐明显比Dean或者Castiel期待的要有趣很多。Jessica的父母随和、友好到令人难以置信。Dean不知道，对于“伴郎是同性恋”这个炸弹，他们会有什么样的反应，但他们似乎意外地平静。他们一行人在距离Sam家不远的一家牛排餐厅吃饭。Dean唯一的怨言就是——他们的菜单上面没有派。时间过得飞快，还没等他们意识到，晚餐就结束了。大家纷纷开始回家。

Castiel一整个晚上都在用眼神强奸Dean。警官心里非常清楚，只要他们一回到他家，他的衣服就会被扒下来。然而，高速公路上发生了一场重大交通事故，他们回家滚床的打算就这么被阻挠了。他们一坐进Impala里，Dean就抽掉了他的领带，解开了衬衫的最上面两颗扣子。他感觉更加放松，更加……像他自己。另一方面，Cas却依然穿着他的背心，打着领带。唯一让他稍稍放松的便是：他把袖子卷到了手肘上方。Dean微笑着摇了摇头——只有Cas才能忍受穿马甲这件事。Cas坐在他身边，开口问道：“怎么了？”

Dean伸出手，捏了捏他的膝盖：“没什么，宝贝。我只是在想，你是少数那种、可以受得了把马甲穿在身上的人。”他壮着胆瞥了对方一眼，笑了笑。

Castiel低头看看自己，然后发出了某种细小的声音。“我……你、你是什么意思？”他瞪大了眼睛，咕哝起来，“Dean！我以为，如果这样不合适的话，你会在我让自己看起来像个傻瓜之前，就告诉我。”

“宝贝，你没有让自己看起来像傻瓜。你看起来棒极了。我只是在观察。”Dean再次捏了捏男朋友的膝盖，“我喜欢你穿上马甲的样子，特别是——你大部分的衣服都看起来大了两号。马甲凸显了你练过瑜伽的性感肉体。”他色眯眯地抖了抖眉毛，舔舔嘴唇。

Cas脸红了起来，整了整黑色马甲的下摆，抬手扯松那条红色条纹领带，好让自己解开灰色衬衫的第一粒纽扣。“现在，你就是在故意调戏我了。”Dean摇摇头，在车道上前进着。在Castiel开口解释的时候，他的声音几不可闻：“我喜欢马甲……它们是阻隔着我和这个世界的另一层物质。我只是……”

Dean转过头，盯着他，“Cas，我没有在调戏你。我喜欢你穿着马甲的样子，真的。”他们后面那辆车按起了喇叭，Dean中止了对话，把注意力转回到路面上，在路面上整整向前移动了 **两英尺** 。他伸出右手，越过座椅，捏了捏Castiel的手指，医生握住了他的手。“我爱你，Novak，无论你穿成什么样。就算你想穿着镶有珠宝的胸罩和羽毛头饰走来走去，我也依然爱你。”

Cas大笑起来（Dean想要的就是这样的反应），抬起两人交握的手，亲了亲Dean的手指，“谢谢你，虫虫。”Dean点点头。剩余的回家路途，在一片舒适的宁静中度过。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

又过了三十分钟，他们才回到Dean的公寓。等Dean把车驶入他的停车位时，Cas已经用手在他裤裆那儿摸了近十五分钟了。他的手指隔着布料，顺着他勃起的形状来来回回抚摸着。Impala一停下，两人就同时飞速穿过了庭院，进入了公寓大楼。他们放弃了电梯，直接奔跑着上了三楼。两人才刚刚进屋，Castiel就跪在了地上，直奔主题。有种说法叫作——在你的家门口高潮，手里还拿着钥匙，裤子脱了一半，挂在大腿上。

Dean正靠在前门上，试图稳住呼吸。而Cas躺在地上，整个后背屈起——这个动作绝对会让Dean的肩膀疼痛不已，可Cas却看起来极为放松。他拉起裤子，稍稍系上了裤带，然后在Castiel身边跪下来。Dean伸手摸着他左边膝盖的内侧，然后慢慢向上挪动，“在这种 姿势下，你是怎么做到这么放松的？”

Castiel的双眼盯着Dean的脸，他的声音透出一种口交后的嘶哑，“我没办法解释。我就是可以这样。数年的瑜伽大大地提高了我的柔韧性。”当Dean的手从他胯部挪开，转而抚摸他的左侧臀部时，他突然就说不出话了。Cas的鼻孔随着每一次呼吸翕动着。Dean非常享受看到他男朋友伴随着他的手不断向上摸去——沿着腰侧一直摸到他的胸口——而让呼吸变得愈发颤抖。“我，觉、觉得瑜伽同样可以帮助你活动肩膀。你，可、可以，”Castiel顿了顿，吞下一声呻吟，“在我下、下次上课的时候和我、我一起去、去。如果你愿意的话。”

Dean发出了不置可否的声音，扯松了Cas的领带，拉开那个结，然后开始解开他的马甲纽扣，用双手把衣服推到了一边。他挪了挪位置，来到Castiel脑袋上方，慢慢地解开了恋人的衬衫纽扣。Cas抬起胳膊，抱住了Dean的身体。Dean飞快地解开了所有纽扣，将灰色衬衫向两边掀开，露出下面的皮肤。“我有没有告诉过你，我有多喜欢你的身体？”他向前倾身，用嘴唇磨蹭着Castiel的胸口。他不用看，都能感觉到对方在摇头，便笑了起来。因为他知道，他和Cas表现得就像小孩子一样。Dean歪过脑袋，雨点般的吻落在那白皙的皮肤上。他伸出舌头，舔了舔一侧乳头，然后是另一侧，看着Castiel呻吟着弓起了背。

“Dean……”

“嘘——宝贝。”他贴着Cas的胸口说着话，声音里明显带着笑意，“我会好好照顾你的，我美丽的医生。”Dean把Castiel的乳头含在嘴里，温柔地吮吸着，同时用手指拨弄着另一侧乳头。

他的男朋友轻轻地呜咽着，双手紧攥着Dean的裤子布料：“是的。你，照顾，非常地。”一阵透不过气的感觉打断了他的思路。Cas的脑袋在地板上从一侧扭到另一侧，某种美好的颤栗感窜过他的全身。

Dean抬起头，温柔的诱哄道，“我怎么？”

“你把、把我照顾得非常好。”他倒抽了一口气，感觉到Dean轻咬着挺立的乳头，手指同时揉搓着另一边乳头。“非常好。”他不确定，Castiel是否还在谈论，Dean把他照顾得有多好。但那无关紧要。此时此刻，重要的是——解开皮带，然后是长裤，最后终于能把手伸进对方的黑色内裤里。当Dean用手裹住他时，Cas发出了介于啜泣和欢笑之间的声音。他试探性地磨蹭了一下，Cas又发出了那个声音。这一次，更多的像是在啜泣。Dean迫不及待地服从了对方的意愿。这回的手活，缓缓地、从容不迫地进行着。待到Castiel高潮的时候，他胡言乱语着无法分辨的话语。

Dean站起来，走向了主浴室，在池子里盛满热水，抓过两条毛巾。他把其中一条浸湿，轻轻地拧干，然后走了回去。Cas依然四肢摊开躺在地板上，看起来非常放荡的样子。他的裤子被扯到了刚好避免拉链碰到敏感部位的地方，衬衫和马甲敞开着，摊开在他身下的地板上，领带依然挂在他的脖子上。某个害羞的声音咕哝了起来，“你在盯着我看。”

“嗯哼，是的。我只是在想，你看起来是有多美。”Dean在他身边蹲下，用热毛巾轻轻地擦拭着Castiel的腹部和胸口下侧。他的手逐渐向下的时候，对方发出了一声满足的呻吟。他用手轻轻托起了Cas的阴囊，然后擦干了那块区域。“准备睡觉了吗，宝贝？”

“在吃了晚餐上的碳水化合物和刚才那可爱的高潮之后，哦，当然。我想，我可以睡上整整一星期。这个周末我不用上班真是太棒了。我们可以一起睡懒觉。”Dean轻笑出声，站了起来，伸出手让他男朋友握住。他把他拽起来，在Cas蹒跚前行的时候扶稳了他。“哦，等等……你明天要上班。”Dean点点头，看到Castiel撅起嘴，便笑了起来。“请告诉我，这不是 **又一次** 连班。”

“不是的，宝贝……这不是连班。我四点就下班了，如果你想的话，我们可以一起做晚饭，然后在沙发上看电影。”Cas微笑着点点头，用胳膊搂住他的腰，一边顺着走廊走向卧室。Dean让Castiel把脑袋窝在他的下巴下方，伸手把他抱在胸口，带着安宁的表情，陷入了昏睡。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Dean正在擦拭武器的时候，头顶响起了传呼， ** _“_** ** _Winchester_** ** _请到一号萨利港，你有来访者。_** ** _Winchester_** ** _请到一号萨利港，你有来访者。”_** 他皱起眉头，放下了莫斯伯格，用抹布擦了擦手，然后扔到桌子上。从来没有人会在工作的时候拜访他。所以，当他来到一号萨利港，看到House站在那儿，双手插在裤袋里的时候，颇感惊讶。要不是Dean很了解他，他会以为这家伙看起来很紧张。

“House，一切还好吗？”

那位消防员抬起头，向他走来，“嘿，大咪咪。是啊，一切都很好。我在想，我们能不能顺路一起吃个午饭？我有些事想和你聊一聊。”

Dean眯起了眼睛，点点头，用拇指向着身后的库房指了指，“我去拿点东西。你可以搭我的车。如果我们有任务的话，我就回这里把你放下车。”House点点头，在Dean签字离开的时候，对着武器库的警官挥了挥手。两人一边向外走去，Dean一边向他的队友打了个招呼，“嘿，Lewis！30分钟内就回来，我去吃个午饭。我随身带着传呼机呢。”Lewis警官点点头，挥了挥手。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“所以，发生了什么，值得你亲自来找我，House？”

“那是关于Jeff的。”Dean喝了一口水，点点头，他基本已经猜到了。“他失控了，伙计。我只是……他和你在一起的时候真的很开心，你知道的。两年前那会儿，我有理由相信，他的家人逼迫他成为了他不想成为的那个人，成为某个他从来没有机会成为的人。我想，在潜意识里……他通过搞砸了你们之间的一切，来避免做出那个选择。我不是在为他所做的一切找借口，但是……在你们分手之后，他变了很多。”

Dean向后靠坐在椅子里，用手指把玩着餐具。“那天之后，我再也没和他说过话。我把钥匙留在了他的咖啡桌上，决定不再回头。我可以容忍很多事情，但是出轨……那是突破我下限的事情之一。我不能……”他呼出一口气，摇了摇头。

“我知道。很多人都没法原谅那样的事情。在那之后的一段时间里，他看起来还挺好。我不认为他意识到他到底做了什么，直到那个女孩跟着别人跑了。这对他……打击 **很大** 。然后，在一年前，他遇到了这个家伙，叫作Steven。他和他在一起两个星期后，他又变回了原来那个Jeff。他很开心，又变得正常起来。能看到他变回他自己，我也替他开心。”Dean笑了笑，真诚地为他前任感到高兴。House吸了一口气。看到这个动作，Dean就大约能猜到，他接下来要说什么。“然后，两个月之前，Steven死于一场火灾。”

“哦上帝啊……别告诉我——”

看到消防员悲伤地点点头，他紧紧地闭上了眼睛。“我们回应了那个火警电话……没人知道他在那幢房子里。如果我们知道的话，”House的声音变得颤抖，眼泪顺着他的脸颊滑下，“大咪咪……如果我们知道的话，我们永远都不会让他进去的。是Jeff发现了他，在走廊的中央。那是……如此的……”

Dean前倾身体，伸手捏了捏消防员的脖子，“我无法想象他经历了什么。以这种方式找到他。”他回想起那一天，那个关于家庭暴力的呼叫响起时，他是有多么的慌乱。他的前任亲自发现他爱人的尸体，死在了逃生的半路上，一定是相当可怕的经历。

“他做了20分钟的人工呼吸，大咪咪……尽管等我们到那儿后，那人已经死了。看到他那副模样，实在太令人伤心了。大喊着……哀求着……只是，”House大声地吸了吸鼻子，清了清嗓子。“这件事让他变得崩溃。他最近才重新回来工作，并且他似乎铁了心要找到你、联系你、想要说服你回到他身边。于是我开始怀疑……”

“怀疑什么，House？”

“他从部门里的某个人那儿拿到了你的号码。我记不清是谁给他的了，但是，当他发现你在和别人约会的时候，他瞬间暴跳如雷。就好像是你背叛了他，独自开始了新生活。他像疯了一样开始寻找你约会的对象是谁，做什么工作，住在哪儿。我告诉了部门的心理医师，但她向我保证，她和Jeff之间谈话进行得很顺利。说他正在以某种‘正常的节奏’进行调整，我只需要多留心他就行。但是，某天晚上，我们的某位队员被送进了圣约瑟夫医院，我们全都跟过去了……接待急诊的是Novak医生。”

Dean瞪大了眼睛，他拿起水杯，飞快地喝完了它。服务员上前给他重新倒满了水，他对着她笑了笑，然后转头重新看着House。等到服务员离开后，消防员才重新开口。

“Jeff开启了他的调情模式，大场面的那种。他对着你的男朋友使出了浑身解数。就好像他试图要在他身上找到某些不对劲的地方，找到某些会惹恼你的缺点。然而，Novak医生全心全意地爱着你。他用一种没有威胁的方式礼貌地拒绝了Jeff，通过这点，就可以看出他有多爱你。虽然，他很明显对于有人这样追着他感到非常不适，但他也完全没有表现出任何的粗鲁。令我印象深刻。”Dean可以想象出，Castiel那会儿是有多心神不安。“他叫什么名字？我是说，你的医生。”

“Cas，”Dean清了清嗓子，澄清道，“他的名字是Castiel。”

“他是个好人，Dean。他对我们的队员非常照顾……Jacob很害怕针头，但是Cas让他冷静了下来，在没有镇定剂的情况下就帮他缝合了伤口。那非常的……体贴，你知道吗？看到一位医生能以这样的态度对待病人。大多数人会调侃Jacob的针头恐惧症，但是Cas没有。他非常棒。我很喜欢他。那就是为什么我会跑来告诉你这些。这样你就能……密切留意他。我不是在说，Jeff会做些什么。但是……我不希望有不好的事情发生。”

Dean点点头，保证自己会照看Cas。House笑了笑，两人付钱后，回到了局里。他正准备要给Castiel打电话的时候，他们的小队接到了任务。Dean飞快地给Cas发了条信息，完全没有时间来做别的事情。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_“宝贝我想你，我想和你在一起。_

_我不明白，这份爱是否真切？_

_你看，每天每夜……我都梦见了你。_

_我不明白，这份爱是否真切？”_

 

等Dean把车停回停车位的时候，已经差不多5点了，他累坏了。他肩膀酸痛，迫不及待地想要洗个澡。看到Castiel的车没有停在访客车位，他皱起眉，拿起了手机。铃声响了四次之后，转入了语音邮箱。Dean盯着屏幕，就好像它会突然变卦，然后挂断了电话。他在等电梯的时候，Cas给他回了电话。“嘿，亲爱的。我还以为你在监听我的电话。”Castiel在电话里的另一端轻笑出声。Dean走进电梯，按下了3楼的按钮，“我刚刚走进电梯，马上就要没信号了，一会儿见。”

他的判断没错，电梯门一关上，电话就失去了信号，随后电梯开始上升。在他走向家门的 途中，他的手机响了。走廊里飘来了香味，当他意识到那个香味来自于他的公寓时，他得意地笑了。他一边开门，一边接起了电话，“我就在门口了，宝贝。你就不能再等两秒钟？顺便说一句，晚饭闻起来棒极了。”

Dean关上前门，把他的包扔在了桌子旁，惊讶地发现Castiel没有挂电话。他男友开口的时候，声音里充满了疑惑，“我不在你家，Dean。我打电话给你，是准备告诉你，我的车爆胎了。然后我刚刚从店里出来，会晚点回来。”

Dean愣住了，手机从他手里滑落。他伸手准备拔枪。在听到Jeff的声音后，他猛地转过了头。

“太好了，你回来了。我做了晚饭，宝贝。”


	21. 我的心在流血

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开头引用部分和章节标题来自P!nk的《It's All Your Fault》。  
> 第二段的引用部分来自Christina Perri的《Jar Of Hearts》。

_“这都是你的错，你曾说我如此美丽动人_

_也曾把我狠心赶走，而我现在无法回头_

_我屏住了呼吸，只因你曾是如此完美_

_但如今的我不能承受，这是不公平的”_

 

Dean举着枪，对着地板，站在大约离他前任10英尺的地方。他试图让自己的声音保持冷静（或许他成功了）。“Jeffrey，你怎么进来的？”

Jeff笑了笑，耸耸肩，“钥匙还在我手里。你从来没让我还给你。我几乎已经把它忘了……然后我在翻旧盒子的时候……找到了它。这就是某种预示，你知道吗？预示着我应该给你一次机会，让你为了你的离去而道歉。你走了之后，我简直伤心欲绝。你从来都没给我解释的机会。如果你那时选择了留下，我会告诉你，我把她带回家，是为了我们两个。”

Dean叹了口气，“Jeff，我是同性恋。我对那个女人完全没有兴趣。”

Jeffrey表示嗤之以鼻，然后翻了个白眼，“我本来也是这么想的。可是，一旦我跨越了那道‘没有鸡巴’的障碍，我就进入了状态。你也会的——如果你能给我机会解释的话——可你只是走开了，都不愿和我说话。你为什么要对我这么残忍，Dean？”

“简单明了？你出轨了！不管你把她带回家的 **原因** 是什么，事实就是……你出轨了。如果你想让她和我们两个一起，那你为什么不先和我谈谈？为什么要让我目睹这一切？”

Jeff向着他跨出一步，Dean稍稍抬起了枪，阻止了他前进，“可是，你都没给我机会解释。我难受极了！我只能凑合和她在一起，直到她因为别人离开了我！我只想要你，可你都不愿见我！”

Dean一直认为，考虑到Jeffrey对他的不忠，这就是因果报应；但他明智地选择了没有说出口。与此相反，他说道，“我不能见你！你伤透了我的心，Jeff。我恨了你这么久，如果我见到你，我可能会做出某些……无法回头的事情。所以，我认为，还是彻底远离你比较好。”

“但是我现在就在这里，Dean。我会让你回到我身边。我依然爱你，你知道的。”

Dean紧紧地闭上眼睛，摇摇头，“不，你不爱我，Jeff。你爱的只是我们两个在一起。如果你真的爱我，你就不会对我做这种事。人们才不会欺骗他们深爱的那个人。任何情况下都不会。”

“我说了我很抱歉！为什么你就不能接受？！”

Dean绷紧了下巴，看到Jeff靠近他，他后退了一步，把枪又抬高了几英寸。“别过来。”他的前男友撅起了嘴，又向前靠近一步。Dean恳求道，声音憔悴，“别逼我向你开枪，Jeffrey。拜托了。”

“那样就能平息一切，嗯？我想过这个，你知道吗……结束一切。”Jeffrey的语气很随意，即便他刚刚丢了一颗可怕的炸弹。那句话几乎击中了Dean的心灵，他握着武器的手微微动摇。“我是如此的，”Jeff静静地吸了吸鼻子，后退一步，“难过。我的生活渐渐崩溃。我睡不着觉，吃不下饭，然后我遇到了那个美好的男人。我……那简直是奇迹。Steven让我的情绪好转起来，我很爱他。当然，没有像爱你那样爱他，但是，还是足够了……足以让那些和你有关的回忆不再伤害我的心。”他的表情变得狰狞起来，咆哮着，“然后他离开了我，他就这么死了。”

“对于你的孤独，我很抱歉，Jeff……我真的抱歉，但是我不是你的另一半。不再是了。你需要找到另外一个能够带给你快乐的人。”

“但是 **你** 能带给我快乐，Dean。你是完美的…… **我们** 对彼此来说，是完美的。对于出轨的事，是我太蠢。我现在明白了。”Jeffrey抬起手，擦去了眼泪，对他露出了微笑，转身走进厨房。“来吧，Dean。我给你做了你最爱吃的。把枪放回保险箱去，这样我们就能吃饭了。”

Dean难以置信地瞪着他，“Jeffrey……我需要你听我说。”

他挪了一步，跟上他，在Jeff转身面对他、目露凶光的时候又停下了。消防队员拿着酒瓶瓶塞，像挥舞武器一样挥舞着，他的声音如死亡般平静，“不，你听我说。我说了，把枪放回去，然后过来吃晚饭。我不会允许你手里拿着……那个 **玩意儿** 的时候让你坐在饭桌上的。”Dean看着他前任脸上的怒火渐渐消失，艰难地吞咽着，脑袋飞速运转着。他需要想一个办法，在不伤害彼此的情况下扭转局势。Dean唯一感到欣慰的是——Jeffrey闯进来的时候，Castiel不在家。

“好吧，Jeff。我把它放回去。”

Dean举起手，走向起居室，完全是打算呼叫后援。这时，Jeff再次开口说道，“你的保险枪盒在卧室，傻瓜。你这是要去哪儿？”

他转身面向他，露出一个微笑， 希望他表现得可以以假乱真。“我是打算把我的装备收起来。我记得你不喜欢我把东西乱放。”

他的前任好奇地歪过脑袋——很像Castiel常做的那样——然后点点头，“好吧。这里，在我们吃饭的时候，我会给你的手机充电。”他弯下腰，拿走了手机。Dean绷紧了下巴，他所有的本能都在叫嚣着要他把Jeff制服，不要去担心会造成什么样的身体伤害。

Dean拿起他的包，飞快地奔向走廊尽头，把包扔在床上。他把枪塞进他的后腰处，拉开包的拉链，把他的手铐拿了出来，塞进了牛仔裤的前袋里。下一秒，他脱下了T恤，换上一件更宽松的——可以隐藏他塞进牛仔裤的手枪。

他顺着走廊走回去的时候，听到Jeffrey在和某个人说话。Dean想也不用想，就知道电话的另一端一定是Castiel。“我们正要坐下吃晚饭，所以我建议你不要再打电话过来了，医生。”Jeff挂断了电话，切断了Cas的叫喊声。“哇哦……那个家伙，他的嘴可真脏。好粗鲁哦。他还威胁我要带着警察上门。”Jeff翻了个白眼，对他露出了微笑。Dean感觉浑身都变得冰冷。毫无疑问，Cas **现在** 正在赶过来的路上。他多半随时就会抵达，所以，Dean是时候作出抉择了。在Jeff递出另一个盘子，示意他接过去的时候，Dean强迫自己再次露出微笑，建议道，“不如你来准备盘子，我去拿红酒杯子？”

Jeffrey点点头，走进餐厅，放下了两个盘子。他绕过桌子，走到他的座位那儿。Dean来到他身后，用双手抓住Jeff的肩膀，踢了一下他的后腿，让他失去平衡。他的左臂向下扫去，拧过他的腰部，他用右臂强行把Jeff的脸按在了地板上。Dean用左侧膝盖压着他前任的肩胛骨，伸手去拿手铐，将它扣在Jeff的左侧手腕上，然后扣住了右手。整个动作在几秒内完成——在Jeffrey意识到发生了什么之前，他已经被拷起来了。然而，在他反应过来之后，他大声尖叫起来，不停地咒骂着他。

Dean拿起手机，给调度中心打了电话，让他们派出小队来把Jeff带走。警官们正在押送Jeff的时候，Cas的车驶入了停车场。他甚至都没顾上停车，他把车停在车道中央，车门依然开着，就冲向了他们。Dean向前跨出一步，假设Cas会先来查看他的情况。他惊讶地发现，Castiel反而走向了警察所在的位置，伸手揪住了Jeffrey的衬衫。两名巡警看着Dean，脸上显出震惊的表情。Cas把Jeff推在了警车的后备箱上，Dean不得不亲自上前拉开Cas。Castiel怒不可遏，声嘶力竭地吼道，“你这混账！你该庆幸我不在家，畜生！你敢动他一根汗毛试试，我他妈的杀了你！杂种！”

“Cas……Cas。”Dean用左手搂着Cas的胸，右手抓着他的右手腕。Castiel挣扎着想要挣脱；Dean可以很轻松地制服他，但他并不想伤害医生。他不得不数次重复呼唤他男朋友的名字，好让他不再对坐在警车后座的那个人咆哮。“Castiel……CASTIEL！”Dean等待着，直到Cas重新把视线落到他身上，才把他放开。

“Dean，你没事吧？他有没有伤害你？哦上帝啊，我急死了。在我听到他的声音后，我就陷入了恐慌，然后，然后……”

Castiel的眼里浮起了泪水，Dean用双手捧住他的脸，温柔地安慰他，“嘘，宝贝……我没事。他没有伤害我。我好得很。我没事。看到了吗？”他伸出两条胳膊，慢慢地转了个圈，好让Cas自己查看。“完全没有受到伤害。”Dean用双手抱住他，一只手抚上他的后脑勺，“我没事呢，宝贝。”Castiel哽咽着，身体不住发抖；Dean更为用力地抱紧了他。

大楼里的另一位租客走上前来，把Cas的车钥匙递给了他，她帮忙把车停到了Dean的访客车位。他笑了笑，表示感激；她点点头，挥了挥手，走回了大楼里。几分钟后，Castiel才冷静下来，他放开了他，抬手擦着自己的鼻子。他四下张望着，瞬间涨红了脸，“呃……很抱歉我让你感到尴尬了。我只是……”

Dean用亲吻止住了他的话，双手捧着他的脸颊，“你没有让我感到尴尬。你冲过来救我的那副模样？事实上，那相当的火辣，宝贝。”

Castiel推了他一下，眼里依然含着泪水，喃喃道，“闭嘴，混球。”Dean大笑着，再次抱住了他。

“我害怕极了。”听到他的话，Dean感到一阵难过。

“我知道，Cassanova，我知道。我们进屋怎么样，好不好？”

Castiel点点头，开始向着大楼走去，然后突然转了个身，“我忘了……我，呃，车子后备箱里还有些东西需要拿出来。”Dean把车钥匙递给他，跟在了他的身后。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

过了45分钟后，Castiel依然在打扫，坚持说自己需要从公寓里擦除所有Dean的前任留下的痕迹。在他们进屋的时候，他立刻就把Jeff做的食物扔了出去，把红酒倒进水池里。碗碟被扔进了洗碗机，并且他非常用力地把锅碗瓢盆都擦了一遍。然后他擦了炉子、柜台、吧台，最后擦了水池。Dean本来试图说服Castiel停下，但最终，他还是帮他一起收拾了起来。Cas在打扫他们的小饭厅时，Dean正在厨房里拖地板。

饭厅终于被打扫干净了，Castiel停下了动作，开心地打量着四周。“这样，是不是看起来好多了？”Dean点点头，把拖把放进水桶里，漫不经心地靠在一边。“我该准备晚饭了。我本来打算做——”

“Cas。”蓝眼睛好奇地盯着他。“我们叫外卖怎么样？你想吃中餐吗？我真的不想再待在这两个房间里了。”他大致地指了指厨房和饭厅。

Castiel看着他，抿起嘴唇，点了点头。“我还没想过你的感受。我很抱歉，Dean。”他对他伸出手，Dean握住了它，任由Cas牵着他走进了客厅。“木须肉和炒饭？”

Dean微笑着，倾身亲了亲Castiel的耳朵，“事实上，我想吃你上次买的那些，随便哪种都行。那些小小的方块一样的东西。”他用食指和拇指比划了一下他所说的食物的大小。“好像有点辣？”

Castiel吃惊地盯着他，“四川 **豆腐** ？你是认真的吗？你喜欢那个？”Dean点点头，看起来稍稍有点尴尬。Castiel很快恢复了神志，然后点点头。“我只是……上次我试图说服你吃这东西的时候，你说它尝起来像酸奶。”

他男朋友脸上的表情让Dean笑了起来。他拉开桌子抽屉，在一堆纸张里翻找着，直到他找到外卖菜单。“在这里……让我看看。你说它叫什么名字？”

“四川豆腐。”

Dean把菜单翻了过来，大笑着，“找到了……它叫四川豆腐 **肉片** 。那就解释了我为什么喜欢它。”他咧嘴一笑，把菜单递给了Cas。他男朋友接过菜单，小声地窃笑着，从口袋里掏出手机，下了单。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“来。”Dean从他那盒米饭里抬起头，看见Cas用筷子夹了一块豆腐。他伸出脑袋，张嘴吃下了对方喂给他的食物。Castiel笑了笑，亲了亲他抿起的嘴唇，“我爱你。”

Dean一边吃着东西，一边说道，“我也爱你，Cassanova。”

Castiel轻笑出声，继续用筷子捣鼓着他的外卖盒，“这是目前为止、别人给我的绰号里最俗气的一个，并且我还有过好几个糟糕的绰号。”Cas点点头，仿佛洞悉了一切，然后往嘴里塞了一块蘑菇。

Dean哼哼着，“是谁在那里说，‘虫虫’是个得体的绰号的？”他的男朋友咬着筷子，咯咯直笑，鼻子都因此皱起来。“哦是啊……我们也别忘了‘Deanie Weanie’，而且它是，感谢上帝，只存在了一小段时间。”Cas向后仰起脑袋，大笑起来，那欢快的笑声近乎完美。“你真是个呆子，Cassie。“

Castiel挪动着靠近Dean，把脑袋搁在了他的肩膀上，“可是你爱我。”

“嗯哼……毫无疑问。”他转身，亲了亲Castiel的头发，听到Castiel因此发出猫咪一样的呼噜声，便露出了笑容。“你知道的，我明天休息。”Cas点点头，好奇地抬头看着他，知道他话里还藏着别的意思。“我在想，我们可以去办事处问问，要怎么把你添加为合租人？”

Cas吸了一口气，露出某种表情，“哦，对哦……呃，关于那个，我递交了30天后退租的通知。不过，明显的是，我需要把我给他们的退租通知改成 **60** 天。这没什么关系，因为——显然，我的租约要到十二月才会到期。”

“什么？”Dean吃惊地尖叫起来，“我以为你告诉过我，它十一月就该到期了？”

Castiel耸耸肩，“是的，我确实说过。但是他们给我看了租约，我是2011年1月1号搬进去的。租约到期时间是今年的12月31号。所以，你还有时间来改变主意，Winchester先生。”

Dean翻了个白眼，往前坐了坐，把他的外卖盒放到咖啡桌上。他抓起Cas的一只手，把他的外卖盒也摆到了桌上。他入侵了对方的个人空间，压低了声音，说道，“我可不打算改变主意，Castiel。我发誓。我很期待你搬进来。你根本不知道我有多么期待。我甚至已经给你买好了搬家入住的礼物。”Cas瞪大了眼睛，Dean脸红了起来，“我看见它的时候，瞬间就想起了你。”

“哦~~~你给我买了什么？你给我买了什么？你给我买~~~了~~~什~~~么~~~？！”Castiel在沙发垫上弹来弹去。看到他这么可爱，Dean忍不住大笑起来。他摇摇头，拒绝向他透露。“宝~~~贝~~~告诉我嘛？好不好？哦！它是不是装在盒子里？那我可以这么说，‘盒~~~子~~~里有什么？不~~~！上~~~帝~~~啊，盒子里有什么？！’对不对？”他的男朋友抖着眉毛，脸上绽放着明显的坏笑。

Dean窃笑着，“不行！我不会告诉你的。等你搬进来的那天，你就可以得到你的礼物。还有，在你打这个主意之前，Castiel……它不在这里。”Cas对着他撅起了嘴，像只小狗一样呜咽起来，夸张地吸着鼻子。“哦——吼——哦……别这样……”

Cas笑了，露出非常无辜的表情。“什么？”

“你知道我说的是什么，淘气鬼。”Dean试图使用责骂的语气，却只是让自己听起来有点好笑，“你觉得你可以利用你的魅力，来让我告诉你我给你买了什么？没用的。”

Castiel滑坐到地板上，把脸蛋搁在Dean的腿上，用勾引人的眼神盯着他，“没用吗？”Dean摇摇头，得意地笑着，用嘴型比划了一个“没用”。“我相信，那个礼物一定很棒，宝贝。”Dean哼哼着，不做表态；Cas用脸颊来回磨蹭他的牛仔裤。

Dean拿起遥控器，开始漫不经心地切换频道，“你跪在地板上是有什么原因吗，Castiel？”他感觉对方贴着他的腿耸了耸肩，然后向下伸出手，揉了揉他乱糟糟的黑发。“你要知道到，如果你需要我揉你脑袋的话，你是不需要跪在那里的，对不对？”他用手指穿过他的头发，听到对方舒服地发出了呻吟。

“我知道，我就喜欢坐在这里，然后看着你俯身靠近我。这让我感觉很安全。”他伸出胳膊抱住Dean的腿，一只手握着他的小腿，另一只手抓着他的脚踝。Cas用恍惚的声音说道，“ **你** 让我很有安全感，Dean；在很长一段时间里，我都没像现在这样感到安全。如果这让你感到困扰的话，我以后就不会这么做了。”

“我没有感到困扰，宝贝。我只是不知道，你为什么会这么做。你知不知道，还有什么会让你感到安全吗？”Castiel充满期待地抬头看着他。“我的拥抱。有人曾对我说过，我的拥抱让人感觉很舒适。真的，不骗你。”他依然用手梳理着恋人的头发，看到Cas露出了害羞的微笑，然后蹭了蹭他的手心。“不要吗？你不想要一个著名的Winchester式拥抱吗？”Dean悲伤地叹了口气。突然，他就被粘人的Castiel扑了个满怀。Dean伸出胳膊，搂住身形较小的男子，紧紧地拥住了他，把脸颊贴在他的颈窝里。“嗯……嘿，宝贝。”

Cas依偎着他，轻声说道，“嘿，D-dean。”他的耳旁掠过一声细小的呻吟，然后对方害羞地说道，“你的拥抱是世界上最棒的拥抱。”

他们就这样依偎在一起，直到一小时后，才有人动了动——只是为了把毯子从沙发背上扯下来，盖在两人身上。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_“你违背了所有诺言，现在却又回来_

_你没资格让我回头_

_所以不要回来找我，永远不要回来”_

 

“我不在乎他的律师说了什么Sammy！我没有邀请他进来！我下班回家后，Jeff已经在那里了。他还做了晚饭，看在见鬼的份上！我很庆幸Cas不在家里，否则天知道会发生什么。”那是星期三的下午，Dean正坐在他弟弟的办公室里，讨论着上周末发生的意外。“对于他身上发生的一切糟心事，我感到很抱歉。但是，那不代表着他有权利干涉我的生活。他没有企图伤害我，但你没看到他的样子，Sam……他的情绪反复无常。他散发的情绪充斥着整个房间，我都不知道……”

“Dean，他们在说——是你给了他钥匙。”

“那是 **两年前** 的事情，Sammy！我们分手了，事实上，我一直在回避他。这应该能让人看出来，我是有多么不想让他出现在我的生活里。”他弟弟向前坐了坐，张嘴想要说什么。这时，Dean低沉地吼了起来，“那个畜生出轨了。结果，在两年之后，他再次出现，而我成了那个必须自我辩解的人？真是一派胡言。”

面对这份坦白，他弟弟的眉毛几乎要窜到发际线里。“那就是为什么你们会分手？他出轨了？”Dean点点头。“Dean，为什么你从来没说过？”

“因为我觉得很尴尬，好吗，Sam？你根本不知道，在回到家后，发现你爱的那个人……和别人睡在一起，是什么样的感觉。这会让你开始质疑，你到底是哪里做的不好。这很可怕。这种缺乏自信的感觉……就……”

“我很抱歉，Dean。我不知道。”他抬头看着他的哥哥，对他露出同情的眼神——这 **恰恰** 就是当初Dean没有告诉他的原因。“我会再和他的律师谈谈。我也许能说服他替Jeffrey向精神科求助……那样的话，你没问题吧？”

Dean抬起头，揉了一把脸，用食指和拇指捏着自己的鼻梁。“Sammy，我就想让他别来烦我们。如果他同意接受精神治疗，那好啊，让他去吧。我不希望他因为悲伤而失去工作和养老金。”

Sam点点头，在他面前的纸上画了几个记号，然后叹了一口气，向后靠坐在椅子里。“你比我要善良，Dean。我准备看看，能不能替你和Castiel获取针对他的临时禁止令。应该用不着我来提醒你，你需要换一把锁吧？”

“不用，星期一早晨，房东做的第一件事就是让锁匠把门锁换了。他还让锁匠加了另一道门闩。我自己还加了一道安全锁，以保证我上夜班、而Castiel独自一人在家的时候可以更加安全。我本来想过要教他用枪，但我不知道对于这件事，他会有什么反应。”Dean靠坐在椅子里，摇摇头。“这一切简直烦透了，Sammy。”

“我知道，Dean，但是你会熬过去的。”他弟弟给了他一个微笑，Dean希望他弟弟说的是对的。在Dean剩余的“无偿服务”时间里，他都在和他谈论Jess还有结婚的事情。Sam简直开心到令人有点想吐的程度。他的快乐极富感染力，用不了多久，Dean也开始享受起这份快乐的心情。


	22. 朋友和恋人

Balthazar靠回到椅子里，一脸震惊。Castiel透过马克杯边缘，谨慎地盯着他。他小心翼翼地喝着茶，等着他说话。两人刚刚吃完午饭，正坐在Balthazar那相当壮观的露天平台里，交换着彼此的近况。几分钟过去了，他平日一向喋喋不休的朋友依然安静得可怕，“说点什么，Baz。你有点吓到我了。”

“你指望我说什么，Cassie？对于这一切，我 **能** 说些什么？我只是……哇哦。”Balthazar举起他的水杯，嘴唇贴着杯子边缘，似是陷入了沉思，“忙碌的周末，嗯？”Castiel温柔地笑了，把手伸到玻璃桌对面，弹了一下他的肩膀。他的朋友含着一口水，尽可能地笑了笑。Cas看着他没忍住大笑出声，喷出一点水，差点呛到自己。“说真的，我去度了一周的假。等我回来后，却发现你的生活变成了 **肥皂剧** 。”

Castiel靠回到椅背上，喃喃着，“日你一万遍，Baz。”他的嘴角露出一个浅浅的微笑，缓和了这句咒骂。在他们彼此认识的这么多年里，Castiel一直没法长时间对Balthazar生气。

他的朋友得意地笑了，又喝了一口水，然后前倾身体，仿佛在透露某个大秘密，“已经领教过了，Cassie。我们都开始了新生活，记得吗？”他指指他，然后小心翼翼地放下了玻璃杯。

Castiel大笑着，摇了摇头，“你就是个混球。”对于这份评价，Balthazar只是耸了耸肩。他又喝了一口茶，漫不经心地用拇指抚摸着马克杯的侧面。两位好友盯着对方，陷入了沉默。金发男人第一个别开了视线，他斜靠在椅子上，双手交叉，搁在被T恤覆盖的肚子上。Castiel深深地吸了一口气，清了清嗓子，说道，“我，呃，我想，嗯……好吧，有一件事情，我想问问你的意见。”

Balthazar转回头，扬起一侧眉毛，露出好奇的神情。等到Cas看起来像是再也不打算开口，他便用左手一本正经地做了个手势，“当然可以，Cassie，你问吧。我不能保证你会喜欢我的回答，但这 **就是** 为什么你会问我，对不对？你知道我会给你真实的回答，无论它是否会伤害你的感受。”Castiel点点头，再次喝了一口茶。Balthazar向前坐了坐，把前臂搁在桌子上，温柔地数落道，“Cassie，你在拖延时间。赶紧把问题说出来，孩子。”

Cas轻笑出声，过分小心地放下了他的马克杯——又一个拖延战术。“我，呃，”他做了个奇怪的表情，试图用得体的方式来询问他的问题。最终，他决定飞快地脱口而出：“如果我用Daddy来称呼Dean你觉得他会怎么想？”（注：作者写这句话的时候单词之间没有空格，所以Cas是不带停顿地说出这句话的。）

“抱歉，你说什么？”他朋友声音里的诧异，使得Castiel缩回到椅子里，脸红起来。Balthazar咽了一口水，短暂地闭上了眼睛。他稍稍皱起眉头，问道，“ **Cassie** ，在这么多人当中，你为什么偏偏问 **我** 这个问题？”

Cas生气地压低了声音，感到非常尴尬，“因为没有其他人可以让我足够信任到问出这个问题！”Balthazar盯着他，张嘴试图说什么，却一言不发地闭上了嘴。他重复了两次这样的动作，Castiel恼火地翻了个白眼，气呼呼地抱怨道，“哦，看在上帝的份上！忘了我刚才说了什么吧！”

“Castiel！别表现得像个胆小的蠢货！我……你不能就这样问我这种问题，然后指望我不会感到震惊。说实话，我没法回答你。我……我不知道Dean在床上是什么样的……事实上， **只有你知道** 。我也许知道 **你** 在床上是什么样的，更确切的说——我知道你 **过去** 是什么样的。但这不是问题关键，对不对？”他的朋友拿起杯子，飞快地喝了两口，把杯子里的水喝完了，“你为什么这么问？”

“某天晚上，我差点就喊他‘Daddy’了。”Balthazar问他，是不是和Dean的前任发生冲突的同一个晚上，Cas点了点头。“我们甚至都没做爱。他抱着我，叫我‘宝贝’……然后，我不知道……这也不是他第一次用这个昵称来称呼我，但这是我第一次有倾向用那种方式来回应他。”

Balthazar吞咽着，瞪大着他的蓝眼睛，他的嘴角浮起一个小小的微笑，用惊叹的语气轻声说道，“他让你非常有安全感，是不是？”Castiel点点头，看到Balthazar飞快地别开了视线，他稍稍皱起了眉头。

“Baz？”

他的朋友飞快地瞥了他一眼。Castiel看见泪光在他浅蓝色的眼中闪烁，不禁吓了一跳。金发男子试图藏起眼泪，但在他能够转头之前，那些泪水已经开始顺着脸颊滑落。“哦，真是见鬼！”Balthazar颤抖地呼吸着，抬起手恼怒地擦着自己的眼睛。

“Balthazar……我没想让你——”

他的声音先是有些生气，但很快变得温柔下来，“哦，Cassie……别说了。我为你感到高兴。真的，我很高兴。”Balthazar向着桌子对面伸出手，捧住了他的脸，“我只希望你能快乐。就算和你在一起的不是我。”Castiel贴向他的手心，露出了微笑。“看到你找到了某个人，你根本不知道我有多开心。在我们分开后……我……”对方吸了一口气，下唇微微颤抖，轻声说道，“数年以来，Alastair对你做的那些事，我一直在责怪我自己。我不停地告诉自己：如果我能做得更好，好到足以说服你留下，你就不会离开；如果你没有离开，你就永远不会遇到那个魔鬼。”

“哦，Baz……别这样！这不是你的错， **mon ami** （我的朋友）。”

Balthazar大笑起来，用指尖揉了揉眼睛。他对他眯起眼睛，用深情的声音斥责道，“对我说法语？这个手段可不怎么样，Cassie。”

Castiel耸耸肩，轻声说道，“至少它让你笑了，对不对？”他的朋友点点头。“那些都不是你的错，Balthazar。一切发生都是有原因的。如果我们没有分开，我就不会参加那个愚蠢的派对，然后遇到Alastair。如果我没有遇见他，我就没有机会离开仁慈天使医院，也不会认识Anna，并且，伴随而来的……我多半也不会认识Dean。所以，在你想到这件事的时候，我应该感谢你。”

他的朋友温柔地笑了笑，用拇指磨蹭着Castiel的下嘴唇，“你这看待它的方式，可真是富有诗意。”Cas亲了亲朋友的手指，笑了笑。Balthazar靠回到椅背上，尴尬地低下了头，“我年纪大了，感情变得脆弱了。真是让人感觉不爽。我要告诉你，我从来没有这么多愁善感过。老实说，这要怪你。”

“哦，住嘴吧。”Castiel得意地笑了，开玩笑道，“你看起来都没超过40岁。”

Balthazar惊恐地倒抽一口气，“你这小……”他的朋友话没说完，就立刻被手机铃声打断了。Cas的脸上浮现起灿烂的微笑。

“你好，Dean。”

**_“嘿，帅哥，我本来以为，等我到家的时候，你会在公寓里等我。”_ **

Castiel看了看时间，惊讶地发现——他和Balthazar已经聊了差不多整整四小时了。半小时前，Cas就应该回到Dean的公寓了。这样，他们就可以去办事处签署文件。“我很抱歉，亲爱的，我忘记时间了！我能在……15分钟内赶到？”Balthazar坐回椅子里，饶有兴致地看着他和Dean打电话。

**_“不，没关系的。那不是什么大事。如果你很忙的话，我们可以改天。”_ **

“不，不用……我可以来找你。我只是……”

Balthazar前倾身体，伸手去抓手机。可他没法把手机从Cas的手里抢走，于是他只能靠近手机，对着空气喊道，“他马上就走了，Dean。谢谢你打电话来……我以为我永远都甩不掉他了。我简直累坏了，可是这孩子不肯让我睡觉。”Castiel窃笑着，推开了他，在椅子里调整好姿势，让对方无法够到他的手机。

Dean充满疑惑地问道， ** _“那是_** ** _Sebastian_** ** _医生吗？我以为你今天不上班？”_** Balthazar站起身，穿过滑动玻璃门，走进他的公寓。在他路过Castiel身边的时候，金发男子漫不经心地试图挠他痒痒，Castiel笑了起来。“ ** _Cas_** ** _？_** ”

他的注意力瞬间回到了电话上，于是他清了清嗓子，“抱歉，亲爱的……怎么了？”

**_“我听到了_ ** **_Sebastian_ ** **_医生的声音，所以我问你，是不是在医院。你能发誓说，你告诉过我你今天休息吗？”_ **

“我能。我在Baz家里。这个幸运的混蛋刚刚从佛罗里达度假回来，我去机场接他了。为了感谢我给他当司机，他给我做了午餐表示感谢。之后，我们聊起了天，就忘记时间了。”Castiel站起身，走回屋里，关上了身后的滑动玻璃门。他四下张望着，却没能立马发现Balthazar的身影，不禁皱起了眉头。

**_“你在他的公寓？我，呃……好吧。我没有要打扰你们的意思。如果你有别的打算，你应该说一声。”_** Dean听起来有点心不在焉， ** _“我想，我就等你回来再说吧。”_**

“一会儿见，亲爱——”在Castiel把话说完之前，电话就被挂断了。他就这么盯着手里的手机。他耸耸肩，坐到沙发上，开始穿鞋。几分钟后，他正在穿他的夹克外套，然而，Balthazar还是没有出现。Cas在公寓里晃荡着，寻找着他的朋友，呼唤道，“嘿，Baz？我要走了。”Castiel来到卧室门口，轻轻地敲了敲门。也许Balthazar真的很累了，所以睡着了？Cas太了解他了。金发男人通常需要一个“假期”，来 **从** 他的假期中恢复过来。他轻轻地推开了门，“Baz？”Castiel向着卧室里跨出一步，然后瞬间停下了，抬起手捂住了眼睛。“对不起！我本来是打算告诉你，我准备……我现在就出去。”

Balthazar正站在卧室的中央，一条毛巾围在他的腰上，显然是刚刚洗完澡。他的头发在滴水，水珠顺着他的后背和他裸露的胸口淌下。Cas后退一步，准备走出房间，后背却撞到了门框，不由咕哝起来。“说真的，Cassie。你好像也不是没见过我的裸体吧？”Balthazar的声音就在他前方。感觉到对方用手抓住他的手腕，把他捂着眼睛的手拉下来的时候，Castiel脸红了起来。

“我……呃，是的……但那是很久以前的事了。事情……我是说……环境发生了变化。”

他得到的唯一回答，近乎有点唐突无礼：“是，环境是发生了变化。我好像也没有把门开着，Cassie。冲进来的人是你。”

他的下巴差点掉了，气急败坏地说道，“Balthazar！我可 **没有** 冲进来！”

“我知道。”那个坏笑又重新回到他脸上。Balthazar在他额头亲了一下，Castiel脸红得愈发严重了。“现在，快走吧……你男朋友在等你呢，亲爱的孩子。”Cas笑了，任由自己被对方转了个身，顺着走廊推向了前门。“哦，回答你之前的问题：跟着感觉走，Cassie。我们都有自己喜欢的东西、和不喜欢的东西。从我对你的警官的了解来说，如果他不喜欢，他会直接告诉你的。很明显，他非常爱你。可谁又知道呢，或许他会喜欢这种？除非你开口问他，你永远都不可能知道。”

他们站在Balthazar的公寓门厅那儿，Castiel转了个身，“谢谢你听我说那些疯狂的担忧，Baz。”

“我很荣幸，Cassie。谢谢你从机场把我‘接回来’。”

他朋友的声音里明显带着笑意，Castiel翻了个白眼。在对方亲吻他脸颊的时候，Cas推了推他裸露的胸口中央。他走向车道，顺着肩头喊道，“回头见，Baz。”Castiel钻入车里，对着在门口徘徊的金发男人挥挥手。Balthazar举起一只手，挥了挥，然后退回到屋子里。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Castiel放下了叉子，“和你弟弟商量得怎么样？”他向前倾身，伸手试图抓住Dean的手。Dean绷紧了下巴，Cas轻声说道，“这么糟？”

Dean耸耸肩，向后靠坐着，回避了Castiel向他伸出的手，转而去拿他的啤酒。他把酒瓶举到嘴边，向后仰起脑袋。Cas咽了一口水，意识到对方动作里的拒绝。Dean用更加闷闷不乐地声音对他说道，“Sam说Jeffrey的律师在争辩，因为Jeffrey有钥匙，他有‘潜在的进入住宅的许可’。”

“什么？！这太荒唐了！你们两个很久之前就分手了！这怎么——”

Cas再一次向Dean伸出手，这一次，对方狠狠地把啤酒瓶摔在了桌上，推了一把桌子，站起身，“我不知道，好吗？！这愚蠢极了，完全没有道理，可它就摆在那里。现在，请问我们可以不要谈论这件事了吗？我只是想好好吃一顿晚饭。这要求很高吗？”Dean消失在厨房里，Castiel可以听到他发出了很大的动静。Dean恼火的声音让他感到一阵害怕，他咬着自己的脸颊内侧，努力让自己不要呜咽出声。Cas拿起两人的盘子，跟着他走进了厨房。他走过去，把它们放在柜台上，试图把剩菜倒进垃圾桶里，这时，Dean转了个身。警官撞到了他，使他松开了手，于是Castiel把盘子摔在了地上，碎成好几片。“见鬼，Cas！”

他弯下身，清理着这片混乱，自发自动地开始口齿不清，“我很抱、抱、抱歉！我会……别、别担心，我会打、打扫干净的。”

Dean叹了口气，蹲在他跟前，伸手去拿同一片瓷器碎片。他们的手指碰到了一起，Cas瞬间抽回了他的手，手的侧面碰到了尖锐的部分。他痛苦地发出了嘶嘶声，用牙齿咬住下嘴唇。Dean向他伸出手，Cas本能地向后退去，他的身体缩到了角落里，屈起膝盖窝在胸前。他受伤的手轻轻地搭在身上，他能感觉到血液瞬间渗透了他的T恤。Dean看到他的反应，便摊开了双手。“哇哦，嘿……Cas……”他站起身，拉开抽屉，拿出一块干净的抹布，随后慢慢地靠近对方。

Castiel一边发着抖，一边哀求道，“别。”

“嘘……我不会伤害你的。”Dean蹲下身，伸出一只手。看到Cas没有立刻躲开，他就用手指温柔地捉住了他的手腕。“来，给我看看。”Dean把布片按在他的手上，施予压力，来止住流血。“我刚才对你大吼大叫了，我很抱歉。”

医生摇摇头，结结巴巴地说道，“不、不，我不应、应该提、提起这个话题。我知、知道你、你最、最近压、压力有多、多大。你、你不需、需要我、我来让它变得更……”Dean把他的手翻了过来，拿开布片查看他的伤口，他因此深深地吸了一口气，发出了呜咽声。Cas看到他绷紧了下巴，便试图把手抽回来，过去的本能反应尖叫着让他赶紧逃跑。

“你别动，好吗？”

Castiel后退了一下，低头把前额搁在膝盖上，身体变得僵硬。Cas出了一身的冷汗，并且他很确定，自己正在散发恐惧的情绪。“对、对、对不起。”

“别再道歉了，宝贝。我才是那个应该乞求原谅的人。”他慢慢站起身，扶着Castiel站起来。“我没权利这么对你大喊大叫。我心知肚明。我非常清楚这是触发你的诱因之一，我很抱歉。我没有理由来狡辩。我只是……被沮丧和嫉妒冲昏了头脑。我再说一次，我很抱歉。”

Cas抬起手，擦去自己的眼泪，好奇地轻声说道，“嫉、嫉妒？”

Dean点点头，承认道，“是啊，嫉妒。我匆忙赶回家，却发现你不在。”他引导Castiel走向水池，让他冲洗他受伤的手。“你给你打电话，你却和Sebastian医生在一起……并且你们一直在笑……我不知道为什么自己会觉得……”Dean耸耸肩，从水池下面拿出了医疗箱，他专注着给他的伤口绑上绷带，声音就渐渐轻了下去。

Castiel惊恐地盯着他。“我……为……为什么你会这么想？”

Dean轻轻地吻了吻绷带，让他露出了笑容，然后等待对方的回答。“我知道他是你最好的朋友，但是我觉得……他很有魅力又很帅……并且……我不知道。他完全带着欧洲人的风度……如果你喜欢那种类型的话。”

他轻轻地笑了，“你觉得他很帅？”Dean翻了个白眼。几秒种后，他不情愿地点了点头。“如果这能让你感觉好点的话，他觉得你也很可爱。”看到Dean脸颊发红，简直让人开心得不得了。他任由男友把自己抱进怀里，不受控制地靠在了对方的胸口，“他还说，你也很有魅力。”

Dean更加用力地抱住他，贴着他的头顶说道，“闭嘴。他才没这么说。”

“嗯……不是，他说了。”Castiel在他的怀里叹了一口气，沉浸在这令人安心的拥抱中。过了几分钟后，他才有勇气轻声说道，“我很抱歉我把盘子摔碎了。我会打扫干净的。”他亲了亲Dean的下巴侧面，从他怀里退开。

Dean伸出手，轻轻地捉住了他的手腕，阻止他的动作。“别管它了。我会打扫的。你会把它摔在地上，也都是我的错。”Cas靠在水池边，用牙齿轻咬着下嘴唇。“嘿，放松。我会打扫干净的。然后，如果你想的话，我们可以一起看电影。”听到Dean的声音里带着希望，Castiel笑了，点点头。他的男友蹲下身，捡起大片的盘子碎片，把它们扔进了垃圾桶。“在我打扫的时候，你要不要去挑一部电影？”

“我已经知道我想看哪部电影了。”

“你是认真的吗，Cas？《复仇者联盟》？你还要再看一遍？”这个“争论”他们已经进行过好几次了。Dean从他无聊的家务活里抬起头，玩味地调侃着他，“我们一共要看几遍这部电影？我们在电影院里看了三遍，然后看了多少……六遍DVD？”

Castiel露齿而笑，纠正道，“实际上，是五遍。”他忍不住指出，“另外，《七宗罪》你看过多少遍了？”

Dean正把剩下的碎片扫进簸箕里，他抬起头，看着他。他用扫把指指他，以示强调，“嘿……这可不一样。《七宗罪》是一部复杂的电影。”

“哦，很抱歉，电影鉴赏大师。你爱看的就是‘电影’，而我喜欢的算什么……？”他看着Dean站起身，把簸箕里的东西倒进垃圾袋。绿眼睛男子没有回答，只是把东西放回了原位，开始擦地板。Castiel哼哼着鼻子，表示不屑，“我就知道。”

他完全没有预料到，Dean会用身体把他顶在柜台那儿，“我喜欢你这副盛气凌人的模样。简直可爱极了，宝贝。”

Castiel贴着他扭了扭身体，看到Dean的瞳孔放大后，得意地笑了，“我会记住你说的这句话。等你下次抱怨的时候，我就会提醒你自己说过什么。现在，把手洗干净，然后过来（注1）……”Cas从Dean和柜台之间溜了出去，绕过吧台，走向客厅。他停下脚步，澄清道，“我是说，过来（注2） **看电影** ，亲爱的。”说完这句话，Castiel就迈开步伐，继续沿着短短的走廊走向了客厅。

（注1和注2处的原文都是“come”，既有“过来”的意思，也有“射精”的意思。）


	23. 终结一段故事，才能开启新的篇章

Dean抬起手，抹了一把脸，来到淋浴头下，用手把头发捋向脑后。他冲完肥皂，关上水，呼唤着他的男友，“宝贝，晚上你还来参加会议吗？”Dean探出脑袋，拉长脖子想要听到男友的回答。没有回答，于是他皱起了眉头。Dean从架子上取下一条厚毛巾，走出淋浴间，擦干自己的脸和脖子。他从主卧浴室里走到卧室，用毛巾擦拭着胸口和腹部。眼前迎接他的景象，让警官不由笑着摇起了头。在那里，衣服脱了一半，摊开四肢仰面躺在床上的，是睡着的Castiel。他的医院工作服和内衣被扔在了地上，就在他光着的脚丫旁边，裸露的胸口沐浴在清晨的阳光里。浅蓝色的裤子钮扣被解开，脱到一半——如果Cas还站着的话，用下流来形容他的模样实在是再精确不过了。

Dean醒来的时候，Castiel正坐在床边脱鞋。等他去洗澡后，Cas一定是倒在了床垫上，飞快地睡着了。男友的两条胳膊向外伸展着，占据了床的中央，手指微微蜷起。医生昨晚的值班一定有些状况，才导致他在对话的途中就陷入了昏睡。Dean把毛巾裹在腰上，走到大床旁边。他伸出右手，温柔地用手指抚摸着Castiel肚脐下方裸露的皮肤。肌肉在他的触碰下稍稍颤抖，睡着的男人发出了温软的呻吟。Dean笑了，倾身在Cas耳边低语着，“来，到床上再睡觉，宝贝。”

他把Castiel腿上的工作裤彻底脱了下来，正要把他抱到床上，这时，耳边传来一声睡迷糊的嘟哝声， ** _“好的，_** ** _Daddy_** ** _。”_** Dean愣住了，单膝跪在床上，左胳膊勾在Cas的肩膀下方，右胳膊勾着他的膝盖，就这么盯着对方。他不是特别确定，Castiel是否还在睡觉。可是，当这位近乎全裸的男人转过身，吸着鼻子靠向被子，他的嘴角浮起了微笑。Dean松开胳膊，靠着直觉，弯下身体在Cas耳边低语道，“我爱你，我可爱、甜甜的男孩。”就像他预想的那样，Castiel呻吟着，轻轻地呜咽起来， ** _“我也爱你，_** ** _Daddy_** ** _。”_** Dean轻笑出声，在Cas的耳廓上落下一个温柔的吻。

大约过了十分钟后，Dean正在系腰带，这时，Cas开口说道，“我以为你今天休息？”Dean转过身，大笑起来——因为他男友只露出了左边半侧脸，剩下的部分全都裹在了毯子里。男人打了个哈欠，进一步向着毯子里面缩了缩。

Dean把钱包塞进牛仔裤后袋里，穿过房间，坐在床边。他伸手梳理着Castiel的头发，提醒道，“我今天是休息。只不过，我得去找Sammy，商量一些婚礼的事情。几小时后我就回来。”

“我和你一起——”

一个大大的哈欠打断了Cas想要说的话，Dean忍不住吻了上去，“你累坏的时候真的很可爱。”对方瞬间脸红了。“留下睡觉吧，宝贝。在你醒来之前，我就会回来。”Castiel微笑着，翻成平躺的姿势，眼皮沉沉地耷拉下来，“晚上你还来参加会议吗？”Dean只看到对方轻轻点点头，然后Cas又睡着了。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

 “宝贝，你穿什么都一样。”Dean抬起头，发现Castiel正愁眉不展地看着他挂在壁橱里的衬衫。他走过去，从身后抱住了他，他的前面贴着恋人的后背曲线。Dean用嘴唇磨蹭着Cas的脖颈侧面，“嘿，你只要穿着现在这身就行。”

Castiel向后靠向他的胸膛，叹了口气，“我想要留下好印象，Dean。他们都是你的朋友和同事。”

Dean微笑着，更紧地抱住了Cas，“相信我，你会给他们留下 **超棒的** 印象。这点毫无疑问。”他蹭了蹭Cas的耳朵后侧，几秒后，男人终于在他怀里放松了下来。“我爱你，所以 **他们也会** 爱你。除此之外，你还准备了东西‘贿赂’他们。我指的是那些布朗尼蛋糕。”

蓝眼睛男子开玩笑般用胳膊肘顶了顶他，害羞地承认道，“我需要某样事情来让我保持忙碌。不是做甜点，就是开车穿过城镇去我家打包东西。”Dean感觉男友夸张地发了个抖，便拍了拍他被T恤遮盖的胸口，然后放开了他。Castiel转身面对他，露出一个调皮的微笑，“你答应过会帮我，所以我打算好好利用你那健壮的肌肉。”

这番话惊得他大笑出声，他伸手捧住Cas的脸，一边坏笑，一边靠近恋人，贴着他的嘴唇说话，两人的气息混合到一起，“我以为，昨天早上我就好好地利用了我的肌肉？”Castiel咬着嘴唇，垂下了视线，嘴角浮起一个浅浅的微笑。Dean忍不住想要提醒他，“我站在那里操你，”他用舌头舔过男友的嘴唇，看到蓝眼睛重新注视着他，便压低了自己的声线，“……你的腿挂在我的手肘上。你的胳膊搂着我的后颈……”

“ **Dean** ……”他看着Castiel的瞳孔在性奋中扩散，蓝色虹膜渐渐化为薄薄的一个环。Dean喜欢Cas变成这副模样。就好像医生近乎沉醉在自身的性欲中。Cas的两只手都抓住了他的衬衫。听到他轻轻发出呻吟，Dean笑了起来。“别调戏我。”

“我没有调戏你，宝贝。我正尝试让你放松……如果你的表情是某种暗示的话，那么我就成功了。我说的对不对？”Cas点点头，舔舔嘴唇，稍稍转头，吻了下他的手心。“现在……穿上你的外套，我们走吧。我们可不能迟到。”他轻轻地拍了拍Castiel被牛仔裤包裹的屁股，收获了一声小小的呻吟。随后Castiel对着他翘起了另一半屁股，示意他再打一下。Dean伸手摸了摸那半边屁股，温柔地捏了捏，发出低吼以示警告，“现在，快去穿外套。如果你一直这样，我们永远也到不了宴会了，Novak。”

Cas大笑出声，照他说的做了，顺着肩头抛给他一个风骚的小小坏笑。Dean深深地吸了一口气，大声地呼了出来。他看着Castiel消失在视野里。果不其然，一秒钟后，他的男友从转角那儿探出脑袋，说道：“快点，Winchester。我们可不想迟到。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“所以，你就是那个一直被他锁在塔里的男朋友？”Richard对着Dean咧嘴而笑，伸手去握Cas的手，介绍着自己。“Richard Jameson，很高兴终于能见到你。Dean对我说过很多你的事情。”

Cas得意地笑了，一边握着Rich的手，一边答道，蓝眼睛刻意瞥向Dean，“那可真有趣……因为，直到一个月之前，我都不知道你是谁。”Dean在Castiel的注视下，（至少）还是乖巧地露出了尴尬的表情。他抬起手，摸了摸自己的后颈——一个表示他在紧张的动作。大部分时间里，Dean都不会意识到他在做这个动作。等Cas再次开口时，他语气里的戏弄已经消失不见了，“很高兴见到你，Jameson警——”

Jameson轻描淡写地挥挥手，打断道，“哦，不用，叫我Rich就行。”

Castiel点点头，纠正道，“很高兴见到你，Rich。”Cas喝了一口水，顿了顿，清清嗓子，“我以为这里不只有警官们，但是……”Dean看着他的蓝眼睛扫视着房间，随后他的男友继续说道，“目前为止，我是唯一一个没有警徽的？”

Rich四下张望着，打量着一群群聚集的人群，“啊，是的。目前为止是。不过，不用担心，Amanda的女儿很快就会到达，Jennifer的妻子要迟到一会儿。我很高兴他终于把你带来参加会议了，Castiel。从他告诉我的来看，你会在我们的小团体里大受欢迎。特别是——如果你决定要在我们下个月举办的糕点义卖活动里搭把手的话。”

Dean大笑起来，倾身吻了吻Cas的太阳穴，“看到了吗？‘贿赂’ **起效** 了！”

这句话替他换来了一下玩闹般的拳头，捶在了他的腰侧。他跌跌撞撞地走开，帮忙摆好桌椅。在Dean第一次参加他的目标会议时，参与人数还很稀少——可能只有十个人，待在一间宽敞的会议室里。等Jameson接替了活动主管的位置后，会员人数在第一个月增加了两倍。而如今，在差不多过了六个月之后，已经有超过一百的活跃会员了。会议地点已经从勉强够用的会议室挪到了二楼更大的礼堂。

Dean正和Harris中尉说着话。这时，Castiel出现在他身侧，手里拿着两个塑料杯。Cas伸手递给他一个杯子，Dean接了过来，在他唇上落下一个纯洁的吻。随后，他突然意识到自己刚才做了什么。Castiel瞪大的眼睛迫使他把视线瞥向自己的上级，脸涨得通红。“抱歉，我一时忘了自己在哪儿。”

Harris摇摇头，“不用在意我。很高兴能看到你这么放松的样子，Winchester。”年长男子对着Cas笑了笑，“你对他很好，你知道吗？自从他和你在一起之后，他就变得更为……成熟了。”

医生轻笑出声，握住了Dean空着的那只手，“我很高兴。”他们三个当中还没人来得及开口，Rich就号召大家入座，准备开始会议。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Dean举起手机，呼唤道，“嘿，Cas。”然后等在那儿，直到Castiel转过身看向他后，补充了一句，“笑一个！”他用拇指在屏幕上点了一下，试图在对方弄明白是怎么回事前，给Cas来一张像样的照片。Castiel眯起眼睛，对着Dean吐了吐舌头。Dean笑了笑，又拍了一张照片，“非常性感。”他把手机塞回外套口袋，给了Cas一个拥抱，“你准备走了吗？”

Castiel点点头，两人在出门的时候向着Jameson挥挥手。他们在电梯里没有说话，等抵达一层后，Dean让男友先走出了电梯间。从这里到露天停车场的距离很短，Dean只顾着把Impala的钥匙从外套口袋里取出来，所以完全没有注意到靠在他车上的那个人。等他注意到后，已经太晚了。Cas急促地吸了一口气，让他抬起了头。Dean瞬间愣在了原地，伸手去抓Castiel的夹克袖子。

“你在这里做什么，Jeffrey？”Cas站在他跟前几步，Dean向前走去，把自己挡在了Castiel和他前男友之间。

Jeff用充满愤恨的声音说道，“你指的是，我‘出来’做什么？”他仰起脑袋，大笑出声，然后冷静地答道，“我付了保释金。他们要的还真少，这可真有趣。不过，我觉得那应当是 **你的** 功劳。我是不是该谢谢你？”

Dean向前跨出一步，把手从口袋里伸出来，放到身侧，“你的保释金和我没什么关系，Jeffrey。那是法院的决定，不是我的。”听到Cas在他身后发出了某种表达抗议的小小声音，他便停止了说话。Dean向后伸出左侧胳膊，手按在Castiel的背上，牢牢地稳住他，让他不要动。“他们向我保证，会对你实行临时禁止令。”

Jeffrey点点头，从Impala上起来，向前跨出几步。Dean后退着，确保双方之间留有安全距离。他们继续这样移动了大约十英尺。“他们确实有。我只是……需要见到你。我需要听你亲口说出，而不是在 **审判室** 里听你 **弟弟** 告诉我。你真的说了那些关于我的话？”他前男友的声音明显出卖了他，“说我是个情绪不稳定的……对他人有威胁的，可能对我自己都有威胁的人？”

这番话让Dean吃了一惊，因为他和Sam说这些的时候，他并没有告诉Sam他所有的顾虑。他正准备说什么，这时，Castiel在他身后动了动。在Dean能作出反应之前，他后腰枪套里的配枪就被拔了出来，Cas向前跨出一步，用枪指着Jeffrey。

“不，Cas！别……就……把它放下。”Dean用右手抚上Castiel的脖子，拇指在皮肤上画圈以示安慰，同时伸出左手，试图把枪的准星按向地面。“求你了，把枪给我。”

那双过于蔚蓝的眼睛里闪烁着泪水，Cas摇摇头，声音颤抖，“不……我不会让他伤害你的。”

Dean闭上眼睛，把脸贴上Castiel的脖子，轻声说道，“你不想这么做的。相信我，Cas……一旦你出手了，就没有回头路了。”

Castiel的声音充满了焦虑，“但是他不肯罢休……他着魔了，Dean。他会一直回来的。他会……”

“把枪给我，Cas。他已经违反了禁止令。”听到Castiel轻声发出呜咽声，Dean便知道，他总算突破了他的防线。“你不需要这么做。把枪给我，然后——”

Jameson的声音从他们身后某处传来，“我可以解决这件事，Dean。把枪放下，Novak医生。别让他迫使你做出某些你后悔终生的事情。”Rich向前走来，指指地面，然后对着Jeffrey说道，“跪下，举起手来。别让我说两遍。”

Jeff居然就乖乖照做了，让Dean很是吃惊，“我没打算伤害他们。我只是……我需要……”

“我不在乎你‘觉得’你需要什么。你违反了禁止令，保释已经无效，Jeffrey。”Jameson的声音听起来不容争辩。用不了几秒，他就用手铐把对方铐了起来，“你就是不肯离他们远点，是不是？”Dean跟着他的朋友，确保枪上好了安全锁，然后把它塞回枪套里。Castiel叹了口气，跟在了他的身后。

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cas开口说话的时候，声音显得很疲惫，“我们能不能永远都不要再做这个了？”

这对恋人花了90分钟来提供证词，然后他们才被放回家。等电梯的时候，Dean揉揉脸，对着这个问题露出了笑容。他一边把Castiel拉向身边，一边走进电梯，“只要你再也没有任何疯狂的前任，那么答案就是：好的，我们再也不用做这个了。”

对方哼哼着，喃喃道，“我保证，再也没有疯狂的前任了。你呢？”

Dean摇摇头，对着扫码器晃了晃警徽，然后按下了通往一楼的按钮。等通向SWAT车库的门打开后，他发现Cas正好奇地抬头盯着他。Dean走出电梯，穿过房间，从转身面向他的警官手里拿走钥匙，“你的Baby很干净，没有被做手脚的迹象……”警官顿了顿，稍微瞄了医生一眼，然后继续说道，“……两辆车上都没有。”

“谢谢，Henriksen。你有没有……？”

Victor点点头，“公寓也是安全的。我们只在他的车里发现了9毫米手枪。”

Castiel来回看着两人，最终问道，“你……等等，什么？”

“没什么，Cas。没事的。我只是为了小心起见。”

听到Henriksen为他辩护，Dean抬起了头，“事实上，这是队长的主意。Dean和搜查没什么关系。他也是在我收走他的Impala钥匙时，才发现这件事的。因为我很清楚，如果我让调度车把他珍贵的Baby拖到萨利港，他会杀了我的。我们检查你的车，也只是为了预防而已，医生。你现在是大家庭的成员了，而我们会照顾每一个人。”Dean用嘴型对着他的同事比划了一句“谢谢你”，Victor点点头表示回应。“现在，你们两位，赶紧回家吧。”

Dean笑了，一路向着Impala停着的地方走去。“你没必要对我说两遍。”他看了Cas一眼，微笑着说道，“我们回家吧。”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

等他们回到公寓后，已经将近11点30分了。Castiel按下Dean所在那层的按钮，转身在他唇上落下一个吻，“今天晚上谢谢你，虫虫。”

绿眼睛因为笑意闪闪发光，表示疑问地挑起了眉毛。他轻笑出声，抱住Cas，让他窝在自己的下巴那儿。“你是在谢我——因为我的前任而导致我们差不多不得不忍受了见鬼的两小时？”

Cas陷入他的怀抱，并表示嗤之以鼻，“不是 **那个** 。我指的是之前……把我介绍给你的朋友们，带我去参加目标会议…… **那些** 事情。”

Dean点点头，承认道，“我知道你指的是什么。不用谢我。我很抱歉我等了这么久才带你去。出于某种原因，我感觉我需要划分我的生活……Gabriel帮忙让我看清，我不需要这么做。”看到Castiel疑惑的眼神，他愣了一下，“Gabriel就是Trick医生……我的心理医师。记得吗？”

“啊，是的，我现在想起来了——那个‘善于观察的小混账’，有着被糖蛀坏的牙齿。”Dean大笑着，再次点点头。“我猜，我只是没意识到你用名而不是姓称呼了他。”

“是啊，他是不太寻常。不按常规办事。大部分时候他用‘牛仔’来称呼我，而不用我的真实姓名。我想，这‘不墨守成规’的姿态就是让我开口的最初原因。”Dean耸耸肩，跟着Castiel走出电梯。他看着Cas摸索着他的钥匙，然后打开了前门。等他们进屋后，他满足地叹了一口气。“能回家真好。”

Castiel笑了笑，锁上前门，然后把钥匙扔在了门口旁边的桌子上。Dean伸手绕过他，拴上两道门闩后，脱下了皮夹克。他顺着走廊走向卧室，想也没想就脱下了衬衫。在他准备打开枪的安全锁的时候，Cas开口了，“我能拿着它吗？”

Dean转过身，把手藏在背后，手指半握着把手，“什么？”

“我问，我能拿着它吗。我是说，那把枪。”Castiel对着那把武器稍微比划了下手势，向前跨出一步，伸出一只手抚摸他裸露的胸膛。

Dean对着他皱起眉，“我以为你讨厌枪，宝贝。你之前对它们总是很警觉。为什么现在又有兴趣了？”他从枪套里拔出配枪，弹出弹夹，Cas耸了耸肩。Dean把弹夹放进保险枪盒，拉好滑片，确保枪膛里没有子弹。他不工作的时候，从来不会在枪膛里留子弹。但是强迫症使然，他还是检查了一遍。“是因为今晚发生的事吗？”Castiel点点头。Dean刚要把枪放回枪盒，而Castiel脸上的某种神情，使得他停下了动作。“过来这里。”

Cas惊讶地抬起头，Dean将他拉向自己，把他转了个身，这样，Castiel的后背就紧贴着他自己赤裸的胸口。他伸出胳膊搂住身形较小的男子，右手伸到他面前，举着枪，瞄准着向下45度的方向。Dean把下巴搁在Cas的肩头，小心翼翼地将医生的一只手覆到枪上。等他确定Castiel握住枪后，他慢慢松开了自己的手，把它们搁在了对方的腰上。“它变轻了。我之前拿着它的时候，感觉要更重一点。我猜，是因为压力？”

面对这个问题，他笑了，“部分原因是压力，但主要是因为——弹夹被取走了，宝贝。现在它是空的。”

“哦，”Castiel把武器翻过来，看着它空空如也的弹匣，如有所思地说道，“好吧，我现在感觉自己有点蠢。我猜，这就是为什么，每次你回家都会把它收好。这样笨蛋医生就不会意外地给自己来一枪。”

这句话是用开玩笑的语调说出来的，可是Dean心里清楚得很。他伸手从Cas手里拿走枪，亲亲他的额头，“嘿，别这么说。如果你想的话，我可以教你一些基本的。我只是……我从没想过，你会对这玩意儿有兴趣。仅此而已。你想让我教你吗？”Castiel伸出胳膊搂住他，抬眼看向他，脸上带着害羞的笑容，慢慢地点了点头。“那么，好吧。你什么时候想学都可以，宝贝。只要你开口就好。”

Cas脸红着点点头，温柔地呢喃着，“我知道。”

“你 **所** 要做的，只是开口就行，Castiel。你知道的，对不对？”Dean伸手把枪丢进保险枪盒，关上那扇小门。他转回身，前倾身体在他耳边低语，“你还有什么想问我的吗？”他男友轻轻摇了摇头，让他咧嘴而笑，咬了咬Cas的耳垂，“你确定吗，宝贝？你确定，我可爱的男孩没有什么想问我的？”

Castiel惊讶地倒抽一口气，向后退去，双颊因为惊吓而浮现红晕，“你叫、叫我什、什么？”

Dean瞪大了眼睛，后退了一步，一时不知该如何是好，只能把双手塞进他的牛仔裤后袋。Cas脸上的震惊让他飞快地退缩了，“我……呃……今天早上……你……我只是……哦该死……”Dean紧紧闭上眼，垂下脑袋，回避Castiel的视线，“我他妈的真的很抱歉，就是……忘了我刚才说的话，好吗？”他艰难地吞了口唾沫，对自己犯下的明显错误感到极度厌恶。“我要……”Dean大致地指了指客厅，“我会睡在沙发上的。”他转过身，就要离开卧室的时候，Cas开口了。

“别走，Dean。留下来，好吗？”Dean把双手撑在门框上，舔舔嘴唇，牙齿轻咬着它们。Castiel的声音很平静，似乎正向他走来。他一定已经把鞋脱了——因为Dean听不到他靠近他的脚步声，也不知道Cas离他有多近，直到他感觉有双手搂住了他的腰。对方的嘴唇磨蹭着他的后背，就在两侧肩胛骨之间的位置。Cas用舌头若有若无地舔了他一下，随后，身后传来轻轻的、害羞的声音，“你能到床上来吗？”

**“** **Cas** **……”**

对方恳求的语气彻底让他缴械。“ **求你了** ，Daddy，到床上来。”


End file.
